Fate or Coincidence
by TiedUpinGrey
Summary: When two people are destined to be together will fate intervene or will chance encounters through mere coincidence bring them together? No BDSM. Lots of love. Inspired by The Notebook. HEA. Au. OOC. CPOV. All characters belong to E. L. James.
1. Will I see you again?

**A/N: I've had this idea in my mind for some time now and I finally decided to write it. I am not a writer, but I do enjoy writing. This is my first time sharing my thoughts with people, so please be nice.**

 **I got this idea from, in my opinion, the best love story ever, The notebook. It will not follow the same story line but details and events will be similar. It's just going to be a story of how two people met, fell in love, and lived their lives. There will be no BDSM. I changed a lot of the characters personalities but details from 50 shades will still be included. I really hope you guys like it.**

 **April 15, 2024**

Next month is me and my wife's anniversary. We will be celebrating fifteen wonderful years of marriage. I met her Twenty-two years ago, and that was the day my life began. I had never seen anyone as beautiful as she and I thank God every day that she was brought into my life. Words will never be able to explain my depth of love for her, but I make sure that my actions have shown her how much I have loved, respected, and cherished her. Through all of the tough times and tribulations life has handed us my love and devotion has never once wavered. She is and forever will be my soul mate, until the end of time.

I am on my lunch break and am heading over to my parents to talk about the plans of my anniversary party that will be held here. My wife doesn't know of it, and I would very much like to keep it that way. Although she is one to usually know of any surprise parties I have tried to throw her, I have kept a tight lid on this one this little secret.

My parent's house looks the same as when I was a young boy. Light gray stone lines the outside with dark shutters and a heavy dark oak door greeting you at the entrance. On either side are tall trees and thick shrubs with a long paved driveway and an iron gated fence surrounding the front of the property. The house overlooks the sound with a large grassy backyard and a well-kept boathouse where my father's boat has been housed for the last ten years.

I smile to myself, some things never change, and in this case I'm glad. I love coming home to the familiarity of the life I used to live with my parents. I never wanted for anything and my parents did their best to raise their three children to be respectful, driven and successful. They did not fail us and my brother, Elliot, my sister, Mia, and I have all been blessed to have such wonderful caring parents.

I walk up to the oak door and walk in. My parents don't bother locking the door during the day because anyone who gets onto their property must have the code to the gate, which is only close friends and family.

I hear voices emanating from the kitchen and smell enticing aromas traveling through the house and silkily caressing my olfactory nerves. I enter the kitchen and am greeted by my mother and younger sister.

"Christian, hi!" My sister may be in her late thirties but her bubbly nature is still as present as ever.

"Mia, it's good to see you again." I tell her. She engulfs me into one of her patented Mia hugs then releases me so I can greet my mother.

"Hi, Mom." My mother envelopes my face in her aging hands and smooths her thumbs over my cheeks, just like she always did when I was younger.

She gives me a warm smile. "Nice to see you, darling boy." I pull her into my embrace and hold her against me. My mother is 65 now, and although I still think she is still as strong and sharp as nails, I know her ability to perform certain tasks have decreased due to her waning form. Though she is older she still looks well for her age. Her hair is almost completely gray, she has the signs of a long life around her eyes and mouth and her skin doesn't have the elasticity it once had, but still the same softness I remember from long ago.

I let her go and smile at her. She is an amazing woman and I am so lucky to be able to call her my mother. I then turn to my sister and see she is checking on something in the oven.

"What are you guys making?" I ask them. It's not unusual for them to be cooking. Mia is a chef at her own restaurant, _Bonne Compagnie,_ French for good company. It's doing really well, as I knew it would, and we are all proud of Mia for her accomplishments.

My mother cooks because it provides that sense of home and calmness that everyone needs once in a while. They are both wonderful cooks and I enjoy eating whatever they make, even if it does make me have to buy larger sized pants.

"Apple pies." Mia tells me.

"Sounds good. What's the occasion?" It's just another ordinary day. No holidays, birthdays, or anniversaries, I think.

"No reason, just felt like baking today."

"Oh, right." I sit down at the bar stool that is placed in front of the breakfast bar. Across from the breakfast bar is the sink with a large window overlooking the backyard. I look at the boathouse sitting on the edge of the water. The wear and tear of the weather is noticeable on the small building but after so many years it still looks in good shape.

I watch the soft waves of the sound bob and weave against the earth and glisten in the shining afternoon sun. It surely is a lovely day today.

My mother's voice takes me away from my thoughts. "So how are my grandbabies doing, Christian?"

"They're great. Wonderful actually. Teddy is making all A's and his teachers are calling him a math whiz, Liam is doing better, he's still having a little trouble pronouncing a few words, but he's making improvements. Olivia is just," I pause thinking of a word to describe my little princess, "She's incredible." I smile thinking of my children. They are what I am most proud of. They bring joy and happiness to my life and I don't know what I would do without them.

"Sorry about the miniature castle, Christian. I didn't think it would be such a problem." Mia tells me apologetically. She and Elliot collaborated to make Olivia a child sized castle that is in our backyard at my house. It was rather impressive and I could tell Mia and Elliot both put a lot of time and energy into making it. Of course Olivia loved it. So much that she slept in it for an entire week and her mother and I fought like hell to try to coax her to come out and sleep back in her own bedroom. In the end the parents prevailed much to Olivia's vexation.

"Yeah, troublesome times in the Grey castle." I chuckle. I love that little girl more than life, but sometimes she grates my nerves and makes me want to pull my hair out. Her temper tantrums are something everyone tries to avoid, for when it comes, it's not pretty.

Of course her mother and I give her everything she needs and some of the stuff she wants, but we don't spoil our children with material things that will mean nothing to them as they age. We give them memories and love that they will cherish for all of their lives. So even though Olivia throws her temper tantrums for not getting her way, and sometimes we, or I, give in, we make it an effort to teach our children to be grateful for everything they have, because the things that mean the most don't last forever.

"Okay, darling," My mother cuts in, "You said when you called that you want to have your anniversary party here. Shall we start on that then?"

"Oh, yes! I'm so excited. I remember how fun it was to plan your wedding." Mia clasps her hands together and follows our mother out to the sitting room across the hall from the kitchen, only after she places the apple pies to cool atop the stove.

Mia and I sit down on the loveseat facing the fireplace while Grace sits on the cushioned chair to the right of us, facing the French windows. On the coffee table is already a folder and samples of invitations and pictures of designs among other details.

"Mom, are you up for doing all of this?" I know she isn't extremely old, but I don't want her to wear herself out.

"Of course, dear. I'm honored to help you plan this. Some couples marriages don't last as long as yours has, and I want to be a part of the process of celebrating that." She responds earnestly. I nod my head.

"Okay then, let's get started." I can feel Mia's excitement seeping from her pores.

She picks up a notebook and pen and begins to read off sentences that seem to converge together.

"What's the theme? What colors do you want? How many people are you planning to invite? What date do you want it? You want it here, but do you want it inside or outside…"

I stop her before she can ask any more questions. "Woah, Mia. Breathe. How about we just focus on one thing at a time, okay?" She nods her head and I smile. She hasn't changed in the slightest from our younger years, but then I never expected her to. "By the way, I didn't ask, how's David?" David and Mia have been married for ten years now. We all thought she was going to spend her life with Ethan, Elliot's wife's brother, but that fell through.

She gives me a dazzling smile and has a faraway look in her eye. "He's my dream come true." I smile at her. I didn't like the thought of my little sister being with someone when we were younger and I still don't, but knowing that she is being taken care of takes some of the sourness away.

"Good. That's how it should be and always stay." I tell her in a stern but warm voice. She rolls her eyes at me but smiles nonetheless.

"Speaking of spouses, how's your wife, Christian?" My mother asks me, joining in on the conversation.

I think of the woman I plan to spend eternity with. She's my hopes and dreams incarnate, and every attribute that I lack she possesses. She's my other half, my breath, my life, my everything. I can't live a day without her and I don't go a day without thinking of her.

I beam at my mother. "She's doing well. Living and loving life as much as I am."

My mother's eyes soften and she gives me a delicate grin. "That's all I have ever hoped for my children. To live and love life, with no regrets and past mistakes pulling you pack into the past."

"How's Dad?" Mia asks our mother.

Grace purses her lips but then her expression dissolves into one of simply happiness and love. "He's getting old, as am I, but living life as if he was young again." She rolls her eyes.

"Where is Dad?" I ask.

"Your brother took him out for lunch, said he wanted some father son bonding time." She shakes her head. Elliot has never been one to just have a simple day. Ask his wife, or kids. It's never a boring day with Elliot. And wherever he took our father I'm sure they are both having one hell of a time. Although I don't know how much trouble a 67 year old man can get into to.

Like my mother my father is in very good shape. He can actually pass for late fifties instead of late sixties. Both of my parents have taken good care of themselves, and my mother, now being a retired doctor, has made sure to keep up with their health. Clearly it's paid off.

"Do you know where they went?" Mia asks.

"No. But knowing your brother it's probably somewhere your father shouldn't be." She laughs softly. I wonder if she thinks he took her husband to a strip club. I laugh inwardly, a 67 year old man at a strip club during lunch hour. That'll be one hell of a lunch date.

"Okay, so how about these plans? Do you know which theme you want?" My mother steers us back on track. I shake my head. I was hoping they could help me choose.

"Ooo, how about love in Paris? It's so romantic and isn't that were you spent part of you honeymoon?" Mia's excitement is slowly reaching its peak again.

"Yeah, but that seems cliché and overused, I want something unexpected but still romantic. Something that means a lot to the both of us." I think out loud.

"What about boat rides in Venice? That's really romantic. David and I went there for our honeymoon and I was swooning more over the scenery than my new husband." Mia guiltily giggles.

Although it does sound very romantic, it doesn't feel right. It doesn't click with how I am picturing it in my head, even though I can't articulate properly how the scene is supposed to look.

"I like it, but not for this." I tell her. She nods her head and summons more ideas to the forefront of her mind.

"How about the first time you met? You know like recreate your first date, but instead of sharing it with just her, it'll be with close family and friends." My mother speaks up.

I think about it for a minute. As I mull it over in my head I realize that it fits perfectly with how I had pictured it in my mind. A broad smile slowly crawls onto my face and I turn my gaze onto my mother.

"That's it! That's perfect!" She returns my grin.

"Okay, so your first date. Anything specific you want highlighted during the celebration?" Mia asks getting straight into planning mode. If she didn't want to pursue a career in cooking, I'm sure she would have been an event planner.

"Um, we were sitting underneath a willow tree that was facing a lake. We had a picnic and talked for hours. Nothing real special happened, but it was the best day of my life." It was, aside from getting married and watching my children being born.

"Alright, so a willow tree and a lake?" Mia thinks about it for a minute grazing her fingers under her chin, a long time habit as she thinks about something, "I think we can work with that." She says nodding.

"You know, I remember you telling me about your date and obviously honeymoon and wedding, but I have no recollection of anything else. I know Mia and David's journey to love, even Kate and Elliot's, but not yours." My mother's curious voice penetrates the air.

I think about it for a moment. I realize that I have never shared my and my wife's story with my family. I have with few friends, I think, but never with my family. I find it strangely odd that after all of this time I have never divulged how my soul mate and I got to where we are today.

"You're right. I haven't. Do you guys want to hear it?" I ask them and they scoot forward in their chairs, eagerly waiting to hear the story of how two people destined to be together meet through either fate or mere coincidence.

I chuckle at their enthusiasm. "It was the beginning of summer 2002 when I first saw her . . ."

 **May 17, 2002.**

Christian was taking a walk through the park one sunny afternoon. It was his last day of school today and at the end of the summer he would be attending one of the most prestigious universities known all around, Harvard University. He didn't know what to feel about his impending departure, what he did know though is what he wanted to do with his life. He had an idea that his grandfather Trevelyan had implanted into his mind. He wanted to run his own business. Specifically a business focused on Mergers and Acquisitions.

He had discussed the topic over and over with his grandfather, and his grandpa Trevelyan always championed his abilities to notice the fine detail and hone in on his intuition and instinct. It was a gift not many people would ever possess, and Christian was determined to use his ability to create jobs, and change the way the world operated.

His grandfather was a corporate lawyer and Christian looked up to him as if he was Jesus himself. He admired his grandfather, there was no doubt of that, and he loved spending time with him and talking to him. Christian gained many wise insights from his grandfather and learned many things that would become useful to him later in life.

As he walked through the park not looking at anything particular he noticed a young girl he had never seen before sitting underneath a large oak tree with a wide trunk and a green shady canopy hanging above her head. He wasn't sure why she had caught his attention. She wasn't the only one in the park. As a matter of fact there were more people than usual roaming the area.

He stood there and watched her, scrutinizing her characteristics and regarding her curiously. He didn't know what it was about her that caught his attention.

She was silently reading a book, sitting Indian style against the dark trunk of the tree. She had long light brown hair speckled with streaks of amber when the sun casted light at the right angle. She had on dark blue jean shorts and a loose flowy light blue sleeveless shirt. He noticed the pale skin of her limbs and wondered if she got out often.

Anastasia was reading her favorite book, Pride and Prejudice, under the large shady oak tree in the park she has come to for the past week now. Her last day of school was two weeks ago, and she was staying with her father in Seattle until school started again in the fall.

She adored her father. Raymond Steele was her best friend and calming balm when she needed it. When her parents were going through the nasty divorce years back she remembered she wanted to stay with her father. She begged and pleaded with her mother to let her live with her father, but her mother ignored her cries. Instead they came up with the arrangement they have now. Ray has Ana during the summer, and Carla Adams has her daughter during the school year.

As much as Anastasia loved her mother she didn't get along with her very well. They had very few things in common and didn't agree on most things, but as Carla was her mother, she ignored their differences and loved her nonetheless.

Anastasia always came in second place to her mother's husband. She didn't have anything against Robert, or Bob, as he liked to be called; she just wasn't too fond of the fact that she had to compete with him for her mother's attention, hence the reason for wanting to stay with her father in Seattle.

She was the only child of only children and she was lonely most days, so she kept to herself and let the rhythm of words take her to imaginative places where she wasn't alone, or didn't have to make enormous effort to gain her mother's attention or affection.

She liked being in Seattle, it was cooler and not very humid, unlike Georgia. She liked seeing the mountains and not being too far from the shore of the Pacific. Although it tended to be rainy, she didn't mind it, she admired the beauty held within the natural world and cherished things that can't be made by human hands. She spent a fair amount of time outdoors, although it wouldn't seem that way from her pale skin. Her and her father went hiking sometimes or went exploring through the wilderness.

When she wasn't spending time with her father, she would sit down, usually somewhere under a tree, and let the sweet writings of the old English classics take her away. Her father always told her she was older than her years and too wise for her time. At one time she felt that her father didn't approve of her spending many hours away with her face hidden away by the worn pages of old used books, and when she asked his response was, "It doesn't bother me one bit, as a matter of fact I find it inspiring, but it does worry me a bit that you're sitting under a tree somewhere with your nose in a book instead of being with friends your age. I just don't want you to miss out on you younger years, that's all."

She wasn't sure how to respond to her father. She didn't think she was missing out on anything. She enjoyed reading and being alone with her own thoughts now. Sure it would be nice to have friends to hang out with, but she didn't and she didn't let it bother her too much.

As she was reading the sentence where Darcy is proposing to Elizabeth for the first time, she felt someone's eyes on hers. She looked up and locked eyes with a striking young man with piercing gray eyes, light brown hair with a hint of auburn, and broad shoulders with narrow hips. His body was covered in a tight white t-shirt and light jeans. Her breath caught in her throat and she hurriedly looked away. He was gorgeous, the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen.

Christian was gazing upon her when she all of a sudden looked up at him. For the first time he saw her angry ocean blue eyes and the soft attractive features of her young face. He was too far away to observe the finer details of her form, and even before he could strain his eye to see her more accurately, she hastily looked away.

He slightly frowned at this action and wondered why she had turned away so quickly. Before his mind realized what his feet were doing, he gradually, steadily approached the young girl under the tree.

Anastasia saw him moving closer to her and held her breath. She didn't know why or if he was approaching her, but she sincerely hoped he was going to the small pond that sat to the right of where she was sitting.

Christian stopped in front of her and looked down at her. His mind didn't seem to comprehend why he was standing in front of her, but his body seemed to know the answer. He didn't know what to say so instead he just sat down in front of her and turned to look out at the water. There were ducks and their ducklings lazily floating along on the small pond and he watched them quietly, sitting in front of a girl he didn't know.

Anastasia peeked up at him from her book and saw him sitting in front of her focused on something to her right. She turned her head and noticed the ducks and their chicks in the small pond. She turned back to the mysterious boy in front of her and caught his eye.

They sat there for about a minute staring at each other, not knowing what to say. They were too busy appreciating each other's fine characteristics that make up the beautiful composition of their faces to introduce themselves, or say anything else.

Christian could now see the freckles arbitrarily lining her nose and cheeks. She had rosy full lips and thick brown eyebrows that had a soft arch to them. Her cheekbones were well defined and she had a small rounded nose. He noticed her flowy hair reached past her full breasts and stopped about mid torso. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, he was sure of it.

Anastasia regarded him warily but with reverence. He was no doubt the most beautiful person her eyes had ever fallen upon. He had a straight nose, his hair looked messy, but not in the bad way, high cheek bones, luscious lips and smooth lightly tanned skinned. He was dreamy, Ana thought.

Christian finally broke the silence first, as the awkwardness began to grow as they wordlessly stared at each other.

"I'm Christian. Christian Grey." He announced.

Anastasia thought about what Ray had always taught her. Don't trust anyone, even those who look harmless, until you know their true intentions. Christian looked harmless enough, though she was positive if he wanted to he could physically harm her. Though, something in her, even with Ray's warning words in her mind, overruled every ounce of reason not to talk to this stranger in front of her. She took a leap of faith, because although she didn't understand it, that's what her heart was telling her to do.

She gave him a thin small smile. "Anastasia Steele. Though, I prefer Ana." She told him quietly.

He held out his hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet you, Ana." He said smoothly. She placed her tiny hand in his large and gave it a firm shake.

When they let go they sat in silence for a moment, again not knowing what to say. Ana decided to bite the bullet and be the first to make conversation with Christian.

"So do you come here often?" She questioned. Christian relished in the breathy way the words escaped her mouth. Her voice was lovely, he thought.

"Sometimes." He answered. "I walk around this park sometimes when I want to clear my head and think." She nodded her head, gazing at him with her round blue orbs. "What about you?" He asked curiously. This is the first time he has seen her here. He wondered if she had just moved here.

"I just moved back here for the summer with my father. I usually come here just to read." She said holding up the dingy worn out book in her hand.

"What book are you reading?" He asked her.

"Pride and Prejudice." He frowned. She looked young, not too young but young enough that he wouldn't have expected her to be reading such a novel. He thought usually girls her age would be having sleep overs and doing each other's hair and nails, not reading the literary classics of old England.

Ana noticed Christian's frowned and furrowed her brow, wondering what he was frowning about.

"How old are you?" He was curious of her age.

"Sixteen, I'll be seventeen in September." She glanced at him. She had no idea how old he was. He was still in his youth, she knew that, she just couldn't pinpoint his age. "How old are you?" She parroted him.

"Seventeen, I'm turning eighteen next month."

"Oh." was her only response. She turned to look out at the pond again. She couldn't stand to stare at him too long, otherwise she would get lost in his stormy gray eyes.

Christian watched her as she looked out to the pond. He still didn't know what had drawn him to her, but he didn't care enough to try to figure it out. He was just glad that _something_ had drawn him to her. He wanted to talk to her, make conversation, but he wasn't quite sure what to say. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was slightly intimidated by her beauty. His brain was a puddle of incomprehensive sentences and unanswered questions.

The sun was slowly setting. Anastasia took out her flip phone and checked the time. It was going on six and any other night Ray would be home around five, but Fridays were usually his late nights. He stayed in the warehouse after hours to finish small projects, balance the checkbook, or sometimes just to clean his working area. He was a hardworking carpenter that made his living from making one-of-a kind furniture with his bare hands. It was tedious and tiresome but he felt accomplished and satisfied when he finished a project. He wasn't rich but being that he made furniture that is sold nowhere else, he made quite a small fortune from his woodwork.

Christian noticed Ana looking at the time and wondered when she needed to be home. It wasn't dark but the fire orange and ruby red streaks of light painting the sky didn't offer as much light as the bright shining sun had earlier.

"Do you have to get home soon?" He said looking at her.

She mutely nodded her head.

"Can I walk you home? It's getting late, and I don't think it would be safe for a young girl to walk home alone." Although what he said was true he just didn't want to leave her company just yet. They haven't said much to each other, and it was awkward at times, but their entire encounter wasn't awkward.

Christian fell under Ana's scrutiny. She didn't see anything wrong with him walking her home, but then he would know where she lived. She felt she could trust him, but she was still wary of him. But then she thought about walking home alone under the darkening sky. If Ray ever knew she had walked home alone he wouldn't be too pleased. She weighed both options in her mind and settled on letting Christian walking her home. She figured a stranger knowing where she lived would be less terrifying than a stranger approaching her on her journey home, potentially causing her harm.

"Okay." She agreed softly. Christian smiled at her then stood. He held out his hand for her, helping her off the ground. She grasped his hand and he hauled her to her feet, book in her hand.

"Which way?" he asked her. Ana liked how his low baritone voice silkily graced her ears.

"That way." She pointed ahead of them, due east.

"Okay." And without thinking Christian took her hand. He didn't intend to, it was almost like it was an action out of habit.

Ana was surprised when Christian had took her hand in his, but she was even more surprised by the fact that it felt right and not awkward as she first thought it would be.

Christian glanced down his nose at Ana. He was tall for his age and she was average height for her age. The top of her head just almost reached his shoulder, and he still seemed to tower over her.

They walked together following the path of the trail in the park then making an exit at the entrance. They got onto the side walk and headed in the same direction Christian came to get here. He idly wondered if she lived in the same area as he did.

As they began the journey to Anastasia's home Christian tried to make small chit chat in an effort to avoid any awkwardness, even though so far there hadn't been any.

"You said you're staying here for the summer. Where will you go when the summer is over?" Christian asked her.

"I'll be back in Georgia with my mother and her husband." A hint of melancholy was echoed in her voice.

"Do you not want to go back with your mother?"

She shook her head and looked down then spoke, "I love my mother, but I'd rather be with my father." Her answer was vague which brought more questions to Christians mind.

"Why's that?" he took a quick glance at her, "Sorry, I don't mean to intrude. You don't have to tell me. I was just trying to make conversation." He babbled.

"No, it's okay, I don't think you're intruding." She said and smiled a small genuine smile. "My father and I just get along better, and I like Washington more than Georgia." She lightly shrugged her shoulders.

"Do your parents know that?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you just stay where you want to be. I'm sure you can enroll in a school here." They continued to walk down the paved sidewalks, hand in hand.

"I wanted to, but when my parents first got divorced I begged my mother to let me stay with my father and she refused. Since then they came up with the arrangement that we have now. I stay with my dad in the summer and my mom during the school year."

"Why didn't your mother let you go with your father?" He was intrigued and curious.

"I don't know. I told her I would still visit her all the time, but she didn't want to hear any of it. After a while I just accepted my fate and stopped asking to live with my father, because I knew what her answer would be." Her voice was soft and wistful.

Christian gently squeezed her hand. She looked up at him and he gave her a comforting smile, Ana smiled back while looking into his eyes. She saw something then that made her trust him. Christian saw the same thing in Ana's eyes that she saw in his. It wasn't something neither of them could explain nor comprehend, and they didn't waste the energy trying to.

They approached a well-kept neighborhood, a neighborhood Christian was familiar with. His grandparents lived in this neighborhood, and as they drew closer to Ana's home he realized that Ana's house was a block away from his grandparent Trevelyan's.

Ana noticed how natural Christian seemed to be with the neighborhood and wondered why. She wondered if family lives here, or friends, or maybe a girlfriend? She hadn't even stopped to think about if he was in a relationship with someone. She then became aware of their palms pressed against one another's. Would someone in a relationship hold another girls hand, she wondered. She wouldn't know as she had never been in a relationship before, but if she had, she wouldn't know how comfortable she would be with the idea.

Christian was oblivious to Ana's wonderings and gazed upon the house they have stopped in front of. It was nothing grandiose but it wasn't small and plain either. With dark brick, French doors and floor to ceiling windows, he had always loved homes like these. They weren't extravagant, but they weren't simple either, just a perfect equilibrium of elegance and simplicity.

"Well, this is me." Ana said, pulling Christian away from his inner musings.

Christian turned his line of sight onto her. "You live here?"

"Yes."

"Wow, it's a beautiful house."

Ana glanced at her home and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I guess. I just see my house; I don't really see the particularity of it."

Christian nodded. Their gazes fell upon one another. She smiled then looked down at her feet.

"Will I see you again?" Christian quietly asked.

Ana's eyes met his again. She thought about the afternoon she had just spent with him. It wasn't anything spectacular, but it wasn't something that would ordinarily occur either, and the more she thought about it, she had come to realize that she actually didn't mind his company. Even though he is a stranger, she didn't feel that way with him. Their time together for the most part wasn't awkward and they talked easily with each other when they had something to talk about. She decided to let her heart speak for her once again.

"I'm not sure, but I do spend most of my time at the park if I'm not with my dad." She offered.

"Okay, well then how about we let circumstance decide for us?"

She cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if we are meant to meet again let's leave it to the possibility of circumstance allowing us to see each other once more." He elaborated.

"You mean like fate?"

"Yeah, or just mere coincidence."

Ana grinned at him and he grinned back, but it started to fade once he realized that there may be a possibility that he would never see her again. Yeah sure he knew where she lived now, but there's a chance that she would never be there if he was looking for her.

Ana was thinking the same thing as Christian and she was confused by her feelings. She didn't know him but she was disappointed of the thought of never seeing him again. She wondered how someone she didn't know one thing about could evoke such a feeling in her. She shook her head to get her thoughts in order.

"Well, I should be getting inside." Her voice broke the momentary silence surrounding them.

"Yeah, of course." His mood was slightly somber, but he hid it well.

She looked at him, searching for the right words to give as a farewell.

"Thanks for walking me home." She stalled.

"No problem." They gazed into each other's eyes once more, prolonging the inevitable.

She looked away, his eyes were mesmerizing and if she stared to long she would find herself lost, unable to find her way back.

"I guess we have to leave it to fate or coincidence before we see each other again." Christian said.

Ana slightly smiled and nodded. She took one more glance at him, locking away his handsome features away in her memory just in case, and turned down her driveway.

Christian watched as she reached her door then turned around to wave at him before she disappeared into her house. He strangely felt empty inside as he watched her wooden door separate them. He didn't know what to feel about these feeling or where they were coming from. The only thing he did know was that he wanted to see her again.

 **Do you guys think I should continue? I won't if no one is enjoying it. Please review.**


	2. Come with me

**A/N: Sorry guys, I didn't want to let two weeks go by, but I can only update when I have the time. Thank you all sooo much for the reviews, follows and favorites! It really means a lot that you guys are reading what I write and are actually enjoying it. I really really appreciate it, and for any who were wondering, this story will not have any Alzheimer patients, it was hard enough to read that in The Notebook and I don't think I could write anything so heartbreaking. Here's chapter two, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **May 20, 2002.**

It had been four days since Christian and Ana had last seen each other since the first day they met that Friday. Not from a lack of searching and waiting for each other at the park of course. That Saturday Christian walked to the park around mid-afternoon and waited for Ana by the tree where they met. He waited but he never saw her. He waited until the light from the sky had dimmed and the street lights had come on. He was disappointed as he walked home but he still had a glimmer of hope that he would see her again.

That Saturday Ana was busy spending time with her father so she didn't get the chance to go to the park and see Christian. She was disappointed with that fact, but then she was excited to spend the day with her dad, too. She felt bad that they didn't exchange numbers, but then again she didn't know if he had a cell phone or not, even though she thought it unlikely that he didn't have a cell phone. She wanted to tell him that she wouldn't be at the park that day just in case he was looking for her. She regretted that they agreed to leave it to chance to see each other again. She wanted to see him on her terms but she knew how unlikely that would be.

Christian went back to the park that Sunday, earlier this time, maybe thinking that she got there earlier in the day and maybe left early afternoon. He was surprised and confused at the anxiety and desperation he felt when he was waiting for her. He still didn't comprehend how she had so easily captured his attention, and he wasn't worried about the answer at that moment, he just wanted to see her again. He waited by the leafy oak tree once again waiting for her, and he would've waited longer but his father called him home needing help with something at the house.

Unknowingly, as Christian left the park while his attention was focused on his phone, he had passed Anastasia just as she was walking through the entrance. Ana was anxious to get to the park to see Christian and in her haste looking for him near the oak tree she walked right passed him, neither one of them noticing the other. Ana walked to the tree next to the pond and sat underneath it, her book with her, even though she knew she would be too distracted to focus her attention on the words printed in black ink.

She opened Pride and Prejudice to the page she last read but kept her attention on the people around her, trying to pinpoint Christian from the sea of unfamiliar faces and bodies in the park. She was crestfallen that she hadn't seen him by the time she was ready to go home. She waited until the spectacular hues of the setting sun swirled within the clouds.

While she was lying in bed that night she thought of how dejected she felt over not seeing Christian. She was bewildered by her feelings and she couldn't figure out why she was feeling the way she felt. She wondered if it was normal to feel like this toward a stranger. She had never heard or read of such a thing happen but she thought there was always a first time for everything. As she dozed off into slumber she dreamt of gray eyes gazing into her blue ones, and strong lean arms wrapped around her.

It was Monday and Christian was used to getting up early in the mornings to go to school. He slept in for about an hour, until nine in the morning, but the thought of the possibility of seeing Ana that day had woken him up fully. He quickly showered, brushed his teeth and got dressed, all within 15 minutes and headed towards the park while eating an apple. He was really hoping that he would coincidentally find her or that fate wasn't keeping them apart. He felt slightly foolish for incessantly thinking and searching for a girl he didn't know, a part of him didn't care how he was feeling. He knew what he wanted and he wanted to see her again. Even if it was just for a short time, he still wanted that chance.

Instead of waiting for her at the oak tree he decided to sit on a bench facing the tree at an angle. He wanted to be able to see which direction she was coming from or if she was even going to sit by the tree. Sitting at the bench gave him a wider scope to search for her too; he didn't want to miss the chance to see her.

As Christian was waiting for Ana at the park, Ana was still at home. She was getting more and more anxious to see Christian as the days past, but the fact that she hasn't seen him was aggravating her. She didn't know when to go to the park or when he would be at the park, and since for the past few days whenever she went to wait for him, he wasn't there she decided to go at a later time in hope she would find him.

Christian was getting more restless by the second. He was starting to get irritated, too. It was past noon and he was still waiting for her and still no sign of her anywhere. He wanted to get up and walk around the area looking for her but he didn't want to leave his sight from the tree just in case she came but didn't see him there so she left. He was at war with himself. His thoughts were running rampart in his mind. He began to think that maybe she didn't want to see him again, so she didn't bother coming back. Or maybe that she didn't like his company. He shook his head and tried to get the negative thoughts out of his mind. He thought back to that Friday and assessed her reactions and body posture around him. He thought that at first she seemed nervous but eventually relaxed, and she didn't protest when he had held her hand. He didn't think that she was purposefully avoiding him, but he had to wonder why he hasn't seen her yet. He was really wishing that they hadn't relinquished their rights to not leave their next potential future encounter up to either of them.

It was going on four when Ana decided to head to the park. She had a bubble of excitement and anxiety building in her due to the possibility of her and Christian meeting again. She didn't want to think that she would see him that day, but she was hopeful. She decided that instead of taking her usual route she would go the longer way. She had to walk halfway around the park to get to the big oak tree, but she didn't mind as it added to the probability of her seeing Christian as she was covering a wider range of area than going the usual way around.

As she moved closer to the oak tree a reflection of light hit her in the face and she glanced in the direction of where the light was coming from. The waning sunlight had caught a man's watch as he ran his hand through his hair. Ana looked at him, he was sitting on a bench set at an angle towards the big oak tree. She couldn't see his face but she could see his profile. His hair reminded her of Christians but she didn't recognize any of his features. Ana couldn't see him that well due to the angle and the distance but she didn't think that was Christian. She thought his form was different from Christians. She didn't remember every detail about him but she felt almost certain that the man sitting on the bench wasn't Christian, so she kept walking to the tree.

Christian was starting to feel hopeless. He had been in this park for most of the day waiting for a girl that he now felt he wouldn't see ever again, and it had only been three days. He paced around a few times but still had sight of the tree and ate the snack he put away in his pocket when he left his house. During all of that time though, not one sighting of Ana. He decided that he was being ridiculous waiting all day for a girl he met once, and even as painful as the thought was to him, he decided that if by the end of the week there was still no sign of her, he wouldn't keep coming back to the park in hope of seeing her again.

Before he got up to leave he took one last glance at the tree and the area around him. As his eyes were roaming something grabbed his attention. He saw what looked like a girls leg stretched out in front of her sitting on the other side of the tree facing the pond, turned away from him. Her leg was pale and slim, and his heart rate spiked at the thought of it being Ana's, but then he dismissed the idea. He was sitting right in front of the tree he would've thought she would've seen him and come over to talk to him, but she didn't so he figured it wasn't her. He also thought he would've seen her walk to the tree if it was Ana.

He left the park morose and treaded his way back home. Once again he was filled with disappointment in not seeing her. He had a tremor of apprehension slice through him at the thought of always being disappointed when thoughts of Ana arise. He was thinking of never seeing her again and he will always feel empty when he goes looking for her because he will never find her. With his head down he walked home feeling more dejected than when he was waiting for her.

Ana was sitting against the tree facing the pond. The sun was starting to set again and the darkening sky mirrored how she was feeling. She was losing hope in ever seeing Christian again. It had only been a few days since she last seen him and she was feeling like it had been decades. Negative thoughts about him not wanting to see her ever again invaded her mind. Her thoughts made her feel melancholy and she felt silly for not only waiting days to see a stranger again but for feeling so depressed at not ever seeing that stranger again. She couldn't pinpoint the reason she had these feelings for Christian and she gave up wondering why she was feeling that way, she just wanted to see him again. Even though she was reluctant to do so she told herself that if she didn't see him by Friday she would stop looking for him. Even though she felt that on some unconscious level she would never stop looking for him.

As the pink and purples of the sky continued to darken with the setting sun she got up and made her way home, turning back to look for Christian one last time before she walked away. To no surprise to her she didn't see him, so she turned away and slowly, disconsolately walked home where she flopped down on her bed after her shower and daydreamed of seeing her grey eyed beauty once more.

Christian woke up around ten the next day, and he wasn't as anxious to get to the park as he was the past few days. He didn't feel that his chances of seeing her will be any higher than they have been any of the other days he was waiting for her. He decided to go to the park around noon; he stopped wondering what time she would be there and just decided to go any time as no time ever seemed to be the right time.

Christian showered, dressed and brushed his teeth then ate breakfast. Elliot and Mia were still sleeping and his parents had already left for work, so he ate breakfast alone. When he was finished he left his house and walked the short distance to the park. As he was walking he didn't feel the anxiety and excitement anymore, he felt more pessimistic and doubtful. He didn't rush to get there as he was sure no matter how slow or quickly he got there that wouldn't increase his chances of seeing her.

When he got to the park he decided that instead of stationing himself near the oak tree he wanted to walk around the park. His optimism of seeing her didn't heighten but he still had a tiny sliver of hope swimming through his mind.

He was watching two squirrels chase each other up a tree when he heard a high pitched shriek shatter the air and felt a soft, small body tackle him to the ground, making him fall backwards onto the green grass.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed at the tiny quarterback that was lying on top of him.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and there was a bee chasing me," said the girl trying to pull herself up and off of the guy she had landed on.

"Ana?" Christian asked, recognizing her breathy voice.

The girl looked up at him and he was met with blazing blue eyes and a beautiful face. "Hi." Was the only thing she could think to say.

They were still on the ground, Christian sitting up legs stretched out and his weight supported by his elbows. Ana was straddling his legs with her hands on either side of his hips. "Hi," Christian whispered back as they stared at each other, almost unbelieving.

Ana was the first to break eye contact and as she looked away she noticed the position they were in and she blushed a light shade of pink. She pulled herself off of him and stood up, reaching out her hand to help him to his feet.

When they were both standing upright Christian stepped a little closer to her and Ana held her breath, staring wide eyed at him, anticipating what he was going to do.

Christian grabbed her hand and rubbed circles with his thumb on her palm while his eyes were still locked on hers.

He looked down at their hands before he spoke softly. "I've come here every day looking for you since Friday."

"So have I," she responded in just as soft a voice. His eyes shot to hers once more with skepticism etched on his face.

"I haven't seen you," he said.

"I haven't seen you either," she retorted.

Christian stared at her, admiring her. He thought that his memory of her didn't do her justice. She was wearing black straight leg jeans and an emerald flowy shirt that Christian thought brought out the color in her eyes. He was thinking that she was beautiful, more beautiful than words could ever possibly describe. He was elated he finally got to see her again and he really wanted to scoop her up into his arms and hold her close but he restrained himself.

Ana watched as Christian stared at her, she couldn't believe that he was actually standing in front of her again. She thought that he looked good enough to devour in his light grey V-neck t-shirt and dark jeans. She wondered if she would always be confounded by the fact that anyone could ever look as good as the man standing in front of her did.

A light breeze of wind blew past them taking Ana's hair with the cool air and shifted it out of place. Christian reached up and secured the misplaced strands of hair behind her ear. He let his hand fall to her cheek and smoothly run down the side of her face, brushing his index finger against her plump bottom lip as his hand reached her chin. He felt the air sucked in through her parted lips and watched her pupils dilate.

He stepped closer as he spoke to her again, his hand now resting on the side of her neck, his thumb stroking the soft skin on her jaw. "I'm glad to see you," he said then paused and looked at her, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth. "I'll admit to almost driving myself insane looking for you."

She laughed lightly and relished in the feel of his skin against hers. "Well I guess we both would've ended up in an insane asylum then," she said, smiling shyly at him.

He chuckled. "Well at least then we wouldn't be crazy wondering where the other was."

"Well if we knew where the other was in the first place we wouldn't have needed to be admitted to an insane asylum," she said, giggling.

He laughed. "That is a very good point."

They stood there gazing at each other again, enjoying the time the finally got to spend with each other after days of anxiety and budding hopelessness.

"Walk with me?" Christian asked, imploring her with his eyes to agree.

"Sure," she breathed, smiling at him.

He grinned at her and grabbed her hand and led them to the concrete trail paved throughout the park. They silently strolled hand in hand, following the trail, just enjoying each other's company and embracing the happiness they felt of being with one another again.

"You said a bee was chasing you?" Christian asked humorously, his voice breaking the comfortable quietness between them. He was thinking of how they met again when he remembered her excuse for literally running into him.

"Oh, well, yeah. I'm terrified of bees. And that one wouldn't leave me alone. It kept following me, so I started running and ended up running into you. Which I'm totally sorry for by the way, I didn't mean to run into you let alone tackle you," she said, embarrassed.

He laughed. "Well I can't really complain, it was one hell of a way to see you again." He winked at her and she blushed and giggled. "Why are you afraid of bees?" Christian asked curiously.

Ana let out a deep breath before she began, facing away from his gaze. "Uh, when I was younger I was bored so I went exploring around my parents old house in Montesano. There was this bee's nest hanging off a low branch on a tree, and naturally I was curious and I don't remember if I knew what a bees hive looked like then or not, but I got a stick and hit it like a piñata," she said shaking her head and softly chuckled humorlessly. "Before I knew it there were a swarm of bees zoning in on me, and I ran home getting stung by about a dozen bees in the process. Ever since then they terrified me, and I avoid them at all costs."

"Sounded like it was painful," Christian said, examining her expression. He watched as her eyes unfocused while she recalled the traumatic experience from her childhood.

"It was, very much," Ana said softly, walking along side Christian as they followed the trail.

"Kind of ironic, though, if you think about it, how something that terrifies you lead you to me."

She laughed. "You're right. Do you think it was fate?" She looked at him as she arched a thick brow.

He shrugged. "Maybe. Or just a coincidence." He said grinning at her as she grinned at him.

They continued to walk on the path, not minding the silence between them, as it wasn't awkward. Christian saw a shady area covered in thick green grass facing the pond and pulled Ana in that direction. Ana followed Christian willingly as her led her over to a place off the trail.

When they got to the edge of the pond where earth met water he sat down on the plush grass, pulling Ana down with him. He let go of her hand when she placed herself next to him. They were sitting close together and Christian tentatively wrapped his arm around Ana's shoulders, not sure of how she would react to his action. Ana turned and smiled shyly at him, liking how his arm was placed around her, remembering how she dreamed of his arms wrapped around her. She leaned against him and rested her head against his shoulder. Christian smiled to himself, happy with her reaction as they looked out at the small pond and observed the afternoon sun glistening off the slightly murky water.

"I find it a little strange that we both came here every day since Friday, but we didn't see each other." Ana's low, soft voice interrupted the silence enveloping them.

"Me, too. Do you think we possibly crossed paths but didn't notice each other?" he asked.

"No," Ana said, shaking her head against his shoulder. "I feel like I would've seen you if we were in the same area at the same time."

"Yeah, although I thought I saw you the other day, but I didn't think it was you," Christian said.

"I thought I saw you, too. But the guy I saw didn't have the same build as I thought you did."

"So close, but still so far," Christian said, making Ana giggle. He liked making her laugh; he enjoyed how the sound escaped her mouth and caressed his ears.

Christian shifted and turned so he was facing Ana, making her have to lift her head off his shoulder. He grabbed her hands in his and looked at her in the eye. He thought she had the most beautiful eyes, eyes he could easily get lost in and never try to even found his way out.

Ana gazed at Christian, watching as his plump lips parted before he spoke to her. "Will you go on a date with me?" Christian asked. He had been thinking of a way to see her again, and he liked her. He gave up trying to come up with a reason for why he felt the way he did towards her, he just knew he wanted to be with her. He was just hoping she felt the same as he did.

Ana was surprised and flattered by his question. She liked him, really liked him, why or how that happened she didn't know nor did she worry about the answer. She knew what she was feeling and whether it was normal or not, she was going to go with it and see where it took her. Naturally, of course, she was a little apprehensive, but she knew that she wanted to see him again so she said, "Yes. Of course I'll go on a date with you." She smiled brightly at his delighted expression.

"Great." Christian said, feeling elated and dazed at her response. "I think to save time, we should exchange numbers," Christian continued, smirking.

Ana giggled. "Okay, something we should've done on Friday, now that I think about it."

Ana pulled out her phone from her pocket and handed it to Christian. He entered his number into her contacts and texted himself from her phone, then gave Ana her phone back.

"Thanks," she said, smiling widely at him.

Christian looked at the time on his phone after saving Ana's number and saw it was going on one in the afternoon. He contemplated asking Ana to go to lunch with him, and wondered what she would say if he asked. He didn't want it to be their first date but he did want to spend more time with her, the day wasn't over yet.

Ana wasn't sure what to say or do next as Christian weighed the idea of taking her to lunch. She wanted to spend more time with him, but she didn't know what to say or what they could do to spend more time with each other. She didn't want to go home and she didn't want to stay at the park either. While she was thinking of places she could go with Christian she remembered the area she went with her father once while they went exploring together. She thought it would be the perfect place to go, and she knew it was the most spectacular view she had ever seen, apart from Christian.

Before Ana could ask him if he wanted to go somewhere with her, Christian spoke first. "Are you hungry? Do you want to go somewhere to eat with me?" he asked, hopefully.

Ana realized then she was hungry, she didn't eat breakfast before she left her house earlier that day. "Sure, but afterwards . . . can we go somewhere? I want to show you something," she added.

Christian nodded his head as he began to stand pulling her up with him. "Do you have a preference of food you like to eat?" he asked as they headed back to the concrete trail again, making their way to the exit, hand in hand.

"Um, I don't like tomatoes, and I usually eat anything that has turkey or chicken in it or on it." She shrugged.

"Do you like subs?" Christian asked her.

"Mhmm," Ana hummed.

"I know the perfect place." Christian smiled at her. They exited the park and Christian took her to a restaurant not too far away called _West Coast Subs & Salads. _He and his grandfather had come there plenty of times and all of their food was mouthwatering good.

Ana thought that the small restaurant was nice with its high tables and chairs lining the windows and the few small tables evenly placed in the dining area. The soft blues and pastel greens of the interior made her think of the sea. When she and Christian got to the counter they both looked at the menu board and ordered what they wanted. When the food was ready they sat at one of the tables against the window and silently ate, only talking to praise how delicious the food was.

When they were finished eating they exited _West Coast Subs & Salads, _and stood outside the entrance when Christian asked, "Okay, so where did you want to take me?"

Ana smiled at him and motioned him to follow her as they descended northwest. She didn't think it would take that long to get there, although it did seem kind of far but she didn't mind. It was more time she got to spend with Christian; she just hoped he wouldn't mind the distance.

"It's a little far, do you mind walking?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "Nope." Ana grinned at his grin and he followed her in the direction she was leading them.

"Good. Come on, I think you'll like it." She clasped her hand in his, both of them excited to be with each other for a while longer.

 **Please excuse any mistakes, I proofread but I'm not perfect or a professional writer. How did you guys feel about this chapter? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Lovely surprises

**I think this is kind of a short chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. Please excuse any mistakes, I do reread and edit but I'm only human so sorry if there are grammar or spelling errors. Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows! I really appreciate it and it means a lot that you guys are liking my story. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

Ana led Christian through the streets of Seattle, walking along the sidewalks until they came to an area where there were no more concrete blocks laid on the ground guiding them to their destination. The area was surrounded by thick bushy shrubs and tall trees with large green canopies. There was a section were the wilderness was cut through, giving way to a long gravel road with weeds and long grasses growing through the rocks.

Christian thought it almost looked like the entrance to a haunted house and glanced suspiciously at Ana. He was now more curious than ever as to where she was taking him. He thought the journey there was pleasant. He and Ana shared details about themselves and talked about their lives and families. Christian learned that Ana was born in Montesano to Carla Adams and Raymond Steele, she had no siblings, cousins, aunts or uncles, her favorite color was indigo, and she loved to read. He already figured that she loved to read but he was just as satisfied to her it come from her as he was enthralled with how she delicately enunciated her words.

Ana felt like she was on cloud nine as she held Christian's hand, walking to the, in her opinion, most scenic area in Seattle. She was spending time with Christian and sharing the get-to-know-a-person details with him, talking about favorite foods, favorite colors, their families, where they were born and numerous other topics, as it was a rather long walk. Ana learned that Christian's favorite food was Chicken Alfredo, his favorite color was azure, he had one brother and one sister, five cousins and two aunts and one uncle. He was born in Bellevue, Washington and he wants to earn his living by running his own company, specifically working with mergers and acquisitions, which, she learned his grandfather gave him the idea to pursue a career path in.

Ana turned to Christian as they approached the beginning of the gravel roadway and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't let first impressions fool you, what lies beyond is worth the journey," Ana said, misreading Christian's curious expression for one more of a this- is-what-you-wanted-to-show-me look.

"Well why are we still standing here then, I want to see this place that is just _soo_ beautiful," Christian said, smirking at Ana and making her smile. He loved to make her smile; she looked all the more radiant.

"It is! Just wait and see, come on." Ana grabbed his hand and tugged him along, walking down the rocky path, hand in hand.

Christian dutifully walked next to Ana. He admitted to himself that he was more excited to see Ana happy and enthusiastic about where they were going than he was at seeing the actual place she was taking him. He watched as her smile grew wider and wider as they got closer and could see the waves of anticipation rippling off of her. He realized that she was in her element the most when she was surrounded by nature. He liked how simple she was. There were no games with her. She wasn't snobby, self-centered, or absorbed in things he deemed unimportant, like some of the many young women he had encountered.

As they continued to tread along the gravely path, making the rocks crunch and scatter around them, a wider path began to open up, leading to a circular driveway with an island of land centered in the middle. There was an old concrete fountain that was turning green and falling apart with red and white tulips surrounding the dilapidated stone. Christian's eyes grew wider as he took in the splendor of the exquisite, albeit unkempt property. To the right and left of them was a field of tall grass and colorful wildflowers warming underneath the sun. Enveloping the overgrown lawn were large, wide magenta rhododendron bushes lining the large land, effectively separating the property from the wilderness.

In front of them was a giant house, almost mansion like, standing idly and seemingly unsteadily on the abandoned land. It was a tannish brown, bricked house that he thought must be at least sixty or seventy years old, as the bricks were darkened and looked to be unevenly supporting the house. He guessed it looked like a Georgian styled house with symmetrical wings on both sides. There were two tall dirty off-white pillars mounted on each side of the dark French doors that supported the circular balcony on the second floor. It had two tall chimneys placed medially between the wings of the house, with three opaque rectangular windows with rounded tops on the both wings and eight smaller cloudy rectangular windows on the main part of the house with faded black shutters, a few hanging off of its hinges. The roof was black and had shingles missing or had some peeling away from the base.

Christian could only imagine what the area had looked like before the owners vacated the land. He was sure that when it was first built it was gorgeous and had one hell of a view with no disturbances as they were enclosed within a forested area.

"So, what do you think?" Ana's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I think . . . I think this place is amazing. It's so peaceful and calm, only nature around. How did you find this place?" he asked as an afterthought, removing his gaze from the picture perfect scenery to look at her.

She shrugged. "I don't know. My dad and I were just walking through the woods, you know just exploring, and we came upon this," she said, holding out her arms gesturing to the house and land.

"Well you guys made some discovery. This place is incredible!" Christian exclaimed in wonder.

Ana watched as Christian once again looked out at his surroundings and smiled at his expression. She was glad that she brought him here and he appreciated what he saw as much as she did. She wasn't entirely sure how he would react, but watching him now, seeing the joy and wonderment on his face, she was pleased that he was pleased by her surprise.

She wouldn't have thought of him as the type to value the exquisite beauty and intricately crafted details held within nature, but she was delighted that he was. That was another characteristic about Christian that she admired. He was simple, but not in the way she could easily figure him out. He was rugged and beautiful on the outside, but she thought within him was the soul of a considerate, honorable and trustworthy man. She was scared to admit it, but she could very easily see herself fall into a love so deep with the man in front of her, that nothing on earth could ever pull her away.

"I know it's the most beautiful area I have seen so far in Seattle. If you like the front wait until you see the back," Ana said, walking further down the gravel driveway heading towards the back of the house. Christian followed her in a daze.

He was completely taken away by the charm the uncultivated land possessed. He couldn't believe how something that would be the opposite of what a house is supposed to look like, could look even more extraordinary than it could have when the land and house were taken care of. He liked the bushes and the flowers surrounding the fountain, the tall grass and wildflowers, but what he liked the most is that Ana brought him there. He was jubilant that he was there and was able to share the splendor of his surroundings with her. And even though he would undoubtedly admit it was a very beautiful sight to lay his eyes upon, he could not agree that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He thought that the most beautiful thing he had ever seen was walking next to him, guiding him to the back the decrepit house.

As they continued to tread their way to the land in the back, they were met by more tall grass and wildflowers, with the same rhododendron bushes lining the humungous property. About five hundred feet away from the foundation of the house, Christian saw a huge flat gap of earth that wasn't covered by flowers and grass, and saw the sun reflecting off of the soft ripples of a wide lake. It was rather large with lily pads, cattails, and various other plants surrounding the edge of the water. There was an old wooden dock with uneven boards jutting out into the water with a small decayed and moldy wooden row boat tethered to one of the posts, facing away from the house.

Ana continued to walk towards the dock, but Christian stopped once he realized what she was going to do.

"Wait, Ana, what are you doing? Don't walk on that you might fall in," Christian called out to her.

She turned her head and looked at him from over her shoulder. "No I won't, come on."

"No, Ana," he said, walking closer to her and trying to pull her away from the first board of the dock.

She sighed. "Why not? If I fall in it's not like I'll drown, it doesn't even look like its three feet where the dock ends."

"No, but you'll be soaked, and I rather not get my clothes drenched in lake water fishing you out."

"Who said I would need your help? I'm quite a good swimmer, Mr. Grey." She raised an eyebrow at him, teasing him.

"I don't doubt that you aren't, but I wouldn't just sit here and watch you swim back to land while I'm standing here, dry and clean."

Christian watched as Ana's face morphed into one of humorous delight. "Oh, please. I'm sure if you ever got the chance to you would probably push me in." She was teasing him again and he was amused.

Christian tapped his index finger on his chin, and looked up to the sky through squinted eyes, as though in deep thought. "You know, you're probably right." He stepped forward with each word he spoke, slowly stalking her. They were both enjoying how playful they were being with each other.

Ana took a step back with each step Christian took towards her, forcing her to walk closer and closer to the edge of the lake. He had a mischievous sparkle in his eye, and Ana was giddy inside, enjoying the little game they were playing.

Before her foot got to the end of the earth where water mixed with dirt, she quickly dashed to her left rushing past Christian and moving away from his range of grasp. Christian tried to catch her arm as she ran past him, but Ana moved her arm just in time so he couldn't get a hold of her.

Ana was running through the grass laughing as Christian chased after her, rapidly catching up to her. She looked over her shoulder and saw him getting closer and closer, so she made a sharp turn to her left, but Christian kept up with her, still hot on her tail.

Christian felt exhilarated as he chased after Ana. He was having fun and cherishing the sounds of her laughter as he ran after her. He thought she was fast, but he was faster. She kept making sharp turns to trip him up but it never worked. She started to run around in circles making Christian laugh, and he finally caught her when he turned the opposite way she was running, grabbing her about the waist.

When Ana felt Christian's arms wrapped around her she tried to turn around and run the other way, which made Christian tighten his hold around her pulling her closer to his chest, lifting her feet off the ground. Her front was resting against his and her arms were wrapped around him for support while her feet were dangling in the air. She had her head held back laughing while Christian was humorously gazing at her.

"Christian! Put me down," Ana laughed, as she tried to loosen his grip on her, wrapping her legs around him to balance herself while she moved an arm to reach behind her to pry his hands away.

"No." He made a stubborn face which made Ana laugh harder.

"But you're squishing me," she whined, while softly giggling. She put her arms back around his neck so her limbs were wrapped around him.

Christian slowly started walking backwards to the lake, confusing Ana at first then her eyes widened with realization.

"What are you doing?" she asked him curiously with a hint of apprehension.

"I don't think I know what you mean."

"Christian, you better not be doing what I think you're doing."

"What am I doing?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Christian!" Ana screeched, struggling incessantly trying to release herself from his ironclad hold once again.

He laughed at her struggling and continued to walk backwards, inching closer and closer to the water. He liked playing with her. She made him feel carefree and reminded him of the thrill of the simple games he used to play when he was younger.

He felt her legs slide down in between his, pushing her foot around one of his legs tripping him up and making them both fall backwards, Ana falling on top of Christian. Ana yelped as she was falling face first held in Christian's arms, while Christian muttered something unintelligible as he was tumbling backwards. He landed hard on his back, with Ana still wrapped in his arms.

"Oh my God! Christian, are you okay? I meant to trip you up a little, not to make you fall backwards," Ana explained when she looked up at him, gathering herself after their haphazard fall. She saw him slightly flinch and was worried he was hurt. She was on top of him, her hands resting on the grass beside his chest while both legs were placed on either side of his hips. While she was leaning over him she saw his eyes were closed and she didn't know if he was angry or hurt or what was wrong.

"Christian?" she called again, nervously. She gently placed her hands on either side of his face, turning his head to face her. "Christian?" she said once more, this time more desperately. They didn't seem to fall that hard, but she didn't take the brunt of the fall. Ana wasn't sure if he hit his head, or hit it hard enough to knock him out, either way he wasn't responding to her. She was starting to feel panicked because if he was seriously hurt it would take a while for help to come as they were surrounded by wilderness on a vacated property.

Before Ana knew what was happening she found herself underneath Christian, his face looming over hers.

"What the hell, Christian! I thought you were hurt. Don't do that again!" she yelled at him, her glare penetrating his bright gray eyes.

Christian was taken aback by the vehemence in her voice when she yelled at him. "I was just joking, I'm fine," he said bemused, not knowing exactly how to respond to her or what to make of her unexpected anger.

"Well that was a lousy joke, Christian. You scared me, I thought something was wrong, and it would've been my entire fault." She was looking intently into his eyes, searching for confirmation that he was really alright. Christian heard the emotion held within in her breathy voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Ana. I promise I won't do that again," he said truthfully, gazing into her worried blue eyes. He was slightly confused by her reaction but then again he felt warm inside by her ardent words. He was confused that she seemed genuinely afraid for him even though they didn't know each other that well. He felt warmth spread through him because even though they didn't know each other well she obviously cared enough for him that she was interested in his well-being. He smiled softly as he thought about her, about how she was already concerned for him after such a short amount of time.

"Good," Ana whispered, her gaze set entirely on his. She was lying on her back; Christian's arms were placed on the sides of where her head was lying in the tall grass while her small hands were wrapped around his forearms. Her body was imprisoned between Christian's long lean legs, and as awkward as she thought she should feel about the position they were in, she wasn't.

Christian was in a trance as they stared wordlessly at each other. He watched her as she slowly lifted one of her hands from his forearms and gently placed her index finger on his bottom lip, smoothly running her dainty finger back and forth. He quietly gasped at the contact, feeling a tingly sensation start at his lip and spread warmly throughout his body, shooting all the way to his toes. His pants were becoming more and more uncomfortable as her touch sent desire running rampant through every vein in his body.

Ana silently watched as Christian reacted to her touch, his pupils were dilated and he was starting to squirm, looking rather uncomfortable to Ana. She was pleased by how much she affected him with such a simple touch, and only to a small area of his body. She continued to rub her finger against his firm, plump bottom lip, feeling something deep within her that no other person had ever made her feel before. She suddenly stopped her movement against his lip, and sharply inhaled when she looked into Christian's stormy gray eyes.

His pupils almost eclipsed his dark gray irises and he had a longing expression plastered on his face. Ana parted her lips to accommodate her gentle panting and felt her heart rate increase.

Christian noticed how Ana's body was reacting to his and was taking great pleasure in it. She was beginning to fidget underneath him. He watched as a slow flush crept up from her neck and colored her cheeks. Her pupils were dilated and he could see the subtle lust held behind her wide blue eyes. He was resting his upper body weight on his hands, and he gradually lowered himself to his forearms, placing his face closer to Ana's, his lips only a few inches away from hers. He felt her warm breath gently hit his face as she began to breathe a little faster.

He looked into her eyes, seeking permission as his face was now about an inch from hers. Ana almost imperceptibly nodded her head and Christian's lips fervently descended upon Ana's.

They were both lost in the desire and lust clutched within their gentle passionate kiss.

Christian moved his lips against Ana's, relishing the feel of her soft firm lips pressed against his. He thought that never in a million years could he have guessed how amazing her lips felt. He liked the way she tasted, Strawberries and another distinct flavor that he thought had to be Ana's natural taste. He guessed the former was her chap stick flavor.

Ana was in a different land as Christian kissed her. She had never been kissed before, but she surly thought that he had to be the best kisser on the planet. His lips were gentle against hers and had just the right equilibrium of firmness and moisture. She wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to kiss him at first, but once his lips touched hers, it was almost like she knew what to do. She didn't know if that was because Christian made it easy, or if it was just natural instinct, although she was guessing it was more of the former than it was the latter.

Her hands were grasping his upper arms and she leisurely moved them up his neck and onto his cheeks, cradling his face in her hands. Christian's forearms were resting on either side of Ana's head as he placed a large hand on the side of her face while the other tangled in her long light brown hair.

When they both came to the point when they were desperate for breath they pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes, then shyly smiling at each other. It was their first kiss, and they both thought it was like nothing they have ever felt before and something that was completely inexplicable.

They both admired each other, their passions, their dreams, how they live or want to live. They were enamored with each other. They both thought it was sudden to feel such emotions for someone who was slowly becoming familiar, but as they dreaded the thought of not being able to see one another, they pushed aside their doubts and let whatever was going to happen, happen. They both saw no point in fighting what they were feeling, as the fast approaching emotions wouldn't stay away. They both enjoyed the time they spent together and both could only hope that the time where they couldn't spend together would never come.

 **Just for a heads up in the future pay attention to the bold dates. How did you guys like this chapter?**


	4. First impressions

**Here is chapter four. For some bizarre reason I really struggled with this chapter and I'm still not really sure how I feel about it. Anyways I hope you guys like it! Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews. You guys are truly amazing! I wanted to give a special thank you to daytonalay. You always leave such sweet thoughtful reviews that literally make my day and I want you to know how much I appreciate you taking the time to write such detailed comments. You're extremely amazing and wonderful!**

 **April 15, 2024**

"Aww, that's where you had your first kiss? How romantic!" Mia's enthusiastic voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, it was quite a day," I say.

"Darling, would you like a slice of pie?" My mother's words make me turn to face her. I hadn't even realized she had gotten up. She's standing behind me with a knife in her hand with crumbs and pie filling coating both sides.

"That sounds great, but I can get it myself. How about you sit down?" I say standing up and walking over to her.

"No, no. I can do it. Do you want a large or small piece?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'd rather just cut my own slice." She raises a brow at me with an I-know-what-you're-trying-to-do look.

"What?" I ask, gazing at her with an innocent expression.

"Mom, let me and Christian do it. Go sit back down." Mia says getting up and walking over to us, taking the knife out of our mother's hand. Grace sighs and rolls her eyes then goes back to her chair, knowing she has lost this battle. Even though Mia is usually fun and bubbly, she can easily find her no nonsense persuasive attitude and even get a mule to do anything.

Mia and I walk to the kitchen and she begins to finish cutting moderate portions of apple pie while I retrieve plates from the cabinet. She dishes three slices of pie onto three small plates then goes to the drawer to her right and pulls out three forks.

"Do you want some ice cream?" I ask her.

She scrunches up her nose. "Ugh, no. You know I don't like ice cream."

"Mom, do you want some ice cream?" I call out across the hall and hear her say yes.

I go into the cabinet and find bowls then go to the freezer and pull out the vanilla ice cream. I put it on the counter next to Mia and she looks at it in complete disgust. I shake my head at her in astonishment. I never understood how she couldn't like ice cream, apparently it's too cold. She can be so quirky sometimes.

Once I put a few scoops of ice cream in each bowl we head back to the sitting room. I hand my mother her pie and ice cream then sit down on the couch.

I take a bite of my pie and ice cream together and I moan in appreciation. Mia sure does know how to bake a delicious pie. I wonder in amusement how many pounds David has gained since they've been together.

I haven't even finished half of my desert when Mia's probing stare catches mine.

"Okay, finish the story." I roll my eyes at her.

"Can I finish my pie first?"

"Oh, don't act like you haven't multitasked before. We don't have all day. And as I recall we still haven't finished planning your anniversary," she tells me in a matter of fact tone.

I roll my eyes once more then glance at my mother who is trying to look impassive, but I know she's just as anxious to hear the rest of the story as Mia is. I shake my head, what is it with women and wanting to hear love stories? I have been surrounded by females all of my life and I still don't understand them and I already accepted the fact that I most likely never will.

I put down my fork and lean back in my seat. I sigh before I begin again and look at my mother and sister, who have both scooted forward in their seats anticipating the rest of the story. I chuckle lightly at them before I speak.

"I was getting ready for our first date and I can remember clearly being a bundle of nerves . . ."

 **May 24, 2002.**

Christian was in his bathroom examining his appearance. It was twenty minutes until twelve and he told Ana he would be at her house to pick her up at noon. He was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been and he couldn't figure out the exact reason of why. He really liked Ana and he wanted the date to be perfect. He was worrying himself with all the possibilities of something going wrong or of Ana not liking what he had planned. He wanted to impress her but he also wanted to just spend time casually with her. She made him feel different. He was happy when he spent time with her and when she popped into his mind he found himself smiling at the thoughts of her.

As he stared back at the 17 year old boy looking at him with gray eyes he thought back to that Tuesday with Ana when she took him to that abandoned house in the forest. He smiled at the memory and could still feel the arousing tingle of having Ana's lips on his. He told her he would accompany her back to her house and he was happy when she dutifully took his hand in hers and leisurely lead the way to her home with him on her side. They talked as they walked and he learned some very interesting details about Ana's life, just as she learned some entertaining mishaps of Christian's. Christian thought Ana was very intelligent for her age, and when he asked her what she wanted to do and she answered, "Something along the line of publishing" he knew she would accomplish and succeed in that field, although he thought she had the potential to do more than just work in a publishing house.

When they got to Ana's house they stopped at her front door and Ana turned to face him. She thanked him for a wonderful time and for spending the day with her. Christian grinned at her and thanked her for allowing him to accompany her and for showing him that wonderful house built on beautiful land. Christian then gave Ana a goodnight kiss on her lips and reaffirmed that they still had a date that they had agreed upon while they were walking back to Ana's house. She shyly nodded her head at him, and then gently placed her lips on Christian's once more before she turned around to go inside her dimly lit home.

Christian couldn't stop the ear to ear grin plastered on his face as he walked to his grandparents' house not too far from Ana's. He decided it was too late and getting too dark to walk back home and he had his own room at his grandparents, so he could comfortably sleep over there whenever he wanted.

Since that night he and Ana hadn't seen each other, but they have been communicating through texts and a few intermittent phone calls within the past couple of days that have led up to his date today.

He glanced at himself once more before he turned away from the mirror in his bathroom and walked into his bedroom to retrieve his car keys, wallet and phone. He then treaded down the stairs of his grandparents' home and found them sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. He decided to spend the night at his grandparents' house once again because of how close they lived to Ana.

"Well, look at you, all handsome and grown up. My goodness, you must be quite the heartbreaker. Look at how good looking your grandson is, Theo." Christian's grandmother was more embarrassing than his own mother. Christian knew she had a filter even though she rarely used it, and it was usually at the expense of her family. He knew she meant well, and he loved her dearly, but sometimes he wished she had a mute button.

"Millie, stop embarrassing him," Theo scolded his wife then turned to look at his grandson. "You look good, my boy." Christian smiled at his grandfather when Theo slowly stood up on his old, tired bones to pat him on his back. "Have a good time with that young lady of yours. But not too much fun," he added as an afterthought with a pointed look.

Christian smirked at his grandfather, sometimes he forgot how old fashioned he really was. "Will do." Christian said humorously as he shook his grandfather's hand and kissed his grandmother's cheek.

As he turned around to leave heading for the front door he heard Millie call out, "Bring her by soon, darlin'. We'd love to meet her!" Christian just shook his head at his grandmother's excitement. He swore her attitude almost rivaled Mia's, which he thought is where Mia most likely got her personality from to begin with.

As Christian got into his Audi s4 that Theo gave to him for his sixteenth birthday he put the key in the ignition and started the car. He took a deep breath before he put his car in drive, then pulled away from the curb and drove the short distance towards Ana's house.

Ana was frantic trying to get her hair under control. She looked at the white and blue designed clock hanging on her wall and huffed out a frustrated sigh, knowing Christian would be there to pick her up in ten minutes.

She had been so nervous and eager for this day that the combination of emotions almost made her dizzy. She really, really liked Christian and she was almost giddy to be spending more time with him. Only now it would be different than from the time they spent earlier in the week. She had the idea that it would be tense and awkward because she assumed that was usually the mood that surrounded a couple on their first date. But she didn't think that's how their date would play out, or at least she hoped it wouldn't be like that. She had learned a few details about Christian and they were getting to know each other better, so they had some familiar ground they could work on, which she thought wouldn't leave much room for there to be any awkwardness to intrude on their time together.

She thought back to her time with Christian on Tuesday as he walked her back home. She thought Christian was such a gentleman and admired that greatly about him. Ana recalled how they told each other more about themselves; she even told Christian a few details that no one else knows, even though she didn't have very many people to talk to about her life in the first place.

She shyly smiled as her fingers brushed against her mouth as she could still feel Christian's smooth, firm lips resting against hers when he gave her a goodnight kiss. She had a ridiculous grin lighting up her face when she finally said goodnight and closed the door behind her.

They had been sending each other silly, fun texts the rest of the week and Christian even called her a few times, telling her he just wanted to hear her voice. Ana swore he was one of the dreamiest boys she had ever met in her life. He was fun, smart and sweet and everything she could ever possibly dream of.

She was so enraptured with thoughts of Christian that she almost didn't hear her dad call her down, alerting her of Christian's presence.

"Annie, that boy is here to take you out." She shook her head at her father's disapproving tone with a small amused smile tugging at her mouth. He always told her that she will always be his little girl, even when she was married and had little one's of her own. Clearly her father was getting the idea that that time was approaching sooner than he had anticipated.

"Coming, Dad." She took one last glance at herself in her mirror that hung on her door before she shrugged her shoulders leaving her hair to fall down around her and left her room, remembering to grab her phone and purse before she closed the door behind her.

When she came around the corner and approached the foyer she saw her dad talking to Christian with a scowl on his face, while Christian stood in front of him, looking completely out of his element.

"Daddy, don't frown, it'll give you wrinkles." She giggled at the words her mother used to tell Ana and her dad. They made a joke out of her comment, they both thought only one so vain would care about the wrinkles that are bound to happen as everyone ages, whether one frowns or not.

Ray turned to look at his only child, with an expression of indignation and sorrow. Ana rolled her eyes at her father, she could understand why he was acting the way he was, but she just wished he wasn't acting the way he was.

"You're not trying to scare off my date, are you?" She raised a delicately arched brow at her father then turned her attention to Christian.

She almost stopped breathing for a minute; she thought that he surly had to be the most beautiful man she had ever laid her eyes upon. He was wearing an open buttoned down white and blue plaid shirt with a gray V-neck t-shirt underneath, paired with dark jeans and white shoes. His hair was wild in that way that looked completely unkempt but totally attractive at the same time.

When her eyes met his, a rosy blush stained her cheeks as she knew he had just watched her as she checked him out.

"Hi." She finally said in that breathy voice Christian loved hearing.

"Hi," he said back, smirking at her, still fully aware of her father's presence not even five feet from them. He had subtly trailed his eyes down her body when she appeared in the foyer, distracting him from her father's hostile attitude towards him.

She was wearing light jeans that were faded around the thigh and knee area with a tight fitting scarlet t- shirt and a long sleeved unbuttoned nude sweater. He could see he subtle curves of her body hidden underneath her clothes and he reveled in the surge of desire that raced through his body at the sight of her. He thought she was beautiful, but then he was sure she was beautiful in whatever she wore.

His gaze once again was focused on her while she gave him her attention. She smiled that dazzling smile of hers and he felt the air leave his body in a rush. There was so much warmth in her smile. It was blinding and mesmerizing and enchanting all at once that it was difficult to look away from.

"Should we get going?" she asked him, not making eye contact with her father.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Christian took a nervous glance at Ray, who was still scowling at him. He wasn't sure if Ana's father's unwelcoming attitude towards him was because he was showing interest in his daughter, or if it was because he simply just didn't like him. Whatever the reason was, Christian was nervous and unsure of what to say or do to placate Ray.

When he knocked on the door when he first arrived he could tell from the git-go that Ray's feelings about him had already been decided. The door had opened to show a tall lean man, around his early forties, late thirties intensely glowering at him.

When he stepped aside to let Christian in he could feel the waves of hostility radiating off of Ray. He introduced himself and got a response of, "I know who you are." Then he got the look he had heard about from his best friend, Flynn, and his brother, Elliot, the look that says 'You will never be good enough for my daughter'. Christian was already nervous to begin with, and then he had to meet one of the most intimidating people he had ever met in his life.

It wasn't like he had never met a girl's parents before, but Ana's dad had the power to make him feel so self-conscious and insignificant with just a single look. He couldn't pinpoint the reason as to why exactly, but he had an idea that it had to do something with how much he liked Ana and how much her father's approval of him really mattered.

Christian continued to stand there awkwardly not knowing exactly to do with himself as Ray continued to stare daggers at him. Then Ana finally made an appearance, but that didn't stop Ray from blatantly glaring at him.

Ana's dazzling smile aimed at him transported him back to the now. She grabbed his arm and walked towards the door rather swiftly. Christian assumed it was to get away from her father's piercing stare.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait just a minute. I want to discuss the _details_ of this so called date with Christian here," Ray said wrapping his long fingers around Ana's arm, pulling her back away from the door and away from Christian, setting her next to him.

Ana groaned. "Daddy, he doesn't need to be interrogated. And I already told you about this on Wednesday, you didn't seem to have a problem with it then."

Ray didn't take his eyes off of Christian when he answered his daughter. "Well . . . now I do have a problem with it. What are your intentions with my daughter?" Ray said rather harshly to Christian.

Christian didn't take his eyes off of Ray. No matter how nervous he was or how badly he was beginning to sweat underneath his clothes, he didn't back down. He wanted Ana's dad to know that he would never harm his daughter, he wouldn't let anything happen to her and he would never force her to do something she wasn't comfortable doing.

"I have only honorable intentions with your daughter, sir," Christian said, continuing to gaze back at Ray with more confidence than he felt.

Ray let his scrutinizing eyes run over Christian. He wished he knew what Ray was thinking and the way he was looking over him, he knew they couldn't be any good thoughts which knocked down his confidence level even lower than it already was.

"How old are you, son?"

"Seventeen, sir."

"You know my Annie is only fifteen, won't be sixteen till the fall. She's still a child. My _only_ child. How do I know I can trust you with my baby girl?"

Before Christian could answer Ana spoke first. "Daddy, I am not a child. And you can trust Christian; he's the one who has been walking me home." Ana was growing more and more exasperated at her father's line of questions.

"This is the young man that walks you home?" Ray said pointing a finger at Christian with his attention focused on Ana.

"Yes, Daddy. I told you that already." Ana huffed out an annoyed breath. She felt like she always had to repeat herself to her father because he never could seem to retain the information she told him pertaining to the time she spent with Christian.

"I see." Ray looked over Christian once more, only now he was looking at him as if he was seeing him for the first time. "Where will you be taking my Annie?"

"Hood Canal, sir. My family has a lake house there. It takes a little over an hour to get there."

"Is it safe? How are you getting there?" Christian's mood began to plummet as thoughts of Ray not letting Ana go with him began to invade his mind, and by the sound of his tone he could guess that the thought has crossed Ray's mind once or twice already.

"Yes, sir, it is. And I have a car. A safe car." Christian gazed at Ray, hoping his expression and attitude were coming off as completely genuine.

Ana began to grow restless. They were wasting time discussing the date her and Christian could already be on. "Daddy, we don't have all day to sit here and talk. I will be safe with Christian, nothing will happen, and now we are leaving." Ana grabbed Christian's hand tugging him along pulling him back to the door, but he didn't budge.

"Ana . . ." Christian said apprehensively. He didn't want to disrespect Ray and allowing Ana to pull him away when he knew Ray wasn't finished talking to him would be entirely disrespect and rude.

"Annie, I just want to make sure this young man will keep you safe, and he won't try anything with you."

"Daddy, he already said he wouldn't. Can't you just trust that he's telling you the truth? Not everyone is a liar," Ana said softly. She had turned around to look at her father in the eye. She knew her father still had a difficult time trusting people's words after the nasty divorce he went through with her mother.

"I'm sorry, Annie," Ray said moving closer to Ana, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "I just can't seem to get a handle on the fact that you're growing up. You're not my uncoordinated, chubby baby girl anymore. I feel like I was just holding your tiny body in my arms yesterday, then I blinked . . . and now you're all grown up."

"Daddy, I will always be your little girl, but that doesn't mean that I _am_ a little girl. You're going to have to learn to let go, but that doesn't mean I won't come back," Ana said, focusing her eyes on her father, imploring him with her eyes to trust her.

Ray took a deep breath before he engulfed his daughter in his arms, and kissing her forehead as he pulled back to let her go.

"Okay. I hope you two have a good time," Ray said looking at Ana. She smiled brightly at him, hugged him tightly around his waist then let go, turning so she was facing Christian.

Ray also turned so he was facing Christian. "Take care of her and treat her right." His tone was firm and steady. Christian heeded his warning because he knew if he ever did something wrong to upset Ana, Ray wouldn't be the type to hold back any punishment he had stored away in his repertoire.

"I will, sir."

"Good." Ray then turned a questioning eye on his daughter. "You still got that pepper spray I got you, Annie?"

Ana rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're impossible. We're leaving now. See you later, Daddy." Ana tugged Christian's hand once again and he finally followed along, saying a farewell to Ana's father before Ana pulled him outside.

"Sorry about that. I should've warned you of how overprotective he can be," Ana said as they walked to Christian's car parked in her driveway. Ana was embarrassed that Christian had to deal with her father and then witness the discussion they had in front of him. She expected her dad to ask Christian questions, but she didn't expect him to act so hostile towards him.

"Don't worry about it. I would have been surprised if he hadn't acted that way."

Although Ana's father happened to be one of the only people to make him almost quiver in his shoes, he wholeheartedly admired Ray, and the relationship he had with his daughter. He was protective and worried about Ana going out on her first date with a strange boy he had never met, only heard of. But Christian thought that only a good father would have such feelings about his daughter, even though those exact same feelings were the ones that made Christian uneasy.

When Ana and her father were speaking he felt like he was an intruder in their private moment, but he didn't leave. He then fully understood why Ray was acting the way he was towards him, and he only appreciated that fact more because it showed how much he truly cared for his only child. He hoped that one day, whenever such a day would come, Ray would be able to accept Christian's presence in his daughter's life, because Christian couldn't imagine not being in Ana's life, even though they have been in each other's lives only a short period of time so far.

"Thank you," Ana said when Christian opened the passenger side door for her, then closed it when she slid inside.

When Christian got into the driver's side he turned to face Ana after he started the car. "Ready?" he asked. He was excited to spend the day with her, only feeling a little apprehensive, mainly because of remaining distress caused by Ana's intimidating father.

Ana grinned at him, showing him her white, straight teeth. "Yes, let's go." Ana was delighted to spend her day with Christian. She didn't know what they were doing and she had just found out where they were going when Christian told Ray that he was taking her to Hood Canal. Christian told her he wanted it to be a surprise, and knowing it would be pointless to question anything about their date, she didn't bother asking him because she knew he wouldn't tell her.

The corners of Christian's mouth lifted as he put his car in reverse and backed out of Ana's driveway. He had been planning this day since the last time he saw Ana, and he hoped the weather stayed clear, as he planned on spending most of their time outside. Every day since he had met Ana the weather had been perfect, so he was hoping the day when he really needed it to be perfect, it would stay as it was: a cloudless blue sky with a warm breeze and with the blazing white hot sun beaming down on them.

He hoped the drive wouldn't be boring for Ana as it would take over an hour to get there. He made conversation as his car ate up the miles on the bridges and freeways it took to get them to their destination.

When Christian was focused on the road Ana caught herself gazing at his profile. She still couldn't believe how handsome he was, and how lucky she was to be able to go on an actual date with him. As he talked to her about random topics while he drove she watched his mannerisms and his body language as he spoke. She liked how his nose crinkled on the sides when he smiled or laughed, and how he rubbed his pointer finger against his lip when he was thinking. She liked how he looked when he frowned. Two lines appeared between his eyebrows and his lips stuck out a little, and Ana thought he was just as gorgeous frowning as he was when he was smiling.

Christian could feel Ana's eyes on him while he was driving, but he didn't say anything. Not only because he didn't want to call her out for staring at him, but because he thought that when a girl stares at you that must mean she enjoys looking at whatever her eyes are laid upon. Whether that was actually true or not he didn't care, he was going to think she was staring at him because she enjoyed the view. It was a definite confident booster on his part, and he knew he needed a little more confidence due to the unfortunate event of his date's father interrogation and penetrating glare.

With his growing confidence, he began to feel guilt crawling its way into his conscience. He didn't tell Ray that he would be alone in his family's lake house with his daughter over an hour away from his home, and he highly doubted that if Ray knew that, he would have let Ana go. But then Christian did tell Ana that they would be alone even though she didn't know what the date he had planned entailed. He thought that maybe Ana could have told Ray, but he concluded that she probably didn't, as she probably knew Ray wouldn't let her be alone with a boy in an unfamiliar area.

Even though he knew Ray didn't trust him yet, although he hoped one day he would, he was still dumbfounded by how much trust Ana seemed to have for him. She never gave him any clues that she was uncomfortable being alone with him, and when he told her that they would be alone for their date, she eagerly agreed. He thought himself truly lucky to have found Ana, because he was sure there was no one else on earth like her.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and took a quick side glance at Ana. She was staring out the passenger side window so he couldn't see her expression, but the way he body was positioned he knew that she didn't look nervous. She wasn't tense or showing any signs of uncertainty, and the sight of her calm and collected eased Christian's nerves and anxiety. If she wasn't worried about the possibility of what could go wrong, then he wouldn't worry about it either. He just hoped that when Ray found about them being together alone, he wouldn't react too harshly.

He thought about everything he had planned in his head as they traveled closer to Hood Canal. He had been anxious to show Ana what he had planned for them and to see her reaction. He got the idea while they were at that house in the woods. He noticed how mostly anywhere he and Ana were there seemed to be some sort of body of water around. He just assumed that Ana enjoyed to be near the water. He hoped he had made the correct assumption.

He really liked Ana. He felt blissfully happy whenever he texted her or when he talked to her on the phone. She made him laugh like no other girl had. She looked at the world differently and she had a heart made of gold. He thought her personality was a little contradictive at times because she could be painfully shy but then be blunt and bold within the same day. Although he thought it a little peculiar, it made her all the more unique and he could only admire her for it. She was like no one he had ever met before. She was beautiful in an understated way, and she could care less about looks. He was sure that she cared more about what was on the inside of a person rather than how they looked on the outside.

When they finally arrived at Christian's family's lake house he parked the car in front of the garage. He got out and went around to open Ana's door making sure to pay attention to how she reacted to her surroundings.

"This is your family's lake house?" Ana looked around the land that surrounded her completely in awe.

They were engulfed by tall trees with different shapes of green leaves hanging above their heads. In front of them was a rather large lake house made entirely of wood and lining the front of the house were small magenta rhododendron bushes. It was a two story home with chimneys on both ends of the house and large windows lining the front. Beyond the house Ana could see the glistening water of Puget Sound and the snowcapped mountains in the distance. She was speechless. She hadn't imagined this to be the sort of lake house Christian's family would have owned, but then she had to remind herself that Christian came from money.

She thought that the house was very appealing, but she was more enthralled by the marvelous view that lied beyond the house.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Christian asked. He could guess by the delighted expression on her face that she did, but he wanted to hear her confirm it.

"It's extraordinary, Christian. Such a wonderful surprise." Ana went to him and encircled her arms around his waist, showing her gratitude through actions, as her brain couldn't conjure up the right words to say.

Christian wrapped his arms around her shoulders holding her close to him. He rested his smiling face on top of her head and inhaled her wonderful, divine scent before her let her go.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her as he walked back to his car to grab what he had put in there before he had picked up Ana. It was going on two and he wasn't sure what time Ana had eaten breakfast that morning, assuming that she did have breakfast.

"Yes. You packed a picnic basket?" Ana asked in surprise when she saw the wicker basket in his hand as he shut the car do and walked towards the house.

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?"

"I don't know. I just am," Ana said shrugging her shoulders following Christian up to the front door.

"Do I not look the type to put together a picnic?" he asked taking out the keys from his right pocket to open the front door.

"I guess. You just don't come across as the domestic type of guy, that's all." Christian held the door open for Ana as she walked inside and looked around. They entered a foyer that had polished brown wooden floors, and wooden beams lining the high ceiling that had the same wood as the floors. Across from them was an entryway that led to the kitchen, with light blue painted walls with sandy brown accents.

Christian took Ana's hand and led her directly into the kitchen where he placed the picnic basket on the kitchen island. Ana swiveled her head to get a better look at the spacious kitchen they were standing in. The ceiling was made of the same wood that lined the floors in the foyer with wooden beams running down the width of it and earth toned stone floors laid underneath their feet. The walls were a pale yellow instead of the light blue that was painted on the walls in foyer with sandy brown accents yet again incorporated into the spectacularly designed kitchen. The countertops were dark brown granite with stainless steel appliances placed strategically around the kitchen. On the wall to her right were six burners resting on the countertop placed in front of light brown brick that covered only a small portion of the wall where the range was. To the left of the range was the stainless steel stacked oven. There was a stainless steel refrigerator adjacent to where she was standing and a stainless steel dishwasher and sink across from the refrigerator. It was an exquisite kitchen, and Ana could only imagine what a delight it would be to work in it.

"Well then what type of guy do I come across as?" Christian's deep voice made her turn her attention away from the kitchen and to his face. He abandoned the wicker basket on the granite countertop and slowly started walking towards her.

"Umm . . . a, um, nice one?" Ana lost her train of thought as Christian moved closer and closer, stopping when he was standing directly in front of her.

"Just nice? That's it?" Christian leaned forward inching his face closer to Ana's, his lips only a mere inches away from hers.

"No. You're also kind . . . and sweet and, um, really, really distractingly good looking." Her breath was beginning to come out as pants as his proximity began to increase the arousal she felt building in her lower abdomen.

Christian chuckled at her words, while relishing in the way he can make her body react to him.

"Mmm, I'm flattered, Miss Steele. But I'm sure you can come up with some better adjectives. Here I was thinking you knew all of the adjectives in the English language." He had backed her into the wall of the kitchen and placed his hands on her waist, running his nose along hers. She placed her hands around his forearms, gripping them tightly.

Ana closed her eyes at the contact of Christian's skin on hers. Every time he touched her she felt a slight shiver run through her body and make warmth radiate from within her and spread throughout.

"Well it's kind of hard to concentrate when you're so close," she whispered, opening her eyes to gaze into his steely gray ones.

Christian smirked at her. "Why would me being so close to you make you lose focus?"

Ana gave him a disapproving look. "You know exactly why."

"Is it because of my distractingly good looks?" He leaned down a little further so his lips were just hovering over hers.

"Partially," she breathed out a whisper, closing her eyes, anticipating the feeling of his lips moving in sync against hers.

"And the other part?" Christian was looking at her through his hooded eyes. He could see her agitation with him and he couldn't help but enjoy teasing her, prolonging the wait.

"Christia," Ana groaned, tightening her grip on his forearms. She wanted him to kiss her, and he was teasing her, watching her yearn for his touch.

"Yes?" he answered innocently.

"Stop teasing me and kiss me already." She opened her eyes to glare at him, showing her displeasure at the game he was playing with her.

A small smile played along Christian's lips. "Is that what you really want, Ana?"

Ana groaned out in frustration then roughly grabbed his face in her hands and crushed her lips against his. Christian gasped surprised at Ana's sudden amorous assault. After his surprise dissipated it eventually gave way to lust and he ardently kissed Ana back, losing himself in her. He placed one hand at the base of her spine while the other cupped the back of her head, entwining his fingers in her hair and gently tugging, making Ana moan against his lips.

Ana moved her hands down from his face to his neck, curling her fingers in the hair at his nape. When she felt Christian's tongue gently poke at her lips to gain entrance, she parted them allowing him to explore her mouth with his tongue. Her knees seemed to grow weaker and weaker as Christian continued to passionately kiss her, taking as much as he had to give. She just had her first kiss not so long ago, and yet she felt like she was having her first kiss all over again. She felt like she was sailing in unexplored territory and Christian was the ship steering her in whatever direction he decided to go, and she would willingly go along wherever he wanted to take her.

Christian couldn't seem to get enough of Ana. Her lips were soft and firm and perfect. He knew she was rather inexperienced in the intimacy department and at first he could tell, but she was a fast learner and caught up pretty quickly. When she opened her mouth to his tongue he could tell she was out of her realm but she didn't give the vibe that she was apprehensive about the new sensations she was experiencing.

He had kissed a handful of girls and what he thought were good kisses then paled in comparison to the kisses he shared with Ana. She had such a disarming enthusiastic attitude about her that made her kisses more appealing and Christian couldn't get enough of it.

When they finally pulled away from each other they were both out of breath, desire hot and heavy clouding their thoughts.

"Was this all you planned to do with me on our first date? Ravish me with your mouth until I'm completely and utterly breathless?" Ana said, gazing lustfully at him through her lashes.

"Although that idea does sound rather appealing, it's not what I had planned. That was more spur-of-the-moment type of thing," he replied, still getting his beating heart and rapid breathing under control.

He turned away from her to grab the wicker basket he placed on the island then held out his hand to her. "Come on. Let me show you what I had planned."

Ana gave him a small smile then avidly clasped her hand in his letting him lead her out the door. She felt like she was once again sailing into uncharted territory. And once again she was only too willing to follow him.

 **This is sorta like a filler chapter plus I thought it was getting a little too long to add in the date scene. But I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think, I really love reading all of your reviews. They make me smile.**


	5. Mishaps and misunderstandings

**Hello all you fantastic people. I am really sorry for not updating in forever, but preparing for finals left me exhausted. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews that made me extremely proud of my writing, I love that you guys are liking this story. Thank you for the follows and favorites, too. I should have made this clear in the beginning, but yes this story will be a HEA, if it wasn't I wouldn't be writing it. No Ana and Christian deaths either, but it wouldn't be like the notebook if there wasn't sadness involved. I hope you guys enjoy this lengthy chapter and please excuse any spelling and grammar errors, I reread and revise but I still end up missing a few.**

As Christian took Ana's hand in his, pulling her through the door off the kitchen leading to the side of the house, he realized he was a little nervous, but his anticipation made him feel more excited than nervous. He wanted Ana to enjoy what he had planned, as much as he knew he would enjoy spending time with her.

He planned the date to be simple. He knew Ana wasn't the type of girl to be impressed by extravagance and money. He felt that she was the type to be more pleased with thoughtful, simple things. He noticed when they first arrived at the lake house how she was impressed by the architecture, but even more so with the natural beauty hiding it away from the outside world.

He walked down the stairs off the wooden deck facing Puget Sound and the picturesque scenery of the mountains far away, walking down the stairs with Ana's hand still clasped in his. Walking through the plush green grass he lead the way to a willow tree with it's over long branches that blew gently in the wind, light green leaves studding each long, rope-like branch.

Ana dutifully followed Christian along as he pulled her under the flowy branches of the graceful tree. She didn't see very many willow trees, but when she did she always thought of Grandmother Willow from Pocahontas. The talking tree that was so elegant and full of wise secrets, she could only think of other willow trees in such a way, and the one in front of her, swaying in the gentle caress of the wind, reminded her exactly of the fictional character.

She watched as Christian set down the wicker basket near the trunk of the tree. He opened up the two flaps that provided as a cover for what was held inside and pulled out a classic red and white checkered blanket, unfolding it and then evenly placing it on the ground. He then began pulling out other thing: sparkling grape juice, plastic containers she assumed were filled with food, glass plates, silver ware and crystal glasses. She was a little shocked that he brought dining ware like the ones lying on the blanket before her; she would've been just as satisfied eating off of paper plates.

Christian looked at Ana when he was done setting everything accordingly. She blinked at him once, then he held out his hand for her, silently asking her to come closer.

"I can't believe you did all of this," Ana said quietly as she walked closer to him, taking his hand.

Christian glanced at the picnic he set up, then turned his stare back onto Ana. "You don't like it?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, of course I do. I just wasn't expecting this, I guess."

"Well what _were_ you expecting?" Christian asked curiously. He needed to know what she was thinking, he wanted this to go as perfect as possible, and the way she was feeling set the mood for their entire date.

"I don't know, honestly. I guess something like how we had been hanging out so far. I don't know, I guess I just wasn't expecting it to be so romantic," Ana said, shrugging her shoulders.

She was starting to get nervous, why she had no idea. Maybe it was the idea that she would be spending the entire day in a romantic setting with someone she really, really liked or maybe being in a romantic setting put them in a position where more could happen then the innocent kisses they had shared so far. She knew, in the future, whether that be far or near, she wanted to give herself to Christian, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to give that part of herself to him just yet. She trusted Christian explicitly, but that didn't mean she knew what he wanted or how he was feeling, although sometimes she could tell.

Christian could sense her apprehension and made quick effort to pull herself out of her mind. "Hey, look at me," he paused, waiting for her blue orbs to meet his gray ones, "you trust me right?" She nodded her head enthusiastically. "You know I would never make you do something you didn't want to do, right?"

Ana blinked at him a few times, stunned, wondering if he can read her mind. She looked into his enrapturing gray eyes, and found herself holding her breath, caught in the beauty that seemed to hold her hostage. "Yes," she finally responded.

Christian gazed back at her, smiling shyly. He tugged her arm, pulling her into him and capturing the back of her head, settling his lips on hers. He could never seem to get enough of her, not that he ever wanted to, but his attraction to her became too distracting sometimes.

Ana moaned in protest after he pulled away from the sweet, reassuring kiss, wanting more of his taste on her mouth. Christian wickedly grinned at her pout, placing one last chaste kiss on her lips before lowering himself to the ground, pulling Ana down with him.

"Come on, let's eat, I'm getting hungry," Christian said, pulling lids off of the plastic containers littered across the blanket.

Ana's nose was assaulted by delicious smelling aromas and her mouth began to water in anticipation. She peeked at the now open counters sitting in between her and Christian and was surprised to see what was prepared. Turkey pinwheels, cubes of melon on shish kabobs, deviled eggs, and what she assumed to be desert: chocolate covered apples with caramel drizzled on top.

"Did you make all of this?" Ana asked astounded. She was also flattered. If Christian did make all of this, that made it all the more special because he took the time and effort to prepare the food and plan the picnic. She gave him an indulgent smile as she stared up at him.

Christian slowly nodded his head. "I did, although I did have a little help from my little sister last night. She wants to be a chef or something," Christian good-naturedly rolled his eyes before he continued, "I wanted to do most of it myself, but, well let's just say I'm not very familiar with a kitchen." Christian had an embarrassed expression marring his face, but Ana continued to smile at him. She thought it was so thoughtful of him to do all of this for her and sweet of him to recruit help from his younger sister.

"Well it all looks yummy! I can't wait to eat."

Christian handed Ana a black glass plate he had to sneak out with and observed as she began to put one of everything on her plate. He did the same, only doubling his serving.

Ana took a bite of the turkey pinwheel and had to take a minute to savor the flavor of food prisoned in her salivating mouth. She hummed out an appreciative moaned as she swallowed her first bite, opening her eyes to see Christian gazing at her with an almost pained expression plastered on his face.

"You okay?" she asked before she took another bite of her pinwheel.

Christian cleared his throat before he spoke. "Uhh, yeah, I'm fine." He subtly squirmed in his spot. Seeing Ana moan with her eyes closed and a look of ecstasy on her face as she swallowed down her food did things to Christian's body. He wasn't new to the feeling, but he was new to the intensity of the sensations of his aroused body. He had never been physical with any girl before and the only intimacy he had experienced with a female is just kissing, and the way his body reacted around Ana, he wasn't exactly sure how to handle the raging lust surging hotly through his veins. He knew they weren't ready to take their relationship to that level just yet, and when that time would come he wasn't sure, but he knew it would be a hard fight to deny his libidinous body what it was craving for.

Ana was practically full only after eating so little, but she still had one last thing on her plate and she wanted to feed it to Christian. She thought it was unique that instead of the typical chocolate covered strawberries he brought chocolate covered apples instead.

She looked up at him beneath full, dark eyelashes and watched as he pulled a watermelon cube from the wooden shish kabob stick and stuck it into his mouth. Her breathing slightly hitched when she saw his tongue dart out of his mouth and lick the juice from his plump bottom lip.

Christian looked up to find Ana's wide eyed stare on him and he was taken aback by her flushed complexion and almost black irises. He swallowed the last mouthful of juicy watermelon before he spoke. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked curiously. He thought she was looking at him like she was a lion and he was her last meal.

"How am I looking at you?" Her voice was more breathy than usual, and the way her gaze settled on him made his body stir again.

"Like," he stopped to swallow his excess juice in his mouth, "like I'm your next meal."

Ana showed him a wry smile and moistened her lips. "If only I would be so lucky."

Christian gasped at her seductive words. He was never expecting her to say something so . . . provocative. But he couldn't deny that he liked hearing her say things like that him. He realized then that the little lady sitting in front of him was not as innocent as he thought; she seemed to have a sensual side to her that he would never have guessed she would possess.

"Are you flirting with me?" he asked amused, and slightly aroused from her words.

"Maybe I am. Is that a problem?" she asked him, sitting up on her knees and reaching down onto her plate to pick up a chocolate covered apple.

"No, not at all."

Ana smirked at him. "Good, now open up."

Christian opened his mouth when he saw her raise the apple to his lips, then she placed half of the apple into his mouth. He bit into the cool chocolate and caramel shell then felt the tangy juice of the apple invade his mouth, mixing with the sweetness of the chocolate and caramel leaving a taste of sugary bitterness on his tongue.

Ana put the other half into his mouth and when he swallowed the last bite is when she pounced. She threw her arms around Christian's neck and angled herself closer to him, mindful of the food and dinner ware beneath her. Her lips crashed into his almost painfully as their teeth clashed together.

The last thing Christian was expecting to happen was to be assaulted by Ana's mouth once again. He gasped in astonishment as she jumped him, slamming her mouth onto his and pulling him closer to her body. He grabbed her hips to steady himself and her. He began to relax against her mouth as she continued moving her lips against his. He felt her tongue timidly creep out of her mouth and tentatively lick his bottom lip. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but it was a good unfamiliar feeling, and he wanted her to do it again. It was like he said his desire out loud as he felt her tongue dart out again, only this time stroking his tongue with small unsure touches.

Ana was growing more comfortable with herself and Christian's body as she timidly explored parts of his mouth. She just wanted to get a taste of him, and watching him eat made her feel a certain way, a way that no other person had ever made her feel. She continued to taste Christian's mouth, enjoying the feeling of his mouth against hers, and the feeling of his hands caressing her skin as they both lost themselves in the seductive connection of their mouths. Ana stuck her tongue all the way in Christian's mouth, getting a good taste of the apple desert, and then hurriedly pulled away, getting to her feet and running behind the thick, wide trunk of the willow tree they dined underneath.

"What the hell?" Christian rapidly snapped his eyes open when he felt the loss of contact against his mouth only to see the side of his lake house through wiry branches and not Ana's face. His mind was in a different universe and he had to take a minute to compose himself and get his mind back on track before he went searching for her.

He stood wiping the bit of saliva from mouth with his hand and going around to the back of the tree where he was sure Ana was hiding, because he heard her giggling and footsteps when she ran in that direction.

He slowly crept around the dark trunk, peeking around before he fully revealed himself. He was bewildered when he didn't see her there. He fully stepped from the side of the tree, getting a better look hoping his eyes were playing a trick on him. He still didn't see her and he pivoted his head to each side, his eyes moving left and right trying to spot Ana.

Christian looked back to the lake house to see if she somehow got to the deck without him hearing or seeing her, but there was no sign of her. He was about to step from the shield of the leafy branches hanging all around him when he felt his phone vibrate against his thigh. He pulled out his phone opening this message app and saw that the text was from Ana.

 **Come find me.**

He looked up from his phone looking all around, trying to figure out where she was, but she covered he tracks well. He didn't know where to look for her. And he really didn't know how she got away without him noticing.

 **I need a hint.**

 **You're cold.**

That wasn't the type of hint he had in mind, but he thought maybe this could be fun. With a playful smirk gracing his mouth he walked towards the house, wondering if she was hiding from him in the safety of shielding walls and lockable doors. He felt his phone vibrate in his hand.

 **Getting Colder.**

"Okay then," he mumbled to himself, turning around heading back to the willow tree.

 **Am I getting closer?**

 **Yes.**

He continued to walk toward the willow tree, passing it and their picnic, heading toward the green shrubs and tall trees lining the property.

 **Getting Cooler.**

He stopped in front of a large wild berry bush and glanced to his sides, determining which path he should take. To the left of him, about 20 feet away was Puget Sound rippling against the earth, and to the right of him were bushy shrubs and tall trees reaching to the skies. He didn't think she could possibly hide anywhere near the water because there weren't many places to hide, so he took off toward the right, heading into the greenery before him.

 **Warmer.**

He smiled to himself, he had made the right decision. He pushed his way through the green shrubs, wondering how in the world she got through all of those wild grown plants without him seeing or hearing her.

 **Getting hot.**

He kept walking straight ahead, stepping over fallen branches and pushing leaves out of his face. He was just walking over a large decaying log when something caught his eye. He saw strands of long light brown hair blowing in the wind, past the trunk of a dark, rough looking tree. He chuckled silently to himself. Obviously that was her, but she didn't know that he knew where she was, and he was going to use that to his advantage. Out of nowhere he took a sharp left turn heading further away from her.

 **Getting cold.**

He smirked to himself, he was going to surprise her, he just had to be stealthy enough to do it. He kept in the direction away from her and then hid his body away from her view. He poked his head around remembering what tree she was hiding behind, and watched as she swiveled her head around, looking for him. He had to swallow his laugh at her confused face. Clearly she wasn't expecting him to just disappear from her sight.

 **Still cold.**

He rolled his eyes at her message. Obviously he was cold if she couldn't him anymore. He put his phone back in his right pocket and steadily and quietly as possible took light steps from behind the tree, making sure she wasn't looking in his direction as he crept out into the open. He watched for twigs and sticks that would snap under his weight and blow his cover. He tried to step forward with a light foot so that the crunchy leaves lying all around the ground wouldn't make him conspicuous. He saw Ana peak her head around the dark bark again and he crouched behind a bush with large leaves that he hoped covered him well enough.

After a moment he slowly stood up looking over the top of the bush just enough that he could see the tree Ana was behind, but not enough that his whole body could easily be spotted. When the coast was clear he continued his slow hunt of Ana, hoping he could get to her without her noticing. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 **Are you hiding from me, Christian?**

He could only imagine how she looked right now, and he wanted to laugh at the image of her in his mind pouting and confused at the same time. He held his laugh, though, because now he was only five feet away from her hiding spot, which he was surprised she was still at. He put away his phone and with quietness only men in the army are accustomed to he stepped away from a small bush with white flowers growing out from every visible end.

Just as he was about three feet away from her he stepped on a branch, breaking under his foot and alerting Ana to his presence.

Ana was looking ahead of her, wondering where Christian was hiding from her. She had sight of him, and then all of the sudden completely disappeared from her sight. It was like he completely vanished. She texted him again saying he was still cold, even though she really had no idea of that or not, but she assumed it to be true. She kept standing behind the tree with the dark, jagged bark because she wasn't sure where he was, or if he knew where she was. She came to the conclusion that he was now playing with her since it had been awhile since she had seen him, but until she caught sight of where she was, and she assumed her position hadn't been breached, she was staying where she was.

She was getting ready to text him again after she asked if he was hiding from her when she heard a large snap to the right of her. Swinging her head in that direction she caught sight of Christian with wide eyes and a stance of a scared deer, getting ready to bolt any second, but instead it was Ana who made the quick getaway.

"Ana!" Christian called out to her.

Laughing wickedly, she rounded the tree as fast as she could she pushed her way through thick bushes and leaped over fallen branches and logs, heading back to the willow tree. She looked over her shoulder and saw Christian merely inches away from her.

When she was finally out of the woods, she dashed toward the willow tree still giggling. Stopping short she turned around and leaped at Christian, knocking them both to the ground.

"What the hell, Ana? What's up with you attacking me today?" Christian asked her breathlessly. He was a little fatigued from going on a wild goose chase with Ana. It was like she was sending him mixed signals, running away from him and asking him to find her, then running away from him again when he finally found her only for her to turn around and knock them to the ground.

She awkwardly lifted her shoulders. "I don't know. It's just fun playing with you."

Christian lifted a brow. "You call that fun?"

"Well I'm sure any girl would think a gorgeous man chasing after her would be fun," Ana said, her mouth formed into teasing grin.

"Gorgeous man, huh?" Christian said, amused and flattered by such a compliment slipping through her lips. He ran his hand down Ana's back as she lied on top of his chest. Her arms were placed on either side of his head as her fingers gently combed through his hair as they both lazily laid on the soft green grass not too far from the willow tree where there abandoned picnic laid. "I guess it was rather fun chasing after a beautiful girl."

Ana rolled her eyes at him, but she couldn't help but smile at the thought of Christian thinking she was beautiful. She looked into his half closed eyes and ran her fingers from his hair down to his cheek, smoothly running her fingers over his soft skin that had a little stubble growing in by his ears and around his chin. "You're sweet." She leaned down and placed a gentle, heartwarming kiss on his mouth then rolled off of him. She was lying on her back right next to him, facing the cotton-like clouds and light blue sky seen though the spaces where green leaves weren't blocking the view.

"You taste pretty sweet." Ana giggled at Christian, and he couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face hearing that angelic giggle he would die for.

"I thought the same thing when I was attacking your mouth earlier," Ana said, still giggling.

"Really?" Christian continued to smile, basking in the time he had with Ana, loving every second he spent with her.

"Mhmm. And you were even sweeter after I shoved that chocolate covered apple in your mouth."

Christian turned on his side, laying his head on his arm and reaching his other one out to touch Ana. He could never seem to get enough of her, and he had a feeling he never would, no matter how much time he spent with her. "You made me eat an apple but you didn't eat one," Christian said, thinking out loud but still talking to her.

Ana turned on her side, too, facing Christian, one hand pressed up against his chest while the other reached up to run her fingers through his hair. She loved the feel of his silky strands gliding through her fingers, and she knew he loved the feeling of her fingers in his hair. She felt his warm breath against her face as he pulled in air and blew it out through his nose, and she slowly closed her eyes, cherishing him with her, the time they had together. Her emotions pulled her further into the bubble that she so loved to be in with Christian, and she knew her heart was slowly but surely falling into an abyss, but it wasn't deep and dark, it was filled with light and she was floating.

She opened her eyes again, finding sparkling gray eyes looking back at her. A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "I thought it would taste better if I could taste it on you." She had a wicked, playful gleam in her eye and Christian couldn't help but chuckle at her.

He was starting to get the idea that she was a closeted minx, only coming out to play when tempted to come into the light. He couldn't deny that it was something that he found rather alluring in her, but it's so unexpected when she says things like that to him that he feels he sometimes has to catch his breath. Her personality would make people think she's older than 15, and sometimes he finds he has to remind himself of that fact.

"You're something else, you know that?" Christian said, a wry grin kissing his lips.

"You're something else," she retorted back.

Ana bit her lip, stifling the wide grin that was pulling on her lips while Christian's face took on a pained expression. "Ana, don't do that."

"Do what?" she asked, confused because she didn't do anything.

"Bite your lip."

"What? Why?" she was intrigued, and curious to hear his answer.

"Because it makes me want your mouth more than what I already do."

Ana's breath caught in her throat. She was genuinely surprised by his response, and it was something she wasn't at all expecting to hear. "Oh," she breathed out.

"Yeah, 'Oh.'"

"Well if it makes it any easier, my mouth is yours to claim whenever you want or need it." She smirked at him, internally begging him to place his mouth over hers again and again. She was beginning to think she was becoming borderline obsessed with the feeling of Christian's mouth on hers. Christian's lips to her were similar to crack to a crack addict; she was only satisfied for a while before she wanted it again.

"That's not possible, Ana." Christian said, realizing that he couldn't claim her mouth or any other part of her until they resolved an issue he just now realized they had.

Ana's eyes shot to his. "Why isn't it?" she asked, feeling slightly rejected at the thought of him not wanting her anymore.

"Because you're not mine to claim."

Ana propped herself up on her elbow, supporting her head in her hand and looking down as Christian continued to lie back flat on the ground. "What are you talking about, Christian?"

"I'm talking about the fact that I can't claim your mouth because no part of you is mine to claim."

She sat there looking bemused while Christian continued to gaze at her. She thought he was looking anxious but she wasn't sure, and she couldn't think of a reason as to why he would be nervous in the first place. "Well then tell me how to become yours."

Christian gazed into her eyes, a little nervous to say what he wanted to say because he wasn't sure what her response would be. He took a deep breath before he opened his mouth to speak. "Become my girlfriend." He wanted to pose it as a question but she wanted a solution not a question in answer to her question.

Ana blinked a few times at him, and his heart began to nervously pound in his chest as he awaited her answer. He didn't look away, he wanted to see any and all emotions that crossed her face, but she wore no expression and he felt like his heart was getting ready to swim up his throat and out of his mouth, shriveling up at the sting of rejection.

But then he was saved as a broad, blinding grin covered Ana's face. "You want me to be your girlfriend?"

Christian searched Ana's face. Even though she was smiling she could still give him an answer he didn't want to hear. "Yes," he whispered, wary of what she might say.

Ana continued to grin at him, then he saw her face coming at his for the millionth time that day. She kissed him so enthusiastically it felt like she was sucking all of the breath out of his lungs. He suddenly pulled back, trying to catch his breath from her kisses. He looked at her and she was still smiling. "Christian, of course I will be your girlfriend! To be honest I kind of already thought I was, but then I realized we hadn't talked about it when you asked me, but yes of course. I would absolutely, completely, irrevocably, positively-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. You want to be my girlfriend. All you had to do was ask." Christian cheekily grinned at her when she playfully punched his shoulder. He laughed then grabbing her head, pulled her face down to his to seal the deal with a perfect, gentle kiss.

Christian moaned. "I could kiss you every day, all day, for the rest of my life and I would be the happiest man on earth. I can't seem to get enough of your lips."

She giggled at his comment, her shoulders shaking bumping against Christian's body. He smiled, feeling like he was on cloud nine whenever he made her laugh. "I was thinking the same thing earlier. I'm addicted to you, and every time you press those sweet lips against mine, I feel like it's never enough. I will never get enough."

A slow satisfied smile crept across Christian's lips, pleased at Ana's admission. He felt the exact same way. What she gave him was enough to keep him satisfied while he had it, but when she wasn't there he felt bereft and cold. She was his sun, warming his heart and skin, brightening his day, and giving him hope of the possibilities that accompanied each day. What he felt for her was something he had never felt for anyone else, and if he was honest with himself, that feeling scared the hell out of him. He couldn't put into words the way Ana made him feel, he couldn't describe how happy the thought of her or seeing her made him, he couldn't articulate why he felt the way he did. All he knew is that he had something with Ana, and whatever that may be he wasn't going to abandon it, or run away from it. He was going to hold onto it for as long as he could, and fight for it when he needed to. He had a feeling settling deep in his gut that told him whatever the future holds for them, fate, coincidences, or whatever, he would never be able to let go of Ana.

"Your dad might kill me for asking you to be my girlfriend," Christian mumbled.

She laid back down, lying her head on Christian's outstretched arm and snuggling closer to him. "I would never let him do that. You mean too much to me."

Christian felt like she was spoiling him with her sugary words. "I do?"

"Of course, I mean I wouldn't be your girlfriend if you meant nothing to me," she pointed out.

"Makes sense." He paused for a moment, trying to gather the right words he wanted to say. "Have you never had a boyfriend because your father?"

"Hmm, no. I've never had a boyfriend because I never met a guy that I wanted to be my boyfriend. Until I found you."

"Really?" Christian was astounded. He knew she had never had a boyfriend, but he didn't expect her to say that she never wanted any guy other than him.

"Yes. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I just, you know, expected you to at least think a guy was attractive enough to want to date him," Christian explained.

"No. Only guys I was really around were the ones at my school in Georgia, and they weren't really worth spending time to look at."

"Wow," he breathed out, befuddled at her explanation. He wasn't really sure if he believed that there wasn't even one guy at her school in Georgia that caught her attention, but he didn't want to think any more about the possibility of her finding other boys attractive.

"Mhmm."

There was a pause where neither of them said anything, then Christian broke the silence again.

"I think your dad hates me." For some reason he was stuck on her father's reaction to him. He wanted Ray to like him, but he had no idea how to make that happen.

Ana sighed, getting a little bored with the conversation concerning her father's affection, or lack thereof, to Christian. "Christian, he doesn't hate you. He's just really protective of me. I'm his only daughter, and after the divorce with my mom it's just been me and him, and him all alone when I'm in Georgia. I'm the only one he has right now. I'm sure if we have a daughter you will understand what he's feeling," Ana snapped her mouth shut when she realized what she had just said. She sat extremely still hoping that her slip went over Christian's head. She hadn't meant to say it, and it wasn't like she was sitting all alone in her room drooling over thoughts of starting a family with him, even though it did have a certain appeal to it.

Christian immediately felt Ana's body tense after she finished speaking. He heard what she said, but he didn't want to analyze why she had said it. He was familiar with Freudian slips, more than what he wanted to be, but having a best friend wanting to go to school to be a shrink, he was bound to be subject to the ramblings of what he called 'Psychobabble bullshit'.

He continued on with the conversation they were having, totally ignoring the comment she made. Maybe when he was in the mood, he would actually think about what she said. "I guess, but I still think he doesn't like me. What can I do to make him like me?" he asked, almost sounding like he was pleading her to give him an answer, not only because he wanted to remove the awkwardness descending on them, but also because he genuinely wanted to know.

Ana took in a lungful of air, breathing through the relief that relaxed her muscles. She was glad Christian ignored the comment she made, but she was also curious as to why he did ignore it. She decided to drop it or think about it some other time, as right then, she wanted to forget that she even said what she did. "He likes fishing. And the Mariners. I don't know, maybe you could do something along those lines with him. He asks me to go all the time, but none of that stuff sounds interesting to me."

"Okay, fishing and the Mariners. Got it. Anything else I could do to make your father warm up to me?"

Ana rolled her eyes at how desperate Christian seemed to make her father like him. Although it did seem desperate, she also couldn't help but think how cute it was that he wanted her father to like him so badly. "Nope. Can't think of anything else at the moment."

Christian hummed out an assent and closed his eyes, trying to get back to the equilibrium he felt before Ana had her slip of the tongue.

He felt the wind began to pick up, carrying a draft of cold air over his skin, giving him goosebumps. A drop of water landed on his cheek and rolled down dropping to the blades of grass beneath him. He looked up at Ana thinking she was crying, but her face wasn't tear-stained and salty water wasn't dripping from her eyes, and then he felt another drop, this time on his forehead. He looked up to the sky through the leaves bustling through the now insistent wind. He saw the graphite gray wispy clouds blocking the sun and sighed. He had hoped that it wouldn't rain that day, and he was disappointed that it looked like it was going to, though he was glad that it held out long enough to have a lunch date with his girlfriend.

Ana was a little startled when Christian suddenly sat up, her head falling to the side, off of his arm.

"It's going to rain, we should get inside. Or do you want to go home?"

She blinked up at him, dismayed he would ask her that. She was thinking maybe he wanted her to go home, maybe he was done with the date, and he wanted to be by himself now, or maybe he was pushing her away because of what she had said. Maybe he was done with her because she was thinking of a possible future with him, but he wasn't thinking of the same thing with her. Maybe he was changing his mind about her being his girlfriend. Panic began to bubble inside of her, clawing up her throat and blocking her airway. Searing water began to prick the corner of her eyes, wanting to push her over the edge and release the anxiety that is now boiling over in her gut.

Christian stood up and held out his hand to Ana, but she didn't take it, she kept her gaze on a patch of grass by his feet. He was beginning to think something was wrong with her, growing nervous because if she was suffering from something that needed medical attention, he wouldn't know how to help her.

Kneeling down, he clasped her face in his long fingers, bringing her teary eyed gaze to meet his worried one. "Ana, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" His uneasiness increased as he saw a lone tear tip over her bottom lid and silkily run down the smooth skin of her cheek. He wiped away the warm water, pleading her with his eyes to tell him what was wrong.

"Y-you want me t-to go home?" Her voice sounded stuffy, not the usual breathy sound he loved hearing.

"What? No! Of course not. Why would you think I would want you to go home?" He wiped away another tear.

"You j-just said that y-you would take m-me home." Her tears began to pour out in copious globs instead of dainty little drops of water.

Christian was at a loss of what do to or say for a moment. He offered to take her home, but she twisted that into saying he wanted her to go home. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to think of a way to reassure Ana that she's letting the insecurities he didn't know existed get to her.

He pulled her hands away from her face as she cried fitfully into her palms. He ran his thumbs over her cheeks trying to wipe away the wetness. "Ana, I only offered to take you home, if you were ready to go. I didn't say I wanted you to go home, and I wasn't implying that I wanted you to go home. If I somehow gave you that impression, I'm sorry, and I hope you can forgive me." He looked into her glassy eyes imploring her to believe what he was saying.

He reminded himself once again that she was only 15. Her immaturity and ignorance of relationships was also to at play, but he wasn't going to judge her for it. Hell, he was no better, a seventeen-year-old virgin, with next to no experience with relationships. They were sailing in the same boat

"You d-don't want me t-to go?" she asked, hope filling her voice.

"No, Ana, I don't. If I had a choice I would never let you go."

She looked into his eyes, looking for any sign that what he was saying wasn't true. She didn't find anything other than his genuine expression facing her doleful one. She sniffed, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling a little foolish for her tears and letting her emotions take the wheel. She had a blanket of insecurity thrown over her, blinding her from what was real, and she let that control what she thought was going to happen. She regretted what she had said, and now she was regretting how what she said made her feel so daft.

"Hey, it's okay. It happens to the best of us," he said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He gave a triumphant smile when he saw the corners of her mouth lift up a little. He knew a small victory was still a victory nonetheless.

"Christian, about what I said earlier-"

He interrupted her. "Ana, don't worry about it. It happens sometimes. I chose to ignore it because it was a mistake, and you're only human, making mistakes is in your nature."

Her gaze caught his. His face broke into a reassuring grin and a assured smile finally replaced the frown that was marring her beautiful face. "My boyfriend is pretty amazing," Ana breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his and squeezing tightly.

"I know." Ana playfully tugged his hair, showing her disapproval at his conceit.

He gripped her waist, pulling her body away from his so he could have better access to her mouth. Her lips were softer from her tears but still just as sweet. He was just about to fall into a deeper rhythm when he felt a cold, wet drop of water hit him on the side of his face. Pulling away he looked up at the sky again and knew it was definitely time to get inside before they got soaked.

Standing up and pulling Ana along with him he rushed toward the wooden deck, trying to get to shelter before the rain came.

"Wait, Christian. What about the picnic?"

Christian turned around glancing at the deserted picnic that he knew had to be taken over predominately by ants, and other little bugs.

"I'll get it, go inside," he told her, shuffling over to the willow tree to gather all of their things. He was surprised when he didn't see any black bodies roaming around the food and the checkered blanket. He began piling stuff back into the wicker basket, not caring if it was neat or not, he just wanted to get it packed in.

He noticed small pale hands pick up containers snapping the lids back on. "Ana, I said you could go back to the house. I can handle this."

"I know you can, but that doesn't mean I can't help. Plus an extra set of hands makes the job go faster."

He sighed, knowing it would be pointless to try to argue with her. They had just about everything put away as best they could fit into the basket when they heard a loud clap of thunder, that felt like it shook the ground beneath them and making Ana jump out of her skin.

Christian looked past the wiry branches of the willow tree and watched as a veil of rain hit the earth in hard, blinding streams. He dropped his head onto his chest and blew out a long drawn sigh. He didn't want to get soaked, but he knew he didn't want to wait out the rain either. He knew it could rain forever in Washington, so he sucked it up, grabbed Ana's hand, the basket gripped in his other one, and dashed out into the drenching rain. The minute he stepped out into the cold water he felt like he was soaked already, the rain was coming down that hard.

Ana squealed in childish delight as Christian ran through the pouring rain, his hand attached to hers. She always loved the rain. It was so soothing, and it had a calming characteristic about it that she hadn't seen from anything else in her young life. She laughed as she felt droplets of water hang off her eyelashes and nose, tasting the cool liquid on her tongue as she tried to gulp for air through her mouth. Christian continued to pull her along, up the deck and into the warmth and dryness of the sheltering walls of his lake house.

"I'll go get you a towel and maybe a change of clothes I'll be back."

She turned and smiled at him, her earlier emotional display completely forgotten. She looked back outside though the glass windows that separated them. She slipped off her shoes and walked over to the loveseat that sat to the right of a brick fireplace. On either side of the fireplace were six long, narrow windows that reached all the way to the ceiling. She watched the rain drip from the roof and hit the deck below, surveyed the wind blew through the rain, causing a misty shadow in the background. As she continued to observe the water fall from the sky she felt her eyes slowly closing. Before she knew it was she snatched away by the darkness and thrown into a peaceful slumber.

Christian walked back into the room after drying off and changing clothes in his room, also getting extra clothes and a towel for Ana, only he didn't see her where she left him. He looked though the kitchen window to see if she went back outside, but he didn't see her. He inwardly sagged in exasperation; it was like another game of hide and seek. He turned to his left and was relieved to find her sitting in the cushioned chair with her head resting on the side of the loveseat with her bare feet snuggled underneath her, but a little irritated that she decided to fall asleep in soaking clothes.

Sighing, he walked over to her, gently shaking her to see if she would wake, and of course she didn't. He ran his hand through his dripping hair, deciding whether to just leave her be or change her himself. He didn't want to invade her privacy, but he also didn't want her to catch a cold. The lustful side in him wanted to see his newly girlfriend's body, but the more reserved, respectful side in him didn't want to upset her by undressing her without her consent. He continued to go back and forth with himself, finally deciding that he would undress her, only because he was really worried she would get sick, and with the stipulation that he wouldn't allow himself to fully admire her body as he removed her sodden clothing.

Christian carefully picked her up, walking towards the stairs and heading towards his bedroom with the towel and extra clothing held in his grasp. Gently he laid her down on his bed after kicking the door opened and kicking it closed behind him. He wasn't sure where to start first so he began with her jeans, first unbuttoning them and unzipping them. Tucking his hands under the waistband of her jeans and running his hands along the creamy skin of her thighs it took a lot of effort to get her wet jeans off of her body. As he was pulling her legs through the pants he was extremely surprised that she wasn't waking up. He chalked it up to be the fact that she must've been really tired, or when she falls asleep she really falls into a deep sleep.

He managed to get her jeans off and then he pinched the fabric of her panties in between his fingers to see if they were also soaked, fortunately they weren't as he wasn't sure if he had enough strength or the audacity to take off her panties when she was asleep. He had to pull her forward off of the bed to get her sweater and t-shirt off and it was an easier task than getting her jeans off. He checked the moisture of her bra, and he was a both little displeased and a little pleased to find that it was soaked, almost as soaked as her shirt.

He wanted to get it off of her without seeing her naked chest but he wasn't exactly sure how. Eventually he settled on the idea to just flip her on her front and pull off her bra while her breasts were hidden from his view. As he went through with his plan he was once again surprised at how soundlessly Ana slept, only mumbling incoherent words hear and there, but still unaware in her unconscious state. He was a little apprehensive at the thought of her sleeping so deeply; she could easily be taken advantage of. But as long as he was around he knew nothing like that would ever happen, so for the time being he pushed the disturbing thought out of his mind.

As Ana lied face down on his bed he rolled up his gold Seattle Prep sweatshirt so he could put her head through it and then put her arms through the sleeves. When she was clothed well enough that she would be comfortable in her slumber he wrapped the towel around her hair, draining out the rain water that turned her light brown hair into a dark brown. He pulled up the covers and easily slid her under the sheets, letting her rest for a little before he took her home. It was their first date, and he wanted to go on more but he knew that wouldn't happen if he brought Ana back to her father too late. He knew Ray would never trust him then.

He sat on the bed next to her and watched her sleep. It was peaceful to watch her chest rise and fall as she steadily inhaled and exhaled. Her face was pressed against the pillow and her mouth was open giving Christian a good look at her straight white teeth. He couldn't believe that the creature lying before him was his girlfriend. She was attractive, and smart and funny, and the type of girl he would proudly introduce to his mother. He ran his finger softly down the side of her cheek caressing the skin he now knew looked the same everywhere on her body.

He kept control of his body very well, he thought, better than he expected to control himself. Her porcelain skin was so enticing he wanted to run his hands over every part of her he could get access to. Her body frame was lean and alluring, any more alluring he may have embarrassed himself by releasing the pressure built up in the area between his abdomen and thighs. She was beautiful inside and out, and he knew no matter how far and wide he looked he would probably never find another girl like the one lying in the bed next to him. And being truly honest with himself he didn't want anyone else. Ana was all he needed.

 **I hope you guys liked it. Even if you didn't that's okay, too. I'll be patiently waiting to read all of your guys amazing thoughts, especially yours daytonalay ;) I'll try to update more frequently, definitely more than what I have been, but life is complicated, so I can't make any promises. I hope to see all you lovelies soon!**


	6. Feeling some type of way

**Hello beautiful people. I want to apologize for taking so long to update, life got in the way. Anyways here's chapter six. Thank you for the PM's, reviews, favorites and follows. Please excuse any mistakes.**

 **May 27, 2002**

It had been two days since Ana and Christian's first date and today they were celebrating Memorial Day at Christian's parent's house. Christian had woken Ana up an hour after she had fallen asleep to take her home that Friday evening. He had watched her sleep that entire time and admired every detail of her. He had a very hard time believing that someone as alluring as Ana was his girlfriend. On the drive home to Ana's house was pleasant and filled with the delight of a new territory they had entered. He held her hand as much as possible and Ana took fleeting glances at him as he drove them back.

When Christian finally pulled up into Ana's driveway he had walked her to her front door and gave her a sweet good night kiss. He would have deepened it but he wasn't sure if Ana's father was home or not. Before he let her go inside to the confines of her home he remembered that his parents were having a barbeque in honor of Memorial Day, so he asked Ana if she wanted to come. She excitedly agreed and Christian told her to ask Ray if he wanted to come too. Christian knew his parents wouldn't mind the extra guests plus he wanted to introduce Ana to his family. Giving her one last kiss he watched as she made her way inside and didn't leave until he heard her lock the door. Getting in his car he drove home, excited to spend more time with Ana and happy she was going to meet his family, although a little nervous because he wasn't sure how well received Ana would be, especially by his father.

It was late Monday morning and Ana was lying face up on her bed staring at the glow in the dark stars plastered all over her ceiling. Today was the day she would get to meet Christian's family and she was more nervous than she would care to admit. When Christian invited her she was ecstatic that he seemed to want to spend as much time with her as she did him and also touched that he wanted her to get to know his family. She had asked Ray the next day, on Saturday, if he wanted to come and he agreed, albeit her pleading him to do so. She thought that having Ray there would make it a little easier to get herself more acquainted with the adults. Although she was worried about how Christian's family would view her and her father. Christian was raised in affluence and while Ana wasn't necessarily poor, her father didn't make as nearly as much as Christian's parent did. And she wasn't ashamed of her standing in society, not in the least; she just didn't want Christian's family to judge her and her father too hastily because of what they don't have instead of who they are. When she thought about Christian's personality though, she knew they couldn't have been too bad since they had raised a very respectful son.

She turned on her side and checked her phone that was lying next to her pillow. She hadn't seen Christian since Friday but they had been texting each other nonstop since Saturday morning. She was a little melancholy she didn't see him in the last two days because his father took him, his brother and grandfather out to sail on his father's catamaran for the weekend. She didn't let her mood bother her too much, though. She used Christian's disappointing absence to spend some father daughter time with Ray. They ended up staying in all weekend and watching their favorite movies while ordering in pizza and Chinese for dinner. She loved bonding with her dad and even though a weekend of watching movies and eating unhealthy take out might not sound appealing to others, it was the good weekend for Ana.

"Ana? Are you up yet? If you are you need to get up and get ready for that barbeque." Her father's voice called to her from the other side of her door, pulling her out of her head.

"I'm up and it doesn't start until one." She turned and glanced at the green numbers on her bedside alarm clock. "It's only eleven," she told her dad, assuming he was close enough to her door to hear her.

"Yeah, well nowadays you like to take twenty years to get ready." She rolled her eyes at his over-exaggeration. Her and Ray had talked about Christian now being Ana's boyfriend and she knew he was slowly getting used to the fact that Ana was getting older and having interest in a guy, but she didn't think he would ever be okay with it. She assumed that in Ray's eyes, she would always be his little girl, and no man would ever take her away from him.

She huffed as she got out of her bed and slowly took a shower, wondering how this day would play out.

Christian had gotten up early to help his parents prepare for the cookout today. They had most of everything set out but they had to put things together, like the outdoor chairs and tables that were now sitting under a large ivory colored tent in the backyard of his parent's house. Christian as well as his father and brother were stuck doing the outdoor work while his sister and mother prepared the food and gathered the dining utensils. His mother had food catered, but Grace always liked to do things herself, so she encouraged her children to do the same. Christian's mother liked to teach her children the value of everything around them. Sure, she could have easily paid for people to setup their cookout for them, but then she wanted her kids to understand that not everything in life was as easy as giving someone else a problem to solve, or a job to do. Even though they were a wealthy family, Grace didn't want her children to take advantage of the money they had, she lived by her grandmother's words: Nothing in life is free, everything has a price.

He was excited for everyone to show up. He was anxious to see Ana. He hadn't seen her since Friday and although they had been texting each other throughout Saturday and Sunday he still felt like it wasn't enough. He liked being able to watch her facial expression as she talked, liked seeing the glimmer in her eyes when he said something she found funny, liked being able to let her calming scent fill his nostrils when she was close. He felt a little shortchanged when texting her because he couldn't experience any of those things as he did in person.

She informed him that Ray had agreed to attend and Christian was glad that he had, but he was still a little unsure of how to act around Ray. He wanted him to like him and respect his place in Ana's life as Christian had respected Ray as Ana's father. He was hoping that as Ray got to see more of Christian he would loosen up a little and act more accepting of being Ana's boyfriend, although he could understand why Ray was acting the way he did. He wished that both of their families, albeit not all of Ana's, got along well and everyone could have a good time.

When Christian was finished helping his dad and brother he checked the time. It was fifteen past twelve and people would start showing up at one, so he decided to take a shower and get ready for the guests, but mainly one guest in particular.

It was about fifteen minutes after one when Ana and Ray arrived at Christian's parent's home. Ray drove through the black iron gates that were lining the property of the house, and parked his pickup truck next to a small red sports car in front of a thick, green hedge wall lining a surrounding the driveway. Ana and Ray were dumbstruck when they saw the double fronted mansion before them. It was beautiful with its gray stoned siding, black shutters, and a huge oak door greeting every guest as they entered. It was very large, and an extremely gorgeous house that Ana could only dream of living in one day.

Ana looked at her dad and asked, "You ready?" He only nodded his head, still a little speechless at the grandeur of the house before him.

Ana giggled softly at her father, then took his hand and pulled him up to the front door of Christian's home. When they had pulled into the driveway, Ana had texted Christian alerting him of their arrival, so she wasn't surprised when he opened the door as they approached and pulled her into his arms. She laughed and hugged him back, happy to be in his arms again because it felt like it had been years since she had seen him, even though it had only been a couple of days.

"Hi," Christian whispered as his arms wrapped around her body.

"Hi," Ana whispered in response.

Christian was happy and excited to see Ana. He hid his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply, reveling in the familiar calmness she brought to him. He pulled back when he heard a male voice behind Ana loudly clear his throat. He looked around Ana and saw Ray standing there, expressionless.

Holding out his hand he said, "Glad you could make it, sir."

Ray took his hand and squeezed a little too hard for Christian's liking but he ignored the slight discomfort. "You mean you're glad my daughter could make it," Ray corrected him.

Christian looked up at Ray and saw a small smirk playing on his lips. He smiled to himself a little; he finally got Ray's approval. Christian took a quick glance at Ana as she continued to wrap her arms around his waist and saw the indulgent smile on her face. He figured Ana had a nice talk with her father over the weekend and it was in favor of Christian.

He looked back up at Ray. "Come on in, my parents want to meet you two." He led Ray inside and threw his arm over Ana's shoulder as he walked through the foyer and into the kitchen.

"I hope your parents like white wine," Ray said as he walked alongside him.

"Yes, they do," Christian reassured.

"Pinot Grigio?" Ray asked, holding up the bottle by the neck.

"My mother's favorite." Ray simply nodded his head.

Christian told Ray just to put the bottle on the counter as they walked through the kitchen and into the hallway right off the kitchen that had glass French doors that lead to the wooden deck of the backyard.

"Christian your house is amazing. It's so beautiful," Ana said looking up at Christian with a smile he hoped would be the last thing he saw before he took his last breath.

"So I've been told." He smirked at her with a sparkle in his eye. "You've yet to see the rest of it. I'll give you a tour later." Ana nodded her head and let Christian lead her to the huge white tent in his backyard.

Christian was itching to kiss Ana, and he would've done it if Ray hadn't walked up behind her when Christian opened the door for them. He was anxious to get her alone for a few minutes after introductions to greet her the way he really wanted to.

Christian scoped out his parents and found them, but Christian's grandmother found him before he could make it to his parents. He wanted to give Ana a quick warning about how his grandmother could be, but he didn't have enough time before Millie made her way over to them.

"Oh my goodness, you must be Ana. I've been waiting to meet you. Christian has been doing nothing else but thinking about you, my dear. And I can see why." Christian groaned as he watched his grandmother look up and down at Ana and then pull her from his grasp and wrap her in a warm hug.

Ana was taken aback for a moment at the older lady who had her arms wrapped around her like a scarf. She didn't know who she was but she immediately decided that she liked her as she hugged the woman back.

"Yes, hi, I'm Ana. It's great to meet you," Ana said smiling after Christian's grandmother pulled back and held Ana at arm's length.

"Well you are just as cute as a button. I'm Christian's grandmother, Millie, but you can call me grandma if you want," Millie said grinning, and then looked from Ana to the man standing behind her and moved away from Ana to introduce herself. "I'm assuming your Ana's father?" she asked.

"That I am. Ray, nice to meet you," Ray said, holding out his hand to the older woman.

She grasped his hand and enthusiastically shook it. "Millie, I'm delighted to meet you," she said smiling at him.

While Ray and Millie chatted away Christian took Ana's hand and led her to the table where his parents were sitting at, talking to various colleagues and family friends.

Ana gripped Christian's hand a little tighter as they approached a table where she saw a man with familiar grey eyes and light brown hair with a subtle shade of auburn. She knew it was Christian's father and although she would be delighted to meet them, she was wary of what they would think of her. She didn't come from money, which was easily noticeable from her plain white shorts and a sea foam halter top clothing her body. She wanted them to like her and the more she thought about the possibilities of them absolutely hating her the more nervous she got and the tighter she squeezed Christian's hand.

Christian felt Ana squeeze his hand, but he assumed it was just for reassurance. Then her grasp gradually got stronger and stronger, to the point where he felt the need to pull his hand from her grip. He looked at her in question but then saw her expression and turned to look at where her gaze was focused on.

"Hey," he said getting her to turn to him. "Don't worry about anything, okay? I know they'll love you. They'll be crazy not to." He closed his hands around her face and rubbed his thumbs against her cheeks. He really wanted to kiss her, not just because he felt the need to, but because he wanted to reassure her that no matter what his parents think it wouldn't change anything between them.

He looked into her ocean blue eyes, getting lost in the depth of them, then slowly and quickly pressed his lips against hers, trying to convey what he felt for her in the small, rapid gesture. He smiled at her when he pulled away then quickly glanced around to see if anyone was watching them. Thankfully, no one seemed to be paying them any attention.

Ana felt a little bit more relaxed but not by much. She just wanted to get the meeting over with and whatever happens would happen and she would just have to deal with it, and if she had Christian by her side she knew she could get through it.

Ana gave Christian a nervous smile then said, "Okay."

Christian took her hand again and kissed the back of it as they continued to approach his parents.

Ana kept her breathing as calm as possible and tried to keep her palms from sweating but it seemed to be an impossible task to complete. Now that she was three feet away from meeting Christian's parent's, she could only imagine how Christian might have felt meeting her dad. She wondered if Christian hadn't meant so much to her if meeting his parents would be as terrifying as it was.

Christian stopped when he stood to the side of both of his parents with Ana's hand still captured in his.

He waited for his parents to acknowledge him, knowing never to interrupt when he knows they are in a conversation.

When they turned giving him their attention is when he made the introductions. "Mom, Dad, this is Anastasia, my girlfriend," he informed them proudly, smiling down at Ana even though her focus was on his parents. "Ana, these are my parents."

They both stood up to properly greet her. Grace was the first to speak with a motherly grin softening her expression. "Anastasia it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Grace, Christian's mother. My son has said nothing but wonderful things about you. I'm glad to finally put a name to a face, and what a pretty face it is." Grace pulled Ana into a warm, welcoming hug and Ana could feel the love and sweetness radiating off of Christian's mother. Ana was overwhelmed. She wasn't exactly sure what she was expecting, but she knew it wasn't this. It seemed like the woman in Christian's life were very loving and affectionate, a type of reception she wished she got more from her own mother.

Grace pulled back and Ana knew that she and Grace would get along just fine. Ana thought she was a beautiful woman, standing tall and lean with shoulder length honey blonde hair framing a sweet, kind face and compassionate greenish hazel eyes. Ana thought that she seemed like the type of woman who did everything altruistically and didn't possess one malicious bone in her body. Grace reminded Ana of a swan, beautiful and graceful at first glance, but vicious when threatened.

"Thank you," Ana said shyly. "I'm delighted to meet you, Mrs. Grey."

Grace waved her hand in a disregarding way. "On, none of that Mrs. Grey nonsense. It's Grace or Mama Grey. That's what my children's friends like to call me," Grace said with a blissful smile, then she turned to her left and introduced Christian's father. "This is my husband, Carrick."

Ana turned her attention to Christian's father and she felt like she was transported to the future. Before her stood an older replica of her boyfriend; they had the same stormy gray eyes, same hair color, albeit some silver winking at her from around his temples, and the same body and build. Carrick was in very good shape for his age and she could tell he took very good care of himself, but then that could've been at the persistence of his wife; Christian's mother was a doctor after all, no matter that she helped children. The only real difference between Christian and Carrick was that Carrick intimidated Ana beyond belief. He didn't have a very inviting face and his eyes screamed preeminence, something that was the complete opposite of Christian. The dark stubble shadowing Carrick's jaw and above his upper lip didn't make him look any less intimidating.

"H-hi," Ana stammered. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Grey." She held out her hand for him and for a minute she was worried he wouldn't take it.

Carrick's face split into a wide grin before he took her hand and pulled her into his lean, strong arms.

"It's nice to meet you, too, little Miss. My boy seems to be quite taken with you and I'm glad he seems to have found a good one." He winked at her and Ana wanted to practically cry in relief. She beamed at Christian's father and came to the realization that he was a scary grizzly bear on the outside but a large, fluffy teddy bear on the inside. She couldn't believe how welcoming and friendly Christian's family was, or those of his family that she met. She glanced up at Christian and grinned at his blinding grin. He pressed a sweet, gentle kiss to her forehead and she felt small flutters in her stomach and an overwhelming feeling seep from her chest and pour out into every crevice in her body, warming her soul and clouding her mind.

Christian stood on the sidelines and watched as his parent's stole his girlfriend. He knew they would love her and he silently chuckled to himself when he thought about her apprehension of meeting his parents. Of course they would like her, why wouldn't they? Christian didn't think he had ever met a more likable person than Ana. And he couldn't be gladder that he found her.

Christian arched his brow at Ana when she looked up at him differently after he kissed her forehead. It wasn't the first time he had done it, yet she was looking at him like it was the first time he had ever kissed her. He just shook his head and dismissed it as unimportant.

"Are you hungry, dear? There's plenty of food in the kitchen." Christian focused his attention back on his parent's and girlfriend conversation.

"N-"

"I'll help you get a plate of food, Ana," Christian interrupted her. Ana frowned at Christian as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Carrick and Grace.

"Uh, okay. Nice to talking to you, Mrs. . . . I mean Mama Grey and, um, Mr. Grey," Ana said awkwardly, ignoring Christian as he tried to pry her away.

Carrick gave her a warm, affectionate smile. "Call me Carrick, sweet girl. It was nice talking to you, too." Ana used her free hand to wave goodbye to them as Christian practically dragged her back to the house.

"Christian what is wrong with you? I was still talking to your parents and you just totally interrupted and dragged me away," Ana said irritated. She didn't want to come off as disrespectful because of Christian's actions.

"Please, my parents don't care. I think they love you more than they love me," Christian said, pulling her inside his house, into the hallway off the kitchen. Instead of going through the kitchen though he continued to walk down the hallway that was painted a pale yellow and had family portraits covering both walls of the hallway. Ana's eye caught a picture of Christian when he was younger. He was smiling at the camera with his two front teeth missing and he was sitting in front of a white, rectangular cake that had seven glowing candles placed in the middle. She wanted to get a better look at it but he kept pulling her along to wherever he was taking her.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. And where are you taking me? I wanted to look at those pictures," she said pouting.

Christian rolled his eyes at her even though she couldn't see him. "You can see them another time. I want to show you something."

He trailed out of the hallway with Ana in tow and turned to his left walking into a large comfy room that tan sectionals and sitting chairs placed strategically on top of a light colored wooden floor. In front of the sectional was a stone fireplace and a plasma TV above it. The walls were painted burgundy with picture windows showing them the plants and trees on the side of the property and above the picture windows were another set of picture windows, only they had rounded tops.

Ana thought it was magnificent and was struck speechless at the layout of his family's living room. She wanted to stop and admire everything in the room but Christian continued to pull her along. He led her all the way to the back of the living room then pulled her aside to a white closed door. She looked at him questioningly when he looked behind them before he pulled her into the mysterious room.

Christian wanted to be alone with Ana for a few minutes and he didn't want to get in trouble taking her to his bedroom so he decided the best option was a bathroom, away from unwanted visitors. He pushed her inside the bathroom and turned on the lights to his right.

Ana looked at him in question. "What are we doing in a bathroom?"

Ana got an answer to her question when Christian closed the door, closing them in and then pushed her up against it. His lips immediately found hers, his hands seeking out her hips, his eyes closing, relishing in the feel of her soft lips against his. He moaned when she gasped in surprise and he swept his tongue inside her mouth, exploring.

Ana's heart rate picked up and her breathing increased. The way Christian was kissing her made her body respond on an instinctive level. The muscles below her waist clenched in anticipation and she could feel herself moisten as heat pooled in between her legs. She wrapped her arms around Christian's neck, wanting to feel more, wanting to get closer. Burying her fingers in his hair she pulled him closer, groaning when his hands traveled to her ass and greedily squeezed, pushing her closer to his groin.

Christian moaned again and pushed himself more into Ana when she wrapped her left leg around his waist. His erection was straining against the zipper of his jeans and the way Ana's body was wrapped around him made it harder to control himself. He moved his hand into her hair cradling her head while his other hand rested at the base of her spine, holding her to him. He gasped and almost lost control when Ana rubbed herself against him and he was sure she didn't mean to do it since he heard her gasp of surprise.

Ana was only trying to get closer when she inadvertently rubbed herself against Christian. She immediately felt a spike of pleasure surge through her body, liquid fire swimming through her veins igniting all of her senses. She couldn't control herself as she continued to rub that sweet spot in between her legs against the swollen bump protruding from Christian's jeans. She wasn't unfamiliar with what she was feeling, but it was different receiving pleasure from someone other than herself, and she felt like she was about to combust. She pulled her mouth away from his and leaned her head against the door as she felt Christian begin to vigorously grind himself into her.

Christian was going to tell her to stop, he didn't want to mess up his underwear and her father and his parents were close by, but the second time she rubbed herself against him he knew it was a lost battle. He started to rub himself harder against her and then she started to moan and whimper between her gasping. He rubbed himself harder and faster against her, her cries of pleasure urging him on. Her fingers pulled harshly at his hair, her leg wrapped tighter around his waist and he had to brace one of his arms against the door above her head as he was teetering close to the edge of ecstasy.

Ana was the first to let go, burying her face in the curve between his neck and shoulder, moaning out his name a little too loud for her liking. Christian threw his head back, mouth open and let himself go in his pants, jerking slightly as her breathed out Ana's name as tamely as he could.

He leaned forward resting his head against Ana's as he tried to catch his breath. Ana lowered her leg back down to the floor, also trying to get her breathing in check. Ana opened her eyes and studied Christian's expression. She thought he looked gorgeous. His lips were reddish-pink and swollen from her kisses, his hair was a little more unkempt than usual and everything about him was just perfect. She couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as Christian would give her an orgasm, ignoring the fact that they were in the bathroom of his parent's house and they haven't even taken tier clothes off.

All the blood rapidly drained from her face. They were in a bathroom of his parent's house and she just had an orgasm at the hands of their son. She was a little embarrassed. Anyone could have easily have caught them. Then she remembered that her father was there, too. He could have easily heard them and then he would never forgive Christian. She was horrified.

Christian finally opened his eyes, and what he saw was not what he was expecting. Ana was paler than a vampire, her eyes were wide with fear and her body was rigid with tension.

"Ana what's wrong?" he asked, pulling his head back and grasping her shoulders.

Her wide blue eyes shot to his. "What if someone heard us? What if my dad caught us? What if your parents caught us? My God, Christian, if they heard us they will probably think I'm some sort of . . . of slut. My dad . . . Oh my God, my dad. He will never let me see you again and-"

He pulled her face into his hands and turned her face up to his. "Calm down, okay? No one heard us. If they did they probably would have interrupted. Plus I checked to see if anyone followed us and I didn't see anyone. And no one would come this way unless they had a reason too, which they don't," he reassured her as best he could, hoping his words soothed her worries.

Ana looked into his cool gray eyes. She suddenly felt calmer and her breathing went back to normal, but her heart rate didn't slow down. She was lost in Christian's eyes, falling into a bottomless steely gray abyss she willing jumped into. Her tongue darted out and moistened her lips, the lips that were just on Christian's, the lips she wanted to be everywhere on Christian. She could only nod her head in answer to his question, too speechless to say anything. She felt that warm feeling emanate from her chest again; languidly spilling into her limbs and making everything tingle in its wake.

Christian gazed back at Ana, silently wondering why she was looking at him like how she was earlier. He was getting a little confused, it was the second time and he felt like he was missing something.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked curiously.

Ana cleared her throat and blinked a few times, putting Christian back into focus. "Like what?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It's just a certain look; I don't know how to describe it."

She looked at him like she was as clueless to what the look was, too. "Well, whatever the look was, I'll try to stop," she told him.

He just shook his head, pushing the inconsequential detail out of his mind. They hadn't talked about what had just happened and he wanted to know what she thought of it. Sure, he could easily tell how her body was feeling, but body language doesn't always tell you what someone is thinking. He tucked a lock of her light brown hair behind her ear then trailed his long index finger down her jaw, tracing an invisible line down to her chin and then up to her bottom lip. He smoothed his finger over her plump pink lips and smiled when she puckered her lips, kissing his finger.

"I didn't mean for what happened, to happen. I couldn't control myself, which happens more than I would like to admit when I'm around you," he revealed to Ana. She grabbed him by the forearms, pulling him closer to her and then leaned up to place a kiss on his delicious lips.

Pulling back she rested her back and head against the door, looking at Christian through her long, dark eyelashes. "I'm glad I make you lose control." She smirked at him. "And as for what happened I wasn't complaining, was I?"

Christian chuckled. "No. No, you were not. So I take it you wouldn't be opposed to doing it again then?"

Ana's eyebrows shot up and her eyes grew as big as grapefruits. "Again? Like right now?"

"No, no, not right now, but, like, sometime later. Not like later tonight, but you know, like later as in some other day, maybe?" Ana's giggles made him look at her. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. You're just really cute," Ana said while resting her hands on his hips, playing with the waist band of his boxer briefs. He made a mental note to change underwear before he went back out to join the festivities.

"Cute?" he repeated, scoffing at the prospects of him actually being _cute_. He thought bunnies and lion cubs were cute, but he was not _cute._ Men weren't cute.

"Mhmm, very. And all mine." Ana giggled again, mainly because of his appalled expression that had a little hint of arrogance at the notion of him being cute.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I am not _cute_ , Anastasia," he said almost haughtily.

"Well you might not think so, but I do. You know what? You're kind of adorable, too," Ana deadpanned, then burst into a fit of giggles.

Christian looked at her through squinted eyes then said, "Oh, so you think that's funny, huh? I'll give you something to giggle about."

He reached for her, grabbing her around the waist then rapidly skated his fingers over her ribs where he learned she's ticklish at. Ana laughed loudly as she jerked and wiggled to get out of his torturous hold.

"Christian!" Ana screamed in reluctant laughter. "Let go!"

"Nope. Gotta take back what you said first," Christian said, continuing to move his fingers over her ticklish spots.

"Please!" Ana gasped, trying to control her laughter while pulling in enough oxygen.

"Take it back."

"No."

"Suit yourself." His fingers didn't stop the sweet anguish that stemmed her unbidden laughter. She tried to move away from his fingers, turning away, moving this way and that but he only followed. Her sides were beginning to hurt and throat was feeling dry from the laughter and from breathing through her mouth.

"Christian, please!" she begged.

She was about to give in from exhaustion and from the strain of her diaphragm when the door swung open, revealing a tall, lean man with short honey blonde hair, greenish hazel eyes and a strong jaw.

Christian stopped tickling Ana and Ana looked up at the man while bent over with Christian's hands still pressed against her sides. Ana wore the expression of a fawn caught in the headlights of a minivan while Christian glared at him like he committed some heinous crime.

"Copping a feel, bro?" Asked the man who Ana thought looked like an even mix of DNA between Grace and Carrick. He had Grace's eyes and hair but Carrick's build, although he had a little more muscle tone. Ana thought he was very attractive, but Christian was still more attractive to her. "Mom and Dad are looking for you. Want me to tell them you're too busy getting more familiar with your girlfriend's body?" He laughed while Christian straightened up, pulling Ana up with him. "You must be Ana." He held out his hand and she took it, and was surprised when he didn't pull her into a hug like the rest of his family did. "I'm Elliot; Christian's more attractive, more fun and better at everything, older brother. I'm delighted to meet you." He winked at her and she giggled, making Christian hold her tighter around her waist.

"Okay, you delivered the message. Now leave." Christian gazed at his brother through narrowed eyes.

Elliot continued to stand in the door way, ignoring Christian. He looked at both of them then focused his attention on Christian, running his eyes from his feet to head and back again. He gave Ana a once over, too, but more slowly trying to goad Christian.

Elliot looked at Christian in the eye and then smirked at him. "Bro, what were you two doing in here? I heard little miss here screaming all the way from the hallway." He continued to smirk but raised a dark brow in question.

Christian stared daggers at him, still holding Ana close against him. "Don't worry about it."

Elliot lightly chuckled and shook his head as he looked down at his black shoes. He looked back at Christian with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I can guess." He smirked at him again. "But then I really don't need to since the answer is written on that dark spot on the front of your jeans." Christian looked down at the front of his jeans as Elliot folded over his body, howling with laughter.

There on the front of his jeans to the left of his zipper was a small, but noticeable wet stain painted on his light jeans. He looked at Ana from the corner of her eye and saw her strawberry cheeks highlight the shock surrounding her eyes. He didn't know what else to do but laugh a little. He wasn't going to apologize and he wasn't going to take back what had happened. He was just sorry Elliot had to see it and that he called him out in front of Ana, embarrassing her.

Ana heard his small laugh and looked up at him in disbelief. His brother knew what they had done and all he did was just laugh! Christian looked down at her as she was pressed against his side and he laughed harder at her outraged and incredulous expression. Ana stared at him for a moment, then a small giggle escaped from her lips. She joined Christian and Elliot in laughter, but she was a little confused because she wasn't even exactly sure what she was laughing about. The whole situation was so embarrassing and she didn't know what to make of it.

Elliot was the first to compose himself. He stood up straight, wiping his tears from his eyes and looked between Christian and Ana. "You two do know the best way is to take _off_ your clothes, right?" He chuckled again and shook his head. "Virgins," He muttered. He looked at Christian. "Mom and Dad are looking for you," he repeated. "But I suggest you change pants before you go out there." He laughed again, then winked at Ana before he turned around and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Ana just stared at the door, not knowing what to really say or do. Then a sudden thought came to her mind, making her tense up in apprehension. "Is he going to tell your parents?" she whispered to Christian.

He looked at her and saw the panic begin to build up in her eyes again. "No. He's an idiot but he's not that stupid. I have too much dirt on him; it wouldn't be safe for him to be a tattletale."

Ana nodded her head and took a calming breath. "Okay," she breathed. "Maybe we should go find your parents . . . after you change pants." She looked down at the spot on his jeans and a small reminiscent smile played on her lips. Her eyes traveled up to Christian's and she was face to face with a smirk that was identical to Elliot's. She assumed the trademark ran through the family.

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the bathroom, turning off the light and closing the door after them. "Go keep my parents company. If they ask you where we were just say we that I was showing you the library. I'm going to go change. I'll be back shortly," he said as he walked with her back through the hallway and stopped at the entrance to the kitchen.

Ana nodded her head, then turned towards the doors leading to the backyard and walked out. Christian walked away hastily after Ana did, shielding his pants as best he could without making anything too obvious.

After he changed into another pair of jeans that were similar to the previous one's he made his way back down stairs. When he got closer to the French doors leading to the deck he heard music playing. Stepping out on the wood floors mounted against his house, he perused the area for Ana and his parents. Grace and Carrick were standing close to his father's boathouse and it looked like they were talking to Ray, but Ana wasn't with them. He scanned to his right then to his left, where his eyes fell upon Ana dancing and laughing with his grandfather.

He watched as Theo held her about the waist and his other hand was clasped in hers close to their shoulders. Christian watched as his grandpa said something to her and she threw her head back in laughter, her long hair falling over her shoulder and hanging all the way down to her backside. Theo lifted their joined hands in the air and Ana twirled underneath, smiling broadly as she spun around. His grandpa smiled at her as she moved back in towards his chest, and he wrapped his hand around her waist again.

Christian stood there and watched as his grandfather and girlfriend bonded through a dance. He knew his family would like her, and he was right. Everyone that she met today adored her. He completely understood why they adored her. She was fun and lively, she always brought a smile to his face and he loved being around her. When she's not with him he almost felt like he was in a maze with no exit. He had only met her a couple of weeks ago and already he felt as if she's his daily nourishment, the blood running through his veins, the oxygen to his lungs. He didn't know how he had survived before her and he hoped that he would never have to know what it would be like living without her now that he found her.

As he continued to observe the two people who meant the most to him, he felt a tightening sensation in his chest that made his head spin and his heart rate spike. It wasn't a feeling he was familiar with, and he began to internally panic. The tips of his toes and fingers were tingling as searing heat rushed through his veins but his mind was clouded in terrifying anxiety. He didn't know what to make of the sweet but scary feeling washing over him.

"It seems my husband is quite fond of your girlfriend."

Christian pivoted his head to the right and saw his grandmother standing next to him. She was looking at Ana and Theo then turned her smiling face towards Christian.

Christian chuckled lightly, thankful for the interruption of his thoughts. "It seems so."

"She's a beautiful girl, and so smart and fun. You found one of the good ones." Millie winked at her grandson.

"Yeah. She really is." Christian turned his attention back on Ana and Theo, not noticing the way his grandma was staring at him.

There was a moment of silence before he heard his grandmother's voice again. "She's a real keeper. Don't screw this up. I can tell by the way you look at her that you love her and I would hate to see something so rare and beautiful come to an end."

Christian stopped breathing and turned his head so quickly towards his grandmother he thought it could've snapped off his neck. He was dumbfounded and speechless. How could his grandma be sure that he loved his girlfriend when he wasn't sure himself? He loved his family and knew what it felt like to be loved and to give love, but this was a different feeling. It was stronger, more powerful, more consuming. It made him feel like he could do anything but destroy him at the same time. It was a terrifying feeling. Was that what it was supposed to feel like? He wasn't sure. The only people he had ever loved were his family, but he wasn't _in_ love with any of them. He knew he had deep, serious feelings for Ana, but was he falling in love with her? How did something he couldn't fully understand happen so fast? How could his brain not acknowledge what was happening within his heart? How was it possible to fall so suddenly and not even realizing you were falling to begin with?

Millie walked down the steps and walked towards her husband and Ana. Ana hugged her back as Millie leaned down and wrapped her arms around Ana, pulling back only to leave a loving kiss on her cheek. Ana smiled at her then hugged Theo, and he too wrapped her in his arms, his upper limbs swallowing up her tiny frame.

Christian watched as Ana scoured the area for him. Her eyes caught his as he stood on the top step of the deck and she gave him a sweet smile that made his heart flutter and a shiver run down his spine. She walked towards him with a sparkle in her eye and he felt his body heat up, and electrifying intensity created from the spark held within the lust hidden in his body.

When she climbed the steps towards him and stopped on the same step he was standing on he turned towards her. She placed her small, delicate hands on the side of his face, a content smile painted across her lips.

"Hi," she whispered looking into his steely gray eyes.

"Hi," he whispered back.

He felt like he was sailing on a ship lost in the ocean blue sea that were her eyes. It was then that he felt a sheet of realization cover him. He knew it at that moment. He knew that he was in love with his girlfriend.

 **Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to get another chapter out next week, but my life doesn't always follow a steady schedule, so I can't make any promises. I hope you guys liked it!**


	7. Tell me how you really feel

**Please excuse any mistakes. Unfortunately this site still isn't working properly for some reason so I had to copy and paste and some things changed, so hopefully I got most of the mistakes. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this chapter, but hopefully you guys like it. Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really appreciate it!**

Ana had been at Christian's parent's barbecue for about two hours and she was having a great time. She was getting along with the members of Christian's family that she met and she ate good food. The only thing that was bothering her was how Christian started to act around her after her dance with Theo. He was continuously looking at her like she was some mystical creature or like he wanted to tell her something, but he always ended up shaking his head and looking frustrated with himself. Eventually she ignored his awkward mood and enjoyed her time.

She was glad her dad and Christian's parents were getting along well. When she was dancing with Christian's grandpa she had noticed him chatting with Grace and Carrick. Of course she was curious as to what they were talking about, but she let the ramblings of the older crowd stay between the older crowd.

She had developed a fast relationship with Theodore Trevelyan. She understood why Christian adored him the way he did. When Christian told her to go back outside and look for his parents so he could change his pants, Theo approached her before she had the chance to even look around for Grace and Carrick. It was almost becoming a natural thing to her when she was around Christian's family, so when he pulled her immediately into his arms after introducing himself she wasn't as surprised as she should have been. He told her how much he had been hearing about her, and how he couldn't wait to meet her. Like most of Christian's family she immediately liked him and they hit it off pretty quickly. Ana felt that Theo was a very easy person to talk to. He was down to earth, funny, charismatic, and that type of guy you always wanted to hang out with. He reminded her a lot of Christian, which was most likely one of the reasons she felt immediately comfortable with him.

After they chatted for a bit she heard music start to play and it happened to be one of her favorite songs from Nsync. Theo obviously saw her excitement and asked her to dance, and her not being able to sit still or not being able sing along agreed. She learned grandpa Trevelyan had a wicked sense of humor and she found herself listening more to Theo than to music as he kept her laughing. Before the song ended Millie came over to talk to them. After thanking Theo for the dance and giving both of them hugs was when she looked around for Christian and found him standing on the deck gazing at her with an expression she couldn't identify. Walking over to him she grasped his face and whispered a greeting to him, and he whispered a response back. She was sure he was going to kiss her, but instead he took her hand and kissed the back of it, then walked down to the back lawn and joined the rest of the crowd, including his family and his mother's and father's colleagues and family friends, as well as Ana's father.

As the night was coming to an end Christian was struggling with his warring emotions. He didn't want to tell Ana that he loved her because he wasn't sure if it was too soon or not, and he didn't want to confess his feelings because he was unsure if she felt the same way. He knew she liked him, that much was obvious, but how was he supposed to know if she loved him? He knew she picked up on his strange attitude after her dance with his grandfather, but he wasn't sure how he was supposed to act. He had just discovered he had serious, deep rooted feelings for his girlfriend and he was terrified of the possibility of her not loving him back. When he was around her he felt like he couldn't breathe, but at the same time it felt like she was pumping fresh oxygen into his lungs and he had never felt more alive. He was confused, scared and in love and he didn't know how to handle it.

It was only when Ana had asked him a question, and after he answered, had he finally recognized that weird look Ana was giving him earlier and hope and elation swelled in his chest.

They were sitting at the table Grace and Carrick had been sitting at earlier when Ana squeezed Christian's hand under the table to get his attention. When he turned to her she asked him, "I thought you had a sister?"

He turned back to the food he was eating with one hand since his other was clasped in Ana's. "I do."

"Well then where is she? I haven't met her yet, have I?" Ana asked, looking at him as he continued to eat his food.

Christian scoffed after he swallowed the last of his potato salad. "No, you have definitely not met Mia. If you did you would probably have a headache and feel like banging your head against a wall," he shook his head as he snickered a little. "Last I heard my mom and dad let her go to her friend's lake house today. How she got them to agree to that I don't know," Christian muttered disapprovingly under his breath.

Ana looked at Christian from the corner of her eye and then smirked at him. "Probably the same way you got them to agree to let you use your family's lake house," she paused, waiting for him to look at her when she didn't elaborate.

Christian turned his head and looked at her with an arched brow. "Mia isn't a great negotiator."

Ana deviously smiled at him. "I didn't assume she was."

"Then how would we have used the same method to get our parents to agree to what we want?" Christian said narrowing his eyes playfully at her.

Ana looked down at her empty plate with a secret smile. Looking back up at Christian through her full, dark lashes she answered him. "Well if you and Mia look anything alike I'm sure it's your guys adorable face they just can't say no to," she teased him.

Christian's face changed from an expression of cautious curiosity to a scowl, and it made Ana throw her head back in unbridled laughter. Ana's laughter suddenly stopped when Christian abruptly let go of her hand and stood up, walking away towards the boat house.

Ana stood up and caught up with him. "Christian, I'm sorry it was just a joke. I won't say it again," Ana said, worried that Christian might actually be upset with her.

When he ignored her and kept walking she stopped and looked at him as he entered the boathouse, not even acknowledging her. She continued to stand there for two minutes afraid of what she might have done; after all she still really didn't know Christian that well. They had only met a couple of weeks ago, and even though they got along extremely well and all the boundaries they've set so far haven't been overstepped, she had to admit that she still didn't know everything about Christian, and she was afraid she had just crossed a line with him.

It was only when she had stood unsure of herself outside of the boathouse door for a full three minutes when Christian had come back out. She was on the verge of running to him and asking him for forgiveness and promising never to call him adorable again, but then she noticed the mischievous gleam in his eye and a fully loaded water gun in his hand. Ana realized then that she had crossed a line, a line that was far from serious, but she was sure Christian was about to cross a line, whether it was serious or not she had yet to decide.

Her eyes widened as Christian stalked closer and closer to her, water gun aimed directly at her. She held her hands up and asked cautiously, "Christian, what are you doing?"

"I don't know Miss Steele, what do you think I'm doing?" He smirked at her and continued to walk closer as she began to walk backwards, her hands up as if trying to defend herself.

"I think you're trying to get back at me for calling you adorable." Ana's backside bumped into the pole holding up the ivory tent, and she looked back at it, then looked back at Christian wide eyed.

"You're a perceptive little thing, aren't you?" Christian murmured.

Ana looked around, looking for someone to help her or looking for somewhere to run. Unfortunately the only people who were looking at them looked highly amused and in no way did they look as if they were willing to help her. She didn't have a suitable exit strategy either because there was only open space and no matter where she ran she was bound to get soaked.

She gulped as she looked at Christian as he stood two feet in front of her, a look of pure cunning delight written all over his face. "Christian, just put the gun down. Let's talk about this, okay?" Ana said feigning desperate terror.

Christian cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Talk? Oh, no. I don't want to talk. You had your fun, now I want to have mine." He raised the water gun to her face and Ana squealed and put her arms and hands up to protect her face.

"Christian! Please, no. I'm sorry!" Ana screeched. Christian only laughed at her, and then he aimed the gun at her stomach and sprayed water all over her.

"Ahh! Christian!" Ana screamed and tensed up as the water soaked through her shirt and ran down her shorts and legs.

Christian bent over, howling in laughter while clutching his stomach. Ana looked down at her drenched clothes in disbelief, standing completely still as Christian continued to laugh at her. Instead of taking the gun away from him because she knew it had to be empty by the way her clothes were dripping, she looked around for something else she could get him back with. There was a table next to her that was covered in a pearl table cloth with empty plates and clean silverware, but there was a glass or two that were filled with ice cold water. She glanced at Christian, seeing him still bent over in laughter; she hurriedly turned around and grabbed the glass. Without really looking she turned back around to face Christian and threw the ice cold water all over him.

"Ahhh, shit! Cold! So cold!" she began to laugh but stopped immediately not recognizing the voice as Christians. Her gaze traveled upward and looked at the poor victim and realized why the loud shout didn't sound like it belonged to him. She didn't recognize the voice as Christian's because she didn't throw the water on Christian.

Her face went pale, her blue eyes about popped out of her head and she dropped the glass to the ground as she clasped her hands to her mouth in horrified embarrassment.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry!" she said as she stared fearfully at Elliot whose navy board shorts were entirely saturated in icy water around his groin. More people turned around to look at them and Christian laughed even harder, falling to his hands and knees not even trying to control his rowdy laughter.

Elliot looked up at Ana in astonishment as she continued to stare up at him like a startled rabbit. Elliot looked down at Christian, and then looked back at Ana, only to look over her shoulder at something. Walking past her without a word or another glance, he walked under the tent, went up to an empty table, grabbed another glass filled with ice water and then walked over to Christian, pouring it all over his back and hair as he was still on all fours.

Ana heard Christian gasp loudly as the freezing water hit his skin. "Holy fuck, cold! Freezing cold!" She watched as Christian's body contorted as the cold water was absorbed by his clothes and the freezing bite of the water pierced his skin. She couldn't help as the hysterical giggles bubbled from her chest and fell out of her mouth. Before Christian found the strength to stand up Elliot shoved the empty glass into Ana's hands and awkwardly walked away as he held his sodden shorts away from his skin. In her raucous laughter she was too clueless to know what Elliot had just done.

Christian finally stood up, his back tense as the air around him making him feel like the water on his skin was even colder. Ana looked up at him, getting control of herself as she settled down from the amusing show. His eyes traveled down to the empty glass in her hands and then shot back to her face. She looked down at the glass in her hands after Christian had, and furrowed her brow. When she glanced back at Christian and saw his expression, her widened eyes shot back down to the glass in her hands and then back up to Christian. She knew exactly what he was thinking, and had realized what Elliot did.

As fast as she could she turned around, placed the empty glass back on the table and ran. Christian rushed after a squealing Ana. Her screams mixed with breathless giggles echoed throughout the vast land of Christian's backyard and caught the attention of curious eyes. In effort to avoid questions and the reprimand of the adults Ana ran past them and jogged to the side of the house, trying to escape before Christian caught up with her.

"Christian laughed inside as he grabbed Ana around the waist, amused because she clearly hadn't learned that he was quicker than she was.

"Ahhh!" Ana yelped as Christian picked her up by the waist, turned her around to face him and then threw her over his sodden shoulder. "Christian put me down!" They were standing on the side of Christian's parent's enormous house, halfway from the front and halfway away from the back. There was only one window on the lower level of the house where they were standing and it was more towards the front, which Ana was glad for so no one could witness her humiliation.

"Fine." Christian stopped walking towards the back of the house and planted Ana's feet back on the thick, green grass. He kept his hands around her waist just in case she tried to run away from him again.

Ana looked down at Christian's hand with a raised brow and trailing them back up to his face she said, "You can let go of me now."

He smirked at her and shook his head. "Now why would I do that?" He grinned at her as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because I said so," Ana said, placing her hands on top of Christian's in an effort to pry his hands away.

Christian shivered as icy drops of water fell from his hair and silkily ran down his back, the waistband of his pants absorbing the flow. Thinking of a wicked idea to get payback he tightened his grip around Ana's waist and began to walk forward, pushing her backwards until her back hit the light gray stone of his house.

"What are you doing?" Ana whispered, caught up in Christian's heated gaze as her back was firmly pressed against the rough, rigid stone.

Christian stared down into Ana's eyes, his face only centimeters from hers, his lips hovering above hers as he leaned in to kiss her. "What you want me to be doing," Christian whispered back. He heard Ana's sharp intake of breath and felt her hands tighten around his arms as his were still placed around her slim waist. He gently rubbed his nose along hers and reveled in the way her body submitted to his actions. He loved the way she responded to him, and he loved the way she seemed to never get enough of him, as he seemed to never get enough of her. He loved everything about her. And as much as she probably hated it, he loved to tease her./p

Waiting until he saw her eyes flutter close, her lips parting in anticipation, and her body trying to get closer to his, is when he pulled back leaned his head down and rubbed his soaked hair all over Ana's face and chest.

He threw his head back in laughter as she gasped, pushed him away and let out an aggravated growl. "Christian, what the hell! You already squirted me with that stupid gun, which I'm still not dry from," she said irritated as she glanced down at her clothes.

"That's what you get for throwing water all over me," he told her while staring at her as she looked at him like she wanted to punch him in the gut.

"That wasn't even me! That was Elliot!"

Christian shrugged his shoulders in a dismissive way. "Either way it's still payback."

"Pay back for what?" Ana asked glowering at him with her hands on her hips. She tried to wipe most of the cold water from her skin but some of it was on her shirt and wouldn't be drying anytime soon.

"For calling me cute and adorable." Ana rolled her eyes at his pouty look, even though she felt a sensation below her waist that made her skin heat up a little.

"Don't be such a baby. I already said I wouldn't call you cute or adorable anymore. And you act like being cute or adorable is a bad thing."

"It is. Men aren't cute. Men aren't adorable," Christian said as if he was insulted for the male species.

Ana rolled her eyes again. "Whatever you say," she said turning away from him and walking back to the backyard, but Christian grabbed her arm before she could get anywhere.

"Wait," he said pulling her back and placing one of his hands on her lower back and the other one on the side of her neck.

Ana looked up into his fiery gray eyes wondering what he wanted now and slightly shivering at the feeling of his hands on her skin. "What?"

Christian took a minute to search her beautiful blue eyes that he always had a hard time looking away from. He almost felt like he was losing his senses at the way Ana made him feel. She could drive him crazy and make him feel wildly happy at the same time and he couldn't understand why his warring emotions made him feel good inside.

Ana stood there waiting for Christian to say whatever he wanted but he continued to stare into her eyes, and she was so enthralled by his that she just couldn't look away. The way he was looking at her made her feel like she found the door that showed her the meaning of life but she couldn't find the key. It confused and enlightened her at the same time, and her distracting feelings made her head feel like it was about to explode. She felt that powerful feeling again and it almost made her knees buckle beneath her and the answer came to her like a ton of bricks to the gut. She parted her lips to pull in more air, but it didn't seem to be enough. She felt her temperature rise despite her wet clothes and her head began to swim.

Christian moved both of his hands to Ana's face as he saw her eyes soften more and her cheeks begin to heat. He stepped closer to her, lowering his face down to hers and then pressed his lips softly on her mouth.

As he moved his lips against hers and she responded he felt something between them change. The kiss was different; it held a sweetness and tenderness that he hadn't shared with her before.

Ana moved her hands up to Christian's head, burying her fingers in his hair and pulling his mouth closer to hers while pulling the length of her body harder against his. She poured as much as her heart had to offer into their kiss but it didn't seem to be enough. Nothing seemed to be enough. She moaned against Christian's mouth as his tongue plunged into hers and she let her tongue duel with his in a fight for dominance.

Christian was slightly surprised at how rough the kiss was beginning to become, but he had no reason to complain. He loved all of the kisses he shared with Ana and he had to admit this was one of his favorites. Pulling back to catch their breath, Christian rested his head on Ana's and closed his eyes, trying to get his heartbeat back to normal and steadying his breathing.

He opened his eyes to discover Ana's were already open and she was gazing at him with that same expression he saw her wearing earlier, only this time he finally read what it meant. It was the same look he noticed his grandfather shared with his grandmother. It was the same look his mother shared with his father. It was the same look he gave Ana. His fear and insecurity of his unrequited feelings slowly melted into oblivion as he gazed affectionately into Ana's uncertain eyes. Even if she hadn't completely acknowledge or even discovered her true feelings for Christian, he didn't need her to, the answer was clear in her eyes and he knew he would never find another love like Ana.

 **April 15, 2024**

"I swear this is better than a Nicholas Sparks movie!" Mia exclaims as she's perched on the edge of her seat gazing at me with a lovey-dovey expression. She turns to our mother who is leaned back in her seat and looking between us with a content smile. "Mom, can you believe it! They fell in love here at that barbecue years ago." Mia clasps her hands against her chest and looks skyward, looking on with admiration and awe plastered on her face.

Grace smiles tenderly at me. "Yes, I know. I could see it on your dear face when you introduced us, as well as hers. Nothing makes a mother more proud than seeing her children happy."

I look at my mother bemused for a minute but before I can comment I feel my phone vibrate. I pull it out of my pocket and look at the caller ID and see it's my wife.

I look up to Mia and my mother as I stand up to take the call. "Excuse me, it's the Mrs. Gotta take this," I say stepping out of the room.

"Tell her I said hi!" Mia says after me as I step into the hallway. I don't respond to her as I answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sweetness. Where are you? I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" I can never get enough of hearing her voice. It always calms and excites me at the same time.

"I'm at my mother's. No, you're not interrupting anything, baby. And even if you did, you know nothing is more important than you."

"Still that suave sweet talker, I see, Mr. Grey." I chuckle at her playful disapproving tone.

"Always for you, Mrs. Grey."

She hums out a laugh and I have to control my body. She always has a way to make my body come alive even when she doesn't do it intentionally. "Is there a reason you called me, wife?" I ask her in effort to get my mind somewhere else so my mother and sister don't see something I'm sure they can live without seeing.

"As a matter of fact, my dear husband, there is. I'm going to be at the office until five and I need you to pick up the kids from school."

"Okay, baby. Where are you now?" I ask her looking at my wrist watch that she gave me for my 35th birthday. I only have ten minutes left of my lunch break, but since I'm my own boss and I'm pretty sure I don't have any more important meetings today, I decide to call Andrea to cancel any more meetings for the day and reschedule for other times after I'm done with my wife.

"Getting lunch at that deli across from GP, and yes before you ask I have security with me." I smirk because I can totally see her rolling her eyes right now. "What are you doing at your parents?" she asks me.

"I come up with a probable reason since I don't want her to know I'm planning something for our anniversary. "Just came over for a visit. I'm telling Grace and Mia the story of my first love right now."

"Is that so? And how did that topic come up?" she asks me, and I can see her standing there with a delicately arched brow and her arms crossed just under her luscious breasts.

"Oh, you know, Mia just being her curious self, and you women having your mysterious powers of making men talk."

I hear her bellowing laughter on the other end of the line. "You've always been one to over-exaggerate things, Christian. Anyways, babe, I was just calling you to tell you to get the kids. You'll remember right?"

I roll my eyes. "Of course I'll remember. How would I ever forget about my own kids?"

"Well stranger things have happened," I hear her mutter. "Okay, Sweetness, I'm about to go back into GP so I'll talk to you later on. Give Grace and Mia kisses for me."

"I will. I love you, baby."

"Mmm, how much?" I can hear her smile through the phone.

"With everything that I am."

"And how long?"

"For eternity and a day."

I hear her quiet, sharp intake of breath, she's always loved when I professed my love for her, but then again who doesn't like to be told they're loved. "I love you, too, Christian," she whispers to me. I smile. Those words will never get old.

"I'll see you later, baby."

"Okay, bye, Sweetness." I hang up after I hear her hang up. Before I go back into the sitting room I turn around and walk to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge then heading back to the sitting room.

I take a few refreshing gulps of water as I sit down and ignore my mother and Mia as they stare at me expectantly. What exactly they're waiting for, I'm not entirely sure.

"What?" I ask looking up at them.

"Ugh, Christian you can be so . . . clueless sometimes," my sister says rolling her eyes. "Obviously we're waiting for you to finish the story, duh!" I swear if it wasn't for the fact that we celebrated her 38th birthday last month, I would think I was still looking at my 16 year old sister. Other than the obvious, she hasn't changed one bit in the last 22 years.

"Well how was I supposed to know that's what you guys were waiting for? I'm not a mind reader."

"Okay now, let's just hear the rest of this before you father and brother comes home and then we will never finish hearing the story," my mother says looking at both of us.

"Alright," I agree. I pause for a moment to remember where I left off. "I knew I was in love with Ana and I knew she was in love with me, but it took longer for her to actually accept what she was feeling, why I don't know. It was over a week later that Ana had finally decided to tell me how she felt . . ."

 **June 5, 2002.**

It had been about ten days since the Memorial Day barbecue at Christian's parent's house and things have been different between Christian and Ana. Christian was his usual self but he noticed how weird Ana had been acting. He guessed what the cause of her strange attitude towards him was, but he couldn't be sure. They had been spending everyday together since that Monday except that following Sunday, and each day Christian noticed how Ana started acting weirdly around him. At first he thought he had said or done something wrong, but that look she gave him and how she began acting shy around him for no reason gave him an idea of what was going through her head.

Ana was frustrated with herself. She wanted to tell Christian how she felt, but she was terrified. She didn't think she could deal with the possibility of him not feeling the same way towards her. She knew what it felt like to give love but not have the same kind of love given back. She wasn't entirely ready to admit to herself that she was in love with Christian, because what she felt for him was like nothing she had ever felt before. It wasn't the type of love a daughter has for her parents, it wasn't the type of love that best friends have, and it wasn't the type of love that everyone gets to experience. It was the type of love that you find in books, the type of love that makes you want to get up every day with a smile on your face, the type of love people live for, the type of love people die for. It was an everlasting love that happened so quickly that it stole her senses leaving her bare to the world, but somehow strengthening her at the same time.

She knew Christian cared for her, in what way he actually cared for her she was unsure of. She even told him she wanted to spend the day with her father the Sunday before, but in reality she just wanted to give herself some space from him so she could gather her thoughts. After about only an hour of lying on her bed thinking about Christian she gave up, coming to the same conclusion no matter which way she thought about it. She loved him and there was no way to fight it, but she tried her hardest to hold it off. She then decided to spend the rest of that Sunday with her father to try to take her mind off of things, even though it was useless. Christian plagued her mind every single second, and being only honest with herself she wasn't really sure if that was even a bad thing.

It was going on three in the afternoon when Christian left his father's office in annoyed haste after discussing his future. He had been over this again and again with his father. Carrick wanted Christian to go to Harvard, but Christian didn't think he needed to since he already knew what he was going to do and didn't think he need a college education to pursue something he knew he would excel in.

Ignoring his family as they chatted in the kitchen he walked past them, through the foyer and out the door, texting Ana to meet him at the park. Getting into his black Audi s4 that was parked in front of the house, he started it, put it in drive and drove off, just as he saw his mother and father come to stand in the doorway. He noted how Carrick looked aggravated and Grace looked worried and upset with Carrick when she turned her accusing glare on him. Pushing away his displeasing conversation that he had with his father aside, he focused on the road as he drove to the place he first set eyes on Ana.

Ana had just finished watching a movie with her dad as they sat on the sectional facing the plasma screen that sat above the brown bricked fireplace in their living room when she got a text from Christian. She frowned when she read the text. Christian was brusque and even though emotions weren't obvious through text she got the vibe that it was urgent and he was aggravated.

"Uh, Daddy, Christian just asked me to meet him at the park, so I'm about to leave," she told her dad as she picked up the red bowl off the couch that was filled with un-popped kernels of popcorn.

"Just be careful, baby girl. Tell Christian I said hi." Ana smiled as she leaned down, kissing her father's stubbly cheek. Ever since the barbecue at Grace and Carrick's, Ray had been more open to the idea of Ana being with Christian. She wasn't sure if it was just the reassurance of getting to know his parents, getting a glimpse of where he grew up or what the real reason was, but she was grateful nonetheless.

"Okay, Daddy. I'll be home later," Ana said, turning away from her father as he turned the channel to baseball.

"Alright," Ray said focusing more on the TV than he was Ana. She smiled as she ran up to her room to change into something else and wash up a bit.

When she came back downstairs fifteen minutes later she walked passed the living room and said goodbye to Ray before she walked out the door.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Ray asked her.

Ana frowned at her father and turned to face him. "I just told you. I'm going to meet Christian at the park," she said looking at Ray as he turned his face away from the TV as he questioned her.

"Oh, that's right. Tell him I said hi," he said then turned back to watch the game. Ana stared at him for a few seconds. It wasn't unusual for him to be forgetful sometimes, but it seemed like he was forgetting things more often than he had before. Just the other day he forgot where he put his checkbook and he always keeps it in the same place, so he knows where it's at whenever he needs it. Ana shook her head, and just summed up her father's scattering memory caused by his mind being occupied with work and other adult-like things.

"Okay," Ana said quietly, walking out the door and heading towards the park. Luckily for her it wasn't a very long walk, and it was a nice day. It was warmer than it has been in the last few days so she was glad she changed into a flowy green tank top with white polka dots and a pair of white shorts with strappy sandals.

As Ana walked to the park she wondered why Christian had asked her to meet him at the park. He told her that he wouldn't have been able to hang out today because he had to do something with his father, which Ana didn't minded since Ray had taken the day off so she had company.

She really hoped it didn't have anything to do with her recent attitude towards him. Her stomach did a free fall as she thought about him breaking up with her because of the way she was acting. She tried to control her breathing and wiped the thin sheen of sweat off her palms onto her shorts. She shook her head as she thought of another reason. She knew she hadn't been acting normal around Christian lately, but she didn't think he would actually break up with her for it. She thought that maybe it could be something with his dad. He did say he was doing something with him even though she didn't know what that something was.

She continued to walk to the park, kicking small pebbles and observing the dark, plush grass, colorful flowers and tall, leafy trees around her.

Christian had been sitting on a bench facing the pound near the tree he first caught sight of Ana for ten minutes until he saw her cross the threshold into the park. He immediately felt his body relax and a smile crossed his lips. He stood and met her halfway from where they both were. His smile turned to a full on grin when she finally noticed him and he saw her gentle smile as the wind blew through her loose hair, pushing a few locks into her face.

"Hi," he whispered as she walked into his open arms.

"Hi," Ana whispered back as she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her chin on his chest as she looked affectionately into his gray eyes. He held her against his chest with one hand on the small of her back while the other one rested against her waist.

Christian lowered his face to hers and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I've missed you," he said against her lips.

"You did?" Ana asked, pulling away from his face, looking disbelieving into his eyes.

Christian frowned at her. "Of course I did." He tucked some of her hair behind her air, and then slowly trailed his fingers down the side of her neck. "I always miss you when you're not with me."

Ana shyly looked down at an invisible spot on his gray V-neck T-shirt as a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Christian wanted to sigh exasperatedly, but then he noticed the smile creeping its way up her face. A small smile played on his own lips as he buried his nose in her hair and placed a kiss on her head before pulling away. All week she had been acting like a timid kitten around him, shying away from him at times, knowing that's not how she typically acted. He was getting a little irritated with it because he thought he was sure of the reason why, but she didn't seem to know. But then he saw the smile, and he knew something had to have changed since he last saw her. Hopefully it was a good change.

"I missed you, too." She looked back up at him with her powder blue eyes and he was defenseless against her. He craned his neck forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, then her nose and finally her soft, smooth lips.

He moved his hands up to her face, capturing her soft cheeks in his large grasp. "Come on a drive with me?" he asked her.

She moved her hands to his wrists and wrapped her small fingers around him. "I'll go anywhere with you."

He smiled at her as he rubbed his thumb back and forth across her cheek. Pulling away from her face he took her hand in his and pulled her along with him as he treaded to his car.

After opening the door for her, then closing it after she settled in the passenger side, he got into the driver's side and drove away.

"I know I said I'll go anywhere with you, but it would be nice to know where we're going," Ana said as she looked at him as he was focused on the road.

Christian chuckled and Ana about drooled on herself as she observed the way his nose crinkled in that sexy way that made her insides burn. "We've been there before. I'm sure you'll recognize the area soon." He didn't look at her as he spoke so Ana continued to gaze at him instead of looking out at the area before them. "You know you'll figure out where we're going faster if you look out the window instead of looking at me." Christian took a quick glance at her and grinned at her reddened cheeks.

"I . . . I was looking out your window, not at you," she said sharper than she intended, abruptly turning away from him.

Christian laughed. "Mhmm, sure you were."

Ana rolled her eyes at him even though he couldn't see her face. "Oh, please. Don't flatter yourself. You're not that gorgeous." That was the first lie Ana ever told Christian.

"So you think I'm gorgeous, then?" Christian asked smirking at her.

"Maybe."

"It's a yes or no question."

"Well I already gave my answer. I'm not changing it now."

Christian threw his head back in laughter. "You're something else, Anastasia Steele."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Eyes on the road, Mr. Grey," Ana told him, failing to hide her amused grin.

"Yes, ma'am."

Ana looked out the windshield and noticed how things were becoming less urban and more rural-like, then saw the gravel road that was planked by thick green leaves and tall trees hiding away what lie beyond. Ana's quizzical gaze shot to the side of Christian's face.

"The abandoned house? Why are we here?" she asked him as Christian drove through the rocky, narrow driveway.

He shrugged a shoulder. "I like it here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's peaceful and beautiful. Plus it was the best day I've ever had, and I want to have another good day. With you." Christian turned and stared at her as he parked his car in front of the dilapidated fountain.

"Sounds like a plan." Ana leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss against his mouth then opened the door and stepped out. Christian opened his door, stepping out and then walking over to Ana and stood next to her as they gazed at the neglected house before them.

"I can only imagine what this house would've looked like when it was first built. Had to be incredibly gorgeous," Ana said trailing her gaze on the front of the house.

"I'm sure it was," Christian agreed.

Ana swiveled her head and faced Christian. "Do you think we can find a way inside?"

"You want to go inside the house?" Christian asked, frowning as he glanced at the large house before them.

"Yeah. You don't?" Ana said turning her back on the house to face Christian. She held out her hands before her silently asking him to follow her as she walked backwards towards the house.

"It's not that. What if there's like a dead person in it or something? Or some old man living there that waits for young curious people like us to come along so he can kill us then feast on our bodies."

Ana threw her head back and laughed at Christian's ridiculous worries. "I doubt there is a cannibalistic old man waiting for us, scaredy cat. Come one I want to see what the inside looks like." Ana walked to him and grabbed his hand pulling him closer to the house.

"What if the door is locked? We won't be able to get in."

"If there's a will there's a way."

Christian rolled his eyes and then grinned as Ana glanced at him. She smiled shyly at him and then hurriedly turned away, making Christian inwardly sigh and frown. He wondered when Ana was going to stop acting so weirdly around him.

Ana pulled Christian along to the front of the house and they stopped at the front door. Christian took a side glance at Ana as she let go of his hand to step forward and reach out to grab the dirty, faded brass doorknob. Ana turned around and gave Christian a look that was a mix of uncertainty and excitement as she twisted the doorknob and the door began to ominously creek open.

Ana pushed the door open wider with the tip of her fingers and her and Christian stood on the porch of the old dilapidated house, a bucket of apprehension suddenly drowning them.

"I can't believe it was actually unlocked," Ana said, staring into the darkness that greeted them.

"Yeah . . ." Christian said lamely.

Ana took a hesitant step forward and Christian instantaneously wrapped his long fingers around her forearm.

"Are you seriously trying to go in there?"

"Uhh yeah. That was the whole point of opening the door." Ana sighed at Christian's wary expression. "Seriously, Christian, I doubt anything will happen. It's just an old house."

Ana stared imploringly at Christian, practically begging him with her eyes to come inside with her. Christian looked to the heavens as he shook his head, his shoulders slumping forward in resignation.

"Fine. But I'm not staying in here long, and by the looks of this house I'm not sure we'll be able to anyways. It seriously looks like it could crumble to the ground at any minute."

"I don't think it looks that bad," Ana said, pulling out her phone for some light as she took the first step inside the dark entrance of the house. Christian pulled out his phone too in effort to provide extra guiding light.

Once they were both inside they were immediately hit with the smell of rotting wood, stale air and mold and mildew.

"Ugh. It smells in here," Christian murmured as they stood in what he thought was obviously the foyer. The wood flooring beneath them creaked and groaned as they both turned to get a better look at their surroundings. "Hello?" Christian loudly called out when he noticed a set of uneven wooden stairs to the right of him that led to a balcony that was set over his head directly in front of him.

Ana looked at him a little amused and annoyed after no response came. "Were you seriously expecting someone to answer you?" Christian only shrugged his shoulders in answer to her question.

As Christian continued to stand in the foyer shining the light from his phone on the faded hunter green walls and barely white ceiling, Ana walked to her right, entering what looked like a family room. It was a more well-lit than the foyer was because of the windows, even though they were so dusty and dirty that barely any light could shine through. She craned her neck to quietly inspect the room. Although the house didn't look so good on the outside, Ana thought that the inside wasn't too shabby on the inside. The dust covered wood floors were squeaky and old, the walls were a pale tan color and dingy, it smelled like there was severe water damaged, and the windows had obviously seen better days.

She walked further into the room, ignoring the ominous creaks below her. The room was completely empty, except for a large-what used to be- golden yellow rug lying impishly in front of an earth colored stone fireplace that had a stone mantel that seemed to be falling away from the wall.

Adjacent to the wall that had a fireplace was an oval entrance that lead to what Ana could only assume to be the living room. As she entered the room, she was honestly surprised at how much space the house really had. She assumed that since the house looked so worn down on the outside it hid the actual size of it, even though it was easy to tell it was a rather large house from looking at it. The living room was about the size of two of the family rooms put together, and the family room wasn't small either. Whoever lived here obviously built this as a family home, she thought.

Turning her head this way and that to look at every detail she noticed a large, dull grand piano. It looked to be a blackish-gray color, but as she moved closer to it she realized it was actually just a plain black, it was just covered in so much dust and dirt she couldn't tell.

Just as her pointer finger was about to press down on one of the keys Christian called out her name.

"Ana!"

Ana turned around to look through the family room to see where Christian was calling her from. "What?" she asked, shining her phone through the dusty air.

"Where are you?" he asked, and Ana was confused because his voice sounded like it was near but she didn't see him. "Oh, there you are."

She whipped her head around when she heard Christian's voice behind her. "Where did you come from?"

Christian pointed over his shoulder through another entryway behind them Ana oddly hadn't noticed. "The kitchen," Christian answered.

"Oh. So what do you think?"

"Of what? The house?" Ana nodded.

Christian shrugged his shoulders. "It's bigger than I expected and when it was built I can tell it was a nice house. Really needs some work though." He looked all around him, then settled his sight on Ana and glimpsed at the grand piano behind her. "Wow. That's actually a nice piano. I wonder if it's tuned." He walked over to it and pressed down on one of the black keys, raising his brow in surprise at the sound it elicited. "Must say, I'm surprised it's tuned."

He sat down on the raggedy old piano bench and ran his fingers over more keys and then started to play a tune that Ana wasn't familiar with.

"I didn't know you could play the piano?" Ana said, standing next to Christian as his fingers effortlessly glided over the black and white keys, producing a painfully beautiful melody. "What's this song called?"

A fond smile tugged at Christian's lips while his fingers danced along the piano. "It's called Mariage d'amour. My mother grew up surrounded by music, and she wanted her kids to value music as much as she did. I've been playing the piano since I was seven."

"Your mother is an incredible woman, you're lucky to have her." Ana watched enthralled as Christian continued to play like it was as natural as breathing. She thought he played absolutely amazing, so amazing she could've mistook him for a professional.

"Yeah, she is pretty great."

"Do Elliot and Mia play the piano, too?" Ana asked curiously.

"No. Elliot plays the guitar, Mia plays the violin."

"Have you guys ever played together?"

"No. Mia and Elliot aren't as . . . enthusiastic about playing music as I've always been. They did it only because our mother wanted us too. I guess it's safe to say my mom wasn't too happy that only one of her children was interested in music," Christian explained with a nostalgic smirk.

"Oh. What made you chose the piano? Or did your mom tell you what instrument to play?" Ana asked, caught up in the awe-inspiring tune ringing in her ears.

"No, I chose the piano. I remember when I was younger, maybe about five or six, my grandpa Theo would play this song for my grandma. She loved it and whenever he played it they looked at each other like they were the only two people in the world, like nothing else mattered. That was the main reason why I chose the piano, because my grandfather played it and the way it affected my grandmother. I was enraptured by how much an instrument could elicit such strong emotions between two people," Christian paused and shook his head as he stared forward, Ana hanging on to his every word. "Plus I thought it was one of the easiest instruments to play. This was the very first complicated song I learned to play." Christian finished the last notes and then rested his fingers on top of the white keys, turning his neck so his gaze fell upon Ana.

"That was beautiful," Ana whispered, referring to the music and the story.

Christian gazed at her, his heart beating a little faster and his body responding in a way that he has become used to when around Ana. "You're beautiful."

It wasn't what he said that made Ana's skin heat, her lips part and a tremor run through her, but more of how he said it. His deep, husky voice made her feel a way no one had ever made her feel. Her eyes followed Christian's movements as he slowly stood from the piano bench and took the few steps needed to close the distance between them.

Christian stopped when his face was just an inch away from Ana's. "You know you're beautiful, right?" Christian asked.

"I know you're beautiful," Ana breathed as she felt his nose run along the side of hers, his breath heating her skin more than what it already was.

Christian wrapped his dexterous fingers around Ana's waist pulling her body flush against his and reveling in the feel of Ana's soft, small hands gripping his biceps for balance.

"I'm flattered you think so, Miss Steele," he said, his lips mere millimeters from hers.

Ana closed her eyes and opened her mouth a little wider to accommodate her slight panting breaths. Her blood was flowing rapidly throughout her, searing every organ and cell in her body and lighting her on fire. She didn't respond to Christian, she was too wrapped up in him to even produce a coherent thought.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Ana?" Christian whispered, making Ana feel like he was so close, but yet still so far.

"Yes," she said almost breathlessly.

"Ask me."

"Kiss me," she pleaded.

Immediately his lips latched onto hers, making Ana moan and Christian groan at the contact. Ana's hand lazily ran up Christian's shoulders to the hair at the back of his neck and twisted her fingers in his silky hair, pulling him closer at the same time. She opened her mouth wider to allow Christian's tongue to possess her mouth when she felt him lick her bottom lip.

Christian ran one of his hands to the small of her back, pressing his groin against hers, while the other tentatively, slowly grazed upward on her torso, towards her breast. When his hand met his destination he squeezed and kneaded it, making Ana moan loudly in his mouth and twisting her fingers tighter in his hair.

Ana was lost to sensation. Her lips were throbbing and swollen from Christian's passionate kisses, her skin tingling from his touch and her brain a useless lump of tissue in her head. She couldn't get over the way her body never failed to respond to Christian the way it did. It was inexplicable. She had a connection with him that she had with no one else, he made her feel what no one else had ever made her feel, he made her heart flutter, her breathing increase and her brain a muddle of irrelevant words and numbers. When he touched her that was the only thing she felt, when he looked at her he was the only thing she saw, when he spoke to her he was the only thing she heard.

As Christian continued his amorous assault to her mouth and body she felt that feeling again, that overwhelming sensation that radiated from her heart and lighting up her body and opening her soul. She knew what it was, but only this time it was so much stronger and forceful than it had ever been and it winded her, so much so that she had to pull away from Christian to catch her breath. She was desperately, hopelessly in love with him. She loved him so much it felt like her heart was being twisted and pulled in every direction. Her fear of opening herself up to someone who could destroy her held her back from wanting to admit it to him. But as she just stood there enveloped in his arms, she felt that fear evaporate, leaving her feeling light headed and in love. She was so afraid of him not loving her back, so scared to acknowledge her feelings because she didn't want to feel like how her mother made her feel. She wanted to be loved as much as she could give that love back; her mother didn't make her feel that way. And she unconsciously guarded her heart for that exact reason. If someone who was naturally supposed to love her the way she deserved, why would she expect someone who wasn't family to love her?

Her eyes traveled to Christian's face as she made an effort to calm her panting. As he gazed at her, his eyes wild with lust and desire, a small, content smile kissed her lips.

Christian looked at her and only hoped she wouldn't weird out on her again, but he noticed that this look was different from the other unsure, wary look she had been giving him.

"What?" he asked when she kept gazing at him.

Ana looked down at her shoes for a moment, preparing to open herself up and only hoping that if not now, maybe one day Christian would feel the same way about her that she feels about him. She mustered up as much courage as she could get and decided to take a leap of faith.

"Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything," Christian promised, stepping closer to her.

Ana looked up into the steely gray eyes that stole her heart and took a deep breath, ignoring the sheen of sweat that magically appeared on the palms of her hands. She licked her lips before she spoke, surprised she wasn't as nervous as she thought she would be.

"I love you," she blurted, ripping off the Band-Aid.

Christian's mouth slightly dropped open and his eyes widened in surprise. Ana took in his expression and immediately felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her. Clearly if a boy can do nothing but stare at you in shock after you tell him you love him, it obviously shouldn't have been said, Ana thought bitterly. She wanted to cry she felt so stupid and humiliated. She didn't know exactly what to expect, but it wasn't this.

She was about to turn around and bolt out of the house in shame but then she heard Christian's voice.

"Well I'm shocked you finally admitted it," he said, still getting over his shock, although it was rapidly dissipating.

Ana turned around and looked at him in confusion, her brow furrowed and her mouth turned down. "Wha . . . what do you mean?" Ana studied him, bewildered. Then it hit her. "You knew?"

Christian cautiously nodded, not entirely sure how she would react. "Your eyes gave it away."

"My eyes?" Ana asked dumbly.

Christian nodded again.

She looked at him like he was a fish with legs. "But . . . but how could you have known? I don't understand."

Christian shifted closer to her, holding her forearms when she was within reach. "You'd be surprised at how expressive you're eyes are, Miss Steele."

Ana stared dazed into his eyes again. "But that doesn't explain anything. How would you know I love you just by looking into my eyes?" She shook her head, her mind an addled mess.

"I knew because I recognized the look. It was the same way my grandma looks at my grandpa, the way my mom looks at my dad . . . The same way I look at you."

Ana's eyes widened in disbelief and her jaw was lying on her chest. "What?" she asked quietly.

Christian smirked and he placed one of his hands on her cheek, his thumb rubbing her bottom lip while his other hand curled around her hip, pulling her even closer to him.

"I love you, Ana. I have for a while now," he told her, gazing adoringly into her guileless blue eyes.

"You have?" she asked, her breath seeming to evade her at the moment.

"I have."

She scrutinized him, a doubtful look crossing her face. "You really love me?" she asked in a small voice.

Christian just assumed she needed the reassurance; it did take her a while to admit her feelings after all, so he patiently reiterated what he had already told her. "Yes, I do."

There was a pause of silence then she asked, "How much?"

Christian frowned. "How much do I love you?"

Ana nodded. "Yes."

"I love you with everything that I am."

Christian watched as her pupils dilated and felt her breathing change. "How long will you love me?"

A smile played against Christian's lips at her random questions. "For eternity and a day," he answered without hesitation.

Ana bit her lip to hide the mile wide smile that wanted to break through. Christian pulled her lip from the confines of her teeth and whispered, "I will always love you, Ana. I don't think I could ever stop loving you."

Happy tears flooded Ana's eyes at Christian's sweet, reassuring words. She didn't think she would ever feel the way she did. Christian made her so happy, and she couldn't believe how much she really did love him, and not even realizing it until then how irrevocably her love for him was. She was still astounded that he knew how she felt before she even got enough courage to tell him herself. It just showed how much they were meant to be, that he knew her better than she knew herself. She closed her eyes as a lone tear fell down her cheek and a content smile gracing her lips, as she reveled in Christian's admission.

Christian swiped away the salty water with his thumb as she opened her eyes, gazing into his. "I love you, too, Christian. I don't know how it happened so fast, or how I fell so hard, but I do know I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I don't think that will ever change," she whispered.

She looked lovingly into his eyes and tilted her head back to kiss him. Christian leaned down and sealed his lips over hers. Their lips moved against each other's, sealing their admissions with a passionate kiss only two people so hopelessly and endlessly in love will ever know.

 **I hope you guys liked it, if not please be kind with your reviews . . . I had to take my dog to the ER today and he's staying there for 24 hours and I'm a little depressed. (Sigh)Anyways I'm hoping to update within the week but my life is a mess at the moment so I can't promise anything. Thanks for reading, it means a lot.**


	8. A glimpse of our future

**Hello all you lovely people. Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews, they always make my day and never fail to put a smile on my face. I really, really appreciate you guys choosing to reading my story. Special thanks to Daytonalay for your never ending kind words. And another special thanks to Eminshall07 and LovingFifty for being constant reviewers that keep me writing. You guys are amazing and I genuinely appreciate the time you take to read and review! It's a little time away but this chapter sets up for future chapters, and it has more dialogue than any other chapter, I think. Please excuse any mistakes and I hope you guys enjoy!**

"I want to look at the rest of the house," Ana said to Christian after breaking apart from their searing kiss. They were still standing in the room with the grand piano, and Christian's nose and eyes were beginning to become irritated from all of the dust and the moldy smell plaguing the air.

"Ugh, okay let's open a window or something first. I feel like I'm being suffocated by evil little dust bunnies."

Ana laughed and then walked over to the French doors that lined the back wall of the living room. There were several arched French windows on either side of the French doors that could've offered more light in the enormous room if they weren't so dirty. After taking a few moments of pushing and pulling, Ana finally got the doors to open when she realized they slide instead of swing.

Christian watched fascinated as the doors opened with a slow flourish and wind and beaming sunrays invaded the room. He stood stock still as the wind gently blew through Ana's hair and the sun rays outlined her silhouette, making her look like an ethereal being standing before him. When she turned her head and looked at him as her body was still facing the spacious backyard, the natural light highlighted her face and he all about fell to his knees as she gave him a shy, charming smile that weakened him.

Without and even realizing what he was doing he steadily walked towards her, but came to a stop when he stepped on something hard and irregular shaped. Moving his foot, he took a step back and bent down to pick up whatever it was he stepped on. He knew it wasn't a rock because it didn't feel round under his foot, and obviously it couldn't have been a penny or any other coin because what he stepped on wasn't flat. Picking it up with his thumb and forefinger he realized it was a ring, a really old ring. It was on a chain that had a key that looked just as old.

"What is it?" Ana asked, walking towards him away from the open doors.

"A ring and key on a necklace."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Look."

Christian held up the necklace by the clasp with his pointer finger and pushed it towards her face. The necklace was in the sunlight so Christian could get a better look at it. The chain didn't look like it went with the ring and key but the key and ring did look similar to each other. They were both of the same faded golden color while the chain was a dirty, dull sterling silver. The heart on the ring wasn't big, it was about the size of the nail on his littlest finger, and the key was only a few centimeters longer than the entire ring itself. Christian eyed the ring. He had never had a reason to actually observe rings before and he hasn't seen very many in his lifetime, but he had never seen one quite unique as that one. It looked different and didn't have any jewels or diamonds on it, but it had delicate details that made it look old and antique-ish.

Ana pulled the ring and key into her hand and scrutinized it intensely, frowning as she tried to look at each detail.

"I've never seen a ring like this before," she said thinking out loud more than directing the comment at Christian. "I think . . . I think it's a locket," she said her frown more prominent.

"You think?" Christian asked, glancing at the ring again, his interest quickly dissipating. He wasn't enticed by jewelry, hence the reason he wasn't very familiar with types of rings.

"Yeah. See this?" She pointed her finger to a specific spot on the ring. "It's like a hinge."

Christian's eyes focused on Ana as she gazed at the ring with earnest curiosity. He didn't understand why she was so fascinated by it, it was just a ring after all, but since she was making a big deal about it, he decided that he would make a big deal about it. Whatever Ana thought was important, Christian would think it was important too.

Ana studied the ring. It was so beautiful, albeit a little old and worn, but she thought that that just added to the beauty of it. The ring was a dull gold, almost a brownish-yellow. It was heart shaped with a key hole in the middle of it, and around the keyhole was exquisite filigree that started at the bottom and ascended to the very top in meticulous twists and turns that reminded her of Roman filigree. The band was simple and plain and on the left side of the heart was the hinge where the top half of the heart opened up. The key was plain and simple like the band but it had a fountain like design where the key had a triangular loop where it could be attached to a chain. She laid both the ring and key in her palm and wondered vaguely if the key was to _that_ ring, but then why would there be a key and ring on the same chain and not belong together? And the ring and key did look similar in coloring and design, and the lock on the ring looked big enough for the key.

She picked up the key from her palm and placed the key in the lock, grinning to herself because it fit, and turned it to the left. She heard a soft click and pulled the small heart shaped door back and was faced with a pretty golden plate, she assumed that was what the ring looked like when it was first made. She didn't know whether to be disappointed or not because the secret chamber was empty. She closed the small door and locked it again before she pulled the key from the keyhole. She gazed at it once more.

"It's so beautiful," Ana once again said out loud.

"Yeah," Christian agreed but he was looking at her and not the ring.

Her eyes finally met his and a smile small pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"Can I keep it?" Christian looked at her puzzled. He didn't know why she wanted to keep it let alone why she was asking him permission for him to keep it.

"Sure, I guess." He shrugged nonchalantly.

He couldn't help but smile back at her as she beamed so wide her pearly white teeth were fully on display.

Ana clasped both the key and ring in her hands and pressed it against her chest, the silver chain hanging down the outside of her hand.

"The first piece of jewelry you've ever given me," she said gazing at him dreamily. "I shall cherish it forever."

Christian slightly frowned. "But I didn't really give it to you or buy it for that matter. I just found it," he told her looking into her sparkling blue eyes.

"You still said I can have it, so what you just said doesn't matter." She then stepped closer to him, placed her arms around his neck- with the necklace still clasped in her hand- and hugged him hard. "Thank you for this beautiful piece jewelry. I love it and I love you."

Christian softly laughed in her ear before her grasped her about the waist and pulled her body away from his to lean down and give her a chaste kiss on the lips. "You're welcome. And I love you, too."

She smiled sweetly at him and he couldn't resist placing another kiss on her lips. She hugged him tightly before she pulled away and grabbed his hand. "Okay, let's check out the rest of this house," she said, pulling him toward the kitchen, through the opening she hadn't noticed when she first entered the living room.

When she glanced around the kitchen it was just like the other rooms she had seen upon entrance. It was dirty and dusty and the smell of water damage was stronger in there than anywhere else. She guessed it had to be from the pipes from under the sink.

She walked around the kitchen, Christian's hand in hers, as she took it all in. She thought it was actually a pretty lovely kitchen, and in its prime could've been the most magnificent kitchen she had ever seen. There was an arched entrance that faced the foyer and directly in front of the open entrance was the grayish black granite counter top island. The cabinets on the island were of cherry wood and it had a small sink in the middle of it. Adjacent to the island was an L-shaped counter that created a breakfast bar, and an oven was nestled in between the granite tops. Just in front of the island was the sink and above the sink was a large picture window that overlooked the spacious backyard with the overgrown lawn and glistening lake. Set up against the wall to the right of the sink was the double doored refrigerator.

Walking along the rather filthy sandstone floors, Ana took a deeper look into the Kitchen. Behind the breakfast bar was an open space and another set of French doors and windows. She couldn't comprehend why someone just abandon this house. They just up and left. No trace other than a large rug and surprisingly tuned piano. There were no appliances, other than the fridge and stove, no personal touches, nothing. The only thing that gave any detail to the house was the different colors on the walls in each room, and even that was a sight for sore eyes.

She looked at the walls in the kitchen and scrunched her nose in disgust when she got a glimpse of the ugly burgundy hue painted on the dreary walls. Whoever owned this house before did well in some areas and terrible in others, she thought to herself.

Christian laughed when he saw her expression. He thought that she looked like she ate something bitter.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You are. Why'd you make that face?"

"The structure of the kitchen is decent enough but the color." She shakes her head almost like she's ashamed to talk about it. "It's hideous," she said walking over to the French doors to let some light and fresh air into the room. The smell of mold and mildew was beginning to bring on a headache.

"Yeah, this entire house could use some work." Christian walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they looked out through the open doors and into the yard.

They were quiet for a few moments, enjoying each other's company, and admiring the raggedly yard with its uneven spades of grass blowing in the wind, shimmering lake water and more shrubs and trees then the eye can see. Even though it was completely unkempt and disordered, that somehow was what made it all the more beautiful.

"If I could choose a place to live, this is the place I would choose," Ana broke the serene silence with her thoughtful comment.

Christian blinked in surprise, not only because it was such a random statement but because he couldn't believe she would actually want to live in a place like this.

"Seriously?" he questioned.

"Mhmm." She turned around in his arms and wrapped her upper limbs around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips. "It's so secluded from everything and you can just bask in nature's most beautiful creations out here." She sighed contently and turned back around in his arms to gaze out into the wilderness. "I mean who wouldn't want to live in a place like this?" she craned her neck backward and looked at him. "Could live in a place like this?"

Christian gazed into her alluring blue eyes and answered honestly. "I could live anywhere, as long as I have you with me."

Ana kept her eyes on him as she once again turned around in his arms. "You really mean that?" she asked, a little choked up from the emotions running rampart through her body. In all her fifteen years she had never thought she would ever meet such a captivating, beautiful romantic like Christian.

He grasped her face in his large hands, his long fingers brushing the edge of her hairline. "I really do. I love you, Anastasia. This happened so fast and I couldn't do anything but sit back and let life take me where it wants, but if I was in control I would follow the exact same path I have taken on so far. You come to mean so much to me in so little time, and I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go. No, I know I'll never be able to let you go." He added shaking his head. "I know we're young, and I know we're going to be questioned and criticized about being together, but I don't care. I don't care about any of it. I don't care what anyone will say. All I care about is you and me. And what we have . . . its forever. I want to be with you forever. There will never be any one else for me. It will always only be you, Ana. Always." He wiped away the hot tears that silkily trailed down her face.

It was a little crazy to think about making the decision to spend your life with someone being so young, but Christian knew what he wanted. He knew many people would never get a chance to experience the type of love he and Ana had, and he wasn't going to give that up just because of his age. He wasn't going to let that hold him back from being happy. And being with Ana made him more than happy. He knew he would make multiple mistakes, mistakes he was sure he was going to regret. But he was more than certain that being with Ana wasn't a mistake, and it certainly wasn't something he would ever regret.

"You've made me happy cry in less than two hours now," she said through her tears, giving him a watery smile. "You, Christian Grey, have to be the most romantic man on this planet and I am beyond lucky to have you in my life. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you." She shook her head, and wiped away the tears that seemed to keep endlessly falling.

He smiled a prideful smile and kissed her forehead. "I would say I'm sorry for making you cry, but then I would be apologizing for making you happy too."

She gazed at him through her glassy, red rimmed eyes. "I don't want you to apologize. You can make me happy cry all the time if you want." She placed her head on his chest and hugged him close. One of Christian's hands rubbed her back and the other one softly stroked her hair over and over again. "I love you, too, Christian. I will always love you." He smiled contently as her rested his cheek on the top of her head.

They stood silently for a minute, both of them enjoying the view, and Ana taking the few minutes to allow her tears to dry up. Then Ana remembered something and pulled away from him, frowning.

"Why did you text me today? I thought you were supposed to spend the day with your dad?" she asked him, gazing quizzically into his now blazing gray eyes.

He sighed as he remembered the conversation he had with his father earlier today, and a frown took over his face. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to discuss the subject with Ana, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her that he didn't want to share with her what had happened. He quietly summed up what to say to her as she patiently waited for his answer.

Scrunching up his nose in displeasure he said, "Let's talk about this outside, the smell in here is beginning to make me sick." Without waiting for an actual answer he grabbed her hand and stepped onto the concrete patio and then walked out to sit about 20 feet away from the edge of the lake.

Sitting crossed leg on the tall, plush grass, they sat facing each other, their knees touching. Ana gazed at him, anticipation clear in her eyes and Christian contemplated how he wanted to talk about his conversation with his father.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before he began. "My father has always had big dreams for his kids, I mean most parents do, but my dad has these high expectations that seem to reach higher and higher every year. And not just for me, for all of us. My dad wanted Elliot to be the next Carrick Grey, big time lawyer of Seattle, Mia this miracle worker of a doctor, just like our mother. And me, well I think he wanted me to be a lawyer, too, but that is never going to happen. Just like the expectations he has for Mia and Elliot is never going to happen either."

"Have you guys ever told him that? That you don't want to follow the path he's expecting you all to take?"

Christian sighed again, and then fell backwards, resting his back on the grass and stretching out his long, lean legs in front of him and placing his hands behind his head. Ana moved and lied lengthwise next to him, bending her elbow so she could rest her head in her hand as she faced him.

"Yes. Well, at least Elliot and I have. I think Mia is still in her own little bubble of unrealistic fairytales to worry about her future at the moment. I know Elliot is going to MIT to get his degree in architecture. And at first my dad was furious, telling him he wouldn't pay for his degree if he didn't switch majors, but Elliot stood his ground. I think my dad has come around to the idea of him being an architect now, but I like to think that it was at the persuasion of my mother that that happened."

Christian turned on his side and mirrored Ana's position as he gazed disheartened into his eyes. His look about tore Ana up inside, she didn't like seeing him upset or sad, and much to her surprise she felt a little anger flare in her gut for Carrick. Why couldn't he just be happy that his kids had aspirations to do what made them happy instead of pushing them to do something that would make him happy? She inwardly shook her head, she didn't know the whole story and she couldn't judge Carrick so quickly or harshly. After all she had no idea what it was like to be a parent, so who was she to criticize? Either way, though, she was still a little upset on behalf of Christian.

She didn't say anything as she let Christian finish telling her what he wanted to say.

"So now he's moved on to me. I've told him multiple times that I don't think I need to get a college education to do what I want, but of course he stubbornly disagrees. And to make matters worse he found out that Grandpa Theo is going to give me the start-up money I need, so he's been even more adamant about me going to college now more than ever. I just don't get him sometimes," Christian admitted, shaking his head.

"Can I tell you what I think?" Ana asked him in a small voice.

"Of course." He brushed a tendril of hair away from her face.

"I don't know Carrick all that well, and I can't even begin to imagine the struggles it takes to raise a child, but I think you're old enough where you can make your own decisions. I mean after all you're living your life for you and not for him, right? He being your father doesn't really change that. And I think if you have Grandpa Theo to root for you enough to give you money, then that should be enough to make you pursue your own dreams and lay down the bricks for your own path," Ana finished gazing at him.

Christian only blinked at her, completely speechless. He had to remind himself how old she truly was.

"Miss Steele, I do think you're wiser beyond your years," Christian said with a smile, a sparkling gleam in his eye.

She shyly smiled at him. Looking down she trailed her finger up and down his abdomen, relishing the feel of the warmth beneath her skinny pointer finger. Shrugging she said, "I only say what I feel is right. It doesn't seem right to me that your father dictates your future. And I'm sure he means well, but I think he could've went about it in a different way," Ana said a little more forcefully than she intended.

Christian caught her finger in his hand and waited until she looked up at him. He could've sworn he heard a note of anger in her voice but he wasn't sure, so he wanted to see her expression. He loved how expressive her eyes were.

"What?" she asked when he just stared at her.

"You don't have to be angry for me. I don't want you to be angry for me," he told her, gazing into her eyes.

"Well that's not really up to you, is it?" she said so haughtily and out of character, Christian had to swallow his laugh.

"Someone has an attitude, I see," Christian said, the humor clear in his voice.

Ana rolled her eyes. "Laugh all you want, Mr. Grey."

"I would never laugh at you, Miss Steele."

"Sure you wouldn't."

"Are you calling me a liar? Oh, you wound me, baby," Christian said placing his hand against his chest in faux pain.

Ana giggled at him. "Stop being such a drama queen."

He turned her palm over and kissed the back of her hand. "Okay. I won't be a drama queen. I can be a goof ball, or a serious hard-nosed man, or a lazy couch potato? I can be anything you want. Tell me what you want me to be." Christian asked seriously gazing into her ocean blue eyes.

She smiled shyly at him. She had no idea how one guy could make her heart flutter, her skin tingle and her mind so completely useless the way Christian did. He always said the right things to make her melt and she wanted to make an effort to make him feel as special as he made her feel.

Removing her hand from his grasp, Ana placed her open palm on Christian's cheek as she leaned across, closing the distance between them to place a gentle, sweet kiss on Christian's lips.

Softly whispering against his lips, her eyes still closed, she said, "I want you to be happy. I want you to always be yourself. Doing that will always make me happy."

Grinning against her mouth, Christian kissed her more forcefully, pushing her softly onto her back, onto the dark green grass. He placed his bent elbows by her head as he moved his lips over hers again and again. His legs were stretched out behind him, and one was placed in between Ana's. He groaned and shivered when Ana flexed her fingers in his hair, tugging gently.

He was lost, like he always was whenever he was around Ana. She had a way of making him forget everything and bringing nothing but warmth and light and happiness to his life. He would be forever grateful for that day he met her at the park. He couldn't believe he had only met her almost three weeks ago, and in such a short time he fell in love with her, and she became the most important person in his life. He vowed to himself that he would never let her go, no matter what. He could never imagine not loving her, and he knew deep down, all the way to his core, that he not loving her would never be a possibility.

As their kiss became more ravaged and passionate, a deep burning began to simmer at the base of Ana's belly. It clouded her mind and paralyzed her; the only thing able to bring her back to earth was Christian's scalding touch. She was burning for him, and her hips started to move of their own volition, grinding against Christian's lean thigh. She moaned at the contact and inadvertently opened her mouth to Christian's warm, wet tongue. As their tongues dueled for dominance, Christians hand lazily moved to her waist and he placed a large, warm hand on her skin as her shirt rode up. Ana moaned once more at the contact and he began to rub circles on her abdomen with his thumb.

Ana was relishing in his touched. She loved it when he touched her; it gave her a pleasure high that was like nothing else on earth. She moved her left hand from his hair and trailed it down his back, gripping his side and gently scoring him with her nails through his shirt. She inwardly smiled when his response was a pained groan.

Pulling away from her breathless, he whispered, "Anastasia Steele, you are going to be the death of me." He placed another kiss on her lips and then stretched out over her with his full body weight. Ana had a way to make his knees weak and his heart beat fast with little effort. Even certain ways she would glance at him could make him breathless.

As he dragged precious air into his lungs he willed his body to calm down. The raging erection he had in his pants continued to become harder and harder with each passing second that his lips were on Ana's. Never in his life had he wanted to have a woman the way he wanted Ana. She made him burn from the inside out. Everything about her aroused him and he had a rough time trying to keep his body in check when they were together, or whenever he thought about her. When he was alone with his thoughts of her is when he welcomed warmth and lust that surged through his veins, arousing and burning up everything in its wake.

"Well I wouldn't know how to tell your family that you died, but I'd rather tell them you were kissed to death than something more tragic," Ana responded in her usual breathy voice, although she was a little breathless.

Christian laughed as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. Looming over her he said, "You are quite the comedienne sometimes."

She smiled humorously up at him and then placing her hands on his face leaned up to kiss him. "Well you have such an enrapturing laugh, I can't resist. Plus this side of your nose," she places her index finger on the right side of his nose, just under the corner of his eye, "scrunches up when you laugh and I think it's the cutest thing ever."

"You do?" he asked with shining gray eyes.

"I do."

"Well I think you're the cutest thing ever."

"I would surely hope so, you know, since I'm your girlfriend. I would positively hate for you to think that I wasn't the cutest thing ever." She smiled brightly up at him, with a playful gleam in her eye.

He rolled his eyes at her. Kissing her cheek he rolled off of her and onto his back, facing the blue sky and cotton-like white clouds. Ana did the same, sighing in absolute bliss as she clasped her hand in his.

Christian gazed up at the sky and wondered how different his life would be if he hadn't met Ana. Would he had ever found true happiness if he hadn't found her? Would he have ever fallen in love with someone else if he never saw her? In all honesty he didn't want to think about all of the sickening possibilities of his life if he hadn't met her. She made him happy beyond reason, happier than he had ever been in his 17 years, and he hoped for more happiness to come. He knew they were young, and he knew people would judge them for making adult decisions so young, but he knew that there would be no one else for him but Ana. She was it for him.

Ana was reflecting on her life and how content she was. No one had ever made her so confident in herself like Christian did. There was no pretending, no games. She could truly be herself around him, and she appreciated that about him more and more with each passing day.

She had always been terrified of falling in love with a man and then falling out of love with him like her mother. She loved her mother like a daughter was supposed to, but she was frightened of being like her. Carla May Wilks Lambert Steele Morton Adams was on her fourth marriage, and surely not her last. Ana liked to think of her mother as an incurable romantic, but she knew better. Her mother was a greedy selfish woman driven by the need for money. She ruined Ana's adolescence when Ray caught her cheating on him with Stephen Morton, a weird character of a man, who, to Carla's standards, had enough money to support and give her what she wanted, something that Ray undoubtedly endeavored to always do. At least that's what Ana thought. They lived in a decent house, not too grand but not too shabby either. It was enough for Ray and Ana, and she had a happy childhood, up until the point where Carla decided what they had wasn't enough anymore.

Ray told her when she was 13 that her mother hadn't always been that way, and he wasn't certain why she began to change, but he was adamant about Ana loving her mother nonetheless, because after all she did only get one. But the fact of the matter was that she had changed and Ana didn't want to be around her or her mother's new husband every two years, it seemed, but of course that decision wasn't up to her. Ana never understood why her mother was so hell bent on having Ana stay with her, until she overhead Ray talking to her about sending money to Georgia for Ana every school year, so she could buy whatever she wanted. It all became clear when Ana realized she had never once received money from her father while in Georgia. Her mother had been keeping it for herself, hence the reason for wanting her there every school year. Which Ana didn't comprehend since after divorcing Steven Morton, Carla's third husband, not even a year later she found herself another rich man to give her anything she wanted, so she had more than enough money. None of it made sense to Ana, and she had the highest intentions of mentioning it to Ray. She had the idea that maybe then she would be able to stay in Seattle and attend school there. And now that she had met Christian it was all the more reason to stay.

Sighing she turned her head to face him, not realizing that for the last five minutes Christian had been gazing at her while she was stuck in her thoughts.

"What?" she asked as he continued to gaze at her.

"Nothing. I just like looking at you."

A slight blush colored Ana's cheeks. She was a little shy for some reason. "I like looking at you, too."

He smiled happily and then turned his attention back to the sky, his hand still clasped in Ana's between their bodies.

"Ana, I want to tell you something, but I don't want you to freak out or jump to any conclusions, okay?"

"Okay," she said cautiously. His expression made her stand on guard, he looked apprehensive and unsure, something Ana wasn't used to seeing on him.

He pulled her hand so she was forced onto her side and placed her hand on top of his chest, then rested his hand on top of hers.

"I know we're young, and I know we literally just said the 'I love yous' but . . ."

"But what?" Ana frowned, she didn't understand what was making him so nervous and him being nervous was causing her to become nervous. "What is it, Christian?" she asked sitting up. Christian followed her movements.

After they both crossed their legs and faced each other once again, Christian took her hands in his and looked down at them as he began to speak again.

"Ana, you're it for me. I don't think I could ever love anyone else the way I love you, and I know this isn't just a summer fling." He looked into wide blue eyes and took a deep breath. "I want to marry you."

Ana's mouth dropped open and she stopped breathing, her wide unbelieving eyes centered on Christian.

"What?" she whispered. She thought maybe she heard him wrong. I mean she had to, right? Neither of them were 18, and surely they weren't ready for marriage, were they? No, they were still too young.

"I want to marry you," Christian calmly repeated, gauging her expression. Other than shock he couldn't tell what else was going through her pretty little head, and he was closely driving to the edge of insanity at that fact.

"But . . . but I'm only 15 and you're not even 18 yet. We can't get married!" she screeched emphatically.

Christian's eyes widened in horror. "What? You thought I wanted to get married now?" He chuckled when Ana gave him that 'duh' look. "I didn't mean right now. Jeez, Ana, not only would your father kill me if I married you right now, but you're not 17 and have no 'special circumstance' where you can get married so young." He shook his head in quiet exasperation.

"Well excuse me. Last I checked I wasn't the one who basically just gave his girlfriend a temporally vague marriage proposal," she said rolling her eyes.

He smirked at her. "Someone's attitude is back, I see."

"Shut up."

He grinned at her, and she just gazed at him.

"So?" Christian asked as they just sat there staring at each other.

"So what?"

Now Christian rolled his eyes. "Are you going to give me an answer to my 'temporally vague' marriage proposal."

"Oh," Ana said, glancing down at their clasped hands. She took a deep breath. She loved him, loved him more than she loved anything or anyone, but she was a little apprehensive. Wasn't she still too young to be thinking about marriage? After all she had just met the man of her dreams only three weeks ago and now they were already talking about marriage? She looked into his anticipating gray eyes, and felt a calm euphoria fall upon her. Like Christian, she knew there wouldn't be anyone else for her. She could never love anyone else the way she loved him, so was her answer really just hanging in the air just because of her age? Deep down she knew she had her answer, and the idea of being Christian's wife did appeal to Ana more than she would like to admit. She then decided that nothing, not even a simple number, would ever keep her away from him.

"Yes," she whispered brazenly, gazing into his stormy eyes.

A slow, triumphant smile crossed his lips. "You'll marry me?" he asked breathless.

"Yes, of course. Like saying no was ever an option."

Christian jumped to his feet pulling Ana up with him, then drew her into his arms and spun her around. She secured her arms around his neck as he embraced her around the waist. Laughing together in blissful happiness he stopped spinning and Ana wrapped her legs around his waist, Christian's arms trapping her against him.

"You definitely know how to make a man happy," Christian told her.

She grinned at him before her lips descended on his in a passionate, all-consuming kiss that all but made Christian's knees buckle and sucked all the air from Ana's lungs.

Pulling away, Ana said, "I just like returning the favor." Winking at him as he beamed euphorically at her. She slid down his body and steadily put her feet back onto the green, hard earth.

She kept her arms placed around his shoulders and Christian's hands remained on her hips as she stood in front of him.

"So, one day you'll be Mrs. Grey?" he asked, a proud glint prominent in his enrapturing gray eyes.

"One day, Mr. Grey, I will proudly take the name Mrs. Grey."

He pulled her closer to him and wrapped her in his strong, lean arms, placing a kiss on her head before laying his cheek on top of it.

Ana sighed, complacently. Could life get any better than this, she thought. Still wrapped in Christian's arms she thought of an idea and disentangled herself from his embrace. Christian looked at her with a frown as she rummaged through her pockets. She pulled out the ring and key on the necklace that she put in her front pocket as they left the house earlier. Unclasping the chain she pulled off the ring, keeping the key on the chain, making a mental note to find a gold chain later.

"Here," she said holding out the necklace before her.

Christian held out his hand, bemused as Ana let the necklace slip from her hand and fall onto Christian's palm. He looked up at her with a furrowed brow.

"I thought you wanted this. Why are you giving it to me?" he asked her curiously.

She then changed her mind, without answering his question, and snatched the necklace from his palm and replacing the ring in its place. Christian continued to frown, not knowing what she was doing, or why she was doing it.

Looking unwavering into his eyes she said, "Christian Grey, this is my promise to you that you will have the key to my heart forever, and only you will be able to unlock the secrets and love held within. Wear this necklace as my promise to you that one day I will give you my heart, my love, and my hand in marriage, officially and irrevocably." Standing on the tips of her toes she clasped the necklace around his neck and smoothed her hands down to chain now around his neck and trailing her fingers to the tip of the key.

Christian stared at her speechless as her big, blue guileless eyes met his. He was choked up with emotion and his eyes were misty with inexorable love and endless joy. No words as pleasing as hers had ever been spoken to him in the way she just did, and he was elated and in love. Nothing amounted to the surge of bliss and unyielding satisfaction that made his heart flutter .

Relaxing his fingers, after he gripped the ring in his palm while Ana was putting the necklace on him, his eyes focused on hers as he slowly sunk to the soft grass on one knee. Taking both of her hands in his free one; he smiled up at her as she gazed down at him with reverence.

"Anastasia Steele, I want you to wear this ring as my promise to you that I will love you forever and cherish your time, your love, your body and your soul. Wear this as a promise that one day you will become my wife and share this life with me. I will proudly wear this necklace as a symbol of our love and as a gatekeeper, guarding you from those who not worthy of your heart. I promise that I will love you forever."

Taking her left hand, he began to place the ring on her left finger, and then the thought came to his mind that the ring may not fit right. He pushed it onto her finger anyways and a relieved smile broke through when it was an almost perfect fit. She had such skinny, small fingers, and thankfully the ring was made for a woman so its size was already small, but she had a little wiggle room.

Christian stood to both feet and grabbed Ana's shoulders, hauling her close to plant a wet, warm kiss on her mouth. Letting her go he looked at the ring on her finger.

"One day I'll get you a diamond ring," he promised her.

She lifted her shoulders. "I don't want or need anything big or extravagant. This works for now." She grinned broadly up at him, her eyes twinkling in pure delight.

He rubbed his thumb across the heart shaped ring on her skinny little finger. "I guess for now it will do, but I think it needs to be cleaned. It's kinda filthy."

Ana nodded her head in agreement, but its appearance didn't change the way she felt about it, or what it now symbolized. She was floating on cloud nine and not even her not-so-sparkly ring was going to change that. Her eyes trailed back up to her future husband with a faraway look in her eye. Who would have thought she would have found her prince charming, and so soon? She never thought something like this would happen. She was the meek book worm who had no experience with men, and the first one she was actually brave enough to talk to, ended up being the love of her life. Surely only this type of stuff happens in books, she thought.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you more," he whispered back, kissing her on the nose.

"I don't think we should tell anyone about this," she muttered quietly. "I don't think they would understand, or approve for that matter." She looked hesitantly up at him, unsure of what his answer will be.

"I agree, actually."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You do?"

"I do." He nodded. "My father would be furious, and your father, too, for that matter" he added slightly shuttering at the thought of what Ray would do to him if he knew he had so suddenly, while still so young, proposed to his daughter.

Ana cocked her head to the side. "When I met Carrick he didn't seem like the strict type." Christian gripped her about the waist and Ana rested her hands on his forearms as he looked down at her.

"The hard pressed no nonsense Carrick Grey? Yes, he is very much the strict parent; he just doesn't come off that way when he's not in do-as-I-say daddy mode."

"That's surprising. He was like a big teddy bear when I met him, even though he's as intimidating as a Grizzly. If he's so strict I'm surprised he's even letting you date me," Ana told him.

"No, he doesn't really care if we date," he said shaking his head. "Of course he wants us to focus on our futures, but he doesn't interfere with our love lives, well at least not mine and Elliot's, Mia on the other hand . . ." His eyes widened and a foreboding look passed across his face. It made Ana smile.

"I'm guessing Mia isn't allowed to date, then?" Ana asked, arching a brow.

Christian laughed, amused. "No. I'll be surprised if Dad even let's her date when she's forty."

Ana rolled her eyes. "That's so annoying, and the stupidest double standard ever."

Christian only shrugged. "Just the way it is. No father wants to think about his daughter dating or having sex no matter how old she is. I know I wouldn't."

His last comment sidetracked Ana from the conversation "You want to have a daughter?" she asked, for some strange reason she was surprised at the thought of Christian wanting kids.

He looked at her bewildered, curious why she looked and sounded so astonished. "I guess so." He shrugged. "I've never really thought about it, but having a daughter would be alright, I guess. If I had to choose, though, I would want all boys."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I would want all boys, too."

Christian was surprised now. "Really? I thought all girls wanted to have at least one female as a child."

Ana scrunched her nose and shook her head. "No. Girls are too much work, especially when they get older."

Christian threw his head back in laughter. "How typical of a girl to say, girls are too much work. Although I would have to agree with you. Mia is a force to be reckoned with."

"See, apart from the mischief and how dirty they always seem to get, boys are easier to handle. Unless there's more than one, that's a different story. They get into all kinds of trouble."

Christian scrutinized her. "How would you know?"

"I used to babysit my neighbors kids back in Georgia. There were two boys, and they had to be the sneakiest little kids I have ever met, and they were twins. Keeping track of who was who had to be the most difficult task I have ever preformed in my life." Christian laughed again.

"I can imagine. Elliot and I were as thick as thieves when we were younger, and our mom told us that we were the cause of her first gray hair."

Ana laughed. "I'm sure you were. I can see Elliot still causing her hair to turn gray."

"Yeah, he's a real goofball. Speaking of my mother," he said, just now remembering what Grace asked him, "we're having a family dinner on Sunday. She wants you to come."

Ana's eyes lit up, a warm feeling silkily seeping into her bones. "She does?"

"Yeah, I don't know why but she adores you," Christian teased.

"Shut up." She lightly punched him on the shoulder, rolling her eyes and giggling. "You just said it was a family dinner though. I don't want to intrude on your guy's family time."

Christian smirked. "I think my mother would be more upset with you not coming, than she would if I didn't come. Seems you've charmed my parents, too."

"Too? You mean I've charmed you?"

He gave her a get real look. "You know you have." He rolled his eyes at her when she cheekily grinned at him.

"I would love to have dinner with your family." She smiled up at him when he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Ana began to run her hands up and down Christian's arms and turned and looked out over the water. The sun was setting and the light from the sky reflected on the lake. It was so exquisite it almost looked fake, like water colors radiantly painted across a canvas. The magenta hues melded perfectly with the fire orange-red clouds, which threaded its way across the underlying blue sky perfectly. The clouds above their heads were a pinkish lilac, and it was just as breathtaking as the magenta and blood red stained clouds.

Sighing she said dreamily, "I could look at this view for the rest of my life."

"I know, so could I."

"It sucks were not older and married now. I would have enough money to buy this land, and then turn this house into a proper, stable family home. Then I would be able to get the best views in this world."

"You would want to live in that house?" Christian asked baffled. He glanced back at the house, looking at the opaque windows and now opened French doors with its discolored siding. He noticed the left side of the roof was drooping low to the ground, the dark shingles looking like they're about to slide off and land on the grass. He could understand why she would want to live here for the land, but he didn't comprehend why she would want to live in the house. It was old and run down and he felt that it just needed to be torn down.

"Yes. You wouldn't want to live there?"

His face morphed into one of revolting displeasure. "No, I wouldn't. I could live on the land but not in that house," he stated emphatically, shaking his head in supplication.

"Why not?" Christian looked at her like she was crazy.

"What do you mean 'why not' have you seen that house? It's falling apart at the seams!"

Ana rolled her eyes. "You're acting like it's about to tumble down any second now."

Christian glanced back at the house with an expectant sneer. "It's possible!"

"Oh, Christian. You are so dramatic sometimes," she commented with an eye roll. "Either way it would still be lovely to live here. Plus it's not like the house couldn't be remolded or a different house couldn't be built after tearing down that one," she said, gesturing her hand towards the house.

"Yes it definitely needs to be torn down," Christian agreed.

"I like it the way the interior was built and the structure of the house. But I think it's too far gone to save at this point, anyways." Ana stepped back from him and studied the house with an imaginative eye. "If I could tear this house down and build my own I would make it have different shades of brown stone with a dark gray roof and shutters on all of the windows. The master room would have a large deck overlooking the lake so I can watch the sunset every evening. And I want a huge deck in the back, so we can have cookouts and have family over and just sit out and enjoy the Washington air. I would leave all the trees and I kind of like the grass and flowers long, especially in the front. And the pretty pink bushes surrounding the property add a lovely pop of color." She moved her hands around animatedly as she was spewing off the details of her dream home. Christian watched her carefully, admiring her desire to have a family home that fulfills their needs, but still keeps in touch with the natural aspect of the land itself. She had this sparkle in her eye that caught Christian's attention, and he couldn't turn away from her.

"Then in the front I want the entrance to have two large gray brick columns that reach all the way to the roof," Ana continued on. "And I want a big kitchen where I can cook for my family every night, and a library for me to read and keep all of my books. Of course you need an office for when you become the gorgeous, successful CEO of your empire." Ana turned back around and looked at Christian and gave him a blinding smile. She rested her arms on his biceps as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Gorgeous CEO, huh?" he smiled adoringly at her.

"That's right."

"I love your faith in me," he admitted to her. "What else would you want for your dream house?"

He loved hearing he talk, but he loved hearing of her dreams and wishes more. He wanted to make every single one of them come true, and he was going to do just that, even if it took him the rest of his life to accomplish it.

"Um." She looked up to the sky with a thoughtful look as her mouth turned to the side mindfully. "I want a large dining room living room and maybe a family room. And about three or four bedrooms total, that's not including the master bedroom. I don't know what else I would want honestly."

"What about bathrooms?"

Ana shrugged with a blank expression. "I don't know. I guess however many is needed, but it would be nice to have one in the master bedroom. I like being able to have my own bathroom in my bedroom."

Christian weighed his head side to side. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll make your dream house come to life. I want to make all of your dreams come true," he told her honestly.

Ana gazed up at him with so much love and happiness it almost blinded her. "Christian Grey, you are my dreams come true."

He was grinning shyly at her as his lips connected with hers, sealing all of their promises and dreams with a kiss. Neither one of them could've been happier when they decided to head home, after closing the French doors but opening some windows to let the cool evening wind air out the suffocating muskiness lurking inside the house.

On the car ride to Ana's house she fiddled with her ring, gazing blissfully back and forth between her 'engagement' ring and her future husband. She was incandescent with happiness and she was sure she could light up all of Washington. She hoped that the sublime aura surrounding both of them would last forever and their love last even longer.

When Christian dropped her off at home, he gave her a lingering goodnight kiss after he got back into his car and drove home. He texted her good night when he was finally in bed and he was reluctant to admit that he had missed her already and anticipating the next time he would see her again. He could never get enough of her, not that he ever wanted to. That night he dreamed of her becoming his wife. That night he dreamed of his happily ever after with his best friend, his girlfriend, his one true love.

 **I had to split this chapter in two. I like giving you guys long chapters but the one I wrote originally was alittle too long. Anyways I hope you guys liked it, if not that's okay, too. I should be seeing you guys real soon ;) Thanks for reading!**


	9. The birds and the bees

**This is a very, very long chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you for all of the follows, favorites and reviews, it is tremendously appreciated. Eminshall07- Yes, since this is based off of the Notebook she will be moving away. Something will happen that will be the catalyst for her leaving, I won't say what it is, but it will be sad (like I said based off the Notebook and a little sadness guaranteed) but I promise no Ana and Christian deaths. EshaSharmaa- I feel guilty for making you cry, hopefully they were happy tears! Thank you for your sweet review. .9- I promise all of your questions will be answered, just got to be a little patient ;) I love reading all of your guys reviews and I can't tell you how much they brighten my day! Please excuse any mistakes and I hope you guys like it.**

 **June 9, 2002**

"I would prefer if you stayed at Grace and Carrick's house while I'm gone, and I have already spoken to them and they said that it was fine. And Grace assured me that you and Christian will be in separate rooms," Ray said to Ana with a pointed look.

Ana watched as her father gathered all of his fishing gear into his truck for his two-day fishing trip he was going on with some of his buddies. Two fishing rods were resting against the side of the truck and Ana handed them to her father while he stood in the truck bed, organizing everything.

Ana smiled at Ray before she spoke. "Thanks, Daddy. And don't worry I'll be on my best behavior. Girl scout honors," Ana said with her right hand over her heart.

Ray jumped down from the truck bed and closed the back flap, the door producing a squeaky sound that made Ana cringe. He walked over to his daughter and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure you will. And you were never in the girl scouts, Annie." She giggled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tight.

"I love you, Daddy," she said, her face pressed against his chest. She frowned, he seemed skinnier than what she remembered.

"I love you, too, baby girl," he replied, hugging her back and rubbing his hands up and down her back. "Now where did I put my keys?" Ray asked after they broke apart from their embrace. He patted down his chest and rummaged in his pants pockets.

"Daddy, the car is running. The keys are in the ignition." She looked up at her father, her brows furrowed, and her wariness and concern flashing in her eyes. "Are you sure you're okay to be going on this trip? You've been forgetful lately," Ana commented, a worried tremor racing down her spine.

Ray waved his hand at her dismissively. "Oh, Annie, I'll be fine. Don't you be worrying about me. I just have a lot on my mind, is all, and this trip will be good for me." Ana was looking at him and she noticed how he was avoiding eye contact with her. It made her frown more. Is there something he's not telling me, she thought.

She decided to think about his weird actions later, and grinned weakly at him. "Well you can tell Stanley and Bill that if they let something happen to you, I'll be coming after them with one of your shot guns." She cocked a brow, stuck out her chin, and crossed her arms.

Ray laughed heartily and shook his head at her. "I'll be sure to mention that to them. I'm sure if anyone can do it, you'll be the one to make a couple of ex-military men quake in their fishing boots." Ray leaned down and kissed his daughter forehead. "Be good for the Grey's, baby girl. I'll be back tomorrow."

"I will. Love you, Daddy." Ana gave him one last bone crushing hug.

"Love you more," Ray said, giving her a tight squeeze before turning around to get in the driver's seat of his Chevy Colorado.

Ana waved a little disconsolately as Ray backed out of the driveway and onto the main street of their neighborhood. Ray gave Ana one last wave before driving off, and Ana watched his truck leave until she couldn't see his red taillights anymore.

With a sigh she turned back towards the house and walked her way up the driveway then to the front door. Her small little duffel bag that she packed that morning was sitting by the front door waiting for her.

Today she was going over to Christian's parent's house for dinner, but then she was told by her father that she would be staying the night there, too. Ray told her last minute that he would be going on a fishing trip to Astoria with some of his friends he met back in his late twenties, early thirties. He made it clear that even though he trusted her, he didn't want her to be alone at home for the night. Ana wanted to argue that she would have been fine because their house had an impressive security system and Ray had taught her self-defense, but she kept her mouth shut. She knew Ray wouldn't have budged so she knew there was no point in arguing. But she also didn't want to argue because she got to spend the night over at Christian's house, and it didn't bother her that his parents, and Ray, wanted them to sleep in separate rooms. She and Christian hadn't experienced any type of intimacy like that yet, although Ana thought that the idea of sleeping with Christian, both in the sexual and non-sexual sense, was pleasing idea.

Never in her life had Ana ever had the urge to have sex with someone, until she met Christian. Sure she had the urges to want to have sex, but she had never met anyone that she wanted to have sex with. Christian made her feel things that she didn't even know where possible to feel. His touch made her burn from the inside out, her body like a volcano erupting and the slow moving lava setting fire to everything in its path. His kisses made her lose her senses and weakened her into a lump of raging desire. And his voice . . . his voice was like a hypnotic serenade that called to something deep within her and captured her, never wanting or willing to let her go. And she never wanted him to let her go. She never wanted to go.

Leaving the duffel bag by the door, she ran to her room and grabbed her phone to check if Christian had messaged or called her. And as if by magic her phone began to ring in her hand, Christian's name and face greeting her. She smiled at the picture they took together the last time they were at the old house only a few days ago. Ana was standing in front of him, his arms wrapped around her with his head set on top her shoulder, and the sun setting behind them as she held the phone in front of them to capture her favorite picture.

Still smiling she answered the phone. "Hi," she murmured excitedly.

"Hey, baby. I'm down the road helping my gran- . . . _Christian, tell Ana to come here!"_

Ana giggled when she heard Christian's grandmother yell at him and then heard him sigh loudly. She could picture him rolling his eyes, and it made her giggle more.

"I was before you interrupted me!" Ana heard Christian yell back, but his voice didn't sound close, she assumed he held the phone away from his mouth. "My Grandma wants you to come here," Christian muttered.

Ana laughed. "I figured as much. Okay, I'll be there in like seven minutes. I'm excited to see you," Ana whispered to him. She could almost hear him grinning.

"I'm excited to see you, too. Now hurry up and get here, my Grandmother is driving me crazy. I think she gets tired of the testosterone surrounding her, she needs another female here," Christian told her conspiratorially.

"Okay," Ana giggled again. "I'm leaving now."

"Alright, see you in a bit."

Ana was grinning when she hung up. She held her phone under her chin as she tried to pull herself together. It had only been four days since she was at the abandoned house with Christian, and she had seen him every day after that, but it felt like every single minute she spent away from him was like torture. She felt ridiculous for feeling that way, but she wasn't ashamed of it. She loved Christian with all her heart, and missing him when he wasn't with her, even when she had just been with him, wasn't something she was ever going to feel sorry about. She was that confident in her relationship with him that she would be open about the way she felt about him. And the way she felt about him was incomparable to anything she had ever felt for anyone or anything in her entire life.

Before she left her room, she checked her bathroom to see if everything was off. Making sure everything was off, she then walked out of her room, closing her door behind her, and then walked to her father's room to make sure everything was off in there too. When she was done with that she went to check every other room in the house to make sure everything was turned off and in order. Assured that everything would be fine, she picked up her duffel bag sitting by the door and set the alarm before opening the door and walking out, closing the door all the way behind her and locking it with her keys.

As she walked out of the house a nice, warm breeze blew across her face and blew under the skirt of her white spaghetti strapped sundress. It was casual but still decent enough, and she didn't know how formal the dinner was going to be, so she picked something that was seemingly dinner appropriate yet comfortable.

The walk to the Trevelyan's was short and before Ana knew it, she was knocking on their front door. Ana was impressed by their house and was surprised to see it was nowhere near as big as Christian's parent's house. The mahogany front door was sandwiched in between two long, narrow windows and above the door was a large round top picture window. The front porch was enclosed by a little cove with a high ceiling. On both sides of the door were two medium sized bow windows and the garage was on the far right end of the house. It was a one story house made of tan bricks and creamy brown siding and Ana thought it was a lovely house. She noticed Christian's Audi in the driveway and a sleek silver BMW parked next to it.

She hadn't even been standing at the front door for more than thirty seconds when it swung open and she was greeted enthusiastically by Grandma Millie.

"Ana, dear! It's so great to see you again." Millie said pulling Ana into a large, lung crushing hug, and Ana awkwardly hugged her back with one arm since her duffel bag was still in her hand. Millie unfolded her arms around Ana and held her at arm's length. "My, my, you are such a little darling. And so cute. Christian did good." She winked at Ana. "Speaking of Christian he has been anxiously waiting for you," Grandma Trevelyan informed her with a sly grin.

Ana was speechless for a moment, not knowing exactly what to say. She felt like she had just been sucked in by a tornado and spit right back out just in the blink of an eye. Gathering herself she smiled at Christian's grandmother. "It's great to see you, too, Mrs. . . . uh, Grandma," Ana said, remembering Millie asking her to call her grandma or Millie.

"Come in, dear. Christian is in the garage helping Theo look for that ridiculous table cloth Grace wants," Millie explained with a shake of her head. "Come on, I'll make you a cup of tea while they're looking for it." She pulled Ana inside and took her bag and set it on the floor by the coat closet.

Millie led her to a corridor to the left of the foyer and through a narrow hallway that had a small section of wall that separated the dining room from the hallway. At the end of the hallway was the open kitchen, but before Ana made it to the kitchen the large family pictures on the sectional wall caught her attention.

There were three large family pictures centered on the middle of the wall and smaller individual pictures surrounding the family pictures. The individual pictures were of each child and grandchild. And the large family pictures were of Theo and Millie Trevelyan with their children, the next was with their grandchildren and then the last was with everyone- children and grandchildren together.

She glanced curiously at the pictures, her eyes trailing over each one with interest. There were seven smaller pictures in all and three of the seven pictures were of people she didn't recognize. One was of an older woman that looked very similar to Grace and two boys who looked like identical twins.

"That one right there is my other daughter, Holly," Millie's voice halted Ana's thoughts and she turned to face her, startled. Ana didn't know Millie was even standing next to her. "And those two boys are her sons, Brandon and Brady. As you can see they're twins." She pointed to the pictures of the people she hadn't recognized and Ana smiled at Millie as she gazed lovingly at her child and grandchildren.

"She looks so similar to Grace, I would've thought they were twins," Ana commented, turning her attention back to the pictures adorning the golden yellow wall.

Ana's eyes caught sight of the picture that really interested her the most. It was of Christian and he was smiling almost reluctantly at the camera. His auburn streaked light brown hair was combed to the side and his cheeks were slightly pink, while his gray eyes glistened defiantly at the camera. Ana guessed he had to be at least ten or eleven in the picture, and she noticed how little he had changed. Other than his jaw and his lean muscular build he looked now how he did in the picture. Ana couldn't help but smile and Millie noticed and grinned at her.

"Christian was ten in that picture, from what I can remember." Millie smirked. "Grace had the hardest time getting him to take pictures, and I can understand why. His hair . . ." Millie just shook her head grinning and sympathetic mirth glistening in her eyes. Ana grinned, too and looked back at the picture one last time before turning away to walk to the kitchen with Millie in front of her. She made a mental note to take a photo of the picture of Christian before they left for Grace and Carrick's.

Christian was getting tired of rummaging through dusty boxes looking for the stupid emerald table cloth his mother insisted on having. They had been looking for half an hour and still couldn't find it, and Christian had his suspicion that it was probably at home rather than in the garage of his grandparent's house anyways.

Blowing out his breath in quiet aggravation he said to his grandfather, "I don't think we're going to find it in here, Grandpa Trev. I really think it's at home, why would it be here anyways?" Christian said pushing a box aside that proved useless in his search.

"I don't know, kid. Let's go find your grandmother, maybe she can lend your mother a different table cloth," he said, standing up slowly from the plastic crate he was sitting on.

"Mom insisted on that stupid table cloth, she said she _just has to have it,_ " Christian muttered, mimicking his mother's voice as best he could.

Theo laughed. "That was good, but never do that in front of her. She used to hate it when your Aunt Holly did that to her, and I'm sure she still does." Grandpa Theo walked over to the door and opened it, holding out his arm gesturing Christian to go before him.

"What about the boxes?" Christian questioned as he walked into the laundry room.

"Don't worry about that, I'll deal with them later."

Christian only nodded his head and walked from the laundry room into the family room, looking to see if Ana would be in there by chance. He was just about to cross the threshold when a distinctive giggle stopped him in his tracks.

Turning the other way he took the hallway that lead to the sunroom and kitchen. Approaching the archway that led into his grandparent's kitchen he stopped to admire the view before him.

Ana was standing with Millie at the counter peninsula; both of their backs turned away from him, facing the little table set in the built-in corner breakfast nook and the glass sliding doors to the left that led outside to a small patio.

Ana was talking animatedly with Millie, about what Christian had no clue, but he was enthralled by the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. He noticed how easily she chatted away with his grandma and how Millie affectionately placed her hand upon Ana's cheek as she smiled pleasantly at her. And as excited and anxious as Christian was to wrap Ana in his arms and kiss her lips repeatedly, he couldn't get himself to move from his spot. He didn't know what it was about the scene before him, but it just about took his breath away and made him fall even deeper in love with his future wife. He didn't know whether it was the fact that they were so casual and familiar with each other or the fact that he could picture the same exact scene in his head of the future that made his pulse wild and made his breath in shuddering pants.

He was still in his trance when his grandfather walked up silently and stood beside him.

"She's a beautiful girl, Christian. And so bright and sweet. A real keeper," Theo stated and patted Christian on the shoulder.

Christian smiled as he continued to watch Millie and Ana, both of them still oblivious to Christian's and Theo's presence. Christian slowly turned his head towards his grandfather and looked at him with a heartfelt expression and an endearing glow in his eyes.

"I know," Christian said, and hesitated before he spoke again. He trusted his grandfather with his life, and he knew he could tell him anything so he decided to tell him something that had been a secret between only him and Ana. He looked Theo right in the eyes as he spoke his next words. "I proposed to her four days ago. One day I'm going to make her my wife," Christian said with reverence, looking back at Ana. Only at Ana.

Christian turned in time just to see the surprise slowly leave his grandfather's face. A frown crossed Theo's lips and for a moment Christian thought that maybe he should have just kept the secret between him and Ana. But then Theo surprised him when he grinned at him and patted his back once more, this time with a gentle squeeze.

Theo looked at Christian with wise, penetrating light green eyes. "Have you told anyone else?" Theo asked, although Christian had the idea that he already knew the answer.

Christian shook his head. "No. You're the first to know. Ana said that she wanted to keep it a secret between us, and I agreed with her, but I wanted to tell you because I trust you. Plus I wanted you to know," he added with a small lift of his shoulders.

"Well I'm honored that you told me, Christian. And I'm proud of you for choosing a young lady with brains and beauty. Just promise that you'll treat her right," Theo told him firmly.

Christian looked at him with a frown, and he was a little offended that his grandfather would even feel the need to say that to him. "Grandpa, I would never dishonor Anastasia by treating her inappropriately. I love her, I would never hurt her."

Theo nodded. "I wasn't suggesting that you ever would, but I still just wanted to hear you say it," Theo murmured, and then smiled at him. "I knew it. I knew it at that barbeque; I knew that you loved her."

Christian simpered and focused his eyes back on Anastasia, and right when his sight fell on her his when she caught his gaze. They were staring at each other when Christian responded. "I couldn't help but fall in love with her. She's the easiest person to love."

Christian was hypnotized by Ana as he watched her say something to his grandmother, and then made her way over to Christian and Grandpa Theo. She stood before him, her eyes shining in excitement as she gazed adoringly at Christian, and then she turned her attention to Grandpa Trev.

"Hi, Grandpa Theo. How are you?" she asked leaning in to give him a hug.

"I'm good, darling, I'm good. Congratulations by the way," Theo added lowly so only Christian and Ana could hear.

Ana's eyes widened and she snapped her head towards Christian with a questioning stare. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

Ana faced Theo again with wide eyes and a nervous smile. She liked and trusted Christian's grandfather and wasn't too bothered that he knew their secret. "Thank you," she murmured lowly.

Theo smiled at her, placed a small kiss on her cheek and walked away, turning around to wink at Christian. When Theo walked away Christian looked at Ana anxiously, he wasn't sure how she would react to the fact that she told his grandfather that he proposed to her. But above his anxiety was elation at seeing her again. He wanted to kiss her all over and wrap her up in his arms and never let go. He looked down into her darkening blue eyes and cocked his head to the side. She was looking at his stomach and not in his eyes anymore, and the sight made Christian nervous.

Placing his curled fingers of his right hand under her chin, he raised her head so he could look into her eyes. He frowned when he saw her pupils dilated larger than usual, a soft flush coloring her face, and her lips were parted. He was about to ask her if she was okay, but then she spoke first.

"Hi," she breathed, gazing into his smoky gray eyes.

A corner of Christian's mouth lifted, but he was still looking at her with a questioning gaze. "Hi," he said back.

"I've missed you," Ana said as she pulled him into her arms and looked up at him with a shy smile.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and leaning down, kissed her softly on the lips. "I've missed you more," he whispered against her mouth.

Ana grinned against his lips in response and then kissed him more forcefully, not acknowledging the fact that Theo and Millie weren't even twenty feet away from them. She gently moved her lips against Christian's, coaxing his lips apart with her tongue and then pressing her body closer to his, her grip tightening around his waist.

Christian was taken aback by Ana's amorous assault. She had never been so demanding with her kisses, but Christian realized very soon that he rather enjoyed a demanding Ana. He let his left hand travel into her hair while his right hand leisurely descended to her behind, squeezing greedily when his hand met its destination. He groaned when Ana pressed her body even closer to his and her hands traveled to his neck, her fingers burying into the hair at his nape and tugging just enough that it elicited a confusing mixture of pleasurable pain and painful pleasure.

In his growing desire to get closer to Ana as much as possible, Christian, too, forgot about his grandparents and he was interrupted by a throat being cleared and he hastily moved his body away from Ana, turning her around but keeping one arm wrapped around her. He glanced down at Ana and noticed how she was flushed and she was panting, but she had this darkening gleam in her eye that he had never seen before. Christian looked away as he too tried to catch his breath. He moved a little behind Ana to hide his arousal from his grandparents but tried to keep his mind off of the look Ana had given him. It made his desire for her increase just enough to keep his erection as hard as possible, and making it all the more harder to get his body in control.

Ana and Christian both looked at Mille and Theo with guilty expressions, although Ana had a hint of embarrassment coloring her cheeks. When Millie began to speak, Ana was too mortified to even look at her, while Christian looked at his grandfather, who winked at him, but then changed his expression into one that matched Millie's just for the sake of his wife.

"I must say I wasn't expecting quite the show, and I'm glad I stopped you two before the clothes starting coming off," Millie said. Ana blush bright red and kept her eyes down, while Christian had to make an effort to hide his smirk, along with Theo. "Now I know you kids are young and . . . horny, I guess is the word, but just remember that sex can have major consequences and you need to stay safe. I know they sell condoms at the drugstore down the street and if you need me to, I can-"

"Millie, stop talking. You're embarrassing the poor girl," Theo said cutting off his wife as he glanced at Ana. Her face was in her hands and he heard her whisper a horrified 'Oh my God' when his wife began the sex talk. Christian just stared open mouthed at his grandmother, too shocked to be embarrassed or even speak up to tell her to stop talking. He couldn't even believe what she was suggesting to do, his own father never even offered to buy him condoms, and if he really needed them he would go to Elliot before his dad, or to the store himself.

"What, Theo? They need to know this stuff. I'm not going to be embarrassed about talking to them about sex, they're at that age, and I want them to be safe," Millie said adamantly to her husband.

Theo just shook his head and smirked at his wife. She was always one to say whatever was on her mind, even if it wasn't something appropriate. "Honey, leave that talk up to their parents, okay? I'm sure they've had it already and I'm positive they don't want to hear it from a 62 year old woman," he told her almost in reprimand.

Millie pursed her lips and almost reluctantly said, "Okay." Then turned from Theo to look at Ana and Christian. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, kids. I just want the best for you," Millie said apologetically and a heartfelt smile. Ana finally found the courage to look up and she smiled back at Christian's grandmother, while Christian only nodded his head silently, recovering from his surprise.

Shaking his head and snapping back into reality Christian looked at his grandfather. "Did you ask her about the table cloth?"

Theo nodded. "She said that if it wasn't in the garage then she didn't know where it was," He responded, talking about Millie as if she wasn't standing right next to him.

"Okay," Christian said. "I think me and Ana are going to head over to my house. We'll see you there?" he asked his grandparents, but only looking at his grandfather.

"Yes. We'll be around about five or six," Theo answered.

Christian nodded and took Ana's hand in his. "We'll see you then," he stated with a head nod, and turned around the corner heading to the front door, giving Ana only a few seconds to say her rushed good byes to Christian's grandparents and picking up her bag left by the coat closet.

When they got outside and into Christian's car, he took a sigh of relief and looked at Ana with wide eyes.  
"I'm sorry about my grandmother. I should've warned you that she doesn't have a filter. I swear she's more embarrassing than my mother," Christian admitted as he started the car and pulled out of Millie and Theo's driveway.

Ana giggled quietly. "I was more embarrassed about the fact that she said that in front of you _and_ your grandfather. Talking about sex woman to woman isn't that terrifying, but talking about it when men are around . . ." Ana's eyes were wide now and her face held a foreboding expression. "I have never talked to Ray about sex, and I never plan to. It's just too awkward."

"Yeah, I made sure to tell my dad to tell my mother that he already gave me the sex talk so I wouldn't have to hear it from her. It was already a little awkward talking about it with my dad, I don't even want to imagine what it would be like talking about it with my mother," Christian said lowly, focusing on the road.

"Yeah, asking my dad to take me to the store for tampons is already bad enough. I could never imagine asking him to take me to the store to buy some condoms," Ana admitted and a rosy hue colored her cheeks even thinking about the incidence of having to tell Ray that she was sexually active and needed protection, or worse needed to be on birth control. She could imagine Ray having a coronary and then going after Christian for deflowering his only daughter. The thought horrified her even more.

Christian's deep laughter pulled her away from her troubling thoughts. She turned and looked at him. "What?" she asked curiously as he pressed on the gas when the light turned green.

"You. Your face. It looked like you were watching a scary movie or something, and your face turned so red." Christian laughed again. "I didn't know a face could ever get so red."

"Shut up. And if you knew what I was thinking about I'm sure you wouldn't be laughing like a hyena," Ana told him with a raised brow.

Christian chuckled. "Okay, let's hear it then," he said as he turned down the street his parent's house was on.

"I was thinking about how Ray would come after you if he ever found out that we had sex," Ana said to him as she watched his expression. She flushed a little when she told him that, but it wasn't because she was embarrassed at what she said. The thought of having sex with Christian aroused her and made her skin heat.

Lately she had been feeling these strong feelings inside of her that made her body stir and her temperature increase. She awoke from a dream she had of her and Christian a few nights before with a throbbing in between her legs and an uncontrollable wave of desire adding to the burning lust deep in her belly. She tried to stoke the raging fire within her by her own hand, and while she was pleasing herself, she was imagining that it was Christian who was touching her, making her feel wanton and pleasure so intense she couldn't control her glorious climax.

When she saw him in standing at the threshold of the kitchen at his grandparents, her dream and then what she had done afterwards came back to her in a rush. The sight of Christian in his short sleeved black and white checkered button up shirt with his gray V-neck T-shirt and black jeans made her feel the kind of lust she had felt while she was lying in bed thinking about her and Christian. She couldn't help the uninhibited desire taking over her as she was in his arms, and she couldn't help the way her body responded to him. She was so attracted to her boyfriend and the thought of them being naked and sharing bodily fluids appealed to her more and more each day.

"Come after me how?" Christian asked, once again pulling her out of her head. "You mean with a gun, or something?"

Ana looked at him the stain of her blush still visible on her cheeks. Nodding she answered, "Yes, probably with a gun. I am his only daughter, and he's protective of me. I don't think he would take too kindly to the fact that you took his only daughter's virginity, especially if it was before marriage," Ana stated matter-of-factly.

Christian gulped nervously while cringing slightly, keeping his hand steady as he pulled into the driveway of his house and parking his car close to the front door, in front of one of the large picture windows. Taking his keys out of the ignition and holding them in his hands he let his eyes travel up to Ana's captivating blue ones.

Obviously the thought sex with his girlfriend appealed to him, he was a seventeen year old boy after all. But he didn't want to risk the chance of ruining the little respect he thought he had gained from Ray by taking his daughter to bed before marriage. But the thought of waiting to have Ana until they get married was more painful than the erections he woke up with every morning. He didn't know if he could wait that long. She was only fifteen, if they wanted to get married they would have to wait until she was at least seventeen, but that had to be with Ray's consent and Christian was sure as hell that would never happen. The next option was to wait until she was eighteen and that was three years away, but that still didn't promise that they would be married then.

He knew if he had to, he could wait, he loved her and respected her that much, but he didn't know if he could just be completely celibate. He didn't think he could survive without having actual sex for three, or possibly more, years but he knew he wouldn't be able to survive if there were no sexual acts between them at all. He would die and his own hand wouldn't be good enough forever.

As he gazed at what he thought was the most gorgeous woman on the planet, he knew he had to make a decision. And he decided that whatever they would do would be up to Ana. He didn't want to pressure her into trying to please him because his body was warring with his mind, and he didn't want to hurt or disrespect her either.

Taking a deep breath he honestly stated, "I would never dishonor you, Ana. If you want to wait until marriage, then I want to wait until marriage."

Ana looked at Christian with awe and love and wonder clouding her eyes. She smiled shyly at him and was speechless to say anything, so she leaned over the black leather console and softly connect her lips with Christian's pouring everything she felt for him in that one kiss. She placed one hand on the side of his face while the other supported her upper body. She pulled back when she felt the kiss begin to deepen and Christian move his left hand into her hair while the other rested on the small of her back. She didn't want to risk being caught making out again, but this time by his parents.

Unlatching her lips from his, she closed her eyes and rested her head against Christian's, taking a deep breath to calm her body. Christian stared at her and found delight in how swollen her lips were from his kisses. He watched her lips move as she spoke to him.

"We should slow down," she whispered to him, her eyes still closed. "I don't want your parents to come out and give us the sex talk, too."

She opened one eye to see Christian's disgusted face and giggled. "You're right; I don't need another lecture on the birds and the bees," Christian muttered.

Leaning back in her seat and resting her body in the comfortable leather chair she sighed and looked at Christian with a delicate smile.

"Are you ready for me to have a 'formal' dinner with your family?" she asked curiously, humor in her voice.

She wondered if the stories were true about how when a guy brings a girl home for dinner he's a little nervous because he doesn't know how family will react to the new company. She met Christian's family before, all except of his sister Mia, and they all seemed to really like her, but that was in a party setting. The dinner would be in a more relaxed formal type of setting, where the focus would probably be mainly on Ana. She wanted to know how Christian was feeling about the whole thing.

He smirked at her. "The real question is how are _you_ feeling about it? I'm fine with it, if I wasn't I wouldn't have asked you to come no matter what my mother wanted," he said candidly with a simple lift of his shoulders. "But you get to meet Mia today, and I know she's excited to see you. That's all she's literally been talking about since yesterday." His voice went into a falsetto as he mimicked his little sister. "Oh my God, I can't wait to meet Ana. It's not fair everyone already met her. We could've been best friends and gone shopping already if I knew Christian was going to bring his _girlfriend_ to the barbecue . . ." Christian's eyes widened and he put his hands in front of him and pretended like he was throttling Mia about the neck.

She laughed at Christian's voice and his little scene of acting like he was choking his little sister. "Sounds like the past twenty-four hours have been a joy."

Christian dramatically rolled his eyes. "You have no idea how excruciating it's been. That girl can make your ears bleed."

Ana laughed again. "Well, let's go in then and see if my ears bleed," she taunted. "Besides I'm sure your family is wondering why we have been sitting in the driveway for the last ten minutes, if they bothered to look out the window," Ana murmured, squinting her eyes to see if she could see anyone through the curtains watching them. She sighed relieved when she didn't see any movement, and she was hoping her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"Yeah, okay." He turned in his seat and grabbed her hands in his. "I'm glad you're here," he admitted and kissed the back of her left hand, and then frowned. "Where's your ring?" he asked. He looked at her right hand and it wasn't on any of her other fingers. He vaguely thought that maybe she had moved it off her left hand because she didn't want anyone to question her about it, but it wasn't on either of her hands. For a fleeting moment he didn't know what to think. He knew it wasn't the prettiest ring, but it meant much more than its appearance, and he was a little hurt that she wasn't wearing it. But then he remembered what a big deal she made about it and how much she admired it. Obviously she hadn't taken it off because she was embarrassed to wear it, but that still left Christian with the question of why she wasn't wearing it.

"I took it off," she answered nonchalantly. "My dad has this jar of jewelry cleaner, don't ask why he had it I don't know," she said shaking her head. "Anyways I'm letting it soak in that to help with the dirtiness. Speaking of that remind me to take your necklace so I can clean that too. And I found a pretty gold chain to go with it." She picked up the key that was lying on his chest underneath his gray shirt and examined it once more. Dropping it onto his chest, she looked up at him and smiled then lightly kissed him on the chin. "Okay, let's go have dinner with your family," she told him, opening up the passenger door and stepping out.

Christian grabbed her duffel bag from the back seat of his car and they walked hand in hand to the front door of his parent's house. Before Christian's hand even had the chance to connect with the doorknob it rapidly swung open to a smug looking Elliot.

"What's up, bro? I saw you pull in ten minutes ago. You virgins getting in a little action before the family dinner?" Elliot hooted with laughter as Christian pushed his way through the entrance with a blushing Ana at his side.

"Oh my God. What is up with everyone and the sex comments today?" Ana whispered to Christian as they stepped into the foyer.

Christian shook his head in exasperation. "That's an everyday thing with Elliot," Christian muttered under his breath.

"Mom! Dad! Ana and Christian are here!" Elliot yelled from behind them and nudged Christian out of the way to put his right arm around Ana. "You know, Ana, I'll always be here when you get tired of looking at Christian's hideous face," Elliot teased with a smirk directed at Christian.

"Get away from my girlfriend," Christian demanded as he pushed Elliot away from Ana and wrapped his arms around her.

"Afraid of a little competition, baby bro?" Elliot asked with a raised brow and an amused twinkle in his eye.

Right when Christian opened his mouth to retort to his brothers' ludicrous question is when the high pitched shriek pierced the air. Everyone turned to look at the tall young girl with shoulder length dark honey blonde hair in a short mint green summer dress with a pink belt tied around her small waist. Grace and Carrick came out from the hallway to the right of them the same time the young girl, who Ana assumed was Mia, stood at the steps of the bottom stair with a beaming smile.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I finally get to meet you!" Mia said as she rushed over to Ana and wrapped her in her arms in a lung crushing hug, then pulled back to look at her as she held Ana at arm's length. "I'm Mia, Christian's little sister and I'm so happy you're here! Christian has been thinking about you non-stop. I know because he gets this look on his face like Mom just told him she's making Chicken Alfredo for dinner. Like that's how he's been looking _all the time_." Mia giggles as she says this, while Ana is gazing at her like a deer caught in headlights. "I can't wait for you to come shopping with me, we are going to have soo much fun! I'm so excited I've always wanted a sister!" Mia hugged her again, and Ana was trying to recover herself from the first hug and her little speech. She noticed Mia didn't even stop once to breathe.

"Mia, calm down!" Ana heard Grace chide from the right of her. Mia let go of her with an apologetic smile, but kept looking at Ana like she was a new Barbie doll.

Ana was baffled at how much Mia looked like Grace, although Mia had intriguing greenish gray eyes, unlike her mother who had greenish hazel eyes. Now that all of the Grey children were standing in the same area together she could see the resemblance between all of them. They were all a complete mix of Grace and Carrick, although Christian looked more like Carrick and Mia looked more like Grace, but Elliot looked like an equal mix of both of his parents. Ana thought they were all beautiful, but of course she was biased and thought that Christian was the most beautiful.

Ana let out a nervous giggle and said, "It's alright. It's nice to meet you, Mia." Mia beamed at her, showing all of her straight, white teeth.

"It's so lovely to see you again, dear. We're all very pleased to have you over for dinner," Grace told Ana as she wrapped her in a warm hug. Ana smiled as she hugged Grace back and noted that she smelled faintly of lavender and honey.

"Thank you for having me over, and allowing me to stay the night," Ana said kindly, looking at Grace, but then turning her attention to Carrick as he approached her. The anger she felt for Carrick four days ago was still a little prevalent, but when he smiled warmly at her she couldn't help but push it to the side. He and Christian looked so much alike it was almost mind-blowing, and they had the same heart-melting smile. Ana vaguely wondered if Elliot possessed the same charming smile, too.

"Hello, Ana, it's nice to have you here again," Carrick said genuinely as he smiled warmly at her, and he also wrapped her in his arms. "And it's no problem having you over for the night; we have more than enough room."

Ana smiled a little guilty up at Carrick. She didn't know why but she felt that he was hinting at something when he said they had more than enough room. She was wondering if maybe he assumed that since she was spending the night she thought that she would be sleeping in Christian's room with him. And as much as she really did want to sleep with Christian she would never think to actually do it just out of fear of what they would think of her. Obviously the first thing that would cross their minds is that they were having sex, and Ana couldn't stand to go through another embarrassing lecture of the sex talk with anymore of Christian's family members.

"Yes, my dad told me you guys already have the guest room prepared for me. Thank you for doing that, I hope it wasn't too much trouble," Ana said to both Carrick and Grace.

"No, trouble at all, little Miss," Carrick said giving Christian a pointed look. Ana glanced at him and saw a slight frown shadowing around his mouth, and she wondered why.

"How about we all get settled in the family room before dinner's ready?" Grace suggests.

Everyone nods their heads in agreement and Christian is back at Ana's side, hand in hand, as they go through the hallway into the room with the bathroom that Ana and Christian had their first make-out session.

"Sorry about Mia," Christian murmured. "I swear I thought she was about to snap you in half." He rolled his eyes in exasperation for his sister. He could swear she was the energizer bunny instead of an actual human being.

Ana giggled. "I was honestly surprised at how strong she was. Her strength was unexpected." Christian stopped her as they entered the threshold of the living room and looked into her ocean blues. Ana cocked her head to the side as she looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked him, concern masking her voice.

"Listen," Christian began as he gripped her upper arms. "My family can be a little intense, which you've already mostly seen," Christian muttered rolling his eyes. "But my dad is a different kind of intense. He may not seem that way and usually he's nice, but he has this way that puts you on the spot and makes you feel guilty even when you didn't do anything. It's a lawyer thing," Christian murmured shaking his head. "But if he asks you something and you don't want to answer it, you don't have to, okay?" He implored her, looking deep into her eyes.

Ana frowned and wondered if what Christian said had something to do with why Carrick looked at him the way he did and why Christian was frowning. Curious Ana asked, "What type of questions would he ask me?"

Christian sighed and dropped his hands from Ana's arms to rake his fingers through his hair. "At this point I honestly don't even know," Christian admitted and Ana frowned. "He's still been on me about college, and he thought that maybe you made me change my mind about it, even though I've been against it before I even met you."

"Why does he think I have something to do with you changing your mind?" Ana asked, stepping away from the entrance of the living room and to the right of Christian so the wall was blocking them from his family.

Christian sighed again and placed his arms around Ana's waist and rested his head against her forehead. "He thinks that since you still have three more years in high school, that I want to stay here to be with you." He pauses as he raises his head to look in her eyes. "He doesn't know that we haven't had sex and I think that he thinks we have. He hasn't asked me, thank God, but I think he has the idea that you being here is incentive enough for me to stay here."

Ana's eyes widened and she felt the surge of anger she decided to place on the back burner bubble up inside of her. "What?" she asked baffled and upset. "I thought you said he doesn't interfere with your love life? Is he guilt tripping you so that you cave and enroll in college?" Ana said a little bit too harshly.

Ana wanted Christian to be successful and she wanted him to achieve that on his own merits following his own path, but his father was making that difficult for him. Carrick knew that Theo Trevelyan was going to give Christian the money he needed, and that should've told him that if someone as wise as Theo was that sure of Christian's capabilities, shouldn't that have been enough for Carrick to give up the push for him to go to college? And Ana would admit to being a little selfish where Christian was concerned. She didn't want Christian to leave, and he not enrolling in college would keep him here, but of course, if Christian did want to go to college she wouldn't get in the way and let him follow his dreams, which is what she thought Carrick should be doing. She liked Carrick, thought he was nice and everything, but she didn't think too highly of him as a parent. She thought he was too pushy and demanding on his kids, or at least that's how it seemed from what Christian had told her. She still just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that his kids were ambitious and wanted to make something of themselves, but that still wasn't good enough for Carrick. She wondered what Grace thought of it all, wondered if she tried to control Carrick and his overbearing attitude when it came to the education of his children.

"Even if he tries to, I'm still not going. What you said to me the other day when we were at that house stuck with me. I'm not living my life for him, I'm living it for me and I'll do what I think is best for me, not what my father thinks is best for me, even if his intentions are in the right place," Christian stated emphatically.

Ana gave him a broad, proud smile. "I'm glad you have your own mind." She paused and looked at one of his buttons on his shirt, then looked back up at him under hooded eyes. "It's bad, but I think it's kind of hot when you get all defiant," Ana admitted.

"Is that so?" Christian whispered, his warm breath silkily blowing against her lips and sending a fevered tingle down her spine.

"Mhmm," she hummed.

Right when Christian was about to cover Ana's mouth with his, Mia popped around the corner interrupting them.

"What's taking you guys so long? You've been out here for like five minutes. Oh . . ." Mia said with a smirk that mirrored Elliot's. "Were you guys making out?" She said like it was the most disgusting thing in the world, but she wore a teasing smile.

Christian sighed, hanging his head and silently cursed under his breath. He and Ana just couldn't catch a break. Glaring up at his little sister he said, "We'll be there in a minute, Mia. You can leave now. Unless you want to be a pervert and watch us make out?" He raised a brow with a stern expression and then looked smugly amused with himself when Mia's expression turned into one of repugnance, then she rolled her eyes and walked back into the living room.

Turning his attention back to Ana he was relieved when he saw humor dancing in her eyes. "I swear, everyone is going to kill us today with the sexual comments, although Mia's was the most innocent, but still," Christian muttered, a little annoyed with his family.

"I know, it's kinda crazy," Ana said, giggling.

Christian smiled then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "We should get out there before my mom comes out next making some sexual joke."

Ana was giggling as he grabbed her hand and led her around the corner into the living room. Sitting Ana down next to him and across from his parents they joined in the conversation. Christian was ignoring Elliot's jabs and Ana tried to keep up with Mia's non-stop chatter about everything under the sun. Grace and Carrick sat quietly and enjoyed the banter between their children while chatting with each other, commenting about how Mia has grown, how happy and relaxed Christian seems to be around Ana, and how Elliot is always one to keep the atmosphere lively and entertaining.

It was going on five when dinner was ready and everyone was taking their seats at the dinner table in the dining room. Christian noticed that his mother pulled out the sky blue silk table cloth, and he was amused. He didn't understand what the big deal was about the stupid table cloth in the first place, and when he told her that he didn't find it in his grandparent's garage she all but had a coronary. Christian just walked away while his mother had her completely unnecessary breakdown over a stupid piece of fabric. He noted with interest though how well the sky blue table cloth complemented the pale yellow walls perfectly, and he wondered why his mother was making a big fuss over the emerald one, when the blue looks well enough.

Pulling out the chair to the left of him for Ana, he scowled at Mia when she took the seat to the left of Ana. The whole time they were sitting in the living room waiting for dinner, she sat there talking Ana's ear off. He loved his sister, but sometimes he wished he could put a muzzle on her.

Like always, his mother was at the end of the table while Carrick was at the opposite end. Elliot sat across from Christian while his grandparents, who arrived ten minutes before dinner was ready, sat across from Mia and Ana. When everyone gathered around Gretchen, the housekeeper, and another worker Grace had hired for the day, started laying the first entrées out in front of everyone.

Ana was surprised to see that it was going to be a multiple course meal when the housekeepers, dressed in black and white, began placing small bowls of garden salads in front of them. She wasn't expecting it to be so fancy-like. She was used to just sitting at the table and eating whatever she made right then and there instead of preparing a three course meal.

Either way she gratefully began to eat her salad, enjoying the family banter going around the table. When everyone was finished with their salads, the table was cleared and then the main entrée was brought out. Her mouth began to water when she got a whiff of the grilled chicken breast and pan roasted red potatoes with bacon, fresh herbs and tarragon jus.

She was eating silently, her hand clasped in Christian's under the table and listening to the simple chatter between Christian and Elliot when Mia excitedly starting talking about Christian's birthday.

"You're going to be 18!" Mia said, abandoning her food and looking across Ana at Christian. "We should have a big celebration; I mean you only get to legally become an adult once."

"Mia I would have thought you would be more interested in planning your sweet sixteen rather than worrying about my 18th birthday," Christian stated, paying more attention to his food than his sister.

Mia waved her hand dismissively. "My birthday isn't until December, and I've already had that planned since I was ten. Your birthday's in nine days, I can start planning now and have a big party all arranged and everything!" Mia exclaimed and then clapped her hands together, bouncing excitedly in her seat. "Ooo, Ana you could help me plan it! It'll be like our first time to bond like sisters!"

Ana turned her wide eyes on Mia. "Uh . . ." Ana muttered dumbly, not really knowing what to say. She didn't want to hurt Mia's feelings by telling her that planning a birthday party wasn't something she was interested in doing, and she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Mia," Grace said on a sigh. "We're not having a party for Christian," Grace said pointedly, then looked at Christian. "Your father and I have been thinking about going to Montana for a while, and we thought it would be fun to celebrate Christian's birthday there. You know get away for a short time," grace said, looking at Christian gauging his reaction to the suggestion.

Christian put down his fork and thought about it while everyone waited for him to answer. He thought it would be nice to get away, but he didn't want to leave Ana. He wasn't sure if his parents would even allow him to bring her though, so he contemplated the cons and pros of spending however long in Montana away from his girlfriend. While he was debating he was a little baffled to think how he was basing his whole decision of going away on whether or not he could be away from Ana for a designated period of time. He knew sometimes, even when they were a few miles away from each other, they don't see each other every day, but that was different. If they really wanted to see each other it was a short distance. If he went to Montana they would be hundreds of miles apart, and he knew his family would want to be there for a while.

He looked at Ana and gazed into her wonderful blue eyes that always seemed to only see the innocence in the world. He knew how deep his love truly was for her because he knew he couldn't stand to be hundreds of miles away from her. He knew that probably sounded ridiculous that he couldn't even stand to be away from his girlfriend for a few days, but it was the truth, and he would be proud to admit it if anyone asked. And he could care less what anyone would say, maybe they were young and stupid, but that would never lessen the fact that he was deeply and completely in love with the girl sitting next to him.

He was going to say no to his mother, but then she spoke before he did, making him rethink his answer.

"Ana is more than welcome to come, that is, if she wants to come," Grace said kindly to Ana with gentle eyes.

Ana looked up at Grace with glowing eyes but then said, "Oh, I don't want to intrude-"

"She'll come," Christian said cutting her off, then looking down at her and kissing her cheek when she scowled at him.

"Then it's settled," Grace said with a bright glorious smile. "Well fly to Montana the Saturday before your birthday and fly back the Friday after."

Ana smiled graciously at Grace, she really did like Grace; she was so sweet and generous. She was just that type of person you couldn't help but like.

"Thank you for inviting me, but if you decide that you don't want me to come, I'll respect your decision," Ana said truthfully.

"Oh, nonsense, dear. It's a joy to have you around, and Christian is always happy when you're around," Millie butted in, even though Ana directed the comment at Carrick and Grace. "He sure seemed happy with you earlier today. Must admit never seen him _that_ happy."

Christian had just taken a sip of water and choked when he heard his grandmother make the comment about him being happy. He thought for sure he hid the bulge in his pants behind Ana well enough, but he thought wrong. Grace reached over and patted him on the back, while looking at her mother with confusion.

Ana's face turned scarlet and although she was completely mortified again, she had to cover her mouth as the bubbling giggles passed her lips. She swore in all of her life she had never met a woman who had absolutely no filter whatsoever. She felt a large amount of sympathy for Grandpa Theo; she could only imagine the horrors of what it was like dating the woman and then marrying her. And when she glanced at him, she could see him trying to hide his laugh, too.

"Mother, what are you talking about?" Grace asked Millie.

"Nothing. She isn't talking about anything," Christian said sharply and then standing up, making his chair scrape against the cream tiles of the dining room.

Everyone looked at Christian with baffled expressions. "Ana said she's full, I'm going to take her on a tour."

"But we haven't had desert yet," Elliot said, smirking at Christian with a mirthful gleam in his eye.

Christian glowered at Elliot. "I just said she's full," Christian repeated in a clipped tone.

Elliot just smiled at him and raised his hands up in a defenseless gesture. Christian held his hand out to Ana and she took it without saying anything. They silently left the room with everyone else still sitting at the table bemused at what just happened, except for Theo and Millie and Elliot who easily figured out what was going on. Christian could swear his brother had a sixth sense when it came to sex.

Instead of taking Ana on a tour like he said he was, instead he walked across the hall to the left of the foyer, through the foyer, then through the hallway to the right of the foyer and lead Ana to the backyard and to the boathouse.

"What are you doing? Why did you just get up and leave? I thought you said you were giving me a tour?" Ana asked while he was dragging her though the entrance of the boathouse and up the stairs to the left of the door.

"God, you sound like Mia," Christian muttered as he shut the door to the small room on the second floor and he pulled Ana through. "And to answer your question: I needed to get out of there. I needed to get you out of there. I should have known my grandmother wasn't going to just forget about what happened, but I seriously did not expect her to announce it to everyone," Christian muttered, distressed. He faced Ana and pulled her close to him, burying his nose in her hair. "I'm sorry my family keeps embarrassing you. I swear it's like we're under a sex radar today and that's all everyone keeps talking about."

Ana laughed into his chest, her arms wrapped snug around his waist. "It's okay, now that I think about it it's all kind of funny."

Christian chuckled. "Yeah, I'm finding it hard to find the humor in everything right now. Maybe in the next few days I'll find it funny," he murmured his nose still in her hair.

There was a few seconds of silence and then Ana leaned back to look Christian in the eye. "You really want me to go to Montana with your family for your birthday?"

Christian furrowed his brow and cocked his head to the side. "Of course I do, Ana. If my mom hadn't suggested you tagging along, I would have said no to even going. I couldn't stand to be away from you, even if it was for a short period of time."

"I couldn't stand to be away from you either," Ana said and hugged him close again, smiling indulgently against his chest.

Christian leaned down and kissed her hair, and then rested his cheek against the top of her head. Ana then sighed and disentangled herself from Christian.

"You think we should go back inside the house? They'll probably be looking for us and I don't want your dad assuming anything," Ana said with a sharp undertone in her voice. She wasn't meaning to make her words against Christian's dad so hostile, but it was so easy considering the fact that he gave the ammo and all she had to do was shoot it off.

Christian snorted and then turned towards the door, but Ana was facing the large rectangular bow window that overlooked the sound. "This is beautiful," Ana commented, her eyes focused on the sparkling water that reflected the aquamarines and violets of the sunset. "I wonder what it looks like at night," Ana thought out loud.

She liked the little room in the boathouse. It was a cozy, made of dark wood with a low ceiling and the clear glass that overlooked the water and passing boats below. She wondered what Christian's family had actually used the room for; there was a single bed and a dresser with trophies from various sports scattered across it. In the corner was a medium sized floor lamp and in front of the bed was a dark gray rug that complemented the light blue walls flawlessly.

"We can come here tonight and look up at the stars if you want?" Christian asked with a careless shrug of his shoulders.

"Really?" Ana asked with bright blue eyes and a delighted smile.

"Yes, you know I'd do anything for you, Ana," Christian stated simply and candidly.

"I know, that's why I love you so much," Ana told him, looking into his sincere, beautiful gray eyes.

"I love you, too. Always."

Ana was smiling incandescently when Christian placed his lips over hers and gave her a searing kiss that made her knees weak and her insides churn. With his arms around her waist holding her against him, she ran her hands up his arms, to his shoulders and then into his hair, pulling the silky strands lying against his nape roughly into her fingers. She knew that she should have calmed herself down, but she couldn't help it. She had such strong feelings for her boyfriend spiraling around and around throughout her entire body that it made her desperate for his touch. She didn't stop him, and thankfully no one else was there to stop him, when both of his hands traveled down to her backside and dug his fingers into her, pushing her into his hardening erection.

She moaned at the lascivious action and moved her hands from his hair and slowly trailed them down his body until she caught the hem of his T-shirt, then lazily moved it up his body, allowing her fingers to glide over his smooth, warm skin. Christian gasped at the contact, inadvertently opening his mouth wider and Ana thrust her tongue into his mouth, gripping his back and pulling him even closer to her.

Christian didn't really understand what was happening; he wasn't coherent enough to comprehend how they went from a simple kiss to groping each other. He had never experienced Ana act so wantonly towards him, and he had to admit that a lustful Ana made him become extremely aroused.

Caught up in the moment he began walking forward, forcing Ana backwards and making the back of her legs hit the bed, and then pushing her on top of the dark blue duvet. He continued to kiss her hungrily, like is life depended on it, and then slowly moved his right hand to her waist and the other one gripped her thigh, pulling it up against his hip so he could position himself comfortably in between her legs. As their tongues twirled and twisted together, the hand that was resting on her waist moved up to her breast and began to knead and squeeze gentle. Ana moaned in his mouth and her back arched, pushing her breast further into his hand, and she moved her hands from his forearms to his back, digging her fingers into his flesh.

Pulling away breathless and with dark, stormy eyes and dilated pupils, Christian breathed, "Ana, what are we doing? Are we moving too fast? If you're not ready-"

Ana cut him off just as breathless and on a panting breath she replied, "I want you, Christian. I don't think we should have sex yet, but I want you to touch me. I need you to touch me."

Looking into her sincere blue eyes for complete confirmation that she really wanted him to touch her, Christian leaned down and pressed his lips against hers once more in a sweet kiss before he pulled back again to say, "We'll go slow. I want you to enjoy it and I want to savor you." Looking into her eyes again, the sinking sun offering only an orange glow, Ana became impatient and grabbed Christian's head, pulling his lips back down onto hers.

Their teeth clashed briefly and Christian continued his ministrations against her breast, while Ana became a little more audacious and ran her small fingers along his happy trail. Christian bucked his hips at her bold touch and groaned. He moved his left hand up her body tending to her left breast, and moved his right hand down to her thigh, his fingers silkily running beneath the skirt of her dress. Ana shivered at the touch and in her sensual state snuck her fingers inside of his jeans and boxer briefs, her fingers skimming the base of his erection and getting lost in his pubic hair.

He couldn't think straight and his concentration was waning. In his attempt to catch his breath but still keep contact with Ana he began to kiss her neck, a fleeting smile pulling at his lips when she eagerly moved her head to the side to give him more room. His fingers trailed higher up her thigh, skirting the edge of her cotton panties and then sneaking inside.

Ana gasped his touch and was lost to sensation. He was stimulating her breast, kissing her on that tender spot just underneath her ear and now he was touching the most sensitive part of her body. Wanting him to feel what he was making her feel, she blindly unzipped his pants as best she could, taking two attempts before she got it actually unzipped and freely snuck her hand inside, gripping his erection into her tiny fist.

Christian unlatched his lips from her neck to groan loudly, throwing his head back. As he gazed into her hooded, lustful eyes he became undone. Simultaneously, he grinded his pelvis into her hand the same time he applied more pressure to her clitoris, stroking her sensuously slow.

"Christian," Ana breathed out, her eyes closed her mouth opened slightly in pure ecstasy. She tried to concentrate on what she was doing to Christian but the task at hand was proving hard.

Christian rubbed over her with a quicker pace trying to bring her to the brink as he knew he wouldn't be able to hold off any longer. Her touch made him wild, and he wanted to make her feel the same. Moving his fingers even faster on her delicate, wet flesh he felt her body begin to stiffen and he kissed her neck again, hoping it would aid in her release.

Ana accidently squeezed Christian tighter than she intended when she felt herself about to fall over the edge, and gave his erection one last hard, long pull before they both fell into fiery abyss of pure, blinding euphoria.

Christian grunted and jerked as he spurted his warm seed all over the inside of his boxer briefs and Ana's hand, at the same time Ana's body stiffened as she arched her back high of the bed, closing her eyes tightly and quietly whispered out Christian's name as if in pain.

Christian collapsed on top of Ana as he tried to catch his breath, and Ana lied beneath him silently as the bliss of her strongest orgasm continued to run through her overheated veins.

After calming down from their orgasmic highs Christian lifted his head off of Ana's chest and gazed lovingly into her face. He stared at her as her eyes were closed but she wore a serene expression and what they just did hit him full force. He couldn't believe that their simple innocent make-out session lead them to do what had happened. He didn't regret it, that was for sure, but he was wary of what Ana would think. He didn't want her to regret their spur-of-the-moment actions and resent him for moving too fast.

Ana opened her eyes when she felt Christian's gaze on her. She noticed the apprehension clear in his eyes, and instead of asking what was wrong, she gave him a reassuring smile, that showed how sure and happy she was about what they did. She didn't regret it, she wanted it, wanted it more than she had ever wanted something, and she hoped that Christian felt the same way. But with one glance at his face she knew that he was just as pleased as she was.

"Thank you," she whispered to him as she ran her clean hand down his face.

"I think I'm the one who should be saying thank you." Christian smiled at her and kissed the palm of her hand, then took her other hand and wiped off the remnants of his release on the inside of his shirt. "Wouldn't want anyone to see that," he murmured more to himself than to Ana.

She widened her eyes and then burst into a fit of giggles, making Christian snap his head to hers in question. "What?" he asked her.

"Oh my God, all day your family has been making sexual comments about us and then we ended up actually doing something sexual. Talk about irony," Ana muttered with an amused smile.

Christian smirked at her, mirth shinning in his eyes. "I still don't see the humor of it, but if it puts a smile on your face I won't complain." He kissed her on the mouth.

She grinned at him, and her love for him almost made her delirious. "Oh, Christian Grey, you are so sweet I think you kisses are going to give me cavities," she teased him and then her face lit up. "That's what I'll call you. Sweetness. Your new nick name is sweetness," she told him as she ran a finger over his lips.

"You can call me whatever you want and I will still love you, Ana," Christian promised.

She gazed at him adoringly. "You make me the happiest girl on this planet. I don't think I could ever be as happy and free with anyone else as I am with you. I love you. I will always love you, Christian. Until the end of time," Ana said adamantly staring deep into his eyes, her hands on the side of his face.

"And I will always love you. I will never stop loving you. Ever."

Christian sealed his lips over Ana's in a passionate kiss. A kiss that was shared between lovers that promised everlasting love and blissful happiness. A kiss that preserved the love of two young souls who had love so pure and deep, that nothing could ever destroy it. Not even time.

 **Hoping it wasn't too long for you guys. Thank you soo very much for reading and I'll see you lovely, amazing people next week, hopefully.**


	10. Great escapes

**Whew, okay. So this is a very extremely long chapter and I feel a little bad for making it so long, but in a way writing a long chapter is my way of apologizing for taking so long to get this chapter out. School is starting up again for me and I just found out I don't have my scholarship anymore so I'm trying to find other means to pay for college this year, so please forgive my disordered life. Anyways thank you all so, so very much for the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are an amazing group of readers. I hope you guys like this chapter, and if you come across any mistakes please excuse them. P.S. Thank you EshaSharmaa for your PM, I read it but didn't get a chance to respond, but your message pushed me to find time to get this out faster. I hope you enjoy the update.**

 **June 12, 2002.**

Ana took a sip of her tea as she and her father sat out on their deck, the sun beating down on them and the wind cooling their skin. They were seated on pale blue Adirondack chairs with white cushions, gazing out at the surrounding green land before them. A small white table was placed in between them, which held Ana's sweetened iced tea and Ray's alcoholic root beer from a glass bottle.

A small grayish brown squirrel scampered across the deck and caught Ana's attention, making her smile and distracting her from the conversation with her father.

"Daddy, please? I don't want to go back. I hate going back there with Carla. And I'm not too fond of Bob either," Ana stated with a pout.

She was trying to persuade her father to let her stay in Seattle with him for the school year and visit her mother during the summer, or for at least short time in the summer. She hadn't told him yet that Carla had been stealing the money Ray had been sending that was meant for Ana, and she really didn't want to have to mention it, but if it got him to say yes to her staying in Seattle then she would sell her mother out. She knew she should have told Ray anyway, but she didn't want to cause a huge fight between her parents. She'd seen them have more than enough before their divorce, she didn't want to see or hear anymore.

"What's wrong with Bob?" Ray asked, trying and failing to sound nonchalant. "And what is it about going back to Georgia that you hate so much, Annie? She's your mother, you know she loves you."

Ana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You call stealing money from your daughter love?"

Ray shot her a confused look with a frown, his eyebrows pinched together in the middle. "What are you talking about? What money is she stealing from you?"

Ana sighed and let her head fall back against the wooden chair. She inwardly kicked herself for letting it slip about the money so quick. Licking her lips she turned to look into her father's blue eyes, the same eyes she saw in the mirror every morning, although his had an underlying coolness that Ana had never seen before.

"I heard you talking on the phone about how you send her money to give to me," she told her father softly. Shaking her head she continued, "Daddy, while I've been there not once have I ever received money from you. I'm pretty sure she keeps it for herself, why I don't know."

"What?" Rays face was hard and his eyes were narrowed and Ana held her head back with wide eyes. She had never seen her father look so angry, and it was so out of character for him to even _be_ angry. That's one of the reason's she loved about him most, he was always so docile and calm; the man before her looked nothing like the father she had always known, and it frightened her a little.

"Well I will certainly be having a lengthy conversation with your mother very soon," Ray said, taking a drag from his bottle, and then setting it back down roughly on the small table. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have done something earlier if I knew how selfish she was being with you."

Ana swallowed harshly a she studied her father. He was different in a way, stronger than before, but then she still saw some of the emotions hidden in his eyes whenever they talked about her mother. Ana always felt bad for her father. His biggest flaw in his marriage was that he loved Carla too much and Carla loved money too much. She cheated on him with a man who wasn't a millionaire by any means, but apparently had enough cash to make Carla ruin her marriage and breaking up Ana's childhood home. That was what Ana despised the most about her mother, and she couldn't stand how selfish she was.

"I didn't want to cause you anymore trouble, Daddy. And really it wasn't like I was living in poverty while I'm with her, I just don't like being with her. I wanna stay with you. I wanna stay in Seattle," Ana begged, her eyes imploring her father to give in.

Ray scrutinized his daughter. He knew how much she really and truly loved him, but he also knew that there was another reason why she wanted to stay in Seattle. "Did Christian ask you to ask me to let you stay here for the school year?"

"What? Of course not . . . I know he doesn't want me to leave, but he also wouldn't tell me to do something I don't want to do," Ana explained looking at her father, and then she let out a breathy sigh, running her finger over an invisible spot on the arm on her chair. "I'll admit that he's a big part of the reason why I'm asking, but I was going to ask you even if I hadn't met Christian this summer. Please let me stay here with you, Daddy," Ana pleaded again. "I don't want to go back to Georgia."

Ray's eyes softened. "Baby girl you know I love having you here. If you want to stay here, then you can stay here," Ray told her adamantly. "I'll talk to your mother about this and the money," Ray added with an edge to his voice.

Ana leaped out of her chair and wrapped her arms fiercely around her father's neck holding him close to her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she whispered in his ear. "I love you so much, Daddy. I don't know how I would ever live without you."

Ray wrapped his daughter in his arms and held her tightly. Rubbing her back gently he said, "I love you, too, Annie. I will always love you and you will always be my baby girl."

An incandescent grin lit up Ana's face and she planted a soft kiss upon her father's stubbly cheek. Standing up she took a sip of her iced tea and prepared herself to ask the next question she had for her father. "There's one more thing I wanted to ask you," she admitted, not meeting his eyes.

"What is it?" Ray asked, picking up the fishing magazine that was lying on the deck next to his chair and began flipping through it.

"Christian's family is leaving for Montana this Saturday and he asked me to come with him," she said in a rush, debating whether he understood what she had said.

He didn't look fazed. He hadn't even put down his magazine and she was about to ask if he had heard what she said, but then he nonchalantly said, "I know."

That caught her by surprise and she stared at him with wide eyes. "You know?"

"Yes, Grace called me yesterday and told me about the family plan to celebrate Christian's birthday in Montana for a week."

Ana stared at her father waiting for him to say something else. He seemed uninterested and unaffected; continuously turning the pages of his magazine, which Ana was certain _wasn't_ a pager turner.

Exasperated she said, "Well can I go or not?"

He looked up her, pausing as a magazine page was pinched in between his thumb and forefinger. "I thought you would have assumed my answer would have already been yes, Annie."

She gaped at her father for a moment, and then her face broke out into a beaming grin. Clapping her hands together and bouncing on the balls of her feet she exclaimed, "Daddy, you are the best! I'm so excited; I have to go call Christian about the good news!"

She was just about to run off when Ray called out to her. "Annie, no funny business, okay? Just because I'm allowing you to spend a week with your boyfriend doesn't mean I'm allowing anything else," he told her with a stern tone. "Grace assured me that you and Christian would be sleeping separately again."

Ana pushed down the slight guilt bubbling in her gut and tried to keep the burning blush that was fighting for dominance off her face. She didn't regret what she did with Christian that night she had dinner at his parents' house, as a matter of fact she would be more than willing to do it again, but she did regret having to go behind Ray's wishes. Deciding to not let her father's reservations about her and her boyfriend spending time together bother her, she just let him think that she was still his innocent little girl. She figured that he would never be okay with her having sex at any age, so she would never tell him otherwise and let him assume whatever he wanted, that way it was easier and saved from any awkwardness.

"Of course, Daddy," she assured him, ignoring the nagging guilt that felt like it was lying heavily on her chest.

He smiled lovingly at her but she noticed the subtle sadness clouding his eyes. "Baby girl, I can't believe how much you've grown. I remember the first time I held you in my arms, you were just this tiny little thing and so beautiful." Ray looked at his cupped hands as if Ana were a baby again, settled in the safety of his hands and smiled sadly as memories of his little girl flashed in his mind. "You're the most precious thing in my life and everything I do, I do it for you. You will always be my greatest accomplishment," Ray said vehemently and heartfelt, looking into her eyes and Ana could have sworn she thought her father was tearing up.

She blinked a few times and then cocked her head to the side, frowning at her father. "I love you, too, Daddy," Ana said cautiously, and then paused staring at him. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Ray turned away from her and rubbed his fingers against his forehead. Abruptly standing up he stated, "Of course I'm okay, baby girl, don't be ridiculous. You know your old man is as tough as nails." He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes and it put Ana on guard. She couldn't help but feeling that something was off with him, and she couldn't put her finger on what it was. It was like he was still her daddy but he wasn't, and it was difficult to comprehend what was going on.

Standing in front of her he grasped her by the shoulders and placed a warm, fatherly kiss right on her forehead, just above the junction between her eyebrows. "I love you so much," he whispered against her forehead.

Ana looked up at him with worried and confused eyes and softly repeated, "I love you, too."

Ray walked back into the house and Ana watched his retreating figure. The excitement she felt over spending a whole week with Christian and his family didn't make her feel so light anymore. She was worried about her father, but she didn't know what to do. She knew if she asked him what was wrong he would tell her that nothing was the matter and not to worry, but it was hard for her not to worry. He wasn't acting like himself.

Picking up her glass of iced tea and Ray's empty bottle, she followed his path into the house, wondering if she should talk to someone about what was going on with her dad. After placing her glass in the sink and placing Ray's bottle in the recycling bin, she walked past the family room and saw her father sitting on the couch watching baseball.

Frowning she observed him. She didn't notice anything outwardly different about him and it wasn't like he had changed entirely, it was just a few select times he would act different. And then there was the problem with his memory, too. Exhaling harshly she thought that maybe he was just getting older and watching her grow up made him emotional and stress at work was probably making him forgetful.

Walking to her room, she went over everything in her head and settled on it just having to be a thing older men experienced, because after all she was only a fifteen-year-old girl. She had no idea what it was like to be an adult, let alone a grown man with a daughter.

Picking up her phone off her coral and cyan colored quilt, she grinned so hard that her cheeks hurt when she saw she had a text from Christian. Her excitement began to build once again, and deciding to come back to it at a later time, she pushed all thoughts of her father's weird behavior out of her mind for the time being.

 **April 15, 2024**

"Oh, can you pause for a moment, David's calling me," Mia said from my side. Not even waiting for a response she answered her phone with a wide smile and walked out of the room, completely ignoring me and our mother.

Leaning back I rest my left arm on the back of the loveseat and cross my leg, my ankle settling on top of my knee. Pulling out my phone from my pocket I check the time and see it's going on two, making a mental note that I have to pick the kids up from school at three-thirty. Patiently waiting for Mia to return, I decide to look through some emails.

As I'm closing down my email app after responding to Ros I catch my mother's gaze. Looking at her I say, "You all right, Mom?"

She gives me a gentle smile. Her warm eyes observe me the same way they did when I was a seventeen-year-old boy: with happiness, adoration and unconditional love. "Have I ever told you how proud I am of you, Christian? And not with just GEH, but just you as a person. You make me proud to be your mother."

I smile genuinely at her, my eyes glowing with love that I will always have for my mother. "I'm proud to call you my mother," I tell her wholeheartedly.

She tips her head to this side, her eyes sparkling with the type of love only a mother would understand. "You know your father is proud of you, too, right?" she asks me.

I look down at my polished Italian leather dress shoes. Her question would have irritated me when I was younger, but aging and having a family of your own can really put a lot of things in perspective and make you look at life differently. I always loved my father, although sometimes I didn't really like him, but having two sons of my own, I realize that he just loved me the way any protective father would. Back then I may have thought the things he did and said were a little over the top, and sometimes I still think that, but I could never fault him for it. He was just keeping my best interests in mind.

Looking in my mother's greenish hazel eyes I say, "I didn't use to, but now I have no doubt about it."

She beams at me, leaning over to pat me gently on my forearm. Her cold hands make me shiver, but the loving warmth radiating from the small touch warms my soul, and I give her a smile full of gratitude.

Before either us can say anything again, Mia comes prancing back into the room without a care in the world and plops down next to me. I take a quick sip of my water and then raise a brow at her expectantly.

Her eager gaze makes me laugh. I look at my mother who has gotten more comfortable again, leaning back in her seat her hands clasped together and resting against her stomach.

Taking a deep breath I begin. "We had already been in Montana for two days and it was the Monday before my birthday. Our vacation so far had been going great and got better each day, albeit a few bumps in between . . ."

 **June 17, 2002**

"Mom, have you seen Ana?" Christian asked his mother as she stood at the kitchen island cutting off tops of strawberries.

"I think she and Mia are on the skywalk sunbathing," she answered focusing more on the strawberries than her son.

Rolling his eyes Christian left the kitchen and went to the hallway, turning to his left. His parents built the lake house they were staying at and it was so unique because there were two separate parts of the house. One part was built with just the bedrooms and bathrooms and the other part was the kitchen, living room, family room, and a game room on the second floor with an attached mini movie theater, of course with a few bathrooms placed here and there. Both halves of the house were connected by a 15 foot long skyway that floated above the ground.

The skyway had a stone ceiling and floor but the walls were made entirely of glass where you could easily look out upon the lake and admire nature's most beautiful creation. The ceiling of the skyway provided an area that was open to the outside and that's clearly where Mia and Ana had decided to sunbathe.

Walking up the narrow wooden ladder built against the wall that lead to the top of the skyway, Christian looked through the small rectangular opening that provided an entrance and exit. Sticking his head out he saw his girlfriend and sister lying on beach chairs that were facing the lake.

He couldn't help but stare at Ana in her strapless black bikini top and thick string-tied bottoms, her lean legs and flat tummy on display with her hair piled messily on top of her head. He could feel his body begin to awaken at the sight, and as if she felt his gaze on her, Ana suddenly snapped her head towards him, a breathtaking smile that made him feel weak plastered on her face.

"Christian!" she said turning on her side and pushing her sunglasses on top of her head. "What are you doing?"

Mia gave him a get-lost look as she sat up and looked at him over Ana's shoulder, but he ignored his little sister. They had only been there for two days and it seemed like he had no time to spend with Ana alone. Aside from his parents making sure that she and Christian slept in separate rooms, Mia had appeared to be monopolizing all of Ana's time. He thought that if he didn't know better he was thinking that Mia was deliberately trying to keep Ana away from him.

"Wanted to ask you if you wanted to go row boating?" he asked and smiled when he saw the delight shining in her eyes.

Sitting up she swung her legs from the chair and excitedly exclaimed, "Yes! That sounds so fun." Turning her body she said, "Mia, do you want to come?"

Before she could give her answer Christian preempted her, "Actually I just meant for me and you, Ana, no offense Mia."

Mia looked between Christian and Ana and then shrugged her shoulders in a careless manner. "It's okay. You guys go have fun, I'll just go find Elliot once I get a nice tan or something," she said lying back down in her chair.

"You sure, Mia?" Ana asked.

"Mhmm, yeah I'll be fine. I think I've taken too much of your time anyways."

Reaching over Ana grabbed her arm and squeezed it. "We can watch that movie you wanted to see tonight, okay?"

Mia grinned at her. "Sure."

Smiling back, Ana stood up and walked towards the exit after putting her baby blue strapless cover up and white flip flops on. Crouching down to fit through the small rectangular opening, she stepped out and climbed down the steps. Christian walked down first and helped her down, grabbing her around the waist as she climbed down.

Turning around she faced Christian, his arms still holding her about the waist. She placed her arms around his shoulders and he walked forwards, pushing her against the wall behind her.

"I've missed you. I feel like I haven't even had the chance to spend any time with you yet," Christian told her in a miserable tone that made Ana laugh.

Playing with the hair lying against his nape Ana responded, "I know, I'm sorry, but tomorrow I'm all yours." She smiled at him, showing a row of straight, white teeth. "Are you excited to be eighteen?"

Christian smiled down at her and rubbed the side of his nose along hers. "Not as excited as I am to get to spend the entire day with you."

Grinning cheekily at him Ana pulled his head down to hers and locked her lips onto his. Christian pulled her closer, pressing his body against hers and deepened their kiss. Almost hungrily moving his lips against hers, he opened his mouth and licked her bottom lip, darting his tongue inside of her mouth.

Ana felt her body begin to weaken and she was glad Christian was holding her securely against him. Ever since they had given each other those delicious orgasms in his parents' boathouse, she realized something had changed between them. Their touches were more lingering and the looks the shared had a simmering hunger that made Ana's pulse wild and increased her temperature. As he tasted the inside of her mouth and their tongues danced together she felt her body soften and the most sensitive part of her began to throb and moisten.

Christian moved his right hand up to cup the back of her head, holding her steady, and his left hand traveled down to her backside. He greedily pushed her against his groin and moaned quietly when she rubbed him in just the right way. He couldn't help but dig his fingers deeper into her flesh when her tongue leisurely licked his. He couldn't get enough of her and everything about her drove him crazy. That was the first time in about a week that he had the chance to kiss her like he was and he didn't want to stop.

Ana was the first to pull back, gasping for air and feeling needy for more of Christian's touch. "Christian, we have to slow down," Ana whispered against his swollen lips. "Someone can catch us."

He let go of her and braced his arms on either side of her head, his hands placed firmly on the wall. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Ana's, his panting breaths warming her skin and making her insides tingle.

Ana looked up at his face and rested her hands on his narrow hips, her fingers sneaking under his white crew neck T-shirt and rubbing small circles on his skin with her thumbs. She smiled when she felt him shiver.

"Ana," Christian whispered, opening his eyes and looking into her blue one's, noting how dilated her pupils were. "I love you."

Ana stared into his sincere steely gray eyes her lips parting to accommodate her suddenly rapid breaths. Closing her eyes she pressed her lips against his again, kissing him softly. Her fingers continued to rub against Christian, her touch searing him and igniting a deep burning within him, making him want her more.

"I love you, too," Ana murmured softly against his mouth.

Christian pulled her into his arms and found himself growing harder as his hands caressed her bare back. He hadn't realized her cotton cover up had a triangular cut out just under the elastic at the top of her dress.

"I really like you bikini and this little cover-up thing, but I think you're trying to kill me."

Ana giggled and placed her hands on the side of his face. "Now you know how I felt when I saw you and Elliot standing on the dock." She slid her hands down his face, onto his shoulders, and then stopped at his abdomen, his muscles easily felt through his shirt. Her fingers flexed against the hard outline of his lower abs. "You have an amazing body, Mr. Grey."

"Mmm, I can say the same to you, future Mrs. Grey," Christian said moving his hands from the wall and trailing them from her waist to her back and then down to her backside, squeezing her butt playfully.

Ana wrinkled her nose at him with a blinding grin and then kissed him on the tip of his chin. Pulling away from him she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the skyway. "Come on, Mr. Grey, I wanna go row boating now."

Hand in hand they walked through the hallway and into the kitchen where Grace was now cutting up pineapple.

"Mom, Ana and I are going to go row boating," Christian informed his mother.

"Okay, darling. Be careful and wear a lifejacket," Grace reminded them softly.

"Yes, Mother," Christian replied rolling his eyes.

Christian pulled Ana off to the right of the kitchen where there was a built-in breakfast nook and to the left of that was the wood framed glass French door that led to the deck. Stepping out into the fresh air, they walked around the deck that wrapped around the side of the house and stopped when directly in front of the lake. Ana slipped her feet put of her sandals and Christian took off his as they walked down to the row boat lying partially in the water and partially on the sandy land.

Christian picked up one of the lifejackets that was sitting inside the row boat and secured it on Ana before he secured his own.

"Get in," he told Ana, helping her step into the white and blue painted boat.

Ana sat on the bench closest to the bow, its end already submerged in the water and felt her excitement bubbling up inside of her. She had never been row boating before and the fact that she was doing it with Christian made it all the more better. As Christian began pushing it more into the water Ana reached her arms put and wrapped her fingers along the edges, steadying herself as the canoe rocked back and forth.

Hopping in when it was fully submerged in the water, Christian sat on the bench in the middle and picked up the white wooden ores and began paddling out into the open water. Ana watched him in feminine appreciation as his muscles rippled under his skin with each movement.

Ana couldn't keep the smile from pulling at her lips as a warm breeze blew across her face and the sun warmed her slightly tanned skin. The lake they were on was so clear they could see the bottom of it and the shadow of the wide rowboat on the sand under the water. In the far distance she could see the rocky edges of mountains that created a rugged line where the clear blue sky met dark, jagged earth. Surrounding them were a few more lake houses but more than not they were surrounded by lush, tall trees and green plants that added to the beauty of it all. The water beneath them glistened and shined under the hot sun and the rowboat created soft ripples in the water that Ana couldn't resist skimming her fingers over.

Christian looked over his shoulders and smiled when he saw Ana admiring the land around them. The awe and glee on her face made him warm inside and he was more than happy he was able to share this experience with her. It wasn't the first time he had been row boating, but it was the first time he was able to appreciate it more, and all because of Ana being there with him. She made every experience better for him and he was incredibly grateful that she was in his life.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Christian asked, glancing at her from over his shoulder.

Ana turned her head in front of her and looked at Christian with a serene smile and glowing eye. "Extremely. This place is incredible." She looked back out over the water, her eyes eagerly taking in as much as possible.

Christian continued to push through the water a while longer and then he stopped paddling, letting them float in the middle of the lake, next to a small island that was covered in wild grass and weeds and towering trees. Ana looked at him as put his ore down, dropping it lengthwise inside the boat, sliding it underneath the benches.

Christian scooted closer to the port side and patted the space next to him, gesturing for Ana to sit down. Standing and trying to steady the boat so she wouldn't tip it over, Ana moved over and plopped down next to him, sighing when Christian kissed the side of her head. She rested her head against his shoulders as they softly floated atop the water, admiring their surroundings in silence.

"Thank you for this," Ana murmured gratefully, turning her head so she could look in his eyes.

Wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer against him, Christian said, "Thank you for coming. This has been the best birthday week I've ever had, and it's all because of you."

He looked down at her with nothing but pure love in his bright eyes. Ana smiled shyly up at him and placed her hand upon his cheek, guiding his head down when he tipped his head lower to kiss her.

They sat against each other, enjoying each other's company and reveling in the exquisite beauty around them that's impossible to imitate. After a while Christian felt Ana begin to fidget next to him. She was toying with the drawstring of his swimming trunks and the way her skin continuously brushed against his lower abdomen was beginning to drive him mad.

He had no way of stopping the erection that grew harder by the second and he didn't know how Ana would react. He knew that they had already acquainted themselves with each other's most private area, but that was in dim lighting and they were in a heated moment captured in the clutches of lust and unfulfilled sexual tension. This time they were in broad daylight. He didn't want to frighten her or make her uncomfortable, but the way she was touching him made it impossible to think about anything else other than his throbbing erection and her distracting touch.

He didn't realize he had roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from his skin until she looked up at him with clear blue eyes, the water making them bluer than he had even seen them.

"Christian," Ana whispered her voice breathy and husky.

He looked at her, the heat and want in her eyes drawing him closer to her, making his body even hungrier for her. The look she was giving him made him squirm and his scrotum feel heavier than ever before. The tent in his pants didn't seem to be going down anytime soon, and he knew he was treading very close to a line bordering on insanity.

Ana's body heated to the point she felt like she was on fire, her blood rushing hotly through her veins. She didn't think playing with Christian's drawstring would cause the response it did, and she was shocked at how her body reacted to his reaction. It wasn't the first time she had seen Christian's erect penis, but it was the first time she felt herself have almost an instinctive response at the sight of it. Muscles deep inside her she wasn't all that much familiar with tightened, a warm, wet substance leaked from her and her clitoris began to throb uncomfortably.

Not able to hold off any longer Christian lunged at Ana, roughly pulling her face against his and smashing his lips onto her, almost tipping the boat in the process. Ana gasped at his surprise amorous assault, unintentionally allowing him to plunge his tongue inside her mouth.

Heady with lust and carnal yearning, Ana kissed Christian back with just as much passion. She aggressively burrowed her hands into his hair and pulled his face closer to hers, making him groan as if in pain. Christian placed his hands on the side of Ana's face, his body twisted to at the waist. Bruising her lips with his own, he growled deep in his throat, aggravated because he didn't feel close enough and the demanding hunger in him only grew.

Without separating his mouth from Ana's, he shifted, placing his right leg on the other side of the bench so he was straddling the light colored wooden board. Carefully, trying to keep the boat balanced, he wrapped his arms around Ana's waist and placed him on his lap. Her thighs rested on top of his and her legs hung over, her body opened to him. He shamelessly moaned into her mouth when she scooted closer against him and burrowed her fingers into his hair, pulling at the roots.

Ana felt like she was about to go crazy. The need surging through her paralyzed her mind, her body running instinctively, trying to get to closer to Christian and find the release she craved. She wanted to get closer to him, but no matter what she did it didn't seem to be enough. The primal need thrumming through her made her body twitch to get closer, to get skin on skin. She tore off her life jacket, pulled off her cover-up and then removed Christian's life jacket and shirt, too, throwing it at the other end of the boat.

"Woah, Ana," Christian mumbled breathlessly.

He barely had enough time to catch his breath before her mouth was on his again. Now that he was shirtless, the feeling of Ana's bare stomach against his made him impossibly harder. He wasn't complaining but he was a little surprised by Ana's lasciviousness. She had never been that sexually aggressive towards him before but he was positive he didn't want her to stop.

Without volition her hips began to grind against Christian's, the semi-thin material of her black bikini bottoms and Christian's white and green trunks acting as the only barrier between them. The pleasure that spiked through her was strong enough to make her mouth unlatch from Christian's, her head falling back as she let out a breathless moan.

"Ana," Christian groaned tightly.

He tried to hold her still to keep her from moving, but the pleasure was too good and he couldn't find the strength in him to make her stop. He laid his head against her chest as it rose and fell rapidly. The silky smooth skin of her chest called out to him, so he began to lick and kiss the swell of her breasts in her swimsuit top. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and he found himself moving his hips in sync with hers, her body rubbing against the length of his, the boat softly rocking on the water.

"Christian," Ana moaned. "You feel so good."

She let out an even louder moan when he licked her on the sensitive spot under her ear. Christian placed one hand between her shoulder blades and the other rested on her backside, securely anchoring her against him. Pulling her head forward, Ana opened her eyes, looking into the soft gray ones of her boyfriend. Placing her open mouth back on Christian, she rolled her hips once more against his erection, the friction of their synchronized movements causing her to detonate shamelessly. Her body shook and twitched against his as she moaned out his name, her head held back, eyes closed and her mouth open, her face showed nothing but pure ecstasy.

Seeing Ana orgasm and knowing he was the cause of it set Christian off. Jerking his hips forwards, he crushed Ana against him and warm ejaculate coated the inside of his swim trunks. He groaned loudly and buried his face in-between Ana's neck and shoulder as his hips continued to jerk until there was no more to give.

Both of them sat still, unmoving as they caught their breath and their bodies slowly came down from their highs. Ana lifted her head to look at Christian, her face flushed and her lips swollen but her eyes bright.

Christian gazed into her eyes, his breathing slowly calming but his heartrate still rapid. "Wow," he breathed, and then he studied her, quirking a brow. "Was that an early birthday present?"

Ana smiled at him and she blushed a rosy pink color. Christian cocked his head to the side and scrutinized her through narrowed eyes. "No," Ana whispered shaking her head. Looking into his clear gray eyes she said, "That was an in-the-moment present. I-I wanted to give you your birthday gift tonight, but you have to help me with it. Although now I don't know if I want to still give it to you."

Christian frowned. "What is it?"

Ana pinched her lips together, the blush on her face turning darker. It made Christian more curious as to what it was. "I'm not going to tell you."

Ana was trying to slide off him and sit back on the bench but he tightened his arms around her waist. "Why not?"

She huffed out an exasperated sigh and turned her face upwards towards the sky. Christian couldn't resist placing a kiss along the column of her throat. She looked back down at him and tried to stop the small smile that wanted to escape, but it broke through anyway.

"Tell me," Christian urged, ignoring the way her innocent smile made him feel. He bounced his legs gently, shaking her in an effort to get her attention.

Ana bit her lip apprehensively, gazing at Christian with unsure eyes. Taking a deep breath Ana said quietly, "I was going to use my mouth."

Christian's brows furrowed and his mouth turned down. Slowly he repeated, "You were going to use your mouth?" As the last word fell from his mouth his face lit up with realization and then his surprised gaze locked onto Ana.

She didn't know why, especially after what they just did, but she looked down embarrassed. "Hey," Christian said. He gripped her chin with his thumb and forefinger and lifted her head up to look at him. "You want to have oral sex with me?" he asked, and he tried not to laugh when Ana blushed so hard her face almost looked like a black cherry.

He didn't understand why she was acting so embarrassed about it. They've talked about sex before and this is the second time they gave each other orgasms, so he didn't comprehend what was making her so shy all of the sudden.

Avoiding eye contact Ana said, "I just wanted to make you feel good for your birthday. And I read in a Cosmopolitan magazine once that boys like it when girls use their mouth." She lifted her shoulders and kept her eyes downward.

"Ana, look at me."

Slowly trailing her eyes up to Christian's face, she met his gaze and held it. Slightly smiling Christian asked, "Why are you so embarrassed about this?"

Ana licked her lips nervously. "I don't know." She shrugged. "All the other times we never talked about it, it just happened. You know it was just in the moment."

"Ah," Christian said with a smirk. "So you rather just do it instead of talking about it?"

She played with the hair resting against the back of Christian's neck. "I guess."

Christian ran his hand up and down her bare back and he felt the tension begin to drain from her, unlocking her rigid muscles. "Would it make it easier if you just didn't tell me when you were going to do it?"

She slowly tilted her head side to side, thinking his question over. "Maybe. But I still wouldn't know what to do," she admitted sheepishly.

He smiled at her and kissed her on the nose. "I'll help you."

She looked at him with apprehensive eyes, and then sighed, giving him a small smile. "Okay."

Inside Christian was anxious to receive his birthday present form Ana. The only thing that came in contact with his erections were his hands, and the thought of Ana using her mouth made him about want to explode on the spot. Taking a deep breath, he tried to turn his mind somewhere else in an effort to keep the blood flow circulating in the head above his shoulders, not the one below his waist.

He shifted, his legs beginning to fall asleep from the immobility and then remembered the mess in his pants.

"I'm going to jump in the water," he told Ana. "You wanna come in?"

"Okay," she said looking over the edge of the rowboat and deciding she didn't want to put her life jacket back on. She assumed since she could see the bottom of the lake it would be okay. "We don't have towels though."

"The sun will dry us."

He carefully slid Ana off his lap and placed her on the bench beside him. Without saying a word Christian stood up and jumped in, splashing Ana in the process and tilting the boat enough that water got inside.

"Hey!" she protested when he broke through the surface of the water. "I thought we we're going to jump in together?"

Christian wiped the water from his eyes and pushed his soaked hair off his forehead and flashed Ana a breathtaking grin that made her knees weak. "Sorry, baby."

Rolling her eyes, she stood up, keeping balance as so not to tip the boat completely over and then jumped out, almost jumping right onto Christian but he moved just in time.

Christian placed his hands under her arms and lifted her all the way out of the water when she began to float back up. He laughed when she came up and her loose hair was like a drenched curtain hanging in front of her face. He helped brush her hair out of her face and push the water from her eyes.

"There's my beautiful girlfriend," he said when she opened her eyes to look at him, her body slightly shivering from the cool water.

Out of nowhere she started giggling confusing Christian. "What?" he asked her.

"I was trying to jump on you," she said still giggling.

"Why?"

She gave him a teasing grin. "Because I wanted to."

She giggled again and started swimming away from Christian, close to the edge of the little island. Christian followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist as they bobbed up and down in the water about ten feet away from the uncultivated small chunk of land.

He let go of her as she moved onto her back, the front of her body facing the sky. She closed her eyes and sighed contently as her body relaxed as she just floated along. The water lapped against her body getting into her ears but she didn't care. She loved the feel of the cool water coating her skin and the sound of birds chirping and the wind rustling the dark green leaves in the distance.

Christian observed Ana with impassioned admiration. He loved how much she loved the natural simple things in life. She was in her element and there was nothing greater than seeing her being serenely happy. Sometimes he still had a hard time believing that she was really his girlfriend. She was so amazing, smart, generous and compassionate he was positive that there wasn't anyone else in the world like her, but he wasn't going to find out because Ana was the only one he wanted. She was the only one he could see himself spending the rest of his life with, and he made a promise to himself, and to her, that nothing would change that.

Later that evening when they got back after row boating, Grace had informed them that dinner was ready. They both went to their separate rooms to change, Ana slipping on a pair of white shorts with a lime green colored spaghetti strapped top and Christian in blue jeans and a sleeveless blue and gray shirt.

Ana was surprised that they were eating out on the deck, but then she was grateful because the view of the sunset was the most beautiful she had ever seen. The darkening blue sky offered an exquisite canvas as the rays of the sinking sun painted the overhead clouds an incredible pinkish purple, a dark orange weaved in-between the magenta streaks in the sky and the blue backdrop just brought all of it together, making it seem like it all the colors bled together seamlessly. The colorful sky reflected perfectly across the lake and casted a warm shadow over the surrounding land. The scene was so flawlessly beautiful that it could've made angels cry.

Ana smiled as Christian pulled out her chair for her and then pushed it in, taking the seat right next to her. The food already placed on the glass table distracted her from the sunset, the smells of the grilled salmon and vegetables making her mouth water and her stomach rumble.

The entire Grey family sat around the table and avidly chowed down the food on their respective plates. There was very little chatter going around the table, and Christian assumed it was because of everyone's activities of the day. He figured his parents took another hike like they had the day before, and he could only imagine what sort of activity Elliot participated in, but by the red bruising on his neck he could easily guess. Mia always had a big appetite, so he didn't really think about what she had done, aside from the fact that he knew she had gone tanning.

"You and Christian have gotten a tan, Ana," Grace commented as everyone was finishing up their meals.

Ana looked between herself and Christian, smiling slightly as she remembered their fun out on the lake. "Oh, yeah. I was tanning earlier today, but I think I got darker being out on the water than being on land."

"You and Christian had a good time out on the water, then?" Grace asked.

Ana looked at Grace and willed herself not to blush. She was a little worried that maybe she had saw what they did out in open water, but they paddled so far away from the house that she almost had to squint to see it in the distance, and the little island also acted as a shield from curious eyes.

Trying to swallow the rising panic clawing at her throat she took a deep breath and answered Christian's mother. "Yes. We took a break and went for a swim before we paddled back to the house."

She inwardly sighed in relief when Grace smiled unassumingly at her. "Isn't it just a joy to be out on the water on a sunny day? That used to be my and Carrick's favorite thing to do while we were dating," Grace shared with Ana.

"Really?" Ana asked with a smile, looking back and forth between Grace and Carrick. Ana thought that they made a beautiful couple then, but she could only imagine how great they looked together when they were younger.

"Oh, please. Sorry, but no one wants to hear where you and Dad went on dates, Mom. Seriously we just got done eating," Elliot interjected with a disgusted tone.

Christian frowned at his brother, wondering what was wrong with him. Mia voiced his thoughts. "Jeez, what crawled up your butt and died?"

"Shut up, Mia. No one was talking to you," Elliot bit out.

"Well I'm talking to you, you jerk!" Mia snapped at him.

Christian studied his brother. He was never the one to have an attitude, and if on the rare occasion he did he definitely wouldn't take it out on Mia. He wondered what was going on with him, or what happened that put him in such a sour mood.

"Yeah. I guess I am a jerk," Elliot muttered and stood up from the table. Taking his plate in his hand he walked back into the house, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

Carrick excused himself from the table, also taking his plate and followed Elliot's path into the house, making sure to close the door. Grace looked at the closed door with worried exasperation and Mia began to move uneaten food around on her plate. Ana looked at Christian with a quirked eyebrow and he just shrugged his shoulders, feeling the awkwardness Elliot left behind swirling around them.

Breaking the deafening silence after a few minutes Grace asked, "So, Christian, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Christian took a side glance at Ana, and then focused back on his mother. "I'm not sure. Honestly I kind of just wanted to spend the day with Ana," Christian admitted with a slight lift of his shoulders.

Grace looked at his son and his girlfriend with motherly love and a hint of pride. She was happy that Christian had found a very respectful, well-mannered young lady, and she was sure to tell Christian that.

Carrick came back out of the house at the moment and decided to air his opinion. "Christian, don't you think you should spend some time with your family on your birthday?" he said sitting back down in the seat he had just vacated. He looked irritated, but Christian wasn't sure if it was because of him or Elliot.

Christian flattened his mouth and narrowed his eyes at his father. "Ana is my family," Christian told his father in a firm voice. He became aware that he wasn't wearing the necklace Ana gave him and he felt a sharp stab of panic hit him, but then he remembered that he took it off when he went swimming earlier, noting that Ana had done the same.

Carrick gave Christian a pointed look that Ana didn't understand. She could feel the tension and annoyance rippling under Christian's skin and she couldn't help the quick stab of irritation she felt towards Carrick. Ana really tried to not think of Christian's father negatively and sometimes she didn't, but then he said or did something to Christian that would upset him, which upset her.

She stared at Carrick with hard eyes as he spoke to his son. "All I'm saying is that you should spend more time with _all_ of your family. You won't always be here to share experiences like this with us," Carrick stated matter-of-fact.

Christian gripped the arms of his chair and glared at his father. He couldn't believe him, he would've thought by now that his father would have given up the idea of Christian going to college but he was wrong. He just kept pushing and pushing, and one day Christian knew he would snap and he didn't think it would be easy for him to bounce back from it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Christian snapped.

"It is not a known fact that you're eventually going to grow up and move out to live an adult life of your own?" Carrick questioned, ignoring his sons rising temper.

Christian sneered at his father and bit back the words he really wanted to say. "That's not what we're talking about though, is it? Why won't you give up and just let me do what I want?" Christian asked his father tightly, his aggravation ringing loudly in his voice. "I already have the money I need to start my own business and Grandpa Theo will help me. He supports me. Why can't you?"

Carrick stared at his son with hard gray eyes identical to Christian's and in a calm voice he said, "I want you to get a college education. What if what you want to do doesn't work out the way you expected? What will you have to fall back on then? You need to go to college, Christian. It isn't an option."

A blistering surge of fury took over Christian. He stood up so quick he knocked his chair over making Ana jump. Placing his fisted hands on the polished glass he leaned over the table, his face hard and unrelenting and his narrowed eyes focused directly on his father. "You know what, you can't keep telling me what to do. I'll be eighteen tomorrow so you and your dumb ass demands can both fuck off!"

"Christian Grey!" Grace spluttered in reprimand, her face full of shock her and her eyes wide in astonishment.

"Well if you're so grown, Christian then I'm sure you'll be able to provide for yourself and find another roof to live under!" Carrick called after him, but Christian had already walked into the house slamming the door shut behind him, and Ana wasn't positive if he heard his father. Part of her was hoping he hadn't heard his father's comment.

Ana watched detached as Carrick pushed away from the table, making his chair scrape against the polished wood, and got up to walk around the part of the deck that wrapped around the back of the house. He walked down the steps, running his hands through his hair as he stood by the edge of the lake and then crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Grace sighed and stood up, getting ready to follow her husband, but she spoke to Ana before she moved. "Ana, dear, I'm sorry you had to hear all of that. I hope you can forgive my son and husband," Grace murmured quietly. "If you'll excuse me," she said and then walked down to join her husband where water lapped against land.

"Well this has been a nice family dinner," Mia said sarcastically next to her, making her jump. She had forgotten Mia had even been sitting there. "I swear the boys in this family have major issues." She shook her head and stood up with her plate in her hand, and then she looked down at Ana as she sat still in her seat. "Wanna go watch that movie now?"

Ana looked up at her apologetically. "Uh, actually I think I'm going to go find Christian. I promise we'll watch it before we leave," Ana assured her.

Mia smiled kindly down at her. "Sure. Let's just hope we stay her as long as expected. Dad's been known to cancel a few trips in the past," Mia murmured quietly, walking towards the glass doors.

Ana watched as Mia's small frame retreated further into the house until she couldn't see her anymore. She sat back I her chair with a huff and wasn't really sure what to do next. She wanted to go to Christian but she had never seen him so angry and wasn't sure if he just needed time to cool down. If she did go to him she didn't know what she was supposed to say or do. She didn't know if she could make him feel any better about his fight with his father, and she wasn't sure if he even wanted to be bothered.

She felt that ever present anger churning in her gut for Carrick, although now she found new insight as to why he continued to push Christian to go to college. Carrick was afraid that if Christian went out there headstrong and ready to take on the world and failed, he wouldn't have anything else going for him. She could understand where that logic came from, but she was still aggravated that he felt the need to continuously push Christian to do something he had told him over and over that he didn't want. And to Ana it wasn't like Christian didn't have the opportunity to go to college even if his dreams didn't come true, but Ana had faith that he would succeed. Which brought her back to the thought of why Carrick just couldn't let Christian do what he wanted. He was young, and he would make mistakes, everyone did, so she didn't understand why Carrick couldn't just let his son make his own mistakes, and let him learn on his own. But then again she wasn't a parent and she couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like to have children and wanting to protect them from the cruel world, no matter how impossible it was to do so.

Sighing she pushed away from the table, grabbed her plate to take inside and decided to go in search of Christian. Rinsing off her dinner plate in the kitchen sink, she placed it in the dishwasher and then headed to the living room that was directly across from the kitchen, but she didn't see him there. There was a hallway between the living room and kitchen that led to the glass skyway that connected the two halves of the house together. At the end of the hallway was the wooden stair case that led to the second floor and beside the staircase was a utility closet.

Walking through the open archway out of the living room she headed up the stairs, thinking maybe Christian was up there. The stairs went straight up into the second floor, right into the game room. The walls were made of pale wood and gray brick and the ceiling was slightly high pitched with triangular wooden beams supporting the ceiling. A large rectangular picture window with smaller square and triangular windows faced the lake and brightened the room. In front of the window was a billiards table and adjacent to that was an air hockey table. At the far end of the room housed a bar with a sink built in to the counter and a refrigerator settled against the wall. On the wall next to the stairs was a large TV built into a cabinet. PlayStation and Nintendo 64 game consoles rested on a shelf underneath the TV, and other shelves on either side of the TV held various games.

It was quiet when Ana entered the room and she knew Christian wasn't in there. Next to the bar was a small oak door, and Ana opened it, walking into the mini movie theater. It was exactly like the games room, except it didn't have a high roof with beams or any windows. The ceiling was painted black and there were tiny lights nestled in, making it look like it was a cloudless sky filled with twinkling stars. The walls were a dark wood, and the floors were even darker. In front of the movie screen was a large dark brown, suede L-shaped sectional with comfy pillows and soft blankets with two ottomans in front of it. The projector hanging from the ceiling wasn't on, and Christian wasn't in there either.

Leaving the second floor, Ana walked back down the stairs and decided instead of walking all over the house, her best guess would be to find him in his room. And if he wasn't in there then she didn't know where he would be.

When she first saw the Grey's lake house she was speechless. The front of the house was nestled in between varying types of tall trees, but as you got closer the gravel driveway opened up to a manicured lawn that swept around the house. It was built on flat land and the glistening lake was easily seen sparkling in the background. The thing that captured Ana's attention the most, though, was the way the house was built. She had never seen a house quite like it before, it was so unique. Connecting the house was the glass skyway the hovered above the ground, allowing the admirer to see the glistening lake in the distance. The two halves of the house were large with gabled roofs and made entirely out of a creamy looking dark brown wood. The side of the house that held the kitchen and living room had the front door, and on both sides of it were rounded topped windows that reached just under the second floor.

The other half of the house that had the bedrooms had floor to ceiling windows spaced evenly apart, each window separated by thick columns of wood only in the front and back of the house, on both floors. The second story had a large balcony that wrapped around the side and towards the back, round columns of wood planted firmly in the ground supporting it. The rooms on the second floor had access to the balcony; the room facing away from the lake had double sliding glass doors with two narrow windows on either side of it, and four small rectangular windows above it.

The house was a dream and Ana couldn't believe that her boyfriend's family had owned such a spectacular lake house.

Walking through the glass skyway to get to the bedrooms, Ana made a mental note to lounge in one of the plush suede chairs lining the glass windows. She could sit and read during the night and admirer the way the moonlight shimmered on the lake. The thought of sitting there with Christian made the idea even more appealing.

At the end of the skyway there was a foyer like area that had a curved staircase on the right that opened up to a sitting area and the three other bedrooms on the second floor. Right off the staircase was a small bathroom. Across from the bathroom was the master bedroom, and next to that was the other bedroom on the first floor. The floors were covered in dark maple wood and a cream rug lay on top of it, a tan marble-topped foyer table in the center with a bouquet of white peonies in a crystal vase. Unlike the rest of the house the walls were painted a pale blue and the closed doors were an off-white color.

Carrick and Grace had obviously been sleeping in the master bedroom, while Elliot and Christian, and Mia and Ana had been sleeping on the second floor. Walking up the stairs and turning to the right and walking into the room she knew Christian had been sleeping in, she was irritated when she didn't see Christian in there either. She was about to turn around and search for him elsewhere, but then she felt a cool breeze blow over her skin. The glass doors to the balcony were open, and the pale yellow curtains that complemented the baby blue walls perfectly swept lazily in front of the open glass doors as whispers of the wind swirled inside the room.

She walked along the soft rug laid along the wooden floors, and swiped her hand through the curtains pushing them aside as she stepped out onto the balcony with Christian.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to come and find me," Christian told her as she sat next to him in the yellow Adirondack chair.

Christian had his feet propped up on the balcony railing as he slouched in his seat and gazed out at the darkening sky. He had watched as the sun set, the dark orange and pink hues painting the sky earlier had faded, giving way to the prominent midnight blue and the glowing white moon.

He had been out there for about twenty minutes, and at first he was glad Ana hadn't immediately followed him. He had been so angry with his father he didn't want to take out his frustration on her. But as the minutes passed he was yearning for her presence. Ana had become the shining light and anchor in his life, and he was willing to give everything up in his life except for her if he ever had to.

He was ashamed by the way he had spoken to his father, more so because he had done so in front of the three most important women in his life, but he wouldn't have taken the words back if given the chance. His father was the only person he knew who could easily push his buttons and made him want to break something with his bare hands. He was tired of having the same conversation over and over with him. Christian had told Ana before that he had pushed Elliot to do something he didn't want to do, too, and eventually Carrick just gave in, even though he still thinks it was because his mother had helping hand in that. But he didn't seem to be giving up on the subject with Christian anytime soon. He had the sinking feeling settling in his stomach that he was going to end up resenting his father for trying to make decisions for him and force him to do something he didn't see as necessary.

Ana's breathy soft voice broke the serene calm that accompanied them. "I thought at first maybe I should give you some time to cool off," Ana told him gazing at his profile as he stared out at the rippling lake. "And then after a while I decided to look for you, but I didn't know where you went. I looked all around before I came here."

Christian turned and looked at her. Ana could clearly see the anger still simmering in his eyes, but she also noticed the hurt and shame in his eyes, too. Seeing her boyfriend like that made her heart clench and she realized she had a few choice words to say to Carrick, but of course out of respect she wouldn't tell him what was really on her mind.

Reaching out her hand, she grabbed his large one in her small, soft one and squeezed gently. "I love you," she whispered to him, a small, sympathetic smile pulling her lips upwards.

Christian tugged her hand and said, "Come here."

Standing up, her hand still in Christian's, he shifted so she could comfortably sit on his lap. She curled around him. His arms wrapped around her as she rested her head on his chest and dangled her legs over the chair.

"I love you, too," he said, kissing her on the crown of her head.

Ana sighed contently and was relieved when she felt the underlying tension in Christian slowly leave his coiled muscles. The moon was high in the sky now and the breeze became even cooler. They both stared out over the dark water as they were lost in their own heads, thinking about the day and the days ahead. There was an owl sitting on a tree not too far from the house that was very vocal, and the crickets below them chirped happily. The soothing sounds of nature was almost like a lullaby, mixed with the heat and comfort that Christian provided her, she could have easily fallen asleep right then and there.

Not knowing whether Christian wanted to talk about it, and still unsure what she would say to him if he did, she still wanted him to know that the argument he had with his father today didn't change the way she viewed him.

"Christian, I hope you know that whatever you decide to do with your life, I will always support you. I believe in you, and I know no matter what you do, you will always succeed," Ana said to him with nothing but genuine sincerity and love.

Christian pressed her closer against him. Her words were simple, but it was exactly what he needed to hear, even if he didn't know it. He was afraid of failing, and the fact that his father didn't think he would succeed made him even more fearful, but also more determined. And the fact that Ana, the person who had come to mean more to him than anyone else, had told him that she believed in him, that she had faith in him to succeed, warmed his soul and made his love for her grow even more.

Christian placed the side of his head against Ana's ear and whispered softly, "Ana . . . I don't know what I would do without you. You can make a horrible day go from the greatest day just with your smile. You mean so much to me. I love you so much."

Turning her head upwards to look Christian in the eye, she couldn't help but stare. With the moon glowing high in the sky and the white light reflecting off the lake, it made Christian's eyes look like pure silver. She was mesmerized. His gaze held hers and she felt her breathing increase and her heart rate spike. A yearning that she was becoming more and more familiar with blossomed below her navel and she felt the blood rushing through her veins, its searing heat igniting every nerve in her body.

Before she could even blink Christian's mouth descended on hers and within an instant she was responding back. Their kiss was ravenous, their hunger for each other fierce.

Ana twisted her body so she was able to sit more comfortably on his lap while their lips moved relentlessly over each other. She grabbed his head in her hands and held his face close to hers, her tongue invading his mouth and possessing him with an insatiable thirst wanting his body closer to hers as always.

Christian held Ana against him, his hands resting on her backside and the middle of her back. Every time he kissed her he felt like their lust and desire amplified, and the fact that he couldn't seem to get enough of her, and vice versa, didn't help. All the blood in his body immediately rushed to the appendage in the center of him, and the way they were sitting was beginning to become uncomfortable.

Wrapping his arms tightly against her, he stood up, digging his fingers deeper into Ana's flesh when she wrapped his legs around his waist. He walked through the doors, the sheer curtains brushing against him, making his already sensitive skin tingle. Blindly walking to the full sized bed placed against the wall and centered in the middle of the room, he fell forwards, both him and Ana falling in the middle of the plush bed.

He braced arms on either side of her head, his fingers sinking into the feather soft pastel yellow of the comforter.

Ana reached up and let her fingers softly caress Christian's face as he looked down at her with apprehensive and lustful eyes. He leaned into her touch and the feeling of his smooth skin rubbing against the palm of her hand made her feel inexplicably needy for him.

"Ana," Christian whispered, his eyes closed and his face still nestled in her small hands. "I want you."

He opened his eyes to gaze at her just as she inhaled sharply and swallowed the excess saliva that magically appeared in her mouth.

Biting her lip decisively and looking at Christian with heated eyes she said, "I want you, too, but I don't think we're ready. I'm not ready-"

Christian cut her off with a gentle, reassuring kiss on her mouth. "I know and I'm not rushing it," he said quietly, pulling his face a little away from her to read her expression fully. "I was thinking we could do something else for now."

Ana studied him and understanding became clear in her eyes. An unintentional blush colored her cheeks and she was hoping the muted brightness from the moonlight hid it.

"Oh," she said meekly.

Christian didn't even try to hide his smirk. "So you want to give me my birthday present earlier than planned, Miss Steele?" Christian asked with a teasing tone, quite enjoying her sudden bashful disposition.

Ana bit her lip and only nodded her head, afraid the words she wanted to say wouldn't come out right. Leaning over her, Christian lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers, giving her a chaste kiss before he pulled away and stood straight up.

"I want to add to my birthday present, if that's okay with you," Christian told her as he went to the side of the room and locked the door. He caught her curious frown as he moved back towards the bed. "It's something I'm giving to you, but I want it as my birthday present," Christian added, in no way abating his girlfriends' confusion.

"Okay," Ana murmured, uncertainty laced in her small voice.

Christian stood at the edge of the bed where Ana's body was still lying atop the comforter, her elbows holding up her upper body. He wasn't sure what he should do next, he had never been in this position before no matter how many time he imagined it, and out of nowhere he felt a shiver of cold trepidation sneak its way up his spine.

Ana stared at him, waiting for him to make the next move. She was completely out of her element and she wasn't sure what to do. She didn't know whether to take her clothes off or leave them on. The only thing that she was certain about was that Christian had to take off his pants. The thought of seeing Christian naked from the waist down made her young body squirm in licentious desperation.

Christian caught Ana eyeing him around his zipper, and although his erection hadn't even softened since their hot make-out session only a few moments ago, he felt himself harden even more. He looked into her eyes and could see and feel the heat radiating from her. Her reaction made him want her to the point of pain.

Taking a calming breath, he said with a husky voice, "Ana, I want you to be comfortable. I don't want you to do something you feel uncomfortable doing. Promise me you'll tell me to stop if you're feeling unsure."

Ana gazed into his imploring eyes her skin feeling hot and sensitive. "I promise," she said in her usual breathy, unusually high voice.

Christian stepped closer to the bed, the front of his knees hitting the frame. He stood and stared down at Ana with desire and want heavy in his eyes. He unzipped his jeans and let them billow at his feet. Stepping out of them he crawled onto the bed in his black boxer briefs and leaned his body over Ana, making her lie flat on her back in the process.

His face hovered over hers and his forearms were placed on either side of her head, framing her face with his body. Looking into her darkened eyes he asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She shifted her body letting Christian lie between her spread legs and placed her hands on his broad shoulders. Licking her dry lips she said in a small but sure voice, "Yes."

"Okay."

Leaning his head down, he locked his lips onto hers and gently kissed her. As soon as his lips touched hers though, it was a switch turned on in Ana and she immediately became aggressive with lust. Christian groaned in her mouth as she scraped her fingernails down his arms, and then trailed them back up his shoulders and into his hair. He held her head steady in his hands as their lips slanted over each other's again and again.

Before Christian realized what had happened he was under Ana and looking up into her heady blue eyes, her lips swollen from his kisses, and her cheeks rosy. Before he could say anything her lips were on his again, her breasts resting on his chest, her hands on the side of her face and her thighs straddling his hips. He placed his hands on her backside, flexing his fingers into her soft flesh beneath her white shorts.

Ana moaned unashamed and began placing open kisses on Christian's neck, giving herself the opportunity to catch her breath.

Christian moved his hands under her shirt and trailed his hands up her back, relishing the feel of Ana's warm mouth on his neck. "Ana, baby," he breathed out as he felt her tongue tentatively dart out and lick the soft skin along his throat.

Ana sat up, her legs bracketing his narrow hips and gazed down at him through hooded eyes. "Can I take off your shirt?" she asked huskily. "I want to feel your body."

Christian licked his lips and a corner of his mouth lifted in a seductive smirk. "Only if you take off yours," he told her, a challenge in his voice.

Ana swallowed hard and crossed her arms across her torso and gripped the hem of her shirt. Lifting it over her head she tossed it to the side, sitting on top of Christian in only her nude colored strapless bra and shorts. She looked down at Christian unsure of what he was thinking. Feeling self-conscious she crossed her arms in front of her stomach.

Christian was admiring the sight before him and then frowned when she tried to cover herself. Sitting up so they were nose to nose he pulled her arms away from her body and looked deep into her eyes.

"You're beautiful, Ana. Don't hide yourself from me."

She smiled shyly at him and placed her hands on his face, her thumb brushing over his bottom lip. She brushed her lips over his and then let her anxious fingers float down to the hem of his shirt. Looking into his eyes the whole time she pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it blindly onto the floor. Her eyes ran down his body, taking in his defined abdominal and pectoral muscles.

She ran her finger down the medial line that separated his six pack and looked at him from under her lashes. "I love your body," she told him, her voice filled with lust.

He gave her a flattered grin. "I'm glad you like what you see."

Licking her lips that keep going dry, she pushed him back flat to lie on the bed. Her fingers gently brushed down his sides and her touch awakened a sense in him that had been undiscovered. His erection was hard at her behind and he gripped her thighs roughly. He inhaled sharply when he felt her lips connect with his skin just above his heart. He groaned as she scooted down further his body, her lips pressing sweet kisses all over his abdomen. He could feel pre-ejaculate coating the head of his erection and he had to strain to keep his breathing normal and his body still.

When she was sitting between his spread legs, face to face with his erection he knew that the moment she touched him he was going to be a goner. He gripped the comforter when the tips of her fingers began to find their way under the band of his boxer briefs. He tipped his head back against the bed and lifted his hips, letting her pull his underwear down.

When Ana pulled down his pants to reveal his erection she wasn't sure what to expect. Her breath caught in her throat at the size of him. She had never seen a man's bare penis before, let alone an erect one, but she didn't think she would ever have the type of reaction she did when she saw her boyfriend's for the first time. It was like a primal feeling. She felt the inside of her body quiver and moisture began to seep more copiously from in-between her legs. Her breathing picked up and her heart rate spiked.

Taking in much needed oxygen she looked up at Christian. His head was held back and his mouth was open. His stomach moved up and down rapidly, his diaphragm working hard to pull oxygen into his lungs.

Moistening her lips with her tongue she grabbed the base of his erection in her hand and tentatively stuck out her tongue, licking the tip of Christian's penis. His torturous groan led her to believe that she had done something he liked, so she licked him again.

"Oh my God, Ana," Christian breathed. He felt his erection grow thicker and a dull ache pulsing at the base of it.

He exhaled roughly when Ana put the entire tip of his erection in her mouth and her tongue grazed over that sensitive spot on the underside of his head. He began panting harder, her warm, wet mouth made him dig the heels of his feet into the bed and his hands ball into fists.

Knowing she wasn't exactly positive what to do, he guided her the best he could. "Curl your lips under your teeth and slide your mouth down it," Christian told her breathlessly.

Grateful for the instruction Ana shielded her teeth with her lips and slipped his erection further into her mouth. The way he groaned made her squirm. She didn't know that pleasuring someone else could give her pleasure, too, but then she thought it was pleasurable because it was with Christian.

Christian couldn't stand to lie back anymore. Sitting up, he braced his arms behind him and held his head back with his eyes closed as Ana continued to love him with her mouth.

"Grip me with your lips, baby. Squeeze me tight . . . Oh, just like that," Christian moaned. He placed his large hand on top of Ana's head, resisting the urge to bury his fingers in her silky hair and pull.

Wanting to make him feel good and drive him crazy, she listened to his panting to take ques of what he did and didn't like. She realized he liked it when she licked him and squeezed him tight, and his fingers flexed restlessly in her hair whenever she took him further into his mouth. Making sure she breathed through her nose and kept her breathing calm, she let her mouth go down all way down to the hand that held him steady.

He fell back against the bed again and let out a haunted groan. "Shit, Ana. I can't hold any longer. I'm going to come," he murmured all in one breath.

Ana hummed against his penis the vibrations increasing the pleasure. She wasn't completely clueless, she knew what happened when a man climaxed and she wasn't sure if she was ready to have the taste of Christian's cum in her mouth. Figuring she would try it out before she decided never to do it again, she kept sucking, bringing him to the edge and making him fall over head first into an abyss filled with unadulterated love and ecstasy.

"Ana, if you don't want me to come in your mouth . . . Oh my God," Christian moaned, inhaling sharply. She squeezed him with both her hand and her mouth as she moved her mouth down his rigid penis, and he couldn't control his body anymore as he climaxed in her mouth.

Ana felt his body tense under her and then she felt the first bursts of his cum coat her tongue. She tried not to focus on the taste of it, but the warm, thick liquid kept pouring out of him into her and she couldn't help but let the flavor of him intrude on her taste buds. After getting a quick taste of him she came to the conclusion that it wasn't as bad as she had expected and she had no trouble swallowing his seed down.

When she was sure that he was finished she looked up at him, smiling triumphantly when he was still trying to catch his breath and his muscular forearm was thrown over his eyes. Just for good measure she asked, "How was that?"

Removing his arm he lifted his head to glance at her and then plopped his head back down, feeling too weak to move anymore.

"I knew you were going to be the death of me, Ana," he murmured breathlessly.

"So you did like it, then?" she asked hopefully.

Sitting up suddenly, Christian pulled her towards him, pushing her half naked body against his fully naked body. Looking into her eyes he said, "Oh, I'll show you how much I liked it."

He rolled over so his nude body was on top of Ana's and he began to kiss her graciously and greedily, ignoring the lingering taste of himself on her tongue. He gripped her waist and then let his right hand sneak between them as he lay between her legs. His fingers snuck into her shorts and underwear, his skin connecting with her wet, swollen flesh.

She gasped and bucked her hips up when his fingers began to circle her clitoris. She moaned and closed her eyes and arched her back, pushing her breasts into his bare chest.

Seeing Ana look so heady made him hard again, but he pushed his growing desire down and attended to the second part of his birthday gift. He began to kiss her neck, licking her skin leisurely as his fingers continued to pleasure her. His head moved lower on her, licking and kissing the swell of her breasts still secured in her bra.

Ana's toes curled and she gripped the comforter in her hands, her body bowing to the deliciously erotic touch of Christian's fingers. She moved her head from side to side, her body absorbing the pleasure but her mind in over drive.

Feeling the warm wetness of his tongue caress her skin made her gasp and groan. She couldn't help the whimpers and soft cries of ecstasy as her boyfriend made her feel good.

Christian slowly kissed and licked his way down her stomach, his ears picking up on all of her soft cries and mewls of pleasure, making sure he was doing what she liked. He pulled his hand from Ana's sensitive flesh much to her annoyance and began to unbuckle and unzip her pants.

His movement made Ana look down at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. "W-what are you doing?" Ana asked breathless and a little dazed. His feverish touch made her brain inoperative and set her body aflame, igniting all of her senses and blistering her skin.

"You're my second part of my birthday gift. Relax, if you don't like what I'm about to do I'll stop, okay?" he reassured her.

"Okay," she breathed, her mind too frazzled to think of anything else to say.

Christian dug his fingers into her shorts and pulled them down with her underwear, Ana blindly lifting her hips to help him get her shorts off. Ana lay completely bared to him, and on instinct she tried to close her legs, but Christian held her open. She began to fidget nervously and she was grateful that it wasn't bright in the room. The moonlight shone in through the sheer curtains of the floor to ceiling windows and the opened balcony doors let cool night air billow into the room, the fresh air cooling her overheated skin.

Christian studied Ana's body language before he decided to take anything further. He had her tense legs pinned back by his arms and his palm of his right hand rested on top of her belly. Figuring that she wasn't going to relax the way he wanted her to, he did the only thing he knew would make her body turn to jelly.

Ana gasped loudly as she felt Christian's tongue dart out and lick her sensitive, wet flesh. She tried to pull in as much air as possible but it didn't seem to be enough. She couldn't hold back the low moans that escaped her mouth when he opened her up more for his eager tongue. Her body began to relax completely, her head falling back, her mouth open and her fists griping the comforter so hard that her hands began to ache.

"Christian, oh my God . . ." she moaned out her back arching off the bed and her hips grinding down against his tongue.

Christian licked and sucked her clitoris, enjoying the sounds of her breathless moans and breathy gasps. He never thought that the taste of a woman's arousal would make him feel like he was a starving man, making him greedy for more. Ana's body did things to him that he was sure no other woman could accomplish.

"God, that feels so good," she panted, her hands finding Christian's head.

Closing his mouth around her swollen clitoris he wrapped his lips around the engorged nub and began to suck on her hungrily. The action set Ana off and she spiraled down, her body trembling and tense, her intense orgasm blinding her and fraying every nerve in her body.

When the last of her tremors stopped Christian trailed kisses back up her body, planting one firmly on her mouth and flopping down next to her paralyzed body.

"I must be some pretty incredible birthday gift," Ana mumbled, breathless her body coming down from its high.

Christian huskily laughed. "Baby, you're an incredible gift no matter the occasion."

Ana turned on her side, her limbs like jelly, both of them lying mostly naked next to each and not even trying to cover themselves up. She didn't think there was a reason to after what they had just done. "God, I love you so much, Mr. Grey." Ana leaned over and gently moved her lips against his, showing him just how much she loved him.

"I love you, too. Thank you for my gifts."

Ana blushed slightly and then laughed. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you."

Christian shook his head and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "No. You let me taste you. That was your gift to me."

"Well I'm happy you liked your gift," Ana said to him, her pointer finger floating gently up and down his stomach, brushing his happy trail every time in the process.

"I loved it."

She kissed him on his chin and then glanced over his shoulder to look at the digital clock on the night stand. She smiled when she saw the time. "Happy birthday, Christian," Ana whispered to him as she placed a chaste kiss on his mouth.

Christian looked at the time and sighed when he saw that it was indeed June eighteenth since it was five minutes passed midnight. Pulling Ana's partially nude body closer to his, he wrapped her in his arms and rested his chin on the crown of her head. "Thank you for celebrating my birthday with me, Ana. It's because of you that my eighteenth is going to be a memorable one."

"You make everyday a memorable one for me, so spending the most important date in my life with you is the least I can do."

Closing his eyes, he smiled serenely into her hair and breathed in her scent. He leaned over to pick up a flannel blanket placed in a wicker basket in between the bed and night stand and tossed it over them, covering their bodies. After a tiring, long day Christian found himself dozing off. Ana was still wrapped in his arms and both of their bodies were lying on top of the comforter. Considering the fact that he locked the door he didn't really care that his parents didn't want them sleeping in the same room and he didn't care that he was completely naked.

Sinking further into the bed his fatigue pulling him into tranquil darkness, he swayed in and out of unconsciousness, not sure what the next day would bring, but sure that if he had Ana by his side it would be bearable.

"I love you, Ana," he whispered to her, putting as much meaning into the three small words as possible.

Just as he fell off the edge plunging into complete nothingness he heard Ana's soft voice. It pushed him over the edge with a warm feeling swirling in his chest and a content smile on his face.

"I love you, too, Christian."

 **So at first I was a little iffy about this chapter. I wanted to give you guys some more lemons because the part where Ana leaves is coming up soon, and there wouldn't be very many opportunities for them to get down and dirty apart from them losing their virginity before she leaves, so I hope the double lemon wasn't too much for this chapter. Second thing is I'm a totally inexperienced 20 year old girl and don't have the slightest clue about sex, you know apart from TV and health class and all that, so I'm lacking perspective. If I write any lemon that is like beyond totally unrealistic (even for fanfiction) someone please tell me, I would love to be corrected but please make it helpful and not hurtful. I want to write Ana and Christian's love as meaningful and with my lack of experience it's hard when getting into the intimate department. Moving on now, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and if not that's okay too. I'll being seeing all of you lovely people later. Thanks for reading! P.P.S All questions pertaining to Ray will be answered within the next three or four chapters.**


	11. Possibility or inevitability

**I hope you guys aren't too upset with me for taking about a century to update, but I caught a nasty bug that had me sleeping most of the day, and too weak to write, let alone think. And now with that said, I'm pretty sure whatever I caught ruined my writing ability because I absolutely hate this chapter, but can't think of any other way to write it. So if you guys hate it I completely understand and will not be mad. Thank you everyone so very much for the reviews, follows and favorites. If you see any mistakes please ignore them.**

 **July 4, 2002**

Christian glanced out his window form his bedroom at his parents' house and glanced at Ana as she chatted away with his mother and grandmother. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was already like he was married to Ana. His family accepted her as if they had always known her and always greeted her with open arms. And the fact that his family seemed even closer with Ana after their trip to Montana, even with the silent treatment he was giving his father during the vacation, made his love for his family grow a little more.

That night they fell asleep together, her partially naked, and him fully naked, would be a memory that he would cherish forever. It really was one of the best birthdays he had ever had, and he hoped there would be more to come with Ana right next to him celebrating. Thankfully they woke up before anyone else did and Ana tiptoed back to her room before anyone could catch her. No one did, and no one had any idea that for the rest of the trip Ana had been sharing his bed with him. He had to admit he had never slept more peacefully than he did with Ana, and he was sad that after they flew back home sleeping with her wouldn't be an open possibility any longer.

The remainder of the trip was decent when he was around his family, but marvelous when he was alone with Ana. He tried to avoid his father at every possible moment. He was so upset with him, and still about two weeks later he was talking to his father as minimally as possible. He talked to his mother about it, too, but she seemed to be in favor of him going to college also. She tried to explain to him why she and Carrick thought it was important to get a college education, and he respectfully listened to her reasons, but he still disagreed with them. He decided then that he was going to talk to his Grandpa Theo about it and get his opinion, because if Christian listened to anyone it was definitely his grandfather.

Christian changed out of his swim trunks that Elliot just happened to spill his drink on and pulled on a different pair, eager to get back to Ana. There were times where he was feeling a little clingy and desperate when it came to Ana, but then he didn't think too much into it. He didn't think it was a crime to love his girlfriend so much that he wanted to spend every waking minute with her, and Ana didn't seem to mind. If anything he thought that she was just as eager to spend time with him as he was with her.

After securing his swim trunks he left his room and went back out into the yard to join the festivities. It was the Fourth of July and they were celebrating all day. It was only going on one in the afternoon, and they had many more hours to conquer before it was time to light up the fireworks.

Walking out into the yard he didn't see Ana chatting with his mother and grandmother anymore, instead she was standing next to a guy in just his swim trunks and his arm around Ana's shoulder. Feeling a little territorial, Christian stomped up to the boy with lightly tanned skin and floppy brown hair and pushed his arm off of Ana.

"Keep your paws of my girl, Flynn," Christian muttered as he pulled Ana into his arms.

Flynn smiled teasingly at Christian, his light green eyes sparkling with mirth. "Afraid of a little competition, are you, Grey?" he asked.

Christian rolled his eyes. "Not even in the slightest," Christian responded sounding uninterested.

"Really?" He heard Ana ask. She then stepped out of his arms and went to stand next to Flynn, placing her arm around his waist and laying her hand on his bare chest while looking into his eyes. "I think you should be. I mean I've always had a soft spot for Englishmen. And this body . . ." she trailed her finger down his abdomen still gazing into Flynn's eyes, while he smugly smirked at Christian.

"Okay, that's enough. That's not even funny, Ana," Christian snapped as he snatched her away from Flynn. Ana laughed as Christian pulled her away from his best friend and dragged her to the side of the boathouse.

She was talking to Grace and Millie and then John Flynn came over and greeted and thanked Grace for letting him join the celebration. Christian was still inside the house changing, and Ana had never met his best friend before, only heard about him, so she chatted with him. She hadn't realized he was English, and although she did love a man with an English accent, she loved Christian more, but she had to admit that his best friend wasn't that bad to look at. He had brown curly hair that covered his forehead, brilliant green eyes, a charming smile and a tall lean body to die for. And it helped that he was funny and charismatic, too. She immediately knew she liked him, even more so that he was one of Christian's closest friends.

She couldn't help but giggle as Christian went around to the front of the boathouse facing Lake Washington, and pushed her up against the stone wall. It wasn't that she really enjoyed making Christian jealous; it was that she just really loved his possessive streak. She hadn't realized until they went out to dinner one night while in Montana how much he hated it when other guys talked or even looked at her. Since then she had been teasing him about it just to get him riled up, which then led to some intense make-out sessions, which then led to some other things.

"You think this is funny, Ana?" Christian hissed at her.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes and innocently shook her head. "No," she whispered quietly, loving the way he was looking at her. His eyes were almost the color of graphite and his lips were begging for hers.

"Really? Because this isn't the first time you've done something like this. Is there something you want to tell me, Miss Steele?" Christian asked, leaning his face down closer to hers, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

Her hands were resting on his hips, and his hands were plastered on either side of her head as he gazed down at her with scorching eyes. Ever since his birthday it was like they had this yearning, this burning desire, to pounce on each other every chance they could get. Christian couldn't seem to keep his hands off her, and Ana couldn't seem to keep her mouth off of him. She was sure that early morning of his birthday woke something in both of them that would never be extinguished, not that she wanted it to be.

She silently shook her head again as she leered up at him. "No, Mr. Grey, there isn't anything I want to tell you," she whispered, panting in anticipation.

Christian lowered his head closer to hers, his mouth only centimeters away from hers. He rubbed his nose against hers as he whispered, "You're a seductress, you know that?"

Ana closed her eyes and tilted her head back, waiting for Christian's mouth to connect with hers. Her lips were parted and her chest was moving up and down rapidly to accommodate her eager pants. Feeling her body yearn for his in the most primal way, she ran her tongue over her bottom lip, and then bit down on it, her lip restrained in between her teeth mirrored the effort she was taking to restrain herself from pouncing on her boyfriend.

Christian stared down at her lip, the action causing is body to stir and awaken like no other. He let his hot breath caress Ana's face as he admired her. The way she held her head back with her eyes closed, her breathing rushed and her lips begging for his snapped whatever strength he was using and he attacked her.

The way she moaned when his lips locked on hers made him feel even hungrier for her. Wrapping his arms around her back and shoulders he hauled her close, pushing her body onto his as he possessively claimed her mouth.

She moaned into his mouth when she felt his erection poking her hip. Feeling her body respond instinctively to his she locked her arms around his neck, holding him close, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Christian's tongue was twirling with hers as he roughly pushed her up against the boathouse, sandwiching her in between his hard body and the uncompromising wall. Her hands found their way into his hair, and she pulled as he began to grind his erection into the tender flesh between her legs. She was grateful she decided to wear her flowy festive halter neck dress that stopped mid-thigh, instead of the short denim shorts she planned on wearing.

It always seemed to be a struggle for Christian when it came to Ana. He could never control himself. He was like a rubber band stretched to its limit, and then when he came into contact with Ana it snapped every time. He couldn't control the way his body wanted her so badly that it was at times painful, he couldn't control that fact that he always wanted to be around her, and he couldn't control the fact that he was dry humping his girlfriend behind his parent's boathouse, knowing his family was only a short distance away. The more she moaned and groaned the more it turned him on and spurred the burning desire boiling deep inside him. He continued to swivel and grind his hips into her as she held onto him for dear life and his mouth was glued to hers.

"Christian," Ana whispered breathlessly against his mouth, "I-I can't hold it. I'm going to-" she didn't finish her sentence as her body tensed and twitched against Christians. Her eyes were shut tight, her neck arched back and her mouth open as she moaned as quietly as possible.

The sight of Ana finding her release made Christian fall into his. Flexing his legs as he held both himself and Ana up, he buried his head into her shoulder, digging his fingers into her flesh as his body let go and jerked forward as he ejaculated in his pants. They both held onto each other as they let their bodies and breathing calm.

Rolling her neck from side to side, Ana opened her eyes and gazed down at Christian. His eyes were closed and his forehead was resting on her chest, and she had never seen a man so beautiful in her entire life. He slowly moved his head up and she observed how his lips were swollen and slightly red, his cheeks were flushed with a light sheen of sweat covering his face, and when he finally opened his eyes they were the clearest, most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She noted with interest that she had never noticed the flecks of green around his pupils that were melded perfectly with his unique gray irises. Her eyes traveled all over his face, his defined cheekbones, strong jaw, straight nose and round eyes paired with long eyelashes, she couldn't believe someone as beautiful as he was could love her as much as she loved him. She knew she would always love him, and she didn't think anything would ever change that. She also knew then that she wanted to take their love to the next level. She wanted to give him something so small, but so significant, something that held so much meaning, and something that no other man would ever have. She wanted him to feel her love, and she wanted to feel his. She wanted to show him how much he meant to her, and she felt confident enough to finally do so.

With her legs still wrapped around his waist, and her body still pressed against his, she leaned down, moving her hands to his face, and gently pressed her lips to his, pouring every feeling she had for him in the simple contact.

"I love you," she whispered as she pulled away from his mouth and looked into his radiant eyes.

"I love you, too," he responded.

Unlocking her legs from his waist, she slowly glided down his body until her white sandals were flat in the thick green blades of grass. She kept her hands on his chest as she looked up at him with certain, loving clear blue eyes.

Christian held her about the waist as she stared up at him like he was a one-of-a-kind jewel. She usually looked at him with eyes that held so much love he could practically drown in it, but the way she was looking at him was different from the other look. He was mulling over a question to ask her when she asked him something, making all thoughts cease and his body freeze.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

Christian stared at her for a beat, surprised by the spontaneous request. Finding his voice he whispered a hoarse, disbelieving, "What?"

Stepping closer to him and trailing her hands up to his shoulders she said, "I want you to make love to me, Christian."

He stared at her open mouthed and wide eyed. "Right now?"

She smirked a little and tilted her head to the side. "Considering that your family and friends are here, I don't think that would be a good idea. That and I'd rather not lose my virginity in a place where we're bound to get caught and have the moment ruined," she told him lightly but seriously.

Nodding his head a little stunned, Christian gazed down at her. Beneath the shock of her request he was happy and excited, but there was something keeping him from feeling the elation like he really wanted to. "What about your dad?"

She frowned at him. "What about him?"

Feeling a little exasperated he said, "If you father finds out we had sex he will kill me, Ana," he told her feeling his palms sweat a little at the thought of Raymond Steele skinning him alive for taking his daughters innocence.

Ana rolled her eyes. "That's why I'm not going to tell him, Christian."

Christian looked at her, trying to find the reassurance he so desperately wanted, but not feeling his anxiety lessen. He didn't want to lie to Ana's father or take advantage of his trust, but then again he didn't want to pass up the chance to have sex with Ana the first time. And it wasn't like he could just skip up to Ray and ask to take his daughters virginity. That would just be suicide. He loved being with Ana, and every orgasm they have given each other so far had been amazing, but he had to admit that ruining his pants at least three times a week was beginning to frustrate him. And they had been doing other stuff with their mouths and hands, but each time he felt more desperate and anxious for the day he would be able to bury himself inside of her and claim her as his in the most intimate way.

Pushing away the anxiety and thin veil of guilt her was feeling he said, "Okay."

Her face lit up and a thankful relieved smile pulled her mouth upwards. He vaguely wondered if she felt worried that he would say no.

"Really?" she asked him.

He nodded his head. "I told you I'd do anything for you, Ana."

She roughly pressed her body against his and circled her arms around his waist. Burying her face into his light blue shirt she murmured, "Thank you for letting me love you, and thank you for loving me back."

He pulled her away from him so he could look her in the eye. Placing his hands on either side of her face he leaned down and softly brushed his lips across hers. "Ana," he whispered as he gently rubbed his thumb across her lip, "I'm so lucky I have you in my life. How I lived seventeen years without you confounds me, and I don't think I would ever be able to live a day without you from here on out." He smiled down at her as she looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes as she held onto him by his wrists. "You can't thank me for something I have no control over. No matter what, I will never be able to stop loving you."

Feeling emotional, she felt tears well in her eyes as she gazed at the only man she had ever hopelessly and desperately been in love with. She closed her eyes as Christian held her face in her hands and leaned into his touch, savoring the way the warmth of his skin tingled against hers and warmed her blood. Smiling softly when a salty tear rolled down her cheek, she opened her eyes when Christian wiped it away with his finger.

Flexing her fingers tighter around his wrists she gazed into his eyes, conveying how much he meant to her with only a simple look.

Closing his eyes, a little overwhelmed how one person could mean so much to him, he moved his hands away from Ana's face and pulled her into a tight embrace. Burying his nose in her loose, long hair, he inhaled deeply admiring the way her unique scent jumpstarted every single nerve in his body.

"I told Mom I didn't know where you two went even though I saw you guys come back here like ten minutes ago. I can stall Mom if you virgins need more time," Elliot said beside them, leaning against the corner of the boathouse and breaking the intimate moment.

Christian pulled away from Ana, but keeping his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Narrowing his eyes at his older brother he said, "Why are you such an obnoxious monkey scrotum?"

Ana had to cover her mouth as she giggled at the worst insult she had ever heard.

Elliot rolled his eyes at both Ana and Christian, and then put on his famous mischievous smirk. "Well since we've lowered the standard to name calling, I guess that also lowers the standards to being a tattletale, too," Elliot said, still smirking and running his hand across his chin that was covered in short golden brown whiskers. "What do you think Mommy and Daddy dearest would say if they knew what you tow horn dogs have been up to, hmm?" Placing a hand on his hip he continued to rub his chin while adopting a pensive expression. Running his eyes up and down both of them he caught Christian's gaze and stared at him with a devilish smile and a devious gleam in his eye. "Well I think we've been here before, haven't we? Say, Christian, how'd you get that wet spot on you trunks by your crotch? I thought you just changed into a new pair," Elliot murmured, tilting his head to the side and feigning cluelessness.

Christian pursed his lips and straightened his spine as he glowered at his brother with a hard expression. "What do you want, Elliot?" Christian hissed.

Smiling, Elliot glanced at Ana and winked, earning an eye roll from her, but she couldn't help the humorous smirk shadowing her mouth. She had gotten really close to Christian's family and Mia and Elliot were like the brother and sister she never had. Mia was fun and bubbly, and she could get annoying at times, even though Ana would never admit it, but she had a way about her that easily got under your skin. And then there was Elliot. He was a real goofball and always seemed to be the life of the party and always relaxed and happy, aside from that one dinner they had in Montana. He was funny and extremely likeable, and quickly grew on people with his racy jokes and childlike humor. Ana rarely ever took him seriously which is why she was always smiling or laughing around him. He was just that type of person that constantly made you laugh and being around him just brought that silliness out.

"Who says I want anything," Elliot said lifting his shoulders in a careless manner. Christian shot Elliot a get-real look and glared at him. Keeping the laughter out of his voice and solely in his eyes, Elliot held up his hands and said, "Okay, okay, you got me. Tell Mia it was you who ate her red velvet cookie and you virgins are free to pass go."

"Why the hell would I do that?" Christian asked.

"Because she specifically warned me not to eat it, and if she found out that I did she'll tell Mom and Dad and I'll be in deep shit. Last time this happened Mia made sure I was punished appropriately," Elliot muttered and then mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

Feeling curious Ana asked, "What was your punishment last time?"

Christian smirked at Elliot as he recalled what Elliot named his punishment: The Week of Illegal Child Labor. "I was to cater to Princess Mia's every command and make her the exact same cake I had eaten, _and_ be her chaperone while she went wherever she wanted with the obnoxious, snot-nosed minions she calls friends. The cherry on top, I had to spend _my_ money on her when she wanted something. This was all done within the timeframe of five days and it felt like a millennia spent in hell," Elliot muttered petulantly while Ana felt a new sense of respect for Mia. "Seriously, Christian, I can't go through that shit again. Please, we all know Mia practically worships you. She won't get mad at you like she gets mad at me."

Christian studied his brother, contemplating what to do and then settling on a decision. "If I do this you don't tell Mom and Dad whatever it is that you think Ana and I have been doing, but you do that as a favor to Ana. As a favor to me, you have to help me with something I have planned, and you can't ask questions about it. You just have to help me with it."

Elliot stared at Christian and then said, "Deal." He held out his hand for Christian to shake.

Reaching out with the arm that wasn't resting on Ana's shoulders Christian shook his brother's hand, squeezing harder than necessary. "I look forward to working together, Mr. Grey," Christian said, making Elliot roll his eyes in an exaggerated fashion and making Ana giggle next to him.

She looked between the two of them and couldn't help but love the brotherly banter between them. They acted like they couldn't stand each other, and she was sure on somedays that feeling was genuine, but for the majority of the time there was nothing but love and a few harmless jabs and insults. Seeing them together sometimes made her wish she had siblings, but then again she couldn't imagine the way her life would be if she did. For the time being she was grateful for the things she did and didn't have in her life, figuring that if it was meant to be, then so it would become.

"Yeah, yeah," Elliot muttered. "I think Mia's talking to Grandma in the kitchen, you can got tell her now."

"Okay, whatever, Elliot," he said looking at his brother.

"Alright, but may I suggest that before you confess of your sins, little bro, you should change your pants. Don't want to give ole Granny in there another reason to humiliate you and Ana, now do we?"

"Just go, Elliot," Christian muttered. He rolled his eyes as Elliot gave Ana one last wink and walked away with a happy bounce to his step. Sometimes he really thought his older brother came from a different family, probably a family of aliens. Turning to Ana he said, "I swear, I'm the only normal one in my family."

Ana laughed. "No one's normal, sweetness."

Observing the now dry spot on his swim trunks, he figured that no one would be able to see it, so he was good there, but he still felt the need to change his shorts once again. Grabbing Ana's hand, he led her away from the back of the boathouse and back into the swing of the Independence Day celebration, and towards the house.

"How do you figure that?" he asked.

"Well everyone is weird in their own way, meaning if everyone's weird, then no one is normal."

"You could say being weird _is_ being normal."

"Well if you want to get all technical about it," Ana muttered waving her free hand dismissively.

Christian laughed. "You do know how to make a man laugh, Ana," he said kissing her on top of her head.

She smiled up at him. "Well I'm glad I provide you with daily entertainment, my dear boyfriend. What is it you have planned that warrants Elliot's help?" she added almost as an afterthought. They stopped in the hallway just off the kitchen that was lined with pictures of Christian's family.

Christian quickly came up with something to tell her. Ana telling him that she was ready to be fully intimate with him for the first time had been on the forefront of his mind since the words fell out of her mouth. He wanted to make it special, and although he would like to admit that as a man, he knew all the ways to please a woman sexually, he was a tad ignorant in that department. Sure he knew the basics, and he definitely knew what he liked, but he didn't know exactly what Ana liked, and watching porn didn't give him all of the information he needed. He figured the next best thing aside from asking his friends would be his brother, considering the fact that he was the next Hugh Hefner of their generation. He didn't want the nitty gritty details; he just needed a few pointers, and some condoms that hadn't expired. That and he needed help getting the perfect evening ready for them. He already knew where they were going to celebrate their love; he just didn't know how he was going to pull everything off, hence the other reason why he asked for Elliot's help.

"It's more of an idea than a plan," Christian said cautiously. He wanted it to be a surprise and memorable, and in doing so he didn't want her to know anything about it. "And if I can pull it off, it'll be more of a two-man job than a one-man job."

Ana gazed up at him with an encouraging smile. "Well whatever this idea is, I'm sure you'll pull it off and it'll be a success."

Christian kissed her on the nose then on the mouth, thankful that she wasn't being more inquisitive about his plan/idea.

Christian led her into the kitchen where his grandmother and sister were icing a red, white and blue colored cake, and then left her there to talk as he went up to his room to change once again.

Ana happily chatted with Mia and Millie as Christian left to change his pants. She was strategically placing blueberries and strawberries on cupcakes that Millie had taken out of the fridge, as Millie and Mia began to use colored whipped cream to frost the colorful sheet cake.

"Yeah, Christian and Daddy still really aren't on calm waters yet, which I can understand," Mia said as she told her grandmother about her brother and fathers rocky relationship. "I mean if I didn't want to go to college, and Dad was forcing me I would be upset, too."

Millie was listening intently as she continued to spread the red whipped cream across the red, white and blue tie-dyed cake. Ana personally thought that the cake had a little bit too much color, but at the insistence of Mia, she went with it.

"So Grace told me," Millie commented. Turning her attention more to Ana, Millie asked, "What do you think of all of this, Ana?"

Taking a quick glance up at her, Ana placed the last blueberry in the center of the cupcake and then settled down on a stool placed against the breakfast bar. Frowning slightly, she contemplated her answer. She didn't want anyone to think that she had an on-again off-again dislike for Carrick, and she certainly didn't want to be rude or bad-mouth him when she was in her house, so she went with something that didn't make her dishonest, but still showed whose side she was on. "I think he loves Christian and wants the best for him, but I also think he's going about the whole college thing the wrong way," Ana admitted carefully.

"How do you think he should go about it?" Millie asked.

Twisting her mouth while resting her fist underneath her chin as she anchored her elbow on the marble countertop she said, "Well first I wouldn't be pressuring him to do something he didn't want to do, and then I would let him make his own mistakes. Personally I think that Christian can accomplish anything he wants if he has the will do so, and that's with _or_ without a college degree. From what he's told me he's very serious and dedicated about starting his own business and I have faith in him that he will succeed. Ultimately I think it should be Christian's decision as to whether he should attend college or not. It's his life he's living after all."

Mia continued to frost the cake as Millie stopped and observed Ana with keen interest. "So you think Carrick pushing Christian to go to college is because he loves him and wants the best for him?"

Ana blinked up at Millie from the other side of the breakfast bar. She felt a deep admiration for the wise older woman. Smiling adoringly at Christian's grandmother she answered her question. "Yes. I think that Carrick wants to protect his son from failure by giving him no other option but to go to college. I think that his strong desire to shield Christian from the world is clouding his judgement, which is also pushing Christian away from him. But with all of that said I have no idea what it's like to be a parent let alone a father, so I have no idea if that's what is really going on."

Millie was gazing at Ana with a knowing smirk when she caught her eye. "I think you have it all figured out, my dear," Millie said, reaching over to tenderly pat Ana on the cheek. "I, too, think that's what is going on with Carrick. Grace has told me about what's been going on, and like you I think that Christian should make his own decisions, but my daughter seems to agree with her husband." Millie sighed wistfully and shook her head. "They did the same thing with Elliot, but Carrick seemed to let that go after Grace gave him a firm talking to, I just don't understand why she won't do the same for Christian."

Ana felt a little disappointed with Christian's parents, and could only wonder why they were apparently both pushing Christian to go to college when he had told them multiple times how he felt about it. She recalled when they were in Montana how upset and embarrassed Grace seemed to be when Christian and Carrick got into that argument over dinner, and she was hoping that Grace would tell Carrick to drop the whole college thing, but she figured her hope was just a wasted thought. She vaguely wondered why Grace influenced Carrick to drop the subject of college with Elliot, but not with Christian. Then she remembered that Christian told her that Elliot is still in college, Carrick wanted him to go to a different one but Elliot put his foot down. She figured that's why he gave up with Elliot at the pushing of Grace, because he was still going to attend college, just not the type of college that Carrick wanted. Christian didn't want to go to college at all, which clearly wasn't something that neither Grace nor Carrick could accept. They both wanted their child to get an education, whether Christian liked it or not.

Ana absentmindedly chewed on her lower lip as she thought about a very important opinion missing from the whole discussion. "What does Theo think about all of this?"

Millie walked to the stainless steel double door refrigerator as she answered Ana. "He thinks that it would benefit Christian to go to college, but he also thinks that he should be free to choose what he wants. We all know that Theodore has promised Christian that start up fund he needs to start his business, but between you and me, I secretly think that he wants Christian to go to college, too. But unlike Carrick and Grace, he'll support his grandson with whatever decision he makes," Millie informed Ana.

"Do you think he'll withhold the money from Christian?"

Millie placed multiple containers of fruit on the counter before waving her hand dismissively at Ana's voiced worry. "No. My husband isn't one to say something and then do something else. He's a very honest, trustworthy man."

Ana nodded her head, figuring as much, but still not wanting to be too certain. She just couldn't wrap her head around the frame of mind the adults in Christian's life had, aside from his grandmothers. She could understand the desire Carrick and Grace had to see their child accomplish what he wanted with proper education, but she couldn't see why they just couldn't support him the way she and Millie thought was best.

"Hey, baby."

She jumped and turned her body in the light colored wooden stool at the sound of Christian's deep, alluring voice. He stood in the archway that was opened into the hallway. He was wearing a pristine white shirt and dark blue board shorts that were held up by a thick white drawstring.

A sexy scene of her untying Christian's drawstring and letting them drop lazily to the floor while she stood in front of Christian completely bare flashed through her mind. She swallowed the extra saliva in her mouth and shook her head, trying to shake the distractingly delicious image from her mind. Even though she knew it wouldn't be the last time a thought like that crossed her mind, because it certainly wasn't the first.

"Hi," she squeaked as she stared at him and he stared at her.

She gave him a small smile as she slid off the stool and walked over to him to give him a hug. Capturing his waist in the confines of her arms, she couldn't fight the urge to bury her nose into Christian's cotton covered chest and inhale his toe-curling scent. He smelled of freshly washed linen and a unique scent that her body will always fall prey to. It was masculine and musky, yet fresh and arousing, a dangerous combination that made Ana's senses more alert and her body awaken with a deep, primal hunger.

"Miss me?" he teased with a smirk as he secured her in his tan, lean yet muscular forearms.

"Always," she said tilting her head up so he could chastely place his lips on hers. They were both aware that Grandma Millie was in the kitchen with them, so they were careful to keep any and all PDA PG-13. They knew how wild her lips were; when given the opportunity they would run free at first chance of freedom. "What took you so long?" Ana asked, though she wasn't upset about it. She was more than grateful she had the opportunity to have a candid conversation with Millie.

"John stopped me in the hallway to talk about something," Christian answered trying to make it sound like no big deal, when in fact their conversation was actually a very big deal.

His best friend was an aspiring psychologist, and Christian always supported him and offered any assistance where it was needed. But he drew the line when Flynn tried to use what he called 'psychobabble bullshit' on him. He didn't like having to see things that he had already mentally documented and filed pulled out from the depths of his mind and analyzed from a different perspective. It was one of Flynn's specialties and Christian hated it.

Flynn told Christian that he overheard Ana Millie talking about him going to college, and John knew all about the touchy topic. What he didn't know and what he wanted Christian to answer, was that if his parents stopped pushing him to go to college and he did start up his business, what would that mean for him and Ana. It was clear that they loved each other, more than most married couples loved each other, but there were always challenges and obstacles in the way, especially with young love.

They conversed about what Christian would do if he was busy starting up his company while Ana was busy with school. They wouldn't see each other as much, and the best way to make a relationship work is being able to see each other on a daily basis and spending time together. That time would be limited with them living their separate lives and trying to begin a new one while still trying to keep a semblance of the old one. Eventually Ana would go off to college and make a name for herself while Christian would be doing the same. How would they make that work? What if Christian's company didn't turn out the way he wanted it to? If that were to happen would he then _have_ to go to college? There were so many possibilities that Flynn had pointed out that Christian had come across, but pushed away. But then why would he take the time to focus on them more thoroughly? They were all based on what ifs, and Christian was thinking more along the lines of facts of the present, rather than possibilities of the future when it came to his relationship with Ana. Sure a few doubts and worries crossed his mind here and there, but he was that confident in the love that he had with Ana that whatever happened, they would worry about it together. He thought it was pointless and a little dangerous to think about such negative things that John had practically cornered him to talk about. He was sure that the unbreakable bond and irrevocable love he had with Ana would withstand whatever was thrown at them. He had no reason to think otherwise.

Ana scrunched her nose in a way that made her look even more adorable in Christian's eyes. "Its weird hearing his first name," she said and then laughed. "Is it weird that I think he looks more like a Flynn than a John?"

"Well considering both happen to be my name, I wouldn't say it's weird," Flynn said from behind Christian.

Christian narrowed his eyes at him as he came around to stand on the side of him and Ana. "Come back to try to steal my girlfriend away from me?"

Flynn smirked at him as Ana snickered. Placing his long fingered hands on Christian shoulder and gripping it softly he said, "You must know by now I'm not a thief, Christian, but then again things are usually just handed to me."

Pulling Ana closer to him, Christian glared at his best friend of seven years. "What's that supposed to mean?"

John smiled at him. "If I really wanted your girl, she would be your ex-girlfriend by now," he told Christian confidently.

Ana couldn't help but gasp out a disbelieving laugh as Christian chuckled deep in his throat and shook his head. "You know, one day your cockiness is going to get you into trouble, and you won't be able to get yourself out of it."

John smiled wryly. "Yes, one day, but not today."

Christian rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever. When that day comes don't be calling me to help."

His friend shot him a look and then chuckled as he began walking out of the kitchen. "I'm sure you'll be calling me for help before I'll be calling you," he said and then flashed a grin at Ana. "Good luck, love, you'll need it with that one." Then he walked back outside, his husky laughter echoing in the hall.

Ana turned to Christian with a cocked eyebrow and an amused smirk. "You talk to him the same way you talk to Elliot, but a little differently," Ana told him, and then moved in front of him to place her arms over his shoulders as he held her by the waist. "I love seeing you interact with your friends. It's funny but I also see you act a way you never are with me."

Christian's mouth turned down. "Do you want me to treat you the way I treat my brother and friend?" he asked sounding skeptical and put off by the idea. "Because if I did, I think you would break up with me."

Ana laughed. "Why would I break up with you?" she asked and tilted her head to the side with a playful glimmer in her eye.

"Because I don't think you would appreciate it if I constantly called you names, embarrassed you in public, and pulled rather vicious pranks on you," Christian recited, thinking of all of the mean things he'd done to Elliot and John in the past that he had a certainty Ana wouldn't have liked.

Ana laughed again. "You're right; I probably would break up with you if you did any of that to me. But before that I would have to get even."

Christian raised a brow at her as he smiled down at her, his amusement clear on his face. "And how exactly would you plan to get even, Miss Steele?"

Ana slid her hands down from his shoulder and rested her palms flat on his chest. With laughter ringing in her voice she said, "I don't know, maybe put some cayenne pepper in your underwear, or replacing your shampoo with hair removal cream."

His mouth dropped open, and then he held his head back as he laughed. "You would seriously do that to me?" he asked a wide smile on his face as he shook his head. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Ana laughed as she turned around, facing the breakfast bar only to find that Millie and Mia had left, and taken the sheet cake, cupcakes and containers of fruit with them. "I didn't even hear you sister or grandma leave," Ana commented. "I wonder where they went."

Christian came up behind her and shrugged, not really interested in what his family was doing. "We're taking out my dad's yacht later tonight to watch the fireworks. Sound fun?" Christian asked.

"Yes!" she said, her face splitting into an excited grin and her eyes lighting up in delight. "What time will we be going out?"

"When it gets darker out, but we'll leave when it's still a little light out since we have to drive to the marina." He looked across the room at the Roman numeral clock hanging on the wall on the other side of the kitchen. "They usually start blowing the fireworks around ten."

"Okay, sounds fun," Ana said bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I've never been on a yacht before."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice."

"You're pretty nice," Ana said looking up into his eyes as she stood with her back against the breakfast bar.

"You're pretty nice looking."

Ana giggled and then jumped into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and then pressing a kiss to his lips. Letting go of him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen. "Come on. It's boring in here," she said, and Christian willingly followed, like he always would.

The sun was beginning to set and Christian noted how it was going on seven in the evening. He had to say that they were celebrating the best Fourth of July he had ever experienced, and he knew it was simply just because Ana was there. She always put him in a good mood, but then again it didn't seem to be just him that was happy with presence. His mother, grandmother and sister adored her, and when Christian wasn't around her, Mia acted like she and Ana were glued at the hips.

Elliot and John teased him nonstop about being in love and being tied to one woman, but he just silently took the blows, feeling sorry for his brother and friend more than he did for himself. Ana made him feel things he hadn't even known possible, and he loved the feelings she brought out of him. They could be scary at times, but it made everything all the more real. He didn't care if being with Ana made him vulnerable and he got teased for being in a loving relationship. As long as he was with her it didn't matter. Nothing seemed to matter when they were together. It was only the two of them.

He was sitting on a red iron chair with blue cushions and white trim on the deck in his backyard, watching Ana and Mia lay out on the cushioned lounge chairs on the edge of the lake. They were all changed in their swimsuits after having a rather rowdy game of dodgeball, but instead of actual balls Elliot and John brought out water balloons and squirt guns.

He glanced at the platinum wrist watch he put only an hour before and was getting ready to get up and go get Ana and Mia, when his father stopped him.

"Be careful out on the yacht, and don't let Elliot do anything stupid," Carrick said, looking down at his son as he stood tall in a red Polo shirt and blue jean shorts. Christian only nodded and tried to sidestep his father but then he placed a large, rough hand on his shoulder. "Christian," Carrick said on a sigh and Christian looked up at him, perhaps seeing the reflection of himself in thirty years. He didn't really have anything to say to his father, and he didn't want to get into another argument about his future.

Shaking his head and shrugging his father's hand away from his shoulder, Christian said, "Save it, Dad." Not looking back at him or saying anymore, Christian walked down the stained mahogany steps and walked further away from his father.

It was hard for Christian to talk or even look at his father when he knew he didn't believe in him the way he needed him to. All he wanted was his father's support, and Carrick couldn't even give him that, and that hurt Christian more than him pushing him to do something he deemed unnecessary.

Pushing away his disappointment and the slow growing resentment settled in his stomach, he walked over to Ana and fell down next to her, taking up the rest of the space that Ana's body didn't cover.

Turning Ana looked at him with a smile, but it faltered. Spending so much time with Christian allowed her to learn more about him and his facial expressions. He did well at hiding things he didn't want to be seen, but there were traces of his feelings in his eyes that Ana always caught. And she caught the fleeting look of pain in his eyes before he smiled and pushed it away.

"Hey, sweetness," she smiled and leaned over to kiss him, turning on her side and wrapping her arm around his back as he lay face down on the lounger. She ran her hand through his hand and smiled as he closed his eyes and nestled into her side.

"Okay, you guys are cute and all, but seriously do you have to do all of that in front of me?" Mia whined in the identical lounger next to them.

Ana laughed, and looked over her shoulder at Christian's sister. "Sorry, Mia, but your brother's just too irresistible." She laughed again when Mia rolled her eyes, huffed out an exasperated sigh, and stood up and walked away from them.

Turning her attention back and stared at Christian. After a few moments she said, "I talked to your grandmother earlier about the whole college thing between you and your parents."

Christian opened an eye to look at her then closed it again, only to sigh and roll onto his back, shifting Ana so she was lying on top of him. "I know," he said, staring up at the yellow orange and reddish pink streaks of color staining the sky as the sun set. "Flynn told me he overheard you and Grandma talking about it and he told me. We had a nice little conversation about the whole thing that actually brought up new issues, but I'm not going to worry about any of it right now." He turned his head to look at Ana as she rested her head on her hand that was placed on the left side of his chest. "Right now all I want to do is spend every single moment with you."

"I think that can be arranged," she said softly gazing up into his liquid-like silvery eyes. She ran her free hand up and down his bare chest in a loving, soothing caress and softly reminded him that she loved him.

He kissed her forehead and rubbed the exposed skin of her back and said, "I know. I love you, too."

They sat there for a few moments just enjoying the feeling of lying in each other's arms and ignoring the people and noise surrounding them. That was what Christian needed. He needed Ana even if he didn't realize it, and she never failed to soothe the pain or lift his spirits when he needed it. He hugged Ana close to his body, and buried his nose in her hair, wishing that he could hold her in his arms like he was until the end of time.

"Christian!" Elliot called intruding in on the peace Ana and Christian were nestled in. "You want to cuddle with your girl all night or you want to get on the yacht? Everyone's ready to go."

Christian sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay. We're coming," he called back out to Elliot without looking at him. Turning to Ana and capturing her gaze with his he said, "Ready for you first trip on a yacht?"

She beamed up at him. "Yes."

"Okay, let's get up, then," he said, rolling Ana off of him and sitting up and scooting his legs over the edge of the lounger.

"Alright. I'm just going to put on my dress," Ana told him as she walked off back towards the deck. Christian nodded his head, and then got up to follow her in the same direction, only to get his shirt.

As he was walking towards the house he saw Mia and John playing tug of war with a box of sparklers. He snorted at the scene, knowing Mia would be the one who walked away with the prize. John Flynn's family had known the Grey family since the early nineties, and Christian and John had become really good friends when they were seven years old. Everyone was treated like family at each other's respective homes, and although the Flynn's came from England it was like there were no real differences between the families. He laughed aloud when he saw Mia reach for his nipple and twist it, effectively making him drop the box, yelping in pain, and Mia took the opportunity to run off with it.

When they exited the car when they were at the marina, Christian held Ana's hand as they walked to the dock, with Elliot, Mia and John following behind them. Ana was a little surprised that Christian's parents let them take the boat out without any of the older adults around, but then she was grateful for the time they can spend alone just being young adults.

As they walked along the boardwalk that led to multiple rows of small docks leading to sailboats and yachts, Ana felt her eyes grow bigger and bigger as they continued to walk towards then end of the boardwalk. The boats there were gigantic, with pristine white hulls, large cabin windows and spacious decks; she couldn't believe that Carrick owned something so extravagant like the boats she saw, but then inwardly laughed at herself forgetting how affluent Christian's family actually was.

"Which was is yours?" Ana asked, noticing that the boardwalk was coming to an end.

"That one," Christian said pointing at a medium sized yacht that had the name _Precious Gem_ inscribed in thick golden letters across the stern.

"Precious Gem?" Ana inquired curiously.

"Gemma, my dad's mother's name. She died from lung cancer over a decade ago," Elliot said from the side of them as they all stood on the dock observing the yacht.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ana said quietly.

Elliot lifted his shoulders in a careless gesture. "It was a long time ago," he murmured and then turned away from the boat and glanced at everyone. "Okay, let's have some fun. Ladies first." He held out his hand for Ana as she stepped the short distance from the dock onto the yacht and walked up the steps onto the deck.

She waited for everyone else to climb on board as she glanced around. It was luxury at its best with waxed cherry wood floors and spotless furniture. An ivory L-shaped leather sectional faced the cabin, which was accentuated by sea foam green and sky blue throw pillows centered in the middle of the deck. A square table with a crystal vase filled with blue and white calla lilies was placed between the legs of the L, centered closer to the shorter side than the longer one. Lining the port and starboard sides were small little white cabinets with white cushions on top of it, and stainless steel silver rails enclosed the extra seating areas. Towards the bow was the cockpit and cabin. The cockpit led to the upper deck which created a ceiling over the seating area and the cabin entrance was made of two glass panels that slid open, with two stationary glass walls on the side. From the cabin doors she glimpsed inside and saw a bar and another seated area that was made of warm honey colors and dark amber wood. There were two sets of stairs on the port and starboard sides; she assumed one led to the cockpit and the upper deck area while the other led to the deck of the bow. All in all Ana thought the yacht was exquisite, and larger than what it looked from on the dock. She wondered how many bedrooms there were, and if she had to guess she would say at least three or four.

"What do you think?" Christian asked her.

Turning away from the cabin, she swiveled her body and faced Christian. She smiled brightly at him as she walked towards him. "It's incredible," she answered taking another glance around. "Did you dad design this himself?"

Christian shook his head. "No. He bought it off a man he used to work with."

"Well it's amazing. Thank you for inviting me," Ana said as she entwined her arms around his waist.

He rolled his eyes as he hugged her back. "You don't have to thank me, baby."

She placed her chin on his chest as she looked up into his eyes. "Well I want you to know how grateful I am."

"I know you are," he said and leaned down to press a quick kiss to her mouth.

"Okay you two love birds, break it up," Elliot said pushing them away from each other. "Christian I need your help in the cockpit. Ana, you can just chill with Mia as we get her up and running and out on the Sound."

Ana smiled reassuringly at Christian as Elliot pulled him towards the cockpit. She turned away and went to sit next to Mia on the bench on the starboard side. She guessed Flynn was with Elliot and Christian since she didn't see him out on the deck or go into the cabin.

"Hey, Mia," Ana said, getting comfortable next to her as she heard the engines turn on and start up.

Mia turned and looked at her with sparkling hazel eyes. "I love coming out here. Being on the water is so fun and exciting," she told Ana as she looked forward out towards the Sound.

"Yeah, I like being out on the water, too, even though this is my first time being on a yacht."

"Oh, you'll love it. Especially with Christian steering, he's a natural on the sea," Mia said, and then started bouncing excitedly in her seat when they started to pull away from the docks.

"Does Christian steer a lot?" Ana asked.

Mia frowned for a moment and then shook her head. "Only with the supervision of Dad or Grandpa Theo," Mia said sounding contemplative. "This is actually the first time that Daddy has let all of us out on his boat alone."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's really touchy about this boat, which, I mean I understand why; it's a big expensive boat." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, maybe he just got over it."

"It is," Ana said quietly, sounding pensive herself. She wondered if Carrick let Christian steer the boat with only Elliot and John to help to show that he did trust him and have faith him. The only thing with that thought, though, is that it's not the thing Christian needs him to have faith in him for. She sighed but inwardly rolled her eyes, feeling that ever present irritation in her gut bubbling at the thought of Christian's father.

Before Ana even realized it they were out on the Sound, the bright lights of the yacht guiding them, and the moon nestled high in the dark sky highlighting the black rippling water.

Christian rushed down the stairs and pulled Ana off the bench, and moved towards the front deck just as the first bang and flash of a loud firework exploded like colorful confetti in the sky.

The bow of the yacht was short but wide, with four lounging chairs placed in a row on the waxed floor. Christian stood behind Ana and wrapped his arms around her as they both kept their sights on the sky. Ana curled her hands around his forearms, watching the flash of color paint the sky. Neither of them could stop grinning as one firework went off after another. Some of them went up into the sky like rockets before exploding into a multitude of colors, while others made large booming sounds, the radius of their explosions larger than any Ana had ever seen before. The varying colors were reflected on the water, the colors becoming a blurry canvas of intermingling hues of blues, reds, yellows, and greens.

Christian peered down at Ana, his smile growing even wider at the delight and awe he saw clear on her face. He wanted to make her happy all of the time, and he planned too. He had discussed his plan/idea with Elliot earlier, and he agreed to help him. He wanted it to be spectacular and beautiful, because that's how he saw Ana as. He wanted to show her just how much he loved her, and that's what he was planning to do, but not only with just his actions and words, but also with his body and his touch.

He placed his mouth near Ana's and whispered, "I love you."

She tilted her head up, the lights of the fireworks shining in her eyes. "I love you, too," she whispered back to him, offering her mouth for a kiss.

Christian settled his lips over hers, letting what he was feeling for her take over their kiss. And as he deepened it, the sounds of exploding gunpowder and blinding lights in the background, he knew that he could see everything that the entire world had to offer, but nothing would ever be more beautiful, or more spectacular than the love he held for his one true love. The love that he knew would never dwindle or die down. It was the love of two souls that was meant to be together, and nothing and no one would ever change that.

 **Like I said if you guys hated it, no worries. Up next is their first time together, and then the turning point of the whole story. Ramanreinee- Yes, they'll be with other people just like in the Notebook, which also serves as an important part in the story. Once again EshmaSharmaa I'm sorry for not responding to your PM, but do know that I did read it and it pushed me to try to get this chapter out sooner. I'm unfortunately starting school again next week, which means I'll be focusing my time more on my studies than on this story, but I promise I will not leave this story unfinished. I know how irritating it is to read a story you like but the author never comes back. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll update when I can.**


	12. The natural things in life

**This chapter is for Daytonalay, a very special person who has become a very good friend. I can never thank you enough for your support, your words of encouragement and your never ending kindness. I am blessed to have someone like you supporting me, and I know I've said it many times, and I'll say it again but you're incredible and I love you. Thank you for the love and encouragement and I hope you enjoy this chapter. BTW, I absolutely loved your PM, it made me cry it was so touching and sweet!**

 **I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm lucky to have all of you wonderful people as supportive readers and I hope you accept my gratitude in the form of this very long chapter. If you come across any mistakes, please read over them, and I hope you guys like it.**

 **July 6, 2002**

It was Saturday; a day that Ana and her father had usually spent together, and Ana woke up excited to spend some much needed time with her dad. She felt like since meeting Christian she hadn't spent a lot of time with him like she used to and she felt a little bad about it, and with her father's change of attitude over the last few weeks, she felt like spending the day with him was the perfect opportunity for some extra bonding time.

She texted Christian earlier in the morning letting him know that she was planning on spending the day with her dad. He ended up calling her and they talked for a while, and she was a little suspicious as to what he was up to. When she discussed with him that she was having a daughter daddy day, he almost seemed relieved. She let it go, but he made her promise him that she would reserve that upcoming Monday for him, since his family was driving to Spokane for the day to celebrate his aunts' birthday on Sunday, and they couldn't see each other then.

Not bothering to change out of her pajamas, she went to the living and smiled contently when she saw her father already lounging on the couch watching some boring show on TV. He was in his regular outfit of an old T-shirt and faded blue jeans, but he was drinking a can of beer, which struck Ana as odd considering the fact that it was only eleven in the morning and her father was more of an evening drinker.

"Hey, Daddy," Ana said happily, slumping down on the couch next to her father.

He looked at her and smiled adoringly at her, leaning over to place a kiss on her forehead. "Hey, baby girl. I thought you would be spending the day with Christian today?" he asked, turning his attention back towards the television held up by the white TV stand.

His question made Ana frown, and she felt an ache in her chest feeling like she'd been neglectful for not spending enough time with him. They used to spend every single weekend together during the summer, going hiking or camping, or just lounging out at home and enjoying each other's company. Now that she had a boyfriend she was spending more time with him and less time with the first man that truly held a special place in her heart. It made her feel guilty and she made a vow to herself that before school started again she would make an effort to spend more time with him.

Leaning up against him and curling her legs under her, getting more comfortable, she said, "Nope. Today I'm spending the day with my Daddy. That's okay, right?"

Ray glanced down at her with a frown shadowing his mouth. "Of course it's alright, Annie. You know I love spending time with you," he said, placing his arm around her and snuggling her closer against him.

She nestled her head on his shoulder and inhaled the scent that always brought her comfort and reassurance. He smelled like pine and his natural scent. She remembered after her parents got divorced, she stole some of Ray's worn shirts to take to Georgia with her. She wanted to feel some semblance of comfort while staying at a place that she wasn't all that comfortable at.

Ana smiled at her father's words, letting the reassuring warmth of his voice warm her body. "What show is this?" she asked. There was a brown scaly lizard thing walking slowly across a wet, sandy beach while some monotone narrator describing the scene spoke in the background. She assumed it was some nature documentary, and although Ana had a deep love for nature, she couldn't stand watching the documentaries about it that her father watched when there wasn't a baseball game on.

"Komodo dragons in Indonesia. Interesting creatures," Ray commented and took a sip of his beer.

"Seems like it," Ana said on sigh, feeling a little bored, but the fact that her father was drinking distracted her. "Daddy?" she asked cautiously.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

She hesitated not really knowing how to word her question. "Is everything all right? You don't usually drink in the mornings."

Ray glanced between her and the bottle in his hand. A weird expression crossed his face that had the hairs on Ana's neck standing on end. Slightly shaking his head and shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly he said, "I know. I was just having a taste for one."

Ana shot him a skeptical side glance, her eyebrows were knitted together and her mouth turned down. "O-okay," Ana said unsure, and then turned her attention back to the TV. The mundane tone of the show droning on the television was grating on her nerves, and wanting to do something other than watch a boring documentary about miniature dinosaurs, a thought brightened her mood and she turned to her father and asked, "Daddy, do you wanna go out on a hike? You know, get some fresh and become one with nature and all that?" She'd rather be outdoors than watching TV, and she wanted to spend her time with her father doing something she knew they would both enjoy.

He turned his head towards her with a surprised smile. Nodding his head thoughtfully he said, "We can do that . . . or we can go to Seward Park and go kayaking like we used to?"

Ana sat up, her body buzzing with anticipation and excitement. "Ooh, yes! That sounds fun," she practically screamed.

The last time she went to Seward Park had been about two years ago, and she had the best time. They got up early in the morning and spent the day on Lake Washington hiking and kayaking, taking intermittent breaks to have lunch and snacks. They laughed and talked about everything a normal thirteen year old girl and her father talked about, while absorbing themselves in the diverse nature surrounding them. Ana remembered that day vividly, and it was one of her most cherished memories, because it was then that she realized that God had blessed her with the most amazing father any young girl could ask for. She knew her father had always loved her, and not just because he was constantly telling her so, but he showed her things and did things for her that her mother had never done. She would be ever eternally grateful for Raymond Steele, and the love he had for her.

Ray picked up the remote and turned off the TV, setting his beer can on the coffee table placed in front of them, and stood up. "Well then, it's a plan. We'll spend the day at Seward Park," he said looking down at his only daughter with an adoring smile.

Ana stood up, too, bouncing on her feet, and beaming a blinding grin at her father. "Okay," she said, excitement ringing loudly in her voice. "I'll go get ready." She began to run to her room, but stopped and glanced at her father from over her shoulder. "Do you want me to pack us lunch?"

Ray smiled at her. "Sure, baby girl." Ana nodded her head, a smile still on her face, and ran to her room to get ready.

Forty-five minutes later Ray and Ana were out on Lake Washington, paddling in rented kayaks and both snuggled in purple and blue life jackets. The only thing they had brought with them out on the water were their sunglasses and bottles of water, leaving their lunch sacks back in Ray's truck in the parking area.

Ana and Ray were in separate yellow kayaks paddling next to each other on the glistening, greenish-blue water. Ana was happy that the weather was nice; it was a cloudless day and the sun was high in the sky, the white hot sunrays warming their skin, while a gentle, warm breeze sifted through her ponytail.

She turned her head to the left, a large smile taking over her face as she caught his gaze. "The great outdoors agrees with you, Annie," he commented.

She looked out over the water, glimpsing the tall trees adorned in green leaves and the various houses lining the waterfront of Mercer Island, nestled in between thick shrubs and various types of woods. An electric blue dragonfly fluttered past her face just as she said, "I agree with the great outdoors."

The muscles in her arms and back began to burn, but she loved the feeling, and continued to push on while realizing how long it had actually been since the last time she had been kayaking.

They continued to glide swiftly through the water until they were an equal distance between Mercer Island and Seward Park. Settling his paddle across the width of the kayak in front of him, Ray took a long drink of water, and Ana did the same with her paddle, leaning back in her seat as they softly floated along the water, the soft ripples of the lake lapping against the plastic.

"This is the life," Ana said, holding her head back as the sun beamed down on her face.

"It is relaxing being out here," Ray agreed. Neither of them said anything for a moment, the only sounds eclipsing the silence were of birds chirping, the sound of the water bobbing against their kayaks, and other undistinguishable sounds of animals in the distance. Turning his head to look at his daughter, Ray broke the calming sounds of nature. "I have some good news," he informed her.

Ana lifter her head and gazed at him through black and white framed sunglasses. "You do?" she asked, and he nodded his head, a small smile playing along his lips. Sitting up carefully, she asked, "What is it?"

"I talked to your mother about you living here for the school year, and at first she didn't agree, but after asking her about the money I've sent you she rather reluctantly relented," he told her with a smile. "You'll be staying with me now during the school year and visiting your mother on your summer breaks, but I'll let you decide whether you want to stay there for the whole summer or not. After what she's been doing anyways I'd be more comfortable with you only visiting."

Ana body was practically shaking in happiness and excitement. "Are you serious?" Ana asked, wanting him to repeat what he said to make sure she had actually heard him right.

"Yes, and I'll probably be talking to my lawyer about trying to get full custody of you. I know you'll be eighteen in a few years, but just for my peace of mind I'd rather have you here safe with me," Ray said while gazing at her, smiling at the grin splitting across her face.

She shook her head, a little speechless and too happy to come up with a response to voice her gratitude and elation. Instead she settled on a joyful laugh and ecstatically exclaimed, "That is better than good news!" She clapped her hands together and gleefully, but softly, wiggled her body and kicked her legs. "I can't wait to tell Christian," she added, her smile growing even wider at the thought.

She couldn't stop smiling as she went over in her mind how much better her life would be living with Ray, possibly all year round. She couldn't say that she didn't love her mother because she did, but she loved Ray more, and given the choice to pick between the two, she would always chose her father. She and Ray just had more in common, and she knew that was mainly because she spent more time with him and looked up to him. She had never had an easy going relationship with her mother, and at times she was sad at that fact, but having Ray with her made up for the missing time she could've spent with Carla. And as sad as she was to admit it, she didn't think she would miss seeing her mom. It wasn't like when she was living with her in Georgia they had spent copious amounts of time together, and as unfortunate as it was, she didn't really think her mom wanted to spend time with her. And the hardest thing for Ana to understand was that her own mom, the woman who had carried her for nine long months and spent hours in labor, didn't seem interested in getting to know her only daughter.

Deeming the topic of her mother's disinterest and love for her suddenly insignificant, Ana thought about what Christian would say when she told him that she would be staying here for the school year. They hadn't really talked much about her going back to Georgia in the fall for school, mainly because neither one of them wanted to talk about it, but she imagined him being as happy as she was. She loved him so much, more than she ever thought possible to love another person, but she couldn't deny that if she could, she would spend every waking moment with him. Sometimes she felt like she was drowning in his love, feeling overwhelmed and claustrophobic, but then the feeling of her own love for him pushed the panic and comfortability away. At times she thought that what they had was fake, thinking that the type of love they had was only in fairytales, but when she looked into his eyes she knew that what they had couldn't be anymore real. She could see herself spending the rest of her life with him. She could see them creating their own family and growing old together, their love blossoming more and more each day.

"So, this thing between you and Christian," Ray began, taking on an inquiring tone, pulling her from her thoughts, "sounds like it's getting pretty serious."

Ana looked at Ray, gauging his expression. She had to fight the warm smile tugging at her mouth at the fact that he was still so protective over her. He had been more casual and less vigilant of her relationship with her boyfriend, but she didn't think that protective streak would ever disappear. Slowly nodding her head, she said, "Yes, I think so."

Looking out over the water through tinted glasses, Ray pensively nodded his head. "He's treating you well?" he asked with an inquisitive tone.

Ana smiled a small smile as she gazed at her father as he stared out over the water. "Like a queen," she said quietly, but with complete honesty.

Ray nodded again, and then turned his head to examine his daughter with a loving expression. "Oh, how you've grown, Annie," he said, flashing her a revering smile. "I'm glad he's treating you well," he murmured on a sigh, slightly shaking his head he continued. "But it's so hard seeing you dating. I still see you as my baby girl, and knowing you're sharing your love with another man just about eats me up inside. But I have to admit Christian is a fine young man, and if you've ever had the idea that I didn't approve, I want you to know that I do. I think he'll take care of you and love you the way you deserve, and for that I couldn't be more grateful for him." Pausing for a moment, a frown shadowing his mouth he added, "I won't always be here, and knowing you've found someone, even as young as you are, I have faith that he'll take care of you. I can see how much he loves you and you love him. Don't ever take that love for granted, Annie. Not many people find the type of love you and Christian have, let alone finding it so young. But know he will never love you more than I do, baby girl," he said a little emotional.

Ana wiped a tear away from her slightly tanned cheeks and reached out her hand to grasp her fathers in hers. "Oh, Daddy. I love you, too," she said, her voice thick with tears. She gave him a weak smile and squeezed his hand. "You will always be my daddy and I will never let anything change that."

Ray leaned over in his Kayak, making it tilt slightly, and reached over to wipe Ana's tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry, baby girl. It kills me when I see you cry," he said softly, rubbing his thumb along her tear streaked cheek.

Ana sniffed her nose and then let out a breathy chuckle. "They're happy tears, Daddy," she told him with a stronger, reassuring smile.

Ray smiled back at her, and quickly brushed his finger along the top of her nose, something he had always done when she was younger that still made Ana smile. It was a simple touch but it held so much affection and Ray always did it just to see her smile because he knew she liked it without her ever having to say so.

"How about we go back to the park and have a late lunch? And then we can still take a hike if you want," Ray suggested, the beating sun beginning to become too much, and being out on the water only intensified it.

Ana noticed Ray's fatigue even though he hid it well. "Sounds good, but I'll have to pass on the hike. I'm getting a little tired," she said honestly. She was feeling a little fatigued herself. She didn't know what time it was, but if she had to guess she would say it was going on three in the afternoon, and she and Ray had been out in the water for a while. Pair that with the labor of paddling a kayak and sitting underneath a cloudless sky with the scorching sun high in the sky, Ana was feeling like she could use a nap, too.

They were sitting at a wood topped picnic table under a shady oak tree while chowing down on the turkey sandwiches Ana had made. They chatted a little while eating, but for the most part they were quiet, observing the area around them and enjoying lunch. She was surprised, and a little pleased that there were very few people around, which meant more animals were out and about scavenging for food. Two brownish-gray squirrels caught Ana's attention. One had a nut in its mouth and was running up and down a tree while the other squirrel chasing it; she heard them chuckling and had to chuckle herself. She had missed doing stuff like this with her dad; sitting out and listening to the soothing sounds of nature rather than listening to their own voices.

Shoving the rest of her sandwich in her mouth, she brushed her hands together and then took a sip from her plastic refillable water bottle. Her dad was sitting across from her and shifting her body more towards him, she said, "I miss this."

Ray looked up at her. He had taken off his sunglass and had the outline of them surrounding his eyes. Ana had laughed when she informed him of the unique tan line. "Miss what?" he asked, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"This," she repeated, waving her hand around her, gesturing towards the forest. "Being out here and relaxing and enjoying the scenery." She peered up at her father with reminiscent eyes. "I miss spending time with you out here. We always had so much fun," she said sounding sad.

Ray sat his sandwich down on the white napkin laid out before him and cocked a dark eyebrow up at her. "Well summer isn't over yet. There's still time. How about before you start up school again we go camping?" Ray asked.

Ana's face lit up, incandescent with joy and anticipation. "Can we go back to Lake Crescent?" she asked excitedly, recalling how incredible it was the last time they went camping in Olympic National Park.

Ray smiled at her, her joy and elation reflecting off of him. "Sure, baby girl," he said with an enthusiastic nod.

Ana's grin was hurting her cheeks, but she couldn't stop smiling. She loved to go camping and the last time they went was over a year ago, and she had one of the most extraordinary experiences of her life. She loved being away from the hustle and bustle of the city, sometimes it became boring and uninteresting to be around. But when she was out in the wilderness it was an experience that was hard to imitate. Other than spending time with Christian and her father, she couldn't think of anything greater to do than to spend her time with nature. The year before when she and he father went camping at Lake Crescent they went during the fall, and the beauty of the land with the changing leaves and the cool crisp air was something that rendered her speechless. She thought it was a little ironic that people wanted to travel space to discover new and incredible things, but she thought that nothing in the universe would ever be greater or more incredible than the natural beauty that was woven within the miracles of nature.

"Can we go soon?" she asked, her impatient enthusiasm almost ringing louder than her words. "Ooo, how about this weekend?"

Ray chuckled at her and couldn't help the admiring smile pulling at his lips. "How about we go the first weekend of August? That way we have more than enough time to prepare and we have time to build up more stamina for the hike," Ray offered.

Ana smiled brightly at his suggestion. "Alright," she said. "This is going to be some much fun. I can't wait!"

"Did you want to invite Christian?" Ray asked, gathering up the trash from their lunch.

Ana took a short moment to think if she wanted Christian to come or not. She loved spending time with him, and Ray and Christian hadn't really spent that much time together and part of her wanted them to, just to become more familiar and comfortable around each other. But the other part of her wanted to be selfish and spend some quality time with just her dad. That's mainly the whole reason she was so excited about the trip. She hadn't been spending much time with her father and she missed him. Deciding that she, Ray and Christian could all go camping another time, she said, "No. I think I'll keep it just between you and me."

Ray nodded, not really seeming like he cared if Christian came or not, and then got up to throw away their trash in a metal trash can lined with a black bag close to them. Walking back over to the table Ray sat down and said, "Alright, baby girl, so camping in a few weeks, and then after that you go back to school. And thinking about that now, we should get you enrolled in one."

Ana nodded her head, not really in the mood to think about attending school. Her mind was still in summer and she wasn't ready to get back into the thoughts of homework and tests yet. Going back to school also meant less time she and Christian got to spend together, which made her reject the thought of school even more.

Scrunching her nose in disgust and irritation, she said, "I don't want to think about school right now. It's putting a damper on my happiness."

Ray smirked at her. "How about we go get some ice cream to cheer you up, then?"

Ana laughed. "You know, Daddy, ice cream doesn't always have the ability to make people happy."

Standing up and gathering the things they brought, they began walking back to Ray's truck. "That doesn't seem like the case for you, though," Ray said humorously.

Ana rolled her eyes, a smile crossing her lips. "Well it's not my fault the stuff is so addicting."

Ray laughed at her as they climbed into his Chevy Colorado and drove out of the park. Still smiling Ana turned to her father. "Thank you for taking me kayaking, Daddy. It was fun," she said sounding heartfelt.

Ray leaned over across the seat to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Anytime, baby girl, and I had fun, too."

Ana beamed at her dad and then turned to look out her window, watching the passing houses and people as he drove to the ice cream shop they used to frequent regularly. As they sat quietly in the car, Ana thought about how differently her life would be if she hadn't had Ray as a father. She knew she wouldn't be the person she was because he had the most influence on her while she was growing up. She wondered what she would be doing or where she would be if her mother had sole custody of her. She couldn't imagine herself being happy, or enjoying her life as much as she did if she lived with Carla. She didn't have very many friends either; she wondered if that would have been different if she didn't have Ray in her life. She was the type to be more content with a good book, rather than sit somewhere and chat up about something irrelevant like celebrities or fashion. She wondered if that would have changed if she was more influenced by her mother. She guessed it would, mainly because her mother was into that type of stuff, stuff that Ana had no interest in whatsoever. And the fact that she did have Ray in her life led her to meet Christian. Someone she loved more and more each day, and for the second time that day, Ana was thanking God for Raymond Steele.

 **April 15, 2024.**

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out to answer it seeing that it's my wife calling me again. I look up at my mom and sister as they sit watching me expectantly, and smile at them. "It's Mrs. Grey," I inform them. "I'll be back in a moment." I step out into the hallway as I answer my phone. "Hey, baby," I greet my wife.

"Sweetness," she purrs on the other end, making me grin like a fool. "Are you still at your mothers?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well turns out I will be able to pick up the kids. I'll come by there around four so they can see Grace and Mia. I know how much they love spending time together," she says.

"Okay. Can't wait to see you, Mrs. Grey," I tell her, lowering my voice, knowing when I speak to her in a baritone voice it gets her all hot and bothered.

I hear her breathy sigh on the other end and the sound of it makes my skin tingle. Funny how after all of these years my body still responds to her the same way it did when we met. "Oh, Mr. Grey, the things you could get away with when you talk to me like that," she says in her natural breathy voice, but with an extra hint of neediness.

I lean against the side of the wall across from the kitchen, and my eyes trail over to the many pictures and portraits hanging on the wall. Over the years my mother has hung up numerous other pictures and taken down some and placed them in other parts of the house. Now the wall has mainly been taken over by the faces of her seven young faces of her grandchildren. I can't help but smile at the happy faces of my children and nieces and nephews.

"Oh, yeah," I say, turning my attention back on my wife. "What exactly would you let me get away with, baby?"

I hear her sharp intake a breath and I know I'm turning her on. She's always been easy to get into the mood, which can be a curse and a blessing. "I think you already know the answer to that question, sweetness, but if you really wanna know . . .?" she says softly in a soft, tempting tone.

I smirk and fight the quickly growing erection pressing against my zipper. Over time she has really learned how to seduce me to the point where she has me begging for her on my knees. "You're playing a dangerous game, Anastasia," I tell her in a stern, disapproving tone.

She giggles softly on the other end, and I know if she were here she would be running her finger down my chest while looking into my eyes under her thick, dark lashes, and whispering her sweet, seductive words to me as her lips are close in on mine. It's becoming increasingly uncomfortable in my pants, and I need to settle down before I go back into the sitting room with my mother and sister. "You started it," she says. "But don't worry, when I see you later today, I'll be more than happy to finish it."

I smile at the thought. I've learned that if my wife is desperate enough, she'll take me any place she can have me, even in my childhood bedroom if need be. "I'll be waiting," I say, straightening myself off the wall and walking into the kitchen.

"Mmm, you better. I'll see you soon, Christian. I love you."

"I love you, too," I say and hang up after I hear her end the call.

Walking over to the fridge rather uncomfortably, I open it up and grab a water bottle. Opening it, I take a small sip and think about something that will calm the neediness I feel focused on one particular area of my body. I take a deep breath and walk back into the sitting room where my mom and sister are animatedly chatting about something that happened to one of Mia's friends. I take my seat, setting my water bottle on the coffee table in between us, and lean back, resting my left arm over the back of the couch as I wait for my mom and sister to stop talking.

I raise my eyebrow at Mia when she glances at me. "Everything all right?" she asks me.

"Yes," I say simply.

"Well you were out there for quite a while," she says and crosses one leg over the other, and then rests her elbow on her thigh and places her head in her hand.

"Everything's fine," I reassure her. "Ana is bringing the kids over soon."

A bright smile lights up Mia's face, and a smile takes over mine. I love how much she loves her nieces and nephews. "Yay!" she says and claps her hands together. "I can't wait to see my little munchkins."

I see my mother smiling contently as she lounges back in her seat. She catches my gaze and winks at me and I grin at her. "Alright, how about we finish this before we get more interruptions and never hear the end of this," my mother tells Mia through her excitement.

"Okay, okay I'll settle down," Mia says with excitement still in her voice, and I send a smirk her way which she rolls her eyes at.

Smiling at her I begin. "Alright, well, I had been planning a special evening for myself and Ana for a few days with Elliot's help, and when the day came to show her, the nerves hit me full force . . ."

 **July 8, 2002.**

Christian had texted Ana in the morning telling her that he would be around to pick her up by five in the evening. It was fifteen minutes past four and Christian was checking to make sure that everything was the way he wanted it. He needed the evening to be special, and with the help of Elliot he thought he did a pretty good job of the set-up and decoration. The only thing that was making him nervous was what Ana would think of it. He tried to think of the most romantic things possible to make their first time together magical and memorable, and he hoped that Ana would appreciate the effort, time and care he had put into the plan, but knowing her he knew he would but that didn't keep the nervousness at bay.

Taking one last speculative glance around, he walked out of the house and towards his car. Getting in and starting the engine, he texted Ana to inform her that he was on his way, and then left the house heading towards hers. When he pulled up into her driveway it was ten minutes until five. Instead of waiting in the car for her, he got out and knocked on the front door, waiting only a few seconds until the door opened and Ana's father was standing before him.

"Christian," Ray greeted, holding out his hand. "Nice to see you again. Ana should be out in a few minutes." He stepped aside and let Christian enter.

"Nice to see you, too," Christian said, trying not to observe how different Ray appeared to look. He recalled the last time he saw him was at his parents barbecue since he couldn't make it to the Fourth of July celebration with Ana only a few days ago. He couldn't help but notice that he looked a little thinner, his skin was a tad pale and his eyes looked sunken in with dark bags under his eyes. He couldn't remember Ana mentioning anything about him having some sort of illness, so he just assumed that he was recovering from the flu or some virus.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Ray asked him as Christian followed him further into the house.

"No thank you," Christian responded.

Ray only nodded his head. They were standing by the hallway that led to the three bedrooms in the house, and Ray stared down at Christian as he leaned against the wall. Christian stood in front of him, facing the hallway. "So, Annie tells me you're taking her on a date?" Ray inquired, keeping his tone casual.

"Yes, sir," Christian said, smirking at the memory of the first time he came to his home to pick up Ana for their very first date. He glanced at Ray and caught his smirk. Apparently he was recalling the same thing, Christian thought.

"You take care of my daughter," Ray told him softly but forcefully. "She's precious cargo."

"I fully intend to, sir."

Ray placed his large, calloused hand on Christian's shoulder and said, "Enough of the sir, son. It's Ray." Christian only nodded his head. "Annie didn't tell me where you two were going, but just a reminder her curfew is ten."

"I'll bring her home by ten," Christian agreed.

Before either one of them could say anymore, Ana emerged from her room in a sleeveless, high neck navy dress that hung off her and floated down all the way just to the tops of her knees. Christian had a hard time looking away from her as she walked towards them in black strappy sandals, with her hair spilling down her shoulder to her waist in a thick curtain of light brown silk. She wore mascara that made her captivating blue eyes stand out more, and a thin coating of a light colored lip gloss stained her lips.

When she stopped in front of Christian he had a difficult time coming up with something to say. With a small black clutch in her hand she stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around him, giggling at his loss for words. "Hi, sweetness," she said, pulling back with her arms still around him as she looked up into his eyes. She wanted to kiss him, but with her father standing right next to them, she decided that it wouldn't be appropriate.

"Hi," Christian whispered, and then clearing his throat he added, "You look gorgeous."

She smiled sweetly up at him, her eyes shining with love and anticipation of their date, but having a feeling it was more than just a date. She had told him four days before that she wanted them to make love, and they hadn't done it yet, but Ana noticed how secretive and short Christian had been with her the few days they hadn't seen each other. She had a hunch that he was planning something, and she desperately hoped it was their first time. The wait for her to have him, to love him the way she wanted to, was becoming agonizing. Her body craved him, and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to wait.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said to him, letting her eyes roam up and down his body. He was wearing black jeans and a button up short sleeve shirt, but the thing that about drove Ana insane with need was the way he smelled. It was his body wash that smelled like the ocean or a rainforest, but also his unique scent that she would know anywhere. She looked up into his silvery gray eyes and couldn't help the lust clouding hers as she gazed at him.

Christian caught the look, it was something that was hard to ignore, but something that he had to do considering his girlfriend's father was still standing right next to them. Clearing his throat once more, he turned and looked at Ray, surprised when he saw a faint smile on his mouth and said, "Well we should probably go now." He had hoped that Ray didn't catch the look Ana was giving him. He was already nervous enough, and he knew that if Ray found out about what he planned on doing with his daughter, he would wake up six feet under.

"Alright," Ray said, stepping away from the wall. "You two have fun."

Ana stepped away from Christian over to Ray and gave him a hug, whispering a _see you later_ to him and then grabbing Christian's hand, pulling him to the front door. Christian gave Ray a farewell handshake as Ana dragged him to the door as he and Ray were saying goodbye to each other.

"Jeez," Christian muttered with a playful tone, "if I didn't know any better I would've thought the place was on fire." He thought Ana pulled him out of their like their lives depended on it.

She smirked at him as he opened up the passenger side door for her, and she slid inside, watching as Christian walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. With a smirk still prominent on her lips she said, "Well it's not my fault that my boyfriend looks like a god and I can't wait to be alone with him."

He flashed her a satisfied smile, more than pleased by her comment. Backing out of the driveway and then putting the car in drive, Christian drove them to their surprise destination. "You think I look like a god?" he asked, wanting her to say it again. He loved getting compliments from her even though he would never admit that out loud.

He didn't see her roll her eyes at him. "Now don't go getting a big head, but if you must know, I do think you look like Adonis in the flesh," she said gazing at his profile, capturing every single one of his features to memory.

"Adonis?" His smile grew even wider.

"The one and only," she purred.

He shifted his eyes away from the road for a quick moment to glance at her. He was surprised when she winked at him, letting him know that she was watching him and wasn't ashamed of it. He had to chuckle at her, but it was more of a shocked chuckle than a humorous chuckle. She was being openly flirtatious with him, more than she ever had been, and for some strange reason not only did that make him feel good but it made him even more nervous. He then knew that she knew what he was planning on doing, and he prayed that he wouldn't disappoint her.

Pushing aside his uncertainty, he adopted a lascivious smile of his own and said, "Well if I'm Adonis, you must be Aphrodite."

Her left arm was resting on the console between them, her body leaning more towards him. Tilting her head to the side and giving him a leering look that made his body instantly come alive, she ran her index finger up and down the hairy skin of his arm, leaving a small trail of scorched flesh and unfulfilled desire in its wake. "Sounds like the perfect couple to me," Ana whispered to him.

She was a little stunned herself by the way she was acting with him, but she wasn't apologetic. Her insides were churning and she felt a raw, primal hunger clawing through her body, begging to be released. Her young body was hot with desire and lust, and she was getting more and more anxious to share her love with her boyfriend. She almost felt desperate, but she had to admit that under the veil of her raging hormones was a ball of nervousness settling heavy in her gut. The unknown of what it would be like was a little overwhelming, and she wasn't sure what exactly to expect. But most of all she didn't want to disappoint Christian. She wanted their first time to be special, and something amazing, not a lousy attempt to have sex for the first time and the night being ruined.

Her eyes caught something familiar in the background as she continued to stare at Christian, and then she looked through the windshield. She immediately recognized where they were headed. "We're going to the house?" she asked, wonder and excitement coloring her voice.

He threw her an apprehensive look. "Is that okay?" he asked carefully.

She smiled widely at him. "Of course it is," she said. "I love going to that house with you." He looked away from the road and smiled admiringly at her, mirroring the smile on her lips. "So," she began again, "what do you have planned for us this evening, Mr. Grey?"

"Nope," he said shaking his head. "Can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"A surprise," she repeated slowly, an indulgent smile slowly creeping its way onto her lips. "I love it already."

He smirked at her. "But you don't even know what it is."

"I don't need to. Anything that you give me I will automatically love."

He reached across the console and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, pressing a lingering kiss against her warm skin. He held her hand in his all the way until he pulled onto the long, gravelly driveway with tall, green weeds shooting up through the rocks. The overhanging branches with different shaped leaves, the unkempt shrubs and wild bushes created a tunnel of various shades of greens, allowing only a few streaks of sunlight breaking through the thick canopy. When the bumpy path opened up into a circular driveway , Ana instantaneously noticed there was something different about the house, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

When Christian parked the car next to the old, run down water fountain, he felt a nervous tremor run through his hand as he opened his door to walk around the car and open Ana's. He was a little worried of what she would think or say, and the fact that he was putting so much pressure on himself to make the night perfect frustrated him a little.

Opening up the door for her he helped her out of the car, and held her hand in his as he looked her in the eyes before leading her to the house. "Ana, I-"

Not even letting him finish she grasped his face in between her hands and pulled his mouth down onto hers. His stunned gasp gave her tongue easy access, and she plunged her tongue into his mouth, moving one of her hands to the back of his head while the other was still pressed against his cheek.

Christians shock wore off quickly, immediately giving way to desire. He pressed his body closer against hers as he moved one hand down to her lower back and the other one cupped the back of her head. He licked her tongue, tasting her mouth and groaning unashamedly against her lips. Feeling a sudden surge of tingling desire race through his body, he closed the passenger side door and pushed her up against it, pressing his now hard erection into her belly. His mouth slanted over hers again and again, both of their lips bruising from there rapacious, lust-filled kiss.

Ana lifted her right leg and wrapped it around his hip, opening up herself more to him as the car supported her back. At the feeling of his erection pressing into her yearning body, she couldn't stop her body from acting on instinct when she began to grind her sensitive flesh against his hard one. She gripped him tighter as she began to feel her knees weaken and her breath become shallow. The pleasure striking through her body was a feeling that would never get old, and a feeling she would always welcome. It was addicting, and she craved it more than she craved air or food. She craved Christian.

Christian abruptly snatched his mouth away from Ana's, gasping a lungful of air and resting his head in between her neck and shoulder. He could feel his body beginning to build, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he detonated, but he didn't want to ejaculate into his pants for what he felt like would've been the thousandth time. The next time he came he wanted to be inside of Ana, he wanted to feel her around him, feel her warmth seeping into him and stoking the fire that burned for her.

He lifted his head and looked into her dark, passion-filled eyes. "I'm sorry," he said on a pant, still trying to catch his breath. "I just didn't want to come in my pants."

She placed her hands on the side of his face again, lowering her leg onto the course, gray gravel and nodded at him in understanding. "It's okay," she whispered, her breath caressing his face. "That was my fault anyway. I just had to kiss you."

He straightened his spine, smiling down at her and placing a chaste kiss against her mouth, noting how slightly red and swollen they were. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and said, "That was some kiss."

She smirked at him, lowering her hands down to his arms and squeezing them gently. "Make you weak in the knees?" she teased.

" _You_ make me weak in my knees," he corrected.

She ran her hands down his arms, to his chest and around his back, lowering her hands onto his behind and then greedily squeezing the firm, plump muscle under his jeans. Stepping closer to him so her lips were just barely touching his, she whispered, "Back at you, sweetness."

He was smiling when he locked his lips onto hers again before pulling away and taking her hand in his. "Okay, how about I show you that surprise now?" he asked, pulling her towards the front door.

"Yes, please," she said eagerly, letting him lead the way.

Walking up to the house, Christian placed his hand on the brass doorknob, his other hand still clasped in Ana's and turned to look at her before he opened the door. "You ready?" he asked, stalling to calm his frantic heart.

"Yes," she said, an excited smile on her lips as she enthusiastically nodded her head.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Christian twisted the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. He let her enter first and then he stepped in behind her, stopping just on the threshold of the foyer as Ana looked around with wide eyes and her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Surprise," Christian whispered in her ear from behind her.

She turned around to stare at him with a dumbfounded expression plastered on her face. "Wha . . . I-I don't . . . How . . . .?" she stuttered, shaking her head and gazing at him. She turned her focus back towards the inside of the house, still unable to come up with an intelligible sentence.

Lining the foyer was a wall of several wax candles of all shapes and sizes glowing in the dimly lit room. She was even more shocked to notice that the floors actually looked clean, and she didn't really smell the moldy, mildew odor the last time they came to the house. They created a lit path that directed her towards the kitchen, and before she realized what she was doing, her feet began to drag her body through the glowing path and what she saw had her standing frozen with her hand covering her mouth.

There on the kitchen island facing her were five clear crystal vases filled with bouquets of dark red roses, all placed strategically on the countertop to create a semi-circle. In the middle of the semi-circle was a single candle held in a tall, thick silver candle holder that had intricate swirls and designs carved into it, the top of it a shallow bowl that caught the melting cream-colored wax. Sitting in front of the candle was a folded card that was turned faced down so it looked like a tent.

The wall of burning candles glowing silently on the floor opened up into three different paths. One led to the island with the bouquet of roses, the one to the left of her led to the dining room and the one to her right led to the living room. Wanting to see what the card said, she took the short path towards the island and slowly reached out her hand to grab the thick, ivory-colored paper. Opening it, she read finely scribbled words written in black ink that she recognized as Christian's hand writing.

 _There was once a young boy who was walking through a well beaten path, not looking for anything in particular, and not knowing where the path he was traveling would take him. The trail was filled with many plants and trees that all looked the same, the same color, the same shape; nothing would distinguish one from the next._

 _As he continued to tread along the path he stumbled upon a plant in the middle of it. It was short and small, but it looked like the other plants surrounding him. At first glance he didn't notice anything unique about it, until he looked closer. The thin veins of the plants leaves were filled with gold, and instead of its small leaves being green like he thought, they were a blue-green opal. As he bent down to get an even closer look, he gently reached out to touch the delicate leaves. The moment his fingers connected with the plant, the trail opened up to a sunny meadow filled with beautiful wild flowers of various colors, the sun warming their petals and a cool breeze knocking them gently into one another. In the distance was a roaring waterfall that emptied into a small pond; the sun rays sparkling against the surface and the clear, cool water lapping gently against the soft earth._

 _The boy was struck by the beauty of it, and the calm serenity of the scene before him brought a genuine, content smile to his lips. Wanting to get closer, to feel embraced by the tranquility, he stood up, letting go of the plant, and the meadow and waterfall immediately vanished._

 _He instantly felt a sense of loss and hopelessness. He was sad and angry that it had just simply disappeared right in front of his eyes, that he didn't have the chance to explore or experience the simplistic extravagance that had seemingly evaporated into thin air._

 _Not able to accept that something that brought on genuine happiness was suddenly lost to him, he bent down again, touching the smooth leaves of the plant, and the meadow and waterfall was once again opened up to him. Realizing that the small plant, that at first glance looked insignificant and ordinary, but in reality was remarkable and extraordinary, was the key to his happiness and showed him a future filled with hope and peace, he knew he had to keep it._

 _Knowing he couldn't have one without the other, he carefully began to dig up the plant, moving away dried dirt and exposing its roots. He gently pulled the plant from the earth, and held it securely in his hands. Knowing he had to protect the special plant and preserve its incredible power, he gathered a large, thick leaf and a long flexible twig. Piling some moist, nutritious dirt on the leaf, he placed the small plant in the pile of dirt and then took the bendy twig and secured the plant in the leaf._

 _He stood up again and began walking towards the sunny meadow, rushing waterfall and glistening pond, a small, blissful smile on his lips as he stepped into his future, the key to it held securely in his hands._

 _Anastasia,_

 _Without you I am lost and alone. You are my guidance._

 _I will never find anyone on this planet that will ever be you. You are my one of a kind._

 _I've found a path to happiness and serenity. You are my future._

 _I'm living in sunshine and beauty. You are my world._

 _You are my everything. My light. My life. My love._

 _I will never stop loving you. Not even when time ends._

 _Forever and always,_

 _Christian._

Ana stared down at the handwritten note as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She held the paper close to her chest as she turned around, finding Christian standing directly behind her, looking at her with an apprehensive gaze. Shaking her head in a mix of wonderment, disbelief and absolute love, she beamed at him through her tears, and rushed towards him, jumping on him and wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. "I love you so much."

Burying his face in between her shoulder and neck, and banding his arms around her back he whispered, "I love you, too."

She released him and settled her feet back onto the floor. She placed her hands on the side of his face as she looked into his eyes with reverence, and pulled his mouth down to hers, sealing their lips in a loving kiss. Pulling back and keeping her hands on his face, she smiled at him as she stared into his mesmerizing, soft gray eyes.

"Did you write that all by yourself?" she asked him.

He looked down at her as he held her by the waist and smiled shyly at her. "I did," he answered.

She beamed at him, shaking her head and her eyes becoming glassy with more unshed tears. "Christian, I . . ." She paused, feeling speechless and nothing but warm, soul-capturing love. She tilted her head to the side as tears began to slip from her eyes. "I don't even know what to say. It was so beautiful. You're so beautiful. I can't believe you did all of this," she said waving her hand towards the house. "You're incredible, Christian Grey."

"So you liked the surprise?" he asked sounding hopeful, wiping her tears away from her eyes.

She scoffed at him, a shocked, disbelieving expression on her face. "Liked it? No. I loved it, Christian! I'm still trying to believe that you actually did all of this, that you wrote that incredible note!" She gave him a shy grin. "It's just simply spectacular. I'm in awe of you," she told him.

He trailed his index finger gently down her face, to her lips, running it smoothly over her full bottom lip. Smiling gently at her, he said, "I'm glad you love it, but that note isn't the only thing. I've planned dinner," he told her and grabbed her hand leading her through the candlelit path to the dining room, after she placed his card back in its place.

The wall candles diverged into a circle that surrounded a small, short table covered in a simple ivory table cloth. On either side of the table, placed across from one another, were red velvet floor pillows that acted as chairs. The table and the cushions were lying under a large white cover that was placed on the floor that had looked cleaned and polished to Ana, not the dusty and dirty floor she had seen when they last came to the house. On top of the table was a small, thin glass vase that held three red roses, two place settings that had silver metal food covers that Ana assumed their dinner was under, and two tall flutes of empty champagne glasses. Next to the table, closest to the sliding French doors, was a small silver bucket lying on top of a stool-type thing that was filled with ice and a bottle of some sort of drink was nestled in the ice. Over the glass French doors was a thin, sheer red curtain that flowed innocently into the room every time the wind blew, showing that the doors had been opened.

Ana turned her wide eyes towards Christian, not stopping the wide beaming smile pulling the corner of her lips up. "How did you get all of this set up? Is this the plan/idea that you were talking about that you wanted Elliot to help you with?" she asked curiously as she stood in front of him, her hands resting on his hips.

"It is," he answered, nodding his head and wrapping his fingers around her slim upper arms.

She flexed her fingers into his hard flesh, her grin still shining on her face. "I still can't believe this, Christian. This is so romantic. And I love it. This has to be the most spectacular thing I have ever seen," she told him, her voice full of wonderment.

He smiled down at her and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close to him as he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply, locking her enticing scent to memory. He was more than happy that she loved it. Seeing her happy made him happy, and everything he did, everything he said was only in effort to make her happy.

Giving her a tight squeeze, he removed his arms from around her and held her by the shoulders as he gave her a loving smile. Pushing some of her hair away from her face and tucking behind her ear he said, "I'm glad you love it, but the night isn't finished yet. Come on, dinners waiting."

He took her hand and walked over to their seating area, helping her lower herself onto the floor pillow before taking a seat on his. Reaching over into the bucket he grabbed the bottle with a long neck and a wide bottom. Holding it up to her he asked, "Would you like some sparkling white grape juice, madam?"

Ana picked up her glass and tilted it close to him. "Love some," she purred with a seductive smile and earning herself a sexy wink from him.

Pulling the cork from the bottle, he poured the cool, crisp drink in her glass until it was three quarters of the way full, and then poured himself the same amount. Sitting his glass down by the side of his covered plate, he trailed his eyes up to Ana and caught her staring at him. She only smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back.

Slightly raising his brow, he asked, "You ready to eat now?"

"Mhmm," she hummed to him with an enthusiastic nod of her head as she gazed at him like he was her meal.

He smirked at her. "Okay, remove the cover then," he said, picking up his own just as Ana did.

Under both of their food covers was a deep red glass plate filled with generous portions of grilled seasoned tilapia, steamed green beans, and roasted red potatoes with a golden brown dinner roll on the side. Christian was pleased to see that the food cover did its job and kept their food warm, seeing small swirls of steam rising from their meal. He smiled up at Ana when she looked at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"Did you make this?" she asked quietly.

He chuckled, thinking that if he had made the food it would all be charred and inedible. "No. I order this from a restaurant Elliot recommended," he told her.

She smiled back at him with a small shake of her head. "Well it smells good and looks delicious. Thank you," she said gratefully, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You're more than welcome, baby," he responded genuinely.

Ana gave him a heated look before she reached for her fork rolled up into an ivory cloth, and looked away quickly. Her hormones were still surging rapidly through her body, and she was feeling needy for Christian, and everything he had done for her only made her want him more. She was blown away, speechless and extremely shocked by everything he had done to give her the most romantic night, even more romantic than some of the romance movies she'd seen. It was all beautiful with the softly glowing candles, the roses and the red tones coloring the room. She also couldn't believe that it looked like he had sparsely tried to fix up the place; like how the floors looked clean and she even noticed that the windows looked clearer. Her heart blossomed and swelled with love for her boyfriend, thinking how no one has ever done anything so special and thoughtful for her. She didn't know what she did to deserve Christian in her life, but she was grateful and would cherish what he had done for her until she took her last breath.

Christian watched as Ana slowly took a bite of her food as he ate his, watching her reaction and seeing if he chose an appropriate meal. He would've been distraught and aggravated with himself if he picked a dinner selection that she didn't like, but the expression in her face as she chewed and swallowed her food told him he chose well.

"This is really good," she said appreciatively.

He grinned at her. "It is," he agreed.

They both sat on top of the velvet cushion with their legs crossed beneath them as they chatted and ate together, enjoying each other's company and basking in the comfortability and love surrounding them. Ana told him about the day she had with her father as they took bites in between words, and then Christian told her about the time he spent with his aunt in Spokane the day before. They laughed together, and in between the time when they were quietly eating their food they shared love-filled glances mixed with desire and lust. As they got closer to the end of their meal, Ana had been touching him, brushing her fingers up and down his arms, rubbing her leg against his and holding his hand on top of the table.

Christian had taken note of every single one of her touches, and made sure to send her some flirty, leering looks her way, egging her on and making the atmosphere between them steamy and hot. The nervousness Christian had felt earlier had dissipated tremendously. Knowing that she had liked the surprise and the dinner made him more confident, and the way she had been flirting and touching him had definitely helped. He could tell by the way that she was looking at him and acting with him that she knew how the night was going to end, and thinking about that made his nervousness and anxiety slowly creep back up his spine. He had talked to Elliot about it, only getting the need-to-know information and none of the details, and the main word of advice from his older brother was to relax and take it slow, or a pace that was comfortable for them. He kept that in mind, but the main concern picking at his brain was how Ana would act. He wanted her to enjoy it, and he was nervous that she wouldn't like it, or that he would do something wrong. He wanted the night to be magical and special, not ending in a disaster.

Ana's satisfied sigh brought him back to reality. He glanced up at her and saw her looking around the room, her head resting on her fist as her elbow sat on the table, a serene smile on her face. Her eyes shifted and settled on his, her smile grew wider, the affection for him clear on her face.

"I love you," she mouthed to him.

"I love you, too," he mouthed back, then stood up and held his hand out to her. "Dance with me?" he asked as he pulled her to her feet.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "But there's no music," she stated, putting her arms on his shoulders and locking her hands behind his neck.

He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him so their bodies were touching, then he smoothed his hands around to her back and held her close to him. "We don't need music," he said as he peered down at her, gazing into her ocean blue eyes as she stared into his steely gray ones.

They began to sway back and forth, silently moving around the table where they had finished their meal, being careful of the surrounding candles lining the seating area. The only sounds were of the wind bristling through the trees, the evening chirping of birds and crickets, and the low croak of toads on the lake as they held onto one another, staring into each other's eyes and dancing to the sounds of nature. They moved from side to side, their feet gently shuffling across the floor as their bodies kept to a silent beat.

Christian held Ana close, and with the way she was gazing up at him, like he was the only man in the world, he couldn't resist leaning down and locking his lips onto hers. He meant for it to be chaste and sweet, but the moment his mouth touched hers a raw, burning need swelled within him, begging for release. He stopped dancing and moved one of his hands to cup the back of her head while the other slid down to her backside, rapaciously flexing his fingers into her body as his lips slanted over hers again and again. When Ana moved her hands into his hair and tugged he groaned into her mouth, pulling her even closer to his body, rubbing his hardening erection into her cotton-covered skin. When she gasped at the sensation, he stuck his tongue into her mouth and tasted her, licking her mouth and her tongue.

Ana was beginning to become light headed with want, the pure desire and ferocious need paralyzing her mind and weakening her body. She wanted Christian, she needed him and her body was yearning for him, her insides tightening and moistening. His kisses where driving her mad, and every passing second seemed to be a losing battel of wills; she didn't know how long it would be until she snapped, begging for him to take her, wanting to feel him all around her and inside her. As he kissed her with uninhibited passion, she did the same, biting his lower lip and sucking his tongue into her mouth, subtly grinding her body slowly against his.

"Christian," she whispered breathlessly as he began to kiss down her neck, sending warm tingles through her.

He licked her neck just under her ear, smiling against her heated skin when he felt her tremor. "What?" he asked softly, enjoying the way he made her lose herself while trying to control his body in the process.

Her hands were gripping onto his biceps and she dug her nails into him as if she was holding on for dear life. "Take me. Please. I need you," she begged him, her desperation heard through her words.

He removed his lips from her neck and leaned his head back to gaze at her. Placing his hands on the side of her face, he brushed his thumbs against her smooth cheeks. "Are you sure?" he asked, gazing intently into her eyes. "We don't have to do anything if you aren't ready."

"I'm ready," she assured him, gripping her fingers around his wrists, and staring into his eyes, her gaze hot and wanting. "Please."

Christian leaned down and softly pressed his lips against hers as he held her face in his hands. "Okay," he agreed. "Come with me."

He pulled her back into the kitchen, following the candlelit path. He led her through the kitchen with the roses and his hand written card and into the living room, the candles guiding their way. When they entered the living room Christian held his breath, awaiting Ana's reaction, and when he looked at her, her eyes were wide and her hand was covering her mouth as she stared speechless at the scene before them.

Centered in the middle of the room facing them was a queen sized futon mattress. It was draped in dark red satin sheets and white rose petals were thrown aimlessly on top of the bed and all around it. There were two pillows, both sheathed in matching pillow cases and a single white rose lying in between them. Like the dining table, the bed was surrounded in candles but unlike the creamy color of the candles in the dining room and kitchen, the ones all around the bed were blood red and creamy white and all small. The bed was placed across from the French doors and windows that also had a long panel of sheer red curtains hanging in front of them, and like the doors in the dining room, they were open, a cool breeze billowing into the room but not strong enough to blow out the candles. The floor also looked cleaner in there, and in the corner was the piano; it looked polished and sitting on top of the lid were cream-colored candles of differing heights flickering gently in the dimly lit room.

Ana turned to Christian, once again feeling speechless, but irrevocably and hopelessly in love with him. Slowly closing the distance between them, she locked her arms around his neck, lifting her hands into his hair and bringing his mouth down to hers to kiss him. "I love you," she whispered against his mouth as her eyes focused on his. "So much it hurts."

Staring into her eyes, Christian tightened his arms around her waist and closed his mouth over hers again, letting his body tell her what he felt. His lips moved over hers slowly as his hands leisurely slid over her body, feeling her and slightly digging his fingers into her skin. Her fingers scratched his scalp as she moaned into his mouth, loving the feeling of his hands roaming all around her body. Opening his eyes for a split second to see where he was going, he began walking forwards, pushing Ana backwards following the lit path leading to the bed.

When they were standing at the edge of the mattress he pulled his mouth away from his, and peered into her eyes. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked again, seeking reassurance.

Ana roughly grasped his face into her hands and pulled his head down to hers. Their mouths were opened and she immediately snuck her tongue into his mouth, kissing him with her tongue as she pushed her body closer against his. He groaned and placed his hands on her behind, pushing her closer into his groin, accepting the reassurance she'd given him.

Ana removed her hands from his face and began trailing her hands all over him, feeling every crevice and muscle defining his body. She moaned deep in her throat and tilted her head back when Christian began kissing down her neck again. She was beginning to pant uncontrollably, and the feeling of their cloths on their bodies was distracting her. She wanted them off. Slowly she moved her fingers under Christian's shirt as he continued to kiss and lick her neck, driving her crazy. She impatiently ran her fingers over the skin covering his abdomen, lifting his shirt as she moved her fingers higher. She smiled to herself when she felt him shiver at her touch. She continued to move he fingers upward, but she was becoming frustrated because they weren't moving fast enough, and she wanted his clothes off.

"I want to take off your shirt," she said as his mouth sucked gently on her neck.

He pulled his lips away from her enticing skin and stared at her, a white hot gleam in his eye. "You take off mine, I take off yours," he suggested.

She eagerly nodded her head, her eager fingers itching to take his clothes off and feel his bare skin. "Okay," she agreed and reached for his shirt.

He smirked at her avid movements, pleased and relieved that she wanted what he wanted. He felt as impatient as she did, but wanting her to be comfortable he let her set the pace. He lifted his arms above his head and bent at the waist so she could pull his shirt off him, dropping it to the floor when it was removed. She stared at his bare chest with uninhibited desire, her mouth slightly open to accommodate her rapid breaths and her fingers wiggling restlessly at her sides. Christian stepped towards her, reaching his hands out to her and she stepped closer. He reached for the hem of her dress, but she stopped him.

"You have to undo the bottom," she told him and then turned around, lifting her hair from her neck.

Christian unbuttoned the tiny pearl-like button, and then placed his lips on her neck as he reached down to grab the hem of her dress. He softly bit into her flesh as he slowly pulled her dress up, his fingers grazing her skin as he moved. He heard her softly moan, and the sound made his erection pulse with hunger. When she lifted her arms, he pulled her dress over her head and dropped it on top of his shirt.

When she turned around to face him he had to take a deep breath. Even in the soft glow of the room he could clearly see every soft and hard detail of her body. She was wearing a white strapless bra and dark blue lacy topped cotton underwear. His eyes trailed up and down her about a dozen times, not able to get enough at the sight of her. "You're beautiful, Ana," he whispered to her once his eyes found hers.

She smiled shyly at him, and then moved closer. She let her hands slowly run over his body, making her feel even more willing and ready to be taken by him. His body was hard, his muscles defined. She loved the sexy V of muscle that shot up from his jeans and curved around his hip bones. As she gazed at him she felt the sudden urge to stick her tongue out and lick him all over, tasting his skin and biting into the thick slabs of muscle. She clenched her thighs together at the thought, the throbbing in between her legs and the crippling need driving her to insanity.

He watched as she reacted to the sight of him, feeling satisfied when he saw a subtle flush paint her checks and her thighs clench together. Reaching out to her, he pulled her towards him, letting his hands glide down her body. He anxiously imagined what it would feel like to have her nude and under him, the feel of her soft body pressed against his.

"Are you going to take off my jeans, too?" he asked her as he stared down at her as she stared up at him.

She nodded her head, her hand instantly reaching out to unbutton his jeans and pulling down his zipper. She stuck her fingers into his waistband, and unknowingly into the elastic band of his boxer briefs, and pulled them both down in a rush, gasping when she realized she had completely unclothed him.

"I-I . . ." she stuttered as she stared down at his erection.

She had seen him naked before but it was different. They were standing face to face and he looked longer and thicker than what she remembered. She gulped loudly, and opened her mouth to lick her dry lips as she felt her body react to the sight of him. She felt a hot, thick liquid seep from her and her nipples strained against the confines of her bra.

Not even realizing what she was doing before she did it, she sank to her knees in front of him and took his erection into her hands. She ignored Christian's sudden protest and opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the tip of him. She glanced up at him as she sank her fingers into his hard, hairy thighs while the fingers of her other hand held the base of his erection. His head was held back and his mouth was open, his deep groans escaping from his lips only arousing Ana more. Basing her actions off her previous experience with him, she opened her mouth wider, shielding her teeth and slipped him further into her mouth.

"Jesus, Ana," Christian breathed lowly.

She hummed around him and he felt the muscles in his thigh tense and strain, she resisted the urge to smile. Gripping her right hand tighter around the base of his erection, she slid her mouth back towards the tip, squeezing her lips around him as she moved.

"Oh my God," he groaned above her and placed both of his hands on the back of her head.

She scooted closer to him and began moving faster over him, tasting a salty-sweet substance on the back of her tongue. She swirled her tongue around his smooth skin and sucked him as best she could, remembering to breathe in and out through her nose.

"Ana," Christian panted, his fingers digging into her scalp, "I don't think I can last. I can't hold on."

She hummed around him again, wanting him to let go, wanting to taste him. She closed her lips even tighter around him and pulled her mouth away from the base of his erection. When she felt the first spurts of hot, creamy liquid coat her tongue she swallowed it down, and continued to slide her mouth up and down him until the tremors left his body and he had no more to give. Removing her mouth from him she looked up at him as she kneeled before him, smiling satisfied with herself as he kept his eyes closed and panted heavily above her.

Christian looked down at her with a smug smile shadowing her lips. Regaining his strength, he kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans, and then leaned down to hook his hands under her arms and pull her up and carry her over to the rose covered bed. Without warning he smashed his mouth onto hers, ignoring the taste of him lingering on her tongue. She had sucked him into oblivion, and he was going to make her feel as good and free as she made him feel. He massaged his lips against hers; letting his hands roam all over her until they reached the back of her thighs. Gripping her soft body into his hands, he lifted her and hauled her close, making her gasp as he pushed her chest onto his.

Instinctively Ana locked her legs around his waist, and he languidly lowered them to the bed. With her legs still wrapped around him, he kneeled on the bed and then slowly fell forward as he held Ana in his arms. He ravaged her mouth until she was lying flat against the mattress, her hair fanned out behind her and her head resting on the pillow closest to the French door. Christian pulled his mouth away from hers and stared down at her with swollen lips, his naked body lying on top of her. "If you want me to stop anytime tell me, okay?" he asked her.

Ana only nodded her head, not sure she would be able to speak if she wanted to. She felt like she was on fire. Her skin was over-sensitized and the feeling of Christian's naked body resting on top of hers made her twitch and squirm in anticipation. She wanted him more than ever, her body was calling out to him, wanting to feel him and be possessed by him.

Christian kissed her mouth again and then began trailing kisses down her neck to her chest. Ana's breathing began to increase in anxious expectation, and when he reached around her back to unclasp her bra, she eagerly arched her back. Her heart raced when he pulled away her bra and her breasts were displayed bare to him. He looked up at her through his lashes as she watched what he was doing. He began kissing and licking around the swell of her breasts, his hot tongue scorching her skin. As he was paying attention to only one breast at a time, Ana tried to calm her writhing body. The feeling of his mouth on her was like pure ecstasy, and when his tongue circled around her hardened nipple she couldn't help the surprised gasp or the low moan that escaped her mouth when he closed his lips around her pebbled flesh.

"Ah, Christian," she breathed as he sucked on her.

Her hips began to circle, seeking some sort of friction. She moaned loud when her covered clitoris found contact with Christian's bare penis. The uninhibited surge of pleasure she felt was like no other, and she had no control of her body as if it had a mind of its own. Christian switched to her other breast just as he slid his hand down the length of her body to her hip and held her still. She let out a frustrated groan which immediately became a low moan when he suckled her breast.

Her toes curled and she moved her hands into Christian's hair. He softly bit her nipple and her hips bucked up even though she was restrained by his hand.

"That feels so good," she told him, unashamed of the moans slipping from her lips.

Christian smiled against her skin and then moved lower, kissing and licking down her stomach until he reached the lace waistband of her panties. Looking at her through hooded, soft gray eyes, he curled his fingers into the dark fabric and sat up as he pulled them off her legs and threw them on the pile of their other discarded clothes, only after removing her sandals. As he lowered himself back onto the mattress in between her legs, he slowly kissed and sucked her thigh, until he reached his destination.

When his tongue made contact with her hot, wet flesh her hips jerked forward and a long, low moan echoed in the room. She gripped the cool sheets as his tongue circled her clitoris and moved up and down through her sensitive flesh. She moved one of her hands from the satin sheets into his hair and fisted her hands tightly, pulling the thick glossy, strands at the roots.

"Christian. Oh my God, Christian," she moaned out on short, rapid breaths.

She let out a small cry when his finger circled around her entrance and then slipped inside. Her chest rose and fell with her quick short pants as her fingers and toes curled into the sheets and her eyes clenched shut. Her hips ground against his mouth and she felt her body suck his finger deeper inside her every time it plunged into her. The feeling of pleasure and bliss clogging her body became too much, and like a lightning bolt, fast and hot, she detonated, moaning loudly as her body twitched and writhed at the hands of her boyfriend. She lay flat on the bed with her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath as Christian kissed back up her body.

Christian loomed over her when he braced his arms on either side of her head and his body was lying between her legs. He gently pressed a kiss to her mouth and smiled adoringly down at her when her eyes opened, displaying her bright ocean blue eyes.

"You taste better than our dinner," he told her with a lascivious smirk, and then laughed when a rosy hue colored her cheeks and her nose scrunched up.

She unclenched her fist from the smooth sheets and moved her hands to his muscular back. "I can't believe you said that," she told him, her body settling after the aftershocks of her mind shattering orgasm.

"I'm only telling you the truth, baby. You taste delicious."

She squirmed under him, his words making her feel needy, that and the fact that his naked body was lying on top of her. "Well if it's any consolation you taste just as good as candy," she said softly, her fingers tracing soft circles on his back. A loud clap of thunder cracked in the distance making Ana jump and tense, effectively making the most sensitive areas of their bodies glide against each other. She held back a groan and closed her eyes at the sensation, the pleasure of his body stimulating her made her weak and useless.

Christian smoothed his fingers down her face as he began to rub his erection into her moist, warm flesh, basking in the way her nipples brushed against his chest as she panted and the way her mouth was slightly hanging open and her eyes were squeezed shut. Her fingernails dug into his hard back and raked down him, leaving bright red scratches and Christian groaned loudly, his breath blowing against her face as he stimulated both of them. Another clap of thunder echoed in the distance and the wind bristled through the trees, the leaves swaying back in forth in the wind. The sheer curtain blew into the room and a cool draft with the scent of rain blew over them, cooling their skin.

Ana clenched her thighs around him, the pleasure spiking from that point of contact and radiating throughout the rest of her body. "Christian, please," she began to beg, her body ached for him and she couldn't keep still. "I want you inside me." She opened her eyes and gazed at him, her heated stare imploring him to give her what she wanted.

With his forearms caged around her head, he leaned down and kissed her, his swollen lips moving gently over hers. Pulling away he said, "Okay." He got up and reached for his jeans, shoving his hand into the back pocket and pulling out a condom. Kneeling in between her legs he gazed down at her, the flickering candlelight illuminating his face as the darkening gray sky shadowed the room. "If you don't like something, or you want me to stop just tell me, alright?" he asked.

"Alright," she agreed, nodding her head and watching as he tore open the condom and rolled it onto his pulsing erection.

Christian was more thankful for ever for his older brother. After Ana had sucked the life out of him, he wasn't sure if he would be able to get hard again. Elliot told him that going down on a girl allows her to be better prepared for him, and it can help him get ready again. And he was ready. He felt like he could burst, and he didn't know how long he could be inside Ana before he lost the fight and ejaculated before he wanted. Hoping that he could please her as well as he wanted to, he leaned back over her, settling his body on top of her, and capturing her head in between his forearms.

He leaned down and kissed her, his skin tingling when she placed her hands on the side of his face, holding his head in place. He could feel the slickness in between her legs and the feeling made him twitch and pulse. Pulling his mouth away from hers he looked down into her eyes, seeking the reassurance he needed for one last time before they gave themselves to each other.

"Are you ready?" he asked. When she eagerly nodded her head he said, "Lift your legs higher and wrap them around me." He grabbed her right thigh and hitched it up so it was resting on his back, locking with her other leg.

With a racing heart and anxious fingers, her reached in between them and positioned himself at her entrance. He gazed into her wide eyes as he slowly slid the tip of his erection inside of her. He kept his eyes on her, watching her reaction as he gradually sank deeper into her. When he was half way inside he was tempted to just shove the rest of himself in, but he didn't want to hurt her. With his body trembling with the strain of effort to hold back and a thin sheen of sweat coating his skin he breathlessly said, "I don't want to hurt you."

Ana shook her head as she tried to lay still beneath him, her body was hugging the portion of Christian's erection that was inside of her. A boom of thunder shook the house as she said on panting breath, "You're not hurting me. Just push the rest inside." Her hands hand moved to his back and she flexed her fingers into him as clenched her thighs tighter, trying to push him deeper into her.

Christian let out a shaky breath and braced his body as he quickly sank the rest of him deeper inside Ana, wincing regretfully when he heard her sharp cry of pain.

Ana closed her eyes tightly as she felt the sharp burn of her tender skin ripping, but it quickly dissipated, and all she felt was a full, unfamiliar sensation deep inside her. Opening her eyes, she locked her attention on Christian as he held himself steady inside her, not wanting to move and hurt her again.

"I'm sorry, Ana," he gasped out.

He was having a hard time controlling himself. She was so tight and warm; her body was squeezing him so fiercely he didn't think he would be able to move. He gasped above her as he tried to control himself.

"Christian, please move," Ana begged him and she began to wiggle under him. The feeling of him inside her was taking her to the edge of oblivion and she was ready to fall over. The feeling was like no other she had ever felt before. She could feel him pulsing all around her, and her body clenched and sucked him deeper into her body, wanting to steal his seed. She bucked her hips into him, inadvertently making him slide further in and she let out a surprised moan that turned into a satisfied sigh.

"Ana, I-"

"Please, Christian," Ana pleaded, cutting him off.

Releasing his breath, Christian pulled out of her and pushed back inside. The pleasure he felt made his eyes roll into his head and his muscles began to burn with the exertion of his restraint. The sounds of thunder moved closer and the wind blew more forcefully outside as he slowly continued to slide in and out of his girlfriend, slowly loving her and giving himself something that no one else would ever have.

Ana closed her eyes and held her head back against the cool satin sheets as nothing but undiluted bliss paralyzed her body. She let out breathy moans and low groans, he body greedily accepting every thrust and pull Christian's body gave her. Every passing second her body acclimatized more and more to the foreign feeling of a man's erection sinking deep into her, and the burning desire boiling within her quickened her pulse and made her hungry for more.

"Faster," she breathed, her hot breath blowing against his face as she scored her nails down his back and jerked her hips up to meet his slow thrusts. His low primal growls were increasing her desire, increasing the wild lust surging through her body and charring every cell within her.

"I don't want to hurt you," Christian said breathlessly as sweat began to bubble on his upper lip and forehead.

"You're not hurting me," Ana said, sounding frustrated and desperate. "I need you to move faster."

Spreading his bent legs wider, he leaned his body closer against Ana and began to buck his hips faster and a little harder into Ana. The sensation of her body sheathing him and sucking him in like a vacuum sent tingles down his spine and set fire to all of his nerves, lighting him up from the inside. Her moans became louder and drawn out as her body tensed and held onto him. The feeling of her nails digging into his back sent a different spike of pleasure through his body, and he knew he his orgasm was coming up fast.

Christian had shifted a certain way, and a spot Ana had never known had been discovered as he rubbed over it again and again. Her locked feet were pushing against his backside, forcing him deeper each time he thrust inside her. An earth-shattering crack of thunder sounded right above them just as Ana felt the first tremors of her orgasm sneak up and snatch her away from reality. Her back arched and she pushed her breasts into Christian, her over-sensitive skin and rock-hard nipples brushing against his misted chest. It began to downpour as she found her release, her low, breathy moan overshadowing the soothing beat of rain as it fell to the earth.

Ana's expression of pure ecstasy and the way her orgasm made her body freeze and contract around him, set him off. His body tensed and his erection throbbed as he poured his love into Ana on a low groan that could have been mistaken for a ravaged growl. He jerked and pulsated inside of her before his sweaty, tired body fell on top of her.

They sat in a dimly lit room, the sound of pouring rain and their heavy breathing the only noises heard between them. Christian rolled off her and fell to the side, the satin sheets cooling his body and the smooth rose petals sticking to his damp skin. They said nothing, both of them lying on their backs, with their eyes closed as they calmed their breathing and listened to the sound of heavy droplets of water beating against the earth.

"That was . . . that was . . . Oh my God," Ana breathed, first to break the silence and turning her head to look at him. She let out a breathless laugh and rolled onto her side to face Christian.

Christian turned his head and gazed at her with apprehensive eyes. "You liked it?" he asked.

Ana let out another breathless laugh. "I more than liked it. That was like nothing I was expecting. It was so beautiful and amazing, and you made all of this so special." She shook her head and gave him a soft, loving smile. "Thank you, Christian. This has to be the best day of my life, and it was all because of you. I love you so much." She moved her body so half of her naked chest was lying on top of him and showed her gratitude with a tender kiss.

He rubbed his fingers up and down her spine as he stared at with glowing eyes filled with love. "You're my world, Ana. I would do anything for you. I would make it my dying wish to make you happy every day and love you to the ends of the earth," he told her with complete sincerity.

She rested her head on his shoulder as her right hand rested on his left cheek, her fingers gently moving back and forth over his skin. "The only thing that would ever keep me happy is having you, Christian. You're my life. I wouldn't be able to live without you," she whispered to him as she gazed into his soft gray eyes.

He smiled shyly at her and pulled him closer to him, kissing her hair and inhaling her inviting scent that smelled of both of them and a new, musky scent that he guessed was the unfamiliar scent of sex. Realizing that he still had the condom on his deflated erection, he pulled it off, tying it at the end and throwing it near their pile of clothes. He shifted his body so he was resting chest to chest with Ana as they lay quietly, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

With his fingers still rubbing against her smooth, warm skin he thoughtfully said, "One day I'm going to buy this house and land and make it a home for us. For our family."

Ana tilted her head upwards to look into his eyes, a content smile playing on her lips. "Sounds like a dream come true," she said and then let out a happy, sated sigh. "You're my dream come true, Christian. There will never be anyone else for me. It will only ever be you."

He closed his eyes, a blissful smile pulling at his lips as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. With the rain still pouring down, the flickering lights of the melting candles surrounding them and the glow of their love lingering on their skin, they lay happily in each other's arms, relishing the feeling of being together.

Christian blew out a soft, peaceful sigh, knowing that as long as he had Ana in his arms, the path to his future would always be bright and tranquil, filled with nothing but love and happiness.

Kissing her one last time on her hair as she lay against his hard, warm flesh, he softly whispered, "I love you, Ana. I will love you forever."

 **I hope their first lemon was good, I don't really have much perspective to go by so if you thought it was terrible I'm sorry. I just want to take another quick moment to give you all another genuine thank you for your reviews on the last chapter. It really boosted my confidence and it made me try to publish this faster, and write it the best way possible. I really do hope you guys liked it, but if not that's okay. I start my first class tomorrow so I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I promise I will not leave you guys hanging too long. Until then, thank you all for reading and have a wonderful week!**


	13. It's so hard saying goodbye

**Sorry for any and all mistakes you may come across.**

 **August 2, 2002**

Christian thrusted harder into Ana as she lay under him on her bed. Their hands were clasped above her head and their mouths melded together as they let their bodies move to the passionate rhythm of their lovemaking. Ana writhed under him, her hips thrusting up to meet his, seeking more of the mind-numbing bliss that makes her body tingle and her limbs languid and heavy. Their breaths mingled together as they continued to move faster and harder, tipping closer and closer to the precipice.

"Ana," Christian groaned into her mouth, feeling his spine tingle, his release approaching fast.

Ana let out a long drawn out moan when Christian thrusted deep into her, hitting that hidden spot inside of her, and let go, calling out his name as if in pain.

Christian gripped her hands harder in his and buried himself into a few more times until he found his own release. Both of their orgasms felt like it went on forever as the sound of each other's release sent them into a place where nothing but ecstasy and pleasure existed.

Christian lay on top of Ana as they caught their breaths, both of their bodies worn out from their lovemaking. Rolling off of her, he smirked when Ana let out a moan that told him he did his deed right. He pulled off the condom, tying the end and throwing it on top of his jeans, making sure to dispose it where no one—namely Ana's father—will see it.

Ana had her eyes closed as she faced the ceiling, her chest rising and falling with each pant as her body slowly calmed down from the exertion. When she felt her breathing return to normal and her heart rate fall down, she turned her head and gazed at Christian.

Christian was already gazing at her, so when her ocean blue eyes fell upon him, he couldn't help but grin at her.

"I'm tired, but I will never get tired of doing that," Ana said with a smirk as she let her eyes leisurely trail down his body.

Christian chuckled. "I'm glad I can please you."

"Please me you do," Ana breathed on a sigh as she admired her boyfriend's body and his now flaccid penis.

Christian only smiled as he stared at Ana, her eyes hooded and her nude body completely on display for him. He knew that he would never get tired of looking at her naked body. Aside from the dirty magazine every once in a while that he got from Elliot's room, he had never seen a woman's nude body up close and personal. But now that he's seen Ana's he had no desire to ever see another woman naked. He thought she was perfect in every down to the two tiny beauty moles that lined the inside of her right thigh.

Since their first time in the abandoned house, they have rarely gone a day without having their clothes on. Now that they knew what it felt like to be intimate with each other in that way, they couldn't seem to get enough, and the more they did it the more they wanted it. They found time to sneak around without their parents suspecting anything, and a few times did it in Christian's bedroom even when his parents were home but didn't know Christian was.

This was the first time they had ever done it in Ana's bed, and although they both enjoyed as much as the other times, Christian was paranoid that Ray would walk in and catch them in the act. Ana told him multiple times before their clothes came off that Ray was out somewhere and wouldn't be home till later, but that didn't really calm Christian's fears. But now that he's still feeling the aftershocks of his release, his body is completely relaxed.

He felt Ana sigh against him and he smiled in adoration when he looked down and saw her sound asleep next to him. They had spent all day together and most of the day before together as well since Ana would be going on her camping trip with her father and he wouldn't see her for almost a week. They had done all kinds of activities and just enjoyed each other's company, but when the tension became too much they came to Ana's house to relieve the tension. Christian smirked thinking about how much he's worn her out, and how worn out he always feels when they're in bed together, not that he would complain about it, of course.

Deciding to let Ana sleep for a while, he redressed and covered Ana with her blankets and left her room to go to the living room and watch TV. He was sitting on the loveseat watching the Mariners when he felt skinny, pale arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Hey, baby, I thought I left you in there to sleep," Christian said as he turned his head to kiss her arm.

"I was, but I woke up and you weren't there. I thought you left for a minute."

Ana came around the couch, wearing a long t-shirt Christian had let her borrow that she never returned and a pair of boy shorts. She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as she turned her body to face to TV.

"I'd never leave you, Ana," he whispered to her, his eyes on her rather than the TV.

He felt his heart rate spike a little as the conversation he had with his father and grandfather popped up unbidden in his mind. He knew he had to tell Ana, but he didn't know how, and he didn't want to have to tell her. He knew that she asked her father to talk to her mother about staying her during the school year, and although he knew he wasn't the entire reason she wanted to be in Seattle when school started again, he knew he was part of it. He couldn't help but feel guilty knowing that she would be here, but he wouldn't be.

His father and grandfather came up with a deal that would make everyone—except Christian—moderately happy. According to his grandpa Trevelyan, Christian had to attend at least two years of college for him to receive his money, and if Christian decided that it wasn't for him, he could come back home, despite what his father thinks. Of course Christian was upset with the arrangement considering he didn't have a choice in the matter, but he knew that he needed that money and getting what you want sometimes take sacrifice. He just wished that Ana didn't have to be a part of that sacrifice.

He gazed at her as she stared ahead at the TV as she channeled surfed, looking for something more interesting. He didn't know how to tell her he was leaving in a couple weeks because he knew it would upset her, and he promised to only make her happy.

Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "Ana?"

"Hmm?" she hummed her eyes still on the TV.

"I have to tell you something."

At the sound of his voice Ana put the remote down and shifted in his lap to look at him. She frowned at him when he eyes caught his wary look and the apprehensive lines surrounding his eyes and mouth.

"What is it?" she breathed, her heart stopping for a moment only to kick in overdrive. She was afraid he was going to tell her something bad by the look on her face, and her imagination was running away with her as she contemplated all of the possibilities.

He took another deep breath and tried to swallow but his throat was suddenly dry. "I . . . I—um, I love you," he said, grimacing on the inside and berating himself for not just saying it. But the way she was looking at him with her big blue eyes and the worry he saw in them. He couldn't bring himself to tell her something that he knew what cause serious problems.

Ana's face softened into a smile and she relaxed against him. Leaning down she pressed her lips against his in a soft caress and whispered, "I love you, too," against him mouth.

She pulled away, her eyes shining with love as she gazed at him, and he felt like the lowest piece of crap. He decided then to just tell her after a long, fun getaway with her father. He didn't want to tell her bad news and then send her away with Ray for a week knowing that she wouldn't have any fun.

Ana sat up again and pulled herself up from his lap and waked over to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" she asked, as she opened the refrigerator and searched for something to make.

"Uh, yeah," Christian answered as he followed her to the kitchen.

Ana hummed as she rummaged through the fridge and then moved to the cabinets to find something to eat. Moving back to the refrigerator, she opened the freezer door and her eyes lit up when she pulled out a frozen pizza.

"You want a pizza?" she asked, turning to him and looking at him for over the breakfast bar as she held the box in her hands.

He smiled at her and nodded his head, knowing he couldn't tell her 'no' since that specific type of store bought pizza was her favorite.

Ana bounced around as she preheated the oven and prepared the pizza, tearing it from its plastic wrap and placing it on an aluminum-covered pan. She turned back around to Christian as she waited for the oven to preheat, and frowned when she saw Christian's lips turned down and his brows furrowed.

She wondered why he suddenly started acting so weird. Not even an hour before he had been fine—happy and loving, and now he seemed like he had something on his mind. She sighed and wondered if it was about his dad getting on him more about going to college as the days to enrollment drew nearer. She was fond of Carrick when he was being a laid back fun parent, but when he started to get on Christian about dictating to him about what he should do with his life is when she decided she didn't care for him all that much.

She really wanted to tell Carrick that it was Christian's right to live his life the way he wanted, especially now that he was eighteen, but she held her tongue knowing it wasn't her place. But she did support Christian and she hoped he knew that whatever path he chooses to take that she'll support him no matter what. Sure she'd be a little upset if he did decide to go off to college three thousand miles away, but if she knew that that's what Christian wanted she would support him because as she ever wanted for him was to be successful and happy.

She would miss him terribly though, and even though he wouldn't be in Seattle with her, she still didn't want to go back to Georgia with her mother. Ray made her happier than her mother ever could, and she felt like she was wanted when she was with Ray, she didn't feel like that with her mother. She always came second to the men in her mother's life and Ray always put her first. Ray loved her like a parent was supposed to, and she promised herself that when she has kids every single one of them would know that they are loved and the most important things in her life. She didn't want her children to feel the way her mother makes her feel.

She looked back up at Christian as he stared into space with a frown on his face and she sighed again. She knew she was still young, and she had a few years before she wanted to start having kids, but she knew that she wanted Christian to be the father of her children. He made her happy and she knew he loved her, and no one had ever made her feel the way he does. She always feels cherished when his arms are around her, and she never once has doubted his feelings for her. No one else would ever be good enough for her. She would only want him. She wanted to marry him, have his babies, grow old together and love each other more than anyone else has loved another person. He was it for her and she feels lucky every single time she looks at him and thanks God that she brought someone as wonderful as him into her life.

She dragged her eyes away from his oblivious form when she heard the oven beep, indicating it was done preheating. Turning around she grabbed the pizza pan and slid it onto the second rack of the oven. When she turned around again she looked up only to find that Christian had moved from around the counter and was now standing in front of her. She was surprise that she hadn't even heard him get up and come closer to her.

Christian looked down at her as he rubbed his hands down her arms and smiled down at her. She looked up at him with big round eyes that made him melt inside. He stepped closer to her and pushed her against the fridge, making it slightly rattle from the inside, and imprisoned her in between his arms.

She gazed up at him as he stared down at her. Bending slightly forward, he lowered his head to hers and rubbed his nose along the side of hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as she shivered at his touch and softly breathed through her lips. He smiled to himself, still pleased by the way she responds to his touch, no matter how simple it is.

He leaned his head closer to hers so his lips were just hovering above hers and softly whispered, "I love you, Ana, you know that right?"

She opened her eyes and tried to lean her head back so she could look into his eyes. "Of course I know that," she said, frowning up at him. She tilted her head to the side as she studied him. "Are you okay, Christian? You just started acting weird out of nowhere."

Christian licked his lips and nodded his head, avoiding her gaze for the moment. Looking back up at her and gave her a small smile and, moving his hands off the fridge from either side of her head, he placed his palms against her cheeks and ran his thumbs over her smooth skin.

"I'm fine, baby. I just wanted you to know that how much I love you and that I would never intentionally try to hurt you."

Ana's frowned deepened as she stared up at him. She moved her hands up, forcing him to drop his hands back down to her shoulders, and took his face in her hands.

"I already know all of that. Why are you saying these things to me, Christian?" she asked. "Did something happen?"

He shook his head, making his floppy hair brush against his forehead. "No. I just wanted you to know."

Ana just looked at him, staring into his eyes and trying to decipher what he is feeling. She moved her hands down to his neck, her thumbs still on his chin. She closed her eyes and slightly shook her head, then looked back up at him.

"Of course I know you love me, and I know you'd never hurt me Christian. I trust you with my life," Ana whispered. "I love you. So much that I wouldn't know what to do without you."

Christian groaned and dropped his head forward, his lips latching on to Ana's, trying to tell her with his actions how much she means to him. His lips ardently moved over hers as his hands explored more of her body. His fingers caressed her skin, gripped her thighs and squeezed her backside as they groaned against each other's mouth and Ana began to grind her pelvis against his.

Christian shoved his tongue into her mouth when Ana gasped against him when the zipper of his jeans rubbed her a certain way. He moved his tongue all around her mouth, tasting her and reveling in the feeling of her warm, wet tongue dueling against his.

Ana felt her body immediately respond to his touch. She felt a flush of desire color her body and certain parts of her moisten, ready for Christian to take her. Her fingers of one hand buried in Christian's hair, tugging at his roots, while the other one moved all over his body, one spot never good enough. She moaned deep in the back of her throat when Christian pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. She threw her other arm around his shoulder and lifted herself up as he anchored her against the stainless steel refrigerator door.

He was lost to her kisses and he couldn't stop his hips when they instinctively began to grind into Ana as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her warm heat open to him. His hands snuck under her shirt as his long fingers dug into the flesh of her waist. He was in the process of lifting her shirt over her head when they both heard the front door open.

They immediately jumped apart from each other, trying to get their breathing under control as Ray came into view.

Ana looked into the oven to make it seem like she was preoccupied with thoughts of the pizza cooking rather than her boyfriend plunging into her, while Christian moved around her to the cabinets to grab a glass and pour himself a drink of water.

Ray stepped into the kitchen, placing a few envelopes on the counter. "What are you kids up to?" he asked.

Ana turned to look up at him and smiled, then walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey, Daddy. I was just making some pizza. Do you want a slice when it's done?" she asked.

He shook his head but smiled down at his daughter. "No, I'm good, baby girl." He looked over at Christian. "Nice to see you again, son."

Christian tried his best to smile at Ray, not only because he was only seconds away from getting caught dry humping his daughter in his kitchen, but also because of the way he looked. He was really pale, paler than the last time he was him which was only a few days ago, and thin, too thin. Christian's eye swiftly shifted to Ana's then shifted back to Ray's. He stepped forward to shake his hand.

"Nice to see you, too, Ray," Christian said, and smiled at him genuinely this time, recovered from his shock.

"Well you too have fun. I'm feeling a little run down, I think I'm going to hit the hay. If you decide to stay the night, Christian, the guest room next to Annie's is ready for you."

Christian glanced at Ana and she only shrugged. "Um, alright, thank you."

Ray turned around ready to go to bed, but Ana stopped him before he was able to get to the hallway.

"Daddy, are we still going camping?"

"Of course, Annie. I promised and you know I never break my promises."

Ana beamed at him and nodded her head. Ray smiled at her and slowly walked towards his room. Ana turned back towards Christian with a sigh, but her eyes were focused on her toes as she pursed her lips in thought.

Christian slowly approached her. "Ana," he began, his tone soft. "Is Ray okay?"

He watched as she took a deep breath and then shrugged her shoulders. She looked up at him, her eyes swimming in tears. "I don't know," she whispered. "Obviously I can see that he's not, because , you know, he looks so different. He's lost a lot of weight and he's really pale. And he's been really forgetful, like more than normal for someone his age." She stopped to take a deep breath as a tear fell from her eye and she immediately wiped it away. Shrugging again, she said, "I've asked him if there was something going on, but he just said he has a mild case of the flu, but I don't believe him. This has been going on for months."

"Ana," Christian breathed and pulled her into his arms. He held her tight as tears copiously streamed down her face. He kissed her on top of her head and murmured how much he loved her into her hair over and over, trying his best to soothe the pain and fear she was feeling for her father.

"I'm okay," she sniffed against his shirt. "I just want him to be okay. And spend the next week having fun with him before school starts again."

Christian sighed as the thought of school once again clouded his thoughts. He knew now definitely wasn't the time to tell her about Harvard. He wanted her to focus on her dad and have fun before he told her. He closed his eyes as he squeezed her in his arms once more before he let go, and right in time because the oven beeped telling them that their dinner was done cooking.

Ana took out the pizza and placed it on one of the burners and waited for it to cool before she cut it into eight equal slices. She went into the cabinet closest to her and grabbed two plates and placed a couple of slices on both plates and then carried them over to the table with Christian following her.

Christian successfully cheered her up as they ate their pepperoni pizza. It took them longer than what it would normally take to eat pizza because they laughed and talked most of the time, just enjoying each other's company and embracing the feeling of being with each other. Christian made fun of the way the cheese strung out and flopped onto her chin, covering her face in tomato sauce and oil.

When they were done they cleaned up their mess and decided to watch a movie since it still wasn't too late in the evening for them to go to bed. They cuddled on the loveseat together and watched _She's all That,_ which for obvious reasons Christian wasn't too interested in, but watched it anyways because Ana seemed to be enjoying it.

When the movie was over, Ana could feel the fatigue in her muscles and asked Christian if he did want to spend the night, even though he had never spent the night before.

They were standing in front of the loveseat as the end credits played, but Ana and Christian were only focused on each other.

"I don't know," Christian murmured as he ran his fingers through her loose hair, running his fingernails over her scalp and smiling when she leaned further into his touch. "I've never spent the night before, plus you and your dad are leaving tomorrow. I don't want to be here still sleep while you guys are heading out."

Ana sighed and opened her eyes to gaze at him. Stepping closer with her arms held out, she circled her arms around his waist and put her chin on his chest, his fingers still in her hair. They gazed at each other with adoration, although Christian saw reluctance in Ana's eyes.

"I guess you're right," Ana mumbled. "But I want to say bye before we leave. We probably won't have cell reception in the mountains so I won't be able to talk to you either."

Christian smiled down at her as he rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. "I can always say bye before you leave. I was planning staying at my grandparents and I can always drop by and give you a farewell kiss."

She beamed up at him, her eyes crinkling with humor and love. "Sounds like a plan to me. Just don't come after nine because we'll have already left by then. He likes to leave early so we have the entire day to explore and then set up camp."

Christian leaned down and kissed her on the nose. "Will do. Well I guess I should get going so you can get your beauty rest."

Ana laughed behind him as she followed him to the door. "Yeah I need beauty rest so I look my best only to get all sweaty and smelly."

They stopped at Ana's front door and Christian turned around and pulled her into his arms as he leaned down to kiss her. Placing chaste kisses on her mouth, he moved so he could place kisses on her cheek and kissed all the way up towards her ear. "I think I have to say I like you rather sweaty and smelling like me."

"Christian!" Ana gasped, shocked by his forwardness but could only break out into giggles when he grinned down at her. "You have a filthy mind, Mr. Grey," she whispered against his throat as she trailed kisses up to his mouth.

"Mmm, well what can I say? My girlfriend does things to me," he groaned as he pushed his hips into hers.

She giggled against his mouth. "I think you should go before I drag you to my room, which I don't think my dad would appreciate very much."

He instantly cooled down at the thought of Ana's dad coming out and catching him groping his daughter. His eyes shifted towards the hallway and was almost expecting to see the formidable Ray Steele walk into the room and pick him by the scruff of and throw him out of his house.

"Uh, yeah, I think I should go," Christian murmured.

Ana giggled again and opened the door for him. She pressed another kiss to his lips one last time before he stepped across the threshold. "I'll miss you," she said as he stepped onto the front porch.

"I'll miss you more, baby." He stepped towards her to place a kiss on her forehead. "Dream of me," he whispered against her cool skin.

"Always," she whispered, watching him walk towards his car. She didn't close her door until she saw the taillights of his car disappear around the corner, a smile still on her lips.

After straightening up the living room and turning off the lights, she snuggled into bed, the smell of her and Christian's scent still on the sheets. She smiled to herself, thinking of the day she spent with him and excited to start off the whole week with her father the next day. She fell asleep that night dreaming about the two most important people in her life.

The next morning when Ana woke up she felt giddy with excitement to go on her camping trip with her father. This would be the first time in a while that they've spent a long amount of time together since they were younger and she was excited. Despite his current demeanor, Ana thought that maybe some fresh air would be good for him, and some exercise. She remembered him telling her that his doctor said that he needed to be a little more active, so she thought this was the perfect opportunity.

Looking over her bed to her night stand she looked at the time and saw it was a quarter to eight, which was the perfect amount of time since they still had to load Ray's truck. Thankfully throughout the week they have been packing the things they'll need and Ray even sent Christian and Ana out to buy them some new hiking boots, since the pair Ana had were two sizes too small.

Ana went to the bathroom to pee and brush her teeth, but before she got dressed and started loading the car, she decided to wake Ray, knowing it would take some time for him to get moving. Rushing down the hall towards his room, she knocked on his door before slowly opening it and peeking inside to make sure he's decent. When she looked around the door and saw him still in bed, she opened the door further and slowly walked towards his bed.

"Daddy," she whispered, and then rolled her eyes at herself because she was being quiet even though she wanted to wake him up. "Daddy," she said again, this time a little louder.

She frowned, not remembering her father to be a heavy sleeper.

She waked closer to his bed and tapped his shoulder. "Dad." She waited for him to open his eyes but he didn't even move a muscle. She stood over him as she felt her heart plummet in her chest and panic bubble in her throat. She never had to call him more than twice for him to wake up.

She moved closer to him and put her hands on his shoulder and shook him. "Daddy, wake up! You have to get dressed so we can leave." Ana stared down at her father as he lay completely still before her. She felt herself begin to tremor and a mournful sob left her throat. Climbing on his bed so she was kneeling before his body, she put both hands on his shoulders and shook him as hard as she could to get him to wake him.

"Daddy, please, wake up!" She pressed her head against his chest listening for his heartbeat. She didn't hear not one sound coming from him. "DADDY! Please, wake up! Please!" she screamed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself close to him. She cried against him, feeling panic and nothing but complete fear surge through her body. "Please don't leave me. Please wake up. Please, Daddy, I love you, don't leave me!"

She buried her face in his neck and cried against him, rocking herself and begging him to wake up. She didn't know what to do, didn't know who to call or what she would say if she did. The only thing she could think to do was try to wake up her father, but no matter how hard she tried he didn't even flinch. Her body shook against him as she sobbed harder and harder each passing minute, screaming at him to not leave her alone. He still didn't move a muscle.

Christian pulled into Ana's driveway, prepared to give her a long farewell kiss before she went on her week-long trip with her father. He knocked on the door, expecting it to open within seconds, but after two minutes when no one still answered the door he began to worry. He saw that Ray's truck was still in the driveway so he knew they hadn't left yet. He figured they could still be sleeping, but Ana explicitly told him to come before nine since they would have already left any time after.

He knocked once more, but when no one still answered he reached under the bird feeder where Ana told him she taped a spear key when she forgets hers and unlocked the door. When he walked through the door he immediately knew something was wrong when he heard screaming and crying coming down from the hallway. Running towards Ana's room thinking she's hurt, he swings open her door, assuming she would be in there but he only finds it empty. He hears her screams again and turns around and walks further down the hall, stopping at Ray's door.

He pushes it open only to find Ana lying across Ray's body as she cries and wails for him to wake up. Christian instantly felt dread slowly flow through his body and then felt his heart drop into his stomach. Before running to Ana he takes out his phone and calls an ambulance. After rapidly giving the operator Ana's address and details of the situation, he hangs up and runs over to Ana. She still hadn't even noticed he was even in the room, but that didn't surprise him considering the circumstances.

"Ana," Christian whispered as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ana looked up at him, her eyes red, tear streaks running down her cheeks, snot running down her nose. Christian looked into her eyes and the only thing he saw was complete, utter desolation. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain she was going through, and he wanted to do everything he could to comfort her.

"He's not waking up!" Ana told him frantically, hiccuping through her tears. "Why isn't he waking up? He needs to wake up, we need to leave so we can go on our camping trip but he's not waking up!" She closed her eyes again and let out a heart wrenching sob. "Daddy, wake up!" she tried shaking him again.

Christian walked closer and pulled her into his arms, not knowing what else to do. Nothing like this has ever happened to him before and he didn't know what else to do other than be there for her.

"I called the police," he told her softly, rubbing her back. "An ambulance is on the way."

Christian rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back and whispering words that he hoped were comforting. His eyes moved over to Ray a few times, and he felt himself get chocked up. It just looked like he was sleeping. He was still pale and really thin, but he still looked like Ray.

He held Ana closer to him as he imagined the pain and fear she must be feeling. He could never imagine losing his parents, he didn't want to imagine it.

It was only five minutes later that the paramedics showed up. As they loaded him onto the stretcher, Christian watched as they tried to perform CPR on him, even though he knew there was no chance of him pulling through but he didn't tell Ana that, of course. He figured since they didn't know when it was that his heart stopped, they tried to revive him as they rushed him to the hospital.

Christian urged Ana into his car as they followed the ambulance Northwest Hospital. Christian helped Ana walk into the ER and sat down next to her when they were directed to wait in the waiting area for a doctor to come out and talk to them. Christian called his mother to tell her what was going on, thinking maybe she could help.

Ana sat dazed and numb as she sat in the plastic waiting chair, her knees up to her chin and Christian's arms around her as a sickening chill ran through her veins. She couldn't believe this is where she was instead of on her way to Olympia National forest with her father. Tears ran unchecked down her face as she tried to process everything, but not having the capacity to do so. The only thing that continued to run through her mind was that her father was dead, and there was no coming back.

She felt Christian rub her arms and tell her something, but she didn't hear what it was. She didn't hear anything. She only felt pain and cold. She was in shock, and she wasn't sure if anything would ever pull her out of it. The only thing she knew was that she wanted her father. She wanted to feel his strong safe arms wrap around her and tell her everything was going to be okay. She wanted to smell his outdoorsy scent. She wanted to hear him tell her he loved her. She wanted her father.

Christian sat quietly next to Ana as she silently stared off into space. He told her his mother was coming, but he didn't think she heard him. She just kept staring as tear drops rolled down her cheeks. He felt helpless. He didn't know how to make her feel better, didn't know what to say. He knew she just wanted Ray, but that was something he could never give her.

It was half an hour later that Grace showed up with his grandparents and father as well as his siblings to give Ana support, but she wasn't really receptive to any of them. They all wait patiently to hear news. Grace even went back a few times to see what information she could find, but only re-entered the room with what Christian could only describe as a grimace.

It was another half hour that a doctor came out with news. Christian held Ana tight in his arms as the doctor told them that Ray had died in his sleep hours before from a tumor in his brain. The doctor told that it was referred to as grade three Oligodendroglioma, and that Ray had been battling it for a while, but for some reason the size of the tumor had grown rapidly before it was able to be properly treated with chemotherapy.

Christian had to carry Ana to the room Ray was in before the took him to the morgue to say goodbye one last time, and when it was time for them to leave, Christian had to pick Ana up and carry her out of the room since she was crying in hysteria, begging for Ray to come back to her.

It had been a week since Ray's death and Ana had been staying at Christian's house in the guest room as Carrick and Grace made all of the arrangements for Ray's burial since Ana was to young and distraught to do any of it herself. She had been in the guest room most of the time, sleeping and crying. Christian had to force her to eat when she had no desire to even look at food.

It was Sunday, the day that Ray would be laid to rest. They were at the ceremony, everyone dressed in black on the unusual sunny day as they quietly mourned the loss of an honorable man. Christian had been keeping Ana close as she cried, trying to give her the support she needed. He even stood by her to keep her standing as she gave a speech before they lowered his white and silver casket into the ground.

Ana stood before about fifty people, some she knew, others she didn't. She was grateful Christian was by her side, and had been by her side this whole time even though she hadn't told him so. He was just the comfort she needed, and he was always there for her.

She looked up at him as he stood by her side as she held a hand written note in her hand. He gave her a small smile and she weakly tried to return it as she turned back to her note.

Clearing her throat, she looked up at everyone around her, noting all of the forlorn, sad-eyed people here to mourn the loss of a great man. Licking her lips she said, "Raymond Steele was not only my father, but my best friend. He was the shoulder I needed to cry on when I was having a rough day, and the firm hand I needed when I was misbehaving. Raymond Steele has done many very incredible things in his life, from helping those who had nothing when he had very little himself, to serving this country and sacrificing himself for the greater good of all of us. But the most incredible thing I will remember him for is being the best father any girl could dream of having. He always supported me no matter what outrageous plan I had come up with. He loved me even when I was acting undeserving of his love. And he always strived to make me happy, even if that meant sacrificing his own. I couldn't even imagine how my life would be without my father, and even though I had him in my life for only a short time, he has made the biggest impact on my life more than anyone else, and what he has taught me will be carried on for the rest of my life." Ana wiped her tears as she picked up a handful of dirt and tossed it on top of Ray's casket as well as one single red rose. "I will love you forever, Daddy. And I hope that I will continue to make you almost as proud as I am to call you my father."

Ana collapsed against Christian as she sobbed into his chest and he carried her back over to their seats as they lowered his casket into the ground. Ana stood before her father's headstone with fresh dirt before her two hours after he had been buried, just staring. Christian watched her from a few feet back, wanting to give her some time alone. It wasn't until another half hour that Ana had finally turned around and walked towards him, her eyes red and her face pinched.

"You alright, baby?" he asked gently as he took her into his arms and kissed his temple.

He felt her nod against him and squeeze him tight in her arms. "I'm just going to really miss him," she whispered.

Christian lowered his head so it was resting on top of hers and whispered, "I know, baby. I know."

They stood for a few moment wrapped in each other arms before Ana spoke again. "Thank you for being here for me, Christian. This would have been even harder if you weren't here with me, even when you didn't have to be."

Christian pulled back with her head in his hands as he stared down at her. "Where else would I be? I belong with you, Ana. Wherever you are that's where I want to be. Always."

"I love you," Ana whispered tearfully into his chest.

"I love you, too. I will love you forever." Christian kissed the top of her head and then grabbed her hand, pulling her towards his car and taking her back to her place.

It had been a day since Ray's funeral, and things had become difficult for Ana as she tried to figure out what she would do now that Ray wasn't there to take care of her anymore. Since she wasn't sixteen yet she couldn't be emancipated, and she didn't want to go back to Georgia with her mother. Her and Christian had been talking about her staying with the Grey's or even his grandparents before she got herself together, but Ana didn't really like the idea of that. She didn't want to live off her boyfriend's family, even though they treated her like a part of the family.

All of them had been extremely patient and helpful. Theodore had talked to a family lawyer to obtain Ray's will and made other arrangements that would typically fall on the shoulders of next of kin when a family member dies, but with Ana being so young and clouded by despair, Theodore decided to take over that responsibility.

Ray's will stated that everything that belonged to him, now belongs to Ana, including his company and the house. The only stipulation was that she had to be eighteen in order to legally accept both the house and his small carpenter company.

Aside from the obvious complications that came with the adjustment when a parent dies, everything was going smoothly for Ana until her mother showed up.

Christian and Ana were in the living room, cuddled on the couch watching _Friends_ when Grace walked in announcing that Ana had a visitor. Christian and Ana looked at each other oddly before getting up and meeting Carrick and Grace in the foyer. Ana's eyes widened in surprise when she saw her mother standing before Grace.

"Mom," Ana said, the surprise evident in her voice.

Carla turned and looked at her only daughter with a forlorn expression. Christian's gasped caught Carla's attention and she smiled at him kindly before turning back to Ana. Christian felt his eyes widen when he got a full look at Ana's mother. Aside from the hair and eye color, Christian thought that if Carla were about twenty years younger, she could pass as Ana's twin.

"Ana, honey," Carla began as she walked towards her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry. I know how much Ray meant to you. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, sweetheart."

Ana closed her eyes as she reveled in the feel of her mother's arms around her, even though she knew that this was a temporary act. Since Ana did see Bob with Carla, she figured he stayed back in Georgia, but she knew that if he was here with her, her mother's attention would be on him rather than her distraught daughter.

"What are you doing here, Mom?" Ana asked as she pulled back and let her arms fall to her sides.

Carla frowned at her and tilted her head to the side. "I'm here to take you home, Ana." Her mother looked at her like she had grown three eyes. "Did you really think I was going to leave you out here all alone when Ray isn't here to care for you anymore?" she asked sounding incredulous.

"I'm not alone," Ana responded looking at her mother and then grabbing Christian's hand.

Carla's eyes fell in between Christian and Ana and then moved back up to her face. She sighed and stepped closer to Ana. "Sweetheart, I'm not leaving you here without any _family_ to take care of you. You can't possibly expect these people to take you under their wing. You're not their responsibility and although I'm sure this young man is nice, you're both too young to believe you can take care of each other. Be realistic, Ana," her mother slightly scolded her.

Ana felt her anger bubble inside of her. Not only because her mother doubted that Christian's family thinks so lowly of her that they wouldn't bother worrying about her wellbeing, but also because of the nonchalant way she kept saying that Ray wasn't there anymore, like she needed to be reminded of the fact over and over again.

Ana glared at Carla. "I love him, and I know he loves me which is more than I could ever say about the way you felt about Ray or me. And we can take care of each other. I'm going to school here and he's going to be here, so we'll be together, we'll be here for each other. I don't want to go back to Georgia."

"Ana, you don't even know what love is," her mother told her, but Ana ignored her as she watched Carrick, Grace and Christian exchange looks with each other.

"What is it?" Ana asked Christian when she noticed the way his face went pale. "What's wrong?"

"Ana," Carrick spoke up, "Christian isn't going to school here. We made a deal that he has to go to Harvard for at least two years in order for his grandfather to give him the money he wants."

"What?" Ana breathed as she turned her ocean blue eyes to Christian. "What's he talking about, Christian?"

Christian ran his hands through his hair as he shot his father a look and then pulled Ana into a secluded spot away from their parents prying eyes.

He stopped and held Ana in front of him as he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the moment he has been dreading for a while. He meant to tell her earlier, but with everything that happened to Ray and the depressive state Ana had been in, he didn't think it would be a good idea to give her any more bad news.

Looking at her with pleading eyes, he said, "I was going to tell you, I swear, but with everything that happened it just slipped my mind."

Ana stood before him and just stared at him. "What slipped your mind?" she whispered, wanting to hear the words from his mouth instead of his father's words that keep swirling around in his head.

He gazed at her, a pained look in his eyes. "I'm leaving for Harvard in two weeks," he admitted, his tone low and his gaze now avoiding hers.

"Two weeks?" Ana breathed. "You're leaving in two weeks and you didn't tell me?"

"Ana, I'm sorry. I told you it just slipped my mind and when I did want to tell you it wasn't a good time. I never meant to keep it from you this long." He stepped closer to her and held her wrists in his arms as she looked down in between them.

When she looked back up at him, her eyes were swimming in tears and it broke his heart. This is what he wanted to avoid. She had been crying all week, mourning her father and now he had to tell her that he was moving three thousand miles away at the insistence of his father.

"I just lost my father, Christian," she whispered through her tears. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading and he could see the brokenness within her. He felt like the slimiest leech on earth knowing he was the cause of her sadness. "Now I'm losing you, too?"

"No! Ana, no, of course you aren't losing me. I told you I would never leave you. I meant that. I love you, Ana," Christian said, trying to pull her into his arms but she moved away from him. He looked down at her with wide eyes and felt the pain of rejection pierce his heart.

"But you are. You are leaving me. In two weeks. Two! And you didn't even tell me!" she began to cry harder as she felt the chill creep up her spine at the thought of losing Christian so soon after losing her father. She could feel herself sinking further under the pressure of the circumstances of her life no matter how hard she tried to stay afloat. The pain inside her chest felt twice as sharp and the weight on her shoulders kept getting heavier and heavier.

"Ana, please, we can still make this work. I still want to be with you. I don't want to have to let you go," Christian pleaded with her, pulling her into his arms and thankful she didn't pull away from him again. "We can make this work, I promise. I can still be miles away but still be with you. I love you, Ana. Please don't leave me."

Ana closed her eyes and inhaled Christian's familiar scent, which oddly reminded her of Ray. And just like a flash of lightning the answer became clear to her. No matter how much effort they put into their relationship, the problem would still be the miles between them. And not only that, but it's not like Ana could actually stay with his family and let them take care of her while their son was all the way across the country. She wasn't going to be the type of person that would live off of others even if they did have the means and a very logical reason to do so.

She held onto Christian tighter as the reality of their world came into focus. There was no way for them to possibly stay together. Let alone stay in contact with each other since Ana lost her phone after leaving the hospital, and she knew her mother most likely wouldn't buy her another one. She clenched her eyes shut and took a deep breath as she stepped out of Christian's arms.

Looking up into his beautiful gray eyes that know looked like melted silver, she took his hands and said, "Christian, I love you more than anything. Being with you has been a very liberating, fun, amazing experience and I thank God that I met you." She paused and looked down. "But I can't stay with you anymore."

"Ana . . ." Christian tried to interrupt, his voice a heart broken desperate plea.

Ana shook her head and looked back up at him, a fresh bought of tears in her eyes. "There's no possible way to make this work, Christian. I'll still be in high school; you'll be in college focusing on your future. We'll be thousands of miles away from each other, Christian, and who knows when we'll be able to see each other. And I can't stay here with your family when you're on the other side of the country." She took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes. "I love you so much . . . but I think it'd be best if I go to Georgia with my mother."

Christian gripped her face in between his hands and pushed her up against the wall. "You can't ask me to give up on this, to give up on us. I'll give it all up, all of it, the money, my aspirations; I'll give it all up to be with you, Ana."

Ana shook her head. "That's not what I want, Christian! I don't want you to give up on your dreams for me. You deserve every ounce of happiness and I want you to be successful. I'm not going to make you choose between me and your future," she told him.

"I have no future without you, Ana! Don't you see that? You are my future. You are my everything. If I don't have you than I don't want anything!" Christian vehemently told her as he stepped back and gripped his hair.

Ana took deep breaths as she stared at Christian as he frantically pulled at his hair. She closed her eyes and hung her head, at war with herself. Her heart was pleading with her not to give up on the love between them, but her mind was telling her that it was impossible to make it work between them. She knew they couldn't be together the way they both wanted to, but she didn't know if that meant that she should just give up on them altogether. She didn't know what to do.

Christian paced back and forth in front of her as he tried to come up with something to make her stay with him, to make her realize that they belonged together. He understood how difficult it would be for them to be together, but he didn't care about any of the complications, he just wanted her and only her. Nothing else mattered to him. He didn't care about the money, and the company he wanted, about what people would say about him, or what he would do with his life. None of it mattered because nothing made sense when Ana wasn't around him. She put his world into focus and she centered him. She made him want to better himself. But without her, why would doing anything make a difference? He wouldn't have the one person in his life that meant more than his life with him, so why would it matter what he did?

His thoughts were disrupted when Ana's mother came around the corner. "Ana, our flight leaves in a two hours, and we still need to get your things. It's time to go."

"Wait," Ana said as she tried to pull her wrist out of her mother's grasp. She turned to Christian. "Come with me while I pack my things?" she begged him.

He grabbed her hand and nodded his head, grasping her hand tight in hers as they drove to Ana's house to collect her things. Carla followed behind in her rental car and parked in the driveway as she waited for Ana to come out with her luggage.

When Ana was inside she felt a shiver run down her spine and she had to take a deep breath as she looked around and saw images of her and Ray everywhere around her. She could see them in the living room watching TV, sitting at the table as they causally ate dinner, laughing in the kitchen as he helped her make dinner. She swallowed hard as she wiped at her cheeks and walked towards her room, purposefully avoiding looking down at Ray's room.

Pulling out a suitcase from her closet, she began throwing a few clothes in her suit case, and other things she knew she would need. She has a closet full of clothes at her mother's house, but there were some outfits she really wanted to have with her.

Christian stood in his doorway as he watched her move about her room, piling clothes and other sentimental things into her suitcase. He happened to turn his head and saw the ring they found at the abandoned house sitting on top of her dresser. He walked over to it and picked it up, examining the detail and color as flashbacks from that day hit him hard. He would never have guessed then that this is what would be happening now.

Ana walked up to him and saw what he was holding. "Oh, my ring," she whispered, taking it from his hand.

Christian nodded. "The ring I gave to you when I proposed."

She looked up at him with her ocean blue eyes and the look she wore on her face was reflected back to her. She looked down at the ring as she turned it around with her fingers and then glanced back up at him. "Do you still have the necklace?" she whispered.

He nodded and dug into his pocket, pulling the golden key and chain out and holding it in his palm as he showed it to her. "I always have it one me. Take it with me wherever I go," he whispered. He watched as Ana glanced down at her, her bottom lip in between her teeth as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Christian, I—"

"Ana, we're going to miss our flight. You need to move it along!" they heard Carla say from somewhere in the house.

Ana took a deep breath, grabbed her luggage off her bed and then grabbed Christian's hand as they walked slowly towards the front door. Before Ana closed the front door and locked it, she looked around what was once a happy home that now only reminded her of the fact that she no longer had her father with her, and now she will no longer have her one true love with her either.

Christian helped her put her suit case into the trunk, and when he turned around and looked at her, he saw her gazing at him with salty droplets of water pouring down her face.

"I don't want to leave you," she gasped as she ran into his arms and sobbed against his chest. "I lost my daddy, I don't want to have to lose you too."

"Don't go," he pleaded as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose into her hair as he cried softly against her. "Don't leave me."

Ana's sobbed shook both of their bodies as she held on to him tightly, not wanting to let him go, not wanting to let go of what they had. It dawned on her as she watched him put her luggage into the trunk the significance of what was happening. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't care if it that they would be thousands of miles away from each other. She wanted to stay with him and only him because nothing else mattered to her. She didn't care about anything else, she only cared about him and that they were together.

"Ana, we're going to miss our flight. It's time to go. Now," her mother said as she got out of the car and came around to them. "You've said your good byes; it's time to go now." Carla grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the car.

"I don't' want to go!" Ana screamed as she tried to fight against her mother. "Christian, I want to stay with you. Please, I love you. I don't want to go!" She held onto Christian's hand until her mother made them let go and pushed her into the backseat knowing she could put on child lock and slammed the door shut.

"Anastasia, that is enough," her mother told her sternly as she got into the front seat. "You're only fifteen, you don't know what love is! Now you're coming with me to the airport and that's final!"

Christian watched with detached despair as Ana's mother forced her into the back seat and closed the door shut. He felt his heart break as he saw Ana turn around in the back seat, her face contorted with sadness and desolation as her mother put the car in reverse and began to back out. When he saw the car moving his body kicked into overdrive and he ran after her, thinking maybe he could stop Carla from taking away the love of his life.

He banged on Ana's window and screamed how much he loved her as they both cried for each other. Carla put the car in drive and sped away, not even giving Christian the chance to chase after them.

He stood in Ana's driveway for what felt like hours, feeling his heart crumble in his chest. He watched as the one person who meant the most to him was here one minute and gone the next. He didn't know what to do with himself, didn't know where to go, all he knew was that no matter how much time passed he would never stop loving Ana.

He looked down at his hand when he realized that something was stabbing him in his palm. Unclenching his fist, he looked down and saw the key on the gold chain staring up at him as it blinked at him as the setting sun's ray bounced off it. He took a deep breath and clenched the key in his hand again and held it against his chest.

He remembered clearly the promise he gave Ana the day she gave him the key and he gave her the ring. He made a promise to himself that day. He promised that even though she wouldn't be with him, he would do whatever it took to build himself up and become the man she wanted him to be. Because he made a promise to take care of her, to love her, to cherish her and to give her everything he needed. And he would keep that promise. Even if he was taking his last breath to fulfill it.

 **Sooo, I know it's been forever and I'm really truly sorry for taking so long, but life sucks as most of you probably already know. But I am back and I want to get this story finished, because after all I did give you guys my promise that I would finish it.**

 **This chapter was really hard to write for obvious reasons, so I hope you guys like it. And sorry about the mistakes, I don't have much time to edit.**

 **Aside from that, I know this chapter is probably written differently from previous chapters, but all I can say is just please bear with me as I get my footing again with this story.**

 **I'll try to update as much as I can, but please be patient with me. I'm still in school so my time is still limited.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me even with my disappearing act I pulled months ago and thank you so much for reading!**


	14. We meet again

**Sorry for any mistakes you come across.**

 **April 15, 2024**

I look at my mother and sister as they stare back at me with forlorn expressions. Mia dabs the corner of her eyes with a tissue that she pulled from the box of Kleenex off the coffee table, while my mother can only stare at me in despair

"My God, Christian," Mia breathes. "I knew your breakup really didn't end on good terms, but I never knew it ended like _that._ " She shakes her head in ill-concealed disgust. "Ana had just lost her father and then was taken so heartlessly away from you. How could Ana have been born to a woman so despicable and nasty?" Mia spits.

I just shake my head, thinking the exact thing all those years ago. That was the first time I had ever met Ana's mother, and I had no desire to ever meet her again. She took the one person that meant the most away from me, and even as I tried to find a way to talk to Ana, I never got a response back and I think Carla was the reason for that.

"Well your father and I didn't make it much easier, did we?"

I look up at my mother as she gazes at me with tears in her eyes. I give her a small reassuring smile.

"Mom, you and dad were doing what you thought was best for me at the time. Although I didn't really understand it or agree with it, I'm not upset. It's in the past," I add with a shrug. "I have everything I could ever want now, so there's no need in getting worked up over it."

"Oh, Christian," my mother cries. "Your happiness was the only thing that mattered to us. If we had known what Ana's absence in your life had done to you—"

"Mom, don't. There's nothing we can do about it now. I'm happy, truly. I have Ana and the kids, something I never imagined I would have when I was younger and feeling hopeless and lost. Please stop beating yourself up about it. I don't want you to feel guilty and you know how upset Ana would be if she knew you were feeling guilty about the past."

"He's right, Grace."

All three of us look up to see Ana standing in the doorway, her body clad in a white blouse and high-waist fitted gray skirt. I immediately stand up once I finish my avid perusal of her body and strut towards her, pulling her into my arms and inhaling her calming scent.

"Mm," she hums as I press my body further against hers. "I missed you, too, sweetness."

I lean my head back and give her a kiss that's far too brief for my liking. When she looks up at me with those powder blue eyes that still make my heart skip a beat, I can't help but grin at her as I fight the urge to throw her over my shoulder and carry her to my old bedroom to have my way with her.

I place another kiss on her lips just for good measure, and let go of her as Mia and my mother greet her and embrace her in warm hugs.

"Where are the kids?" I ask, just as I hear a squeal come from the foyer and see my little girl come barreling towards me on her long, uncoordinated legs.

"Daddy!" Olivia screams as I lean down to catch her as she jumps into my arms.

I laugh and hold her against my body as she wraps her pale limbs around my neck and waist and hugs me tight.

"How's my princess today?" I ask her when she pulls back to look me in the eye, a huge grin on her face.

My smile almost gets as big as hers as she relays her day's activities to me in a way that is so similar to the way Mia tells her stories. I grin, nodding my head as I let my eyes roam over my daughter's features. She looks so much like Ana, from the hardly visible freckles covering her cheeks and nose to the way she eats her food. Although Olivia may have her mother's lean frame and various characteristics, people know she's my daughter not only by the same shade of eye color but by her little temper. She's a definite piece of work when she doesn't get her way, but Ana usually finds a way to reign in her, like she does me. I smirk at the thought.

"Wow, it sounds like you had a rather exciting day, princess," I comment when she takes a breath in between her little anecdote. She grins at me and enthusiastically nods her head, making her long brownish auburn curls bounce on her head. "Well I'm sure Nana and Auntie Mia have something to give you to make your day even more exciting," I tell her.

Her wide gaze shifts over to Grace and Mia and I chuckle at the way my mom snatches her from my arms. My mother is a lot of things, but one thing that will never change about her is the unconditional love she has for children.

I feel Ana brush up against me as she slightly leans down to wipe something off of Liam's face.

"I told your brother that he was not to give you anymore chocolate," I hear Ana mutter under hear breath.

"He didn't give me any. I took it from him when he wasn't looking," Liam says, almost triumphantly, as he tries to move his face out of Ana's grasp as she licks the tissue and rubs it against his face. I watch in amusement as Liam grimaces and pushes Ana's hands away. "Ugh, Mom! Stop fussing over me, I'm not five anymore!"

Ana stands up straight and looks at him. "You may not be five anymore, but you will always be my little boy, Mr. Grey. Now how about you tell your father what Mr. Jennings told me?"

Liam's baby blue gaze finds mine and a brilliant smile breaks out on his face, revealing a dimple in his left cheek. "Dad, guess what?" he asks, his mutterings of his mother's attention long forgotten.

I grin down at him. "What?"

"Mr. Jennings said that, um, that I am in the top five pick for, um, for being in the spelling bee!" he tells me proudly.

I ruffle his hair and then pat him on the shoulder. "Wow, bud, that's some big news! We'll have to keep practicing so we can up your chances of winning."

Liam looks up at me with those eyes so similar to his mother's that make my heart ache. He and Teddy are no doubt my boys, but Liam has more of Ana's softer edges sculpting his face while Teddy is my spitting image. Liam is the only one of my children that has dark red hair, and also the only one who'd rather keep his nose in a book than go outside and play. He's a total mama's boy, taking after Ana more than Olivia has, which makes it only harder not to fall in love with him. I mean how could I not? He's a part of me and the love of my life, and every time I look at him I see her.

"Cool. Can I go to the library now?" he asks Ana.

She runs her fingers through his floppy hair. "Of course, sweetheart, but go into the kitchen with your sister and Nana to get a snack first."

"Okay."

Ana and I watch our son as he practically drags his feet into the kitchen. I chuckle and turn to Ana.

"He's so much like you it's almost unbelievable."

She raises a brow at me. "Hmm, really? Because I see more of you in him than I do me."

I smirk at her, put my hands on her waist and slowly push her up against the wall opposite the wall of family photos. Bending down I run my nose along hers and whisper, "I see myself in you later."

"Christian!" she gasps and then dissolves into breathy giggles. Wrapping her arms around my neck she presses her lips against mine for a moment, and then pulls away to tell me, "You're such a dirty man, Christian Grey."

My smirk widens. "I'd like to make you dirty, Anastasia Grey."

She presses her body closer against mine. "Promises, promises," she breathes, her warm breath blowing against my mouth and my body stirs in response. Before I have a chance to say anything else, she smashes her lips against mine, moving her lips in a hypnotizing rhythm against mine as she moans against my mouth and buries her fingers into my hair.

My hands snake around to her back and move down her spine until they land on her perfect backside, squeezing and kneading the round flesh while at the same time pushing her hips further into mine. My erection strains against my trousers, and I'm lost in her magic touch and smell as I trail my lips down to her neck and to her collar bone. She's panting above me, her chest raising and falling rapidly against my mouth as she squirms in my hold. I can't help but smirk in male pride. After almost fifteen years of marriage I can still make her quiver under my touch. I move one of my hands from her back to her thigh, my fingers sneaking up her skirt, her silky stockings gliding under my fingertips.

"Christian, there you are I was just telling Teddy here that—whoa, NC-17."

Ana and I both look up to see teddy and Elliot standing at the other end of the hallway. Elliot has his hands over Teddy's eyes and Ana and I immediately break apart, trying to gather ourselves. I pull Ana in front of me as we stare down the corridor at my brother and our son.

"Elliot," I say, my voice coming out as a husky croak. I clear my throat. "I thought you were out with dad."

"I was," he says, letting go of Teddy. "We pulled up behind Ana just as she was pulling in."

My gaze falls to Teddy, and he has an impassive look on his face, a look that took me years to perfect but comes naturally to him. Like father like son.

Ana tries to step away from me but I grip her waist tighter and lean my hips into her, telling her it's not safe for her to pull away yet lest we scar our son for life. I look up and see Elliot smirking at us and Teddy's impassive face has now been replaced by a disgusted scowl.

Ana settles against me once more but I feel her straighten her spine and slightly raise her head to look at Teddy. He's taller than average, but then everyone is taller than Ana, Liam is almost taller than her and he's only twelve.

"Before you say anything, please don't try and cover up the fact that I almost caught you and Dad fucking in plain sight— _again._ You know, no child wants to think about their parents fucking but we definitely don't want to see it!" Teddy bites out.

"Theodore Raymond Grey!" Ana snaps, her voice loud and crisp. "You apologize to speaking to us with such a filthy mouth this instant! We did not raise you to be so disrespectful!"

I watch as Teddy's hands fist by his sides but then he relaxes his stance and bows his head in shame. I remember being his age. Turning fourteen seemed to be like my downfall. The raging hormones. The inconvenient erections. I understand exactly what my son is going through, but I never disrespected my mother out of the sexual frustration I was suffering from. Seems apart from the tongue lashing he's about to get from Ana, I may need to have another talk with my oldest child.

I hear him sigh, and then look up at Ana with remorseful eyes. "I'm sorry, Mom, I didn't mean it."

"Go into the kitchen with your brother and sister. Nana is waiting for you with your snack," she tells him, her tone still frosty.

He looks down at the ground as he treads forward, and when he's just opposite her, Ana reaches out and grips his arm, looking at him in the eye.

"If I ever hear you speaking to me or your father that way again, you can say goodbye to the Mercedes you grandfather is saving for you. Do I make myself clear young man?"

Teddy nods his head, his blue-gray eyes boring into his mothers, pleading for forgiveness. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now go say hi to you grandmother and aunt." Ana kisses his cheek and then lets go of his arm as he turns into the kitchen. I chuckle softly as I hear my mother and sister squeal his name in delight.

Ana turns her attention to my brother. "Where's Kate and the kids?" Her voice is softer as she asks the question.

Elliot shrugs. "At work and school," he says nonchalantly. "You know, because not all of us can take half days to screw our wives against the wall." He smirks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Oh, please, Elliot. Kate told me all about your little office rendezvous' so don't even try to make it seem like you're any better than Christian and I," Ana remarks.

Elliot scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Whatever," he mutters. He's never been one to be happy about not having the upper hand, and I find it amusing that my little ole wife is the one to put him in his place. Elliot turns around to go back into the foyer, but not before I hear him mutter, "Virgins" under his breath. I can't keep back the chuckle at the memories that that word brings.

* * *

Later that evening, with the rest of the family here, I find myself in the living room with my wife, sister and sister-in-law, and mother. Elliot as well as our father and Mia's husband are in the back playing with my boys, while Olivia is up in Mia's old bedroom with her cousins doing God knows what with all the frilly girly things Mia still has stored away in her room.

"No, Christian's always been pretty practical, believe it or not," Ana says, resting her hand on my chest. "If anyone's still a child the award has to go to Elliot, no offense, Kate."

Kate only shrugs as she takes a sip of her martini that Mia made for her. But the comment makes me wonder what they're talking about, and then makes me think about why I'm the only man in here as the women gossip about little inconsequential things. I'm about to get up when a comment stops me.

"From what we've heard Christian's always been a romantic, too," Mia comments, looking at Ana and then shifting her gaze to me, a sparkle in her eye. I can only shake my head. Mia the romantic. Things really never change.

Ana gazes up at me, a serene, lovey-dovey, doe-eyed expression on her face. "He has," she breathes, smiling at me. She turns back to the women. "Even after seven years of being apart, and me being engaged to another man, he was still the most romantic man I'd ever met."

Mia and my mother's faces go from awed to shock in a split second, while Kate seems unaffected by the news.

"You were engaged before you married Christian, Ana?" my mother asks, her voice unbelieving.

Ana half shrugs and nods her head. Mia and my mother turn their wide eyes on me.

"You never told us that, Christian," Mia accuses.

"I didn't finish the story," I say, a little defensively, thinking about the next time I saw Ana and the mixed feelings I had when I laid eyes on her again.

"What story?" Kate asks, glancing at all of us with a lost look.

Mia speaks up first, of course. "The story of how Ana and Christian fell in love."

Kate raises her brows and turns to Ana. "Oh, well this should be good." Kate winks at Ana and gets comfortable in her seat. Mia and Grace do the same as Ana snuggles against me, looking up at me with those gorgeous eyes as I begin to relay the story again.

Sighing, I say, "It was seven years later. I hadn't seen Ana since the day she left, and I felt like I was living a hollow life. I tried to distract myself building GEH, and even found myself trying to forget by associating with women on a more-than-friends basis, but the emptiness just continued to grow, until I saw her mesmerizing eyes again . . ."

 **March 7, 2009.**

Christian stood behind his steel and glass desk, his hands clasped behind his back as he gazed out into the dreary Seattle sky, the gloomy weather matched his mood perfectly. It was the first week of the month, and since he amassed his glamorous success, the first Saturday of the first week in March has been dedicated to the governor's ball in the center of downtown Seattle. It was a rather boring affair where snooty, wealthy man pranced around flashing their success as well as their mistresses for an evening that's supposed to be dedicated to funding projects around the city.

Christian only goes to show his face, not really caring to socialize with the very same men that doubted him in the beginning, the same way his father doubted him.

Christian sighed and turned, pulling out his leather high-backed office chair and plopping down into it. He was feeling more forlorn than usual that day. And the hollow ache in his chest intensified when his eyes shifted over to the one picture that meant the most to him. It was him and Ana, they were lying in the grass at the old house where they shared many of the most cherished moments that Christian would never forget. Ana was grinning at the camera, her eyes closed and head slightly held back as she laughed while Christian's lips were pressed against her rosy cheeks. The setting sun was behind them, making the photo glow even warmer than the love he knew was obvious in the picture.

He took a deep breath, flipping the picture over and closing his eyes tightly. He knew it's been years since he's laid eyes on her, or even spoken to her, but the pain he felt was almost as fresh as when she left him. Christian ran his hands through his hair, letting his mind wander back to the time that the only woman he was sure he would love was snatched from him.

He hadn't spoken a word to anyone since Ana had been taken back to Georgia with her mother. He didn't have anything to say to his mother or father, knowing that they were the catalyst in making Ana leave. Elliot tried to get him to open up, but after days of trying to get his brother to speak to him, he gave up hope in trying to converse with the lively brother he once knew. Even Mia was met with the cold shoulder when she tried to get her big brother to talk to her. Christian felt bad about treating his siblings so poorly, but the pain radiating from his chest clouded all reason. He didn't want to talk to anyone other than Ana.

So when the day finally came when Christian was to leave for Massachusetts, he felt ashamed to admit he was anxious to leave the place that was constantly reminding him of what he lost. Everywhere he looked all he saw was Ana. She was in his house, at the park, on the streets. He couldn't take it. It was bad enough that he was plagued with images of her every time he closed his eyes.

He was driven to the airport, all of his family in tow and Elliot planning to board the same plane as him to go back to MIT for his sophomore year. Christian had little to say before he was on the plane, and the only one he really said a proper goodbye to was Mia and of course his grandparents. Grace and Carrick were a little upset with their youngest son's attitude, but they were confident that once he got settled into things, his perspective would change and he would be grateful to his parents for making him go to college.

Christian had only been in Cambridge for a week and he felt like he was going insane. He hated being away from home, he hated that his parents made him go there, he hated that he was away from Ana and at the same time he hated that he was missing her so much. The pain was unbearable, and it made him a grouch and he was rude to strangers whose only intent was to get to know him better. It was only when he was partnered up with another student named Sylvia did he realize he had to do something to change.

His professor for his Microeconomics class assigned a project that required students to work in pairs. Sylvia Malone was assigned as his partner, despite his complaints to his professor about wanting to work alone. It was the second day that they had met up and Sylvia had only asked him a simple question, to which Christian replied, "What kind of stupid question is that? If you don't know the answer to that question then the only thing I have to say is I don't know how you even got into Harvard."

Sylvia burst into tears and ran from the library, making Christian earn a few glares from the girls sitting at the other end of the long oak table. Christian paid no attention to the glaring women, but he did feel really ashamed at snapping at his partner. He didn't mean to make her cry, and he certainly wasn't meaning to act like he was raised without manners. So in effort to channel his frustrations, sadness and grief into something else other than snapping at innocent people, he thought it would be a good idea to write letters to Ana. He knew it was no use calling her, since for the first week she was gone her phone would ring each time until it went to voicemail. But Christian would still call her, knowing that he would get her voicemail but so desperate to hold on to a part of her that he succumbed to his weakness and listened to her voice through the phone over and over again.

The first letter Christian wrote was almost seven pages long—front and back—and he debated sending it to her before he realized he didn't have her mother's address in Georgia. Until he gathered enough courage to call his mother and ask her if she knew Carla's address he stored his letters in a shoe box under his bed. He was immensely surprised and impressed when he discovered that writing Ana letters did help settle the anguish and frustration weighing heavy on his chest. It was around Christmastime when he decided to ask for Ana's mothers address and send all of the letters he had written to her and the letters he would write to her. He wasn't surprised that she never responded, but the pain that came with her silence affected Christian more than he'd like to admit.

Despite Ana's unresponsiveness, he was making an effort to be nicer to his peers, and even apologized to Sylvia with a bouquet of yellow lilies. But even though he was slowly trying to heal himself, the pain and lingering loneliness was still there, and he settled that that would just never change.

He tried to get out as much as possible, tried to make new friends to take his mind off his own problems, but distractions don't last for long, and his nights were filled with thoughts of his lost love, dreaming one day that he could be united with her.

Fast forward two years later, Christian's thoughts about going to school were the same as when he first enrolled, and his grandfather kept to his word and gave him the startup money to GEH. His father wasn't all too pleased that Christian wasn't going to stay in school and wasted two years of tuition for nothing, but he knew there was no point in arguing with his son about something he had his mind set on, especially since Christian held up his end of their deal.

So Christian came back to Seattle, built GEH from the ground up from blood, sweat and numerous tears, and he couldn't be prouder of the finished product. But his proud moment was shadowed by the fact that the one person he really wanted to share his success with was lost to him. So he made an effort to bury himself in his work, building GEH into the greatest company the world has ever seen, hoping that word of it would reach Ana and she would find him again.

But as the years passed and Christian's success continued to grow, his hopes of seeing Ana again were squished when not once did she ever come back to him. So he thought of another way to lure his lost love to him.

He remembered all those years ago when they were at the old house how she wanted her dream home to look. Employing his big brother to help him make Ana's dream come true, they renovated the house and turned it into the one other thing that Christian found himself being proud of. He was surprised that after so much time the house hadn't been torn down or sold off, but he wasn't surprised that after it was completely redone and the yard made to look presentable how many offers came pouring in.

Once again he was hoping that one of the offers would be from the one whom he rebuilt the house for, but alas, his hopes were left unfulfilled. He never accepted any offer, and he could only manage to be in the house for a few hours at a time each month, the memories of his time with Ana crippling his soul.

During the times he wasn't at the house or in his office he was in his penthouse, high in the sky, looking down on the tiny people below. Of course he wanted to be at a vantage point that offered him a bird's eye view so that maybe one day he would happen to find Ana leisurely strolling along the streets, but never once was he offered another glance of her unique beauty.

And as unique as her beauty was, Christian found a woman who was similar to her in beauty that kept his bed warm at nights but could never warm his soul the way he knew she wanted to. Isla James was a beautiful lady, who Christian thought of as a friend sometimes other than a lover, and he knew she wanted more than his time and body, but Christian just couldn't give it to her. As much as he tried to move on, he knew his heart belonged to only one person, and no one else could ever fill that spot that was left open except for the one who made it. He felt guilty and selfish using Isla for her body, but he did tell her in the beginning of their relationship that he loved someone else and he would never be able to give her his heart. Isla understood, but that didn't stop her from falling in love with him. He knew of her feelings, but he was pleased that she never vocalized them. Because even though he knew he could never love her the way she wanted, he still enjoyed the comfort and warmth she brought him.

"Mr. Grey? Are you ready to leave, sir?" Taylor, Christian's body guard/chauffeur/right hand man asked as he peaked through the door.

Christian glanced up, and nodded his head. "Yes, Taylor. Get the car ready I'll be down in a in a moment."

Taylor sharply inclined his head once and then left Christian's office, closing the door behind him. Christian sighed as he pulled on his black dinner coat, thinking how marvel a man Jason Taylor is. When Christian's success was beginning to make headlines, it also attracted greedy, desperate people that threatened to take what he held closest to him in exchange for large sums of money. In the beginning Christian ignored the few petty threats that were sent to him, but it wasn't until he had come face to face with a woman who had been stalking him and threatening him with a cleaver, did Christian begin to take safety precautions seriously. Many men were interviewed for the job and just as Christian was beginning to feel hopeless that he wouldn't find someone who was willing to put in overtime almost every day, when Jason Taylor was introduced to him by Alex Welch, his head technical adviser, and it was like fate. Christian asked Taylor what he was doing for work, and when he picked up on the reluctance in his voice when he said he was unemployed at the moment, Christian offered him a job immediately, having already looked over his credentials.

And now here he was three years later and having the best security detail he's ever known. Of course when the lines started to blur of Taylor's duties, Christian offered him more money and extra benefits to make sure Taylor was happy enough to stay in his employ.

Buttoning his jacket, he ran his hands through his hair and turned off his computer. It was Saturday, and Christian would usually be at his penthouse with Isla, but considering he was negotiating a deal with a Chinese corporation that was looking rather promising gave him a reason to come in on a Saturday. That and the fact that he had the governor's ball to go to and he didn't want to feel guilty for leaving Isla and not inviting her to the event with him.

When he and Taylor pulled up into the circular driveway of the Four Seasons in the heart of downtown Seattle, Christian stepped out, ignoring the flashes of bright camera's and obnoxious men yelling his name. Taylor followed Christian into the grand ballroom, but stood in the shadows, watching for any potential threats as Christian was shown to his seat.

People were milling about, chatting with each other or at the bar drinking waiting for the festivities of the night to begin. Christian wasn't in the mood to converse with anyone at the moment, so after grabbing a flute of champagne off a passing tray carried by a penguin-dressed waiter, he sat quietly at his table that had eleven other empty seats around him.

He was admiring the shimmering calligraphy of the seat placements when a large, warm hand gripped his shoulder. Christian looked up into the moss green eyes of Senator Blandino, a man that Christian had gotten to know very well over the last four years.

"Mr. Grey, what a pleasant surprise to see you here. I wasn't expecting you to show with the way you've been ignoring my attempts to make a meeting with you," Daniel Blandino commented.

Christian sighed, muttered something under his breath, and then stood to shake Blandino's hand. It wasn't that he didn't like the man, he did, he just wasn't too fond of the way he did his job. Christian's eco-political division had made numerous attempts to contact Blandino about proposing different ways to make the city more eco-friendly, but Blandino had shot down every single attempt for GEH to do make even one suggestion.

"Good evening, Senator Blandino. Please excuse my silence, I can assure you it has more to do with my busy schedule than anything else," Christian replied, shaking the middle-aged man's hand.

Daniel shrugged his shoulder and waved his hand dismissively. "No worries. I see you've been seated at the same table as me and my family. I'm sure we'll have time to discuss some of the things I've been meaning to talk with you about."

Christian tried hard to hide his grimace. "Of course."

Daniel's eyes crinkled at something behind Christian, and just as he was about to turn and see what he was grinning at, he said, "Ah, speaking of family here comes my son and his fiancé." Blandino's son and a svelte woman on his arm came into his view to stand next to his father. Christian couldn't see the woman's face since she was looking at something on her dress, so he kept his attention on the blond-haired, blue-eyed twenty-something man in front of him. "Cole, meet Mr. Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises." Christian heard a small gasp come from the woman on Cole's arm, and when he looked over, the world came to a standstill. He didn't even hear Senator Blandino say, "Mr. Grey, this is my son, Cole, and his lovely fiancée, Anastasia Steele."

Christian could only stare at Ana, his mouth slightly hanging open, his eyes wide and his breath still in his longs. He couldn't believe she was before him, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She was wearing a red strapless dress that hugged her in all the right places only to flare out mid-thigh. She had a perfect hourglass shape, and her skin was still as pale and soft looking as he remembered it, as were her dazzling blue eyes. The only thing that was outwardly different about her was her shoulder length hair with blond streaks mixed in within the auburn-brown strands. That and her defined womanly features.

Christian's eyes ran over her again and again, blinking a few times to make sure she was actually there before him, and when his eyes landed on her hand that was clasped in Cole's was when he snapped out of his daze.

Abruptly holding out his hand in front of Cole he said, "Pleasure to meet you, Cole."

Cole's handshake was limp and his hands were soft, and Christian had the strong urge to crush every single bone in his hand.

"Likewise, Mr. Grey," Cole said slowly, a frown on his face as he looked questioningly between Christian and Ana.

Christian turned back to Ana, his grey eyes staring into her wide blue ones. He held out his hand for her, which she tentatively took, letting go of Cole's to place her hand in her first boyfriends.

"Pleasure, Anastasia," Christian said smoothly, not able to fight the urge to place a kiss on her white silk gloved hand.

Christian watched as her throat worked on a hard swallow, her eyes still trained on him. He was sure she hadn't even blinked yet.

"Christian," Ana whispered. Her soft voice sent shivers down Christian's spine and he had a hard time letting go of her hand.

"Do you two know each other?" Cole asked, snapping both Christian and Ana out of their bubble.

"Um . . ." was Ana's soft reply.

"Yes, we do, actually," said Christian. "We're old friends, but we lost touch seven years ago." He was looking at Ana as he spoke. "It's a pleasure to see that you look well, Anastasia."

Ana stared at him, only to look down abruptly and nervously tuck her short hair behind her ear. Looking back up at him, she said, "I'm pleased as well, to see how successful you've become." She nodded her head in supplication, her eyes becoming a little glassy.

Christian's hand twitched, wanting to run his fingers along her soft cheek but holding himself back, knowing he didn't have to right to touch her any longer. She belonged to someone else, and that thought sent Christian back to the place he had been seven years ago. Of course he was delighted to see her, but the exhilarating feeling of being within two feet of each other was overshadowed by the fact that she was on another man's arm.

Christian took a deep breath and looked away from her vivid blue gaze that still had the power to make him feel weak. It was too much for him. Not only was she going to be sitting within close proximity of him, she was going to be sitting next to her fiancé and Christian had a front row seat to the show. Knowing he couldn't sit at the same table as them for a few hours let alone a few minutes, he decided then that he couldn't stay. He didn't want to stay and watch as the only woman he'd ever loved gave her love to someone else.

Acting as if he had a sudden crook in his neck, he bowed his head, rubbing his hand against his neck and caught Taylor's eye. Wrinkling his nose and tapping his index finger twice against his neck, he straightened his spine and looked at Senator Blandino, trying his best to avoid Ana's wide eyed stare.

Before Christian could say anything, Taylor parted through the crowd and approached Christian. Placing a hand on his forearm to gain his attention, Taylor said, "Mr. Grey, excuse the interruption, but it seems a problem has arisen at Escala."

Christian nodded. "Thank you, Taylor." He looked back to Blandino. "It appears that we'll have to make acquaintances another time. It was nice to meet you, Cole. Anastasia." Christian nodded his head, his eyes lingering on Ana for a moment, before he turned away and followed Taylor out of the ballroom and to the car.

When he was on his way home, he tried hard to quell all the bubbling emotions warring inside him, but it seemed that logic and realism had no place in matters of the heart as Christian mourned once more over a love he lost years ago.

Ana could only stare at the entry way that Christian had left through. Her body was still in shock over his sudden appearance. The last thing she had expected was to see Christian Grey standing before her, and of all times and places.

She had just flown back to Seattle the day before, having not come home in the last seven years since the day she was taken to Georgia with her mother. She was only planning to stay in Seattle for the weekend, or at least that was what Cole had told her.

She had met her fiancé her first year at NYU. At first they had started off as friends because Ana couldn't stand the thought of being with anyone else than with Christian, but by their senior years, Cole had wanted to take their relationship to the next level. He had declared his love for her and told her that he wanted to be in a relationship with her. Not really wanting to be in a relationship, but terrified of jeopardizing his place in her life, she agreed.

Aside from her one other friend she met at NYU, Katherine Kavanagh, Cole Blandino had become one of the most important persons in her life. Having lived with her mother and her stepfather for three years after leaving Seattle, she suffered from severe depression and even went through a five month phase where she wouldn't eat for days at a time which eventually landed her in the hospital for weeks from the cause of severe dehydration and extreme malnourishment. Her condition was so horrible that she had even stopped menstruating.

When she was released from the hospital, her physical condition had improved but her mental instability had only seemed to worsen. With the absence of a guiding figure in her life she was following down a pathway that only seemed to make her feel more lost. It wasn't until the spring of her sophomore year in high school did she follow a path shown to her by her English teacher, Mrs. Heemsoth. She had given Ana a shoulder to cry on, and even though it wasn't appropriate, invited Ana over to her house and let her get lost in her spacious library that was filled floor-to-ceiling with books. Mrs. Heemsoth was like the mother Ana had never had but always craved. She was giving and sweet and caring, and Ana was ever grateful for her presence in her life.

But what Mrs. Heemsoth did that really made a difference in Ana's life was give her the encouragement to go to school and pursue a career that would bring her happiness. So with Mrs. Heemsoth's guidance, Ana had gotten a job at a hardware store on the outskirts of Savannah and worked there until she graduated, saving enough to move to New York and attend NYU with the help of scholarships.

Ana had rarely seen her mother or her stepfather from the time she arrived in Georgia from the time she left. It was hard for her to even sit in the same room with either of them, more so her mother than her stepfather. From Ana's perspective Carla didn't seem to care that she had abruptly snatched her from a life she wasn't ready to give up yet. Ana found it hard to believe that her mother couldn't see how hard it was for Ana after Ray died and then being pried away from Christian a week later. So she made the effort to avoid her mother at all costs. The only time she believed Carla acted worried about her daughter was when she was in the hospital, but then Ana had suspicion that she was acting concerned only for show so she wouldn't be dubbed as an uncaring mother. Ana had a hard time forgiving her mother for her heartless and cruel actions, even though she knew it was a key part in moving on from the past.

But actions of the past had a hard time letting go of Ana. She had never been one to be sociable; she was always a loner with her face hidden by a book. It was Christian who brought her out of her shell, but with him not in her life anymore, and with Mrs. Heemsoth not physically there to encourage her, she reverted back to her old ways.

Her roommate Kate had made numerous efforts to make Ana feel comfortable enough to be herself and open up a little more, but Ana was constantly feeling insecure. It wasn't until close to the end of her first semester when she met Cole. At first it took her months to warm up to him, but as the years went by, he became a steady figure in her life that she depended on more than she had anyone in a long time. Cole had made Ana feel safe. He was understanding, he listened to her problems and worries and even tried to help her work through her insecurities. He wasn't a psychology major, he was actually going to school for Political Science, but he was just that great of a guy that he helped Ana find herself again, something she didn't think would ever happen.

She found herself loving him, but she didn't ever fall in love with him, at least not the same way she fell in love with Christian. She was grateful to him, and she knew she needed him more than she wanted to, so when he asked her to be his girlfriend she was scared that it would ruin their dynamic and he would leave her, so she said yes. A year and a half later when he proposed she felt the same way, terrified that the person she needed most would leave her, so she said yes again. She didn't feel guilty about saying yes, because she did love him, maybe not the same way he loved her, but she assumed that her feelings for him were enough to marry him and he be happy with her. But she did feel guilty about wishing it was Christian proposing to her rather than her boyfriend.

She and Cole had shared a lot of secrets over the years and they knew practically all there was to know about each other, but she had never told him about Christian. She didn't like talking about it because it had always made her heart clench in a feeling of complete desolation. She still loved him, she was sure that that would never change, but she was guilty to admit that she didn't like thinking about him. She didn't like to bring back those memories that she was sure would take her back to the place she worked so hard to overcome. She was starting to be happy again, and no matter how much she still loved Christian, she didn't want those painful memories of him to ruin the progress she was making.

The first year she had been away from him, when she was in high school, she had called his cell phone every day. Not once did he pick up but she always left him a message, telling him how much she loved him and missed him, or even just telling him about her day. During that time was when she was going through her severe depression which lead her to her stay in the hospital. The last message she had left him, knowing that he most likely wouldn't hear it, informed him that she wouldn't call anymore. She told him how much she loved him, how she would always love him, but that the pain of hearing his voice when his phone cut to voicemail and the hope of him one day calling her back became too much and she couldn't take it anymore. She knew that what she was doing wasn't helping her situation, but stopping the phone calls didn't make her feel any better.

She didn't have any other outlet to release the pent of frustration and fear and sadness within her, and during her time with Mrs. Heemsoth the only thing that seemed to distract her from the debilitating feeling of loss and heartache was getting lost in a good book. She hadn't told her former English teacher about her first love either, she didn't think it would do her any good. She thought it would only keep the wounds open and make them worse, so she kept that part of her life to herself, but she did share her feelings of despair over her father's passing with her most beloved teacher.

Kate was the only one who knew of Christian, although she didn't know his name, only that he was the one who had made Ana go into depression, aside from her father's death. But Ana made Kate promise not to talk about it, but Kate did suggest that Ana try to contact to him and see how he's doing. Ana immediately dismissed the suggestion the minute it was given to her, knowing that Christian had most likely moved on with his life and had become as successful as she knew he would be.

And as Ana continued to stare out at the entrance he just left from, she didn't know what to think anymore. Christian had looked better than she could have imagined. Aside from the slightly dark circles under his eyes, broad shoulders and more muscular frame, he hadn't changed one bit. He was still gorgeous, the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on, and his eyes were still that enchanting shade of gray that made Ana lose her senses.

But she didn't know what to make of the way he had looked at her. When he first laid eyes upon her she had seen the spark of excitement in his eyes once the shock had disappeared from his gaze. But then the next time he looked at her all she could see was his pain. He looked at her almost desperately, and before he left the ballroom he pinned her to the floor with the emptiest look she had ever seen. And no matter how hard she could try to erase it, she knew that look would be forever seared in her mind.

"Ana? Is everything all right, babe?"

Ana turned to her fiancé, blinking a few times and gathering her thoughts before she braved a smile and nodded her head. "Of course, why wouldn't I be anything but fine?"

Cole gave her a look. "Well, considering the fact that you look as if I just told you Bacardi died, I would say you don't look fine."

Ana dismissively waved her hand and then linked her arm with his as she said, "Oh, don't be silly, it was just a surprise to see him is all. And if Bacardi was dying may I say that my face would look more horrified than shocked."

Cole placed a hand over hers that was rested on his forearm and squeezed it softly as he led her to their seats. "If you say so, babe," Cole muttered as he pulled out her chair.

As the night progressed, Ana found herself staring at the empty seat where Christian would have been sitting. The familiar ache in her chest that was always there when she let her mind wander back to the times she spent with her first love was more prominent than it had been in a long while. Throughout the entire dinner Ana's thought had strayed back to Christian, and she knew she had to take advantage of the fact that she would be in the same city as him, even if it was only for a while.

Later that night when she and Cole had been in the suite reserved for them at the Four Seasons, her mind went over all the things she would say to her ex-boyfriend while her current boyfriend lay next to her. She was nervous of what would happen or what either of them would do, but unlike the many, many times before, she was more excited than nervous at the thought of seeing her first love again.

"Cole, I think we should stay here for a while longer. I think I'd like to visit a few friends before we fly back to New York," Ana said the next morning as she sat on the bed and watched her boyfriend stand in front of the vanity in the bathroom.

Cole's hand were working on tightening his tie when his finger's abruptly stopped and he shifted to look at his girlfriend of two years. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the room to stand in front of Ana. Cocking his head to the side he asked, "You mean to visit _old_ friends?"

Ana pursed her lips and then stood up to wrap her arms around his waist. She looked up into his green eyes that had a spectacular ring of blue around his irises and gave him a reassuring smile. "I thought it'd be nice just to see him, you know just catch up on some things," Ana said with a half shrug.

Cole looked down at the woman he was set to marry by the end of the year, and for the first time in their relationship he felt a seed of doubt burrow in his gut.

"I don't know, Ana. I saw the way he looked at you and you him." He looked down his nose at her, his worried green eyes making Ana feel guilty for something that she hadn't even done. "Did something happen between you two?" Cole asked carefully.

Ana didn't want to lie, but if she told the truth then she would have to tell him the whole story and she wasn't ready to do that. At least not yet. She knew that in telling him about Christian he would ask her question she wasn't sure she could answer, one of them being why she had never trusted him enough to tell him.

Swallowing down the guilt at telling him a half truth, she said, "No. We were just really close and lost contact after my father died."

Cole looked at her, searching for something that told him she was lying, but he couldn't find anything in her gaze or her expression that told him she wasn't telling the truth. Figuring that he was just being paranoid about nothing, he nodded his head and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

"Alright, we can stay a bit longer, but we have to leave by Wednesday."

Ana beamed up at him. "Perfect."

It was Monday afternoon, the next work day after the governor's ball and Christian was in his office at GEH. He was exhausted. He had barely gotten a wink of sleep, his mind too occupied on thoughts of Ana and how much he missed her. He spent most of his weekend trying to distract himself with work, but it was a fruitless task. No matter what he did, his mind would always betray him and Ana would come unbidden to the forefront of his brain.

He ran his hands through his hair and put his elbows on his desk as he hung his head. He was beginning to wish that he had just never attended the ball altogether because the knowledge of Ana being with anyone else made him feel like he was losing her all over again. Of course he knew that there would have been a chance that she would find someone else, she was a gorgeous woman after all, but seeing it in vivid color did nothing but make Christian feel lonelier than he had felt in years.

The beep of his interoffice intercom pulled Christian away from his depressing thoughts.

"Mr. Grey, you have a visitor," came Andrea's calm voice.

"Who is it?" Christian asked.

"A Miss Steele, sir."

Christian perked up and sat straighter in his seat, but then a frown pulled his mouth down. What was Ana doing here? he thought to himself.

Pressing the red button on his phone he said, "Send her in, please."

A few moments later the tall, dark doors of his office were being pulled open, and in stepped a goddess wrapped in a yellow sundress. His breath caught in his throat and he slowly stood, but his feet were stuck to the floor and he couldn't move as Ana walked towards him, a small uncertain smile on her face.

Her blue eyes were focused on him, but his shocked eyes took every part of her in as she stood in front of his desk.

When his eyes met hers again she was the first one to speak.

"Hello, Christian."

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews and also the follows and favorites. You guys are what keeps the chapters coming ;)**


	15. The space between us

**Sorry for any mistakes you may come across.**

Christian stared at her as she stood in front of his desk, her eyes centered on him before they shifted across his office, looking around in admiration. Christian watched her, his breath still caught in his throat as her blue eyes slowly shifted back and forth. He still had a hard time believing that she was there before him, and that she was there purely by her own will. He'd never expected this and he didn't know exactly what to do or what to say at the moment.

Ana looked around his office and then slowly moved her eyes so they met his again. Her hands were clasped in front of her, her fingers anxiously fidgeting with her pale yellow clutch. A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, memories of their time together flooding her mind as she gazed at his chiseled, masculine face. She'd always thought Christian was gorgeous, but now she thought that he just looked absolutely otherworldly, like someone so beautiful couldn't possibly be from this world. His auburn-brown hair was long and wavy and falling softly across his forehead, while his strong jaw had dark stubble littered on his skin. His shoulders were more filled out and his waist just as slim, but his body was more muscular than she remembered. The only thing that didn't seem really different about him was his stormy gray eyes that still pierced her like a flash of white hot lightening.

She took a step forward so her sandals hit the edge of his desk.

"This place is amazing. I always knew you'd be successful. I'm really proud of you," she told him softly, with a dazzling smile.

When he continued to stare at her like she was an alien her smile fell a little and she started to doubt her decision to come see him. Nervously tucking her short hair behind her ear, she spoke again.

"I'm sorry for turning up announced, but I wanted to see you, you know, since we didn't get to catch up last night."

Christian still didn't say anything and Ana became really insecure. Taking a deep breath she put a smile back on her face and straightened her spine.

"Well, it was good seeing you again. I hope you've been doing well, but I should probably get going and let you get back to work." With one last smile, she turned on her heels and tried to make a quick exit but Christian's voice halted her just as her hand landed on the handle.

"Wait." Christian came from around his desk and stood a few feet in front of her as she stood in front of the door, her back still turned to him. "I . . . Would you like to go somewhere with me?" Christian asked.

Ana slowly turned her head and looked at him from over her shoulder. "Where?"

The corner of his mouth pulled up. "It's a surprise."

Ana turned her body more towards him. "But don't you have to work?"

He shrugged. "I can reschedule my appointments. It's no big deal."

"Okay."

Christian smiled at her. "Great." Walking back to his desk he pushed the red button on his phone and spoke into the intercom. "Andrea, please reschedule all of my appointments this afternoon. I'm leaving early."

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

Grabbing his coat off the back of his chair and sending a text to Taylor, he walked towards Ana and stopped in front of her.

"Your boyfriend doesn't mind that you're seeing me?" he asked curiously.

Ana lifted one shoulder awkwardly. "Just because we're together doesn't mean he can control who I can and can't see."

"Okay." Christian nodded and then opened the door, guiding her through and then locking it behind him. He walked with her to the elevator and when they stepped in, he had a hard time ignoring the electricity sparking between them.

He took a quick glance at her from the corner of his eye and caught her already staring at him, her blue eyes large and glimmering. He quickly looked away but couldn't deny how the years had done her good. Even though he loved her hair long, he thought that her short hair with the blond highlights really flattered her pale complexion. And her yellow sundress fit her like a snug glove. He couldn't keep his eyes from zoning in on her womanly features.

"You've changed," Ana murmured as the elevator doors finally opened.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he led her to the waiting car with Taylor standing by the driver's door. "In what way?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know . . . you just seem different somehow. And you're quieter than I remember."

Christian looked at her. "You seem different too. You don't seem as lively as I remember."

They slowly came to a stop just before they approached Taylor and stared at each other. Ana felt her heart clench in her chest at his words. She'd never been as lively as before since Ray died and she moved to Georgia. Of course she'd been happy but she'd never been content and happy. She didn't know if that was even possible anymore.

Ana looked down, not able to look into his eyes anymore and watch as the happy memories they had passed between them. It was painful for her to think about everything she lost all those years ago.

Christian looked at her as the sadness creeped into her eyes. He knew his comment struck a chord with her, but he didn't know how to fix it. Instead he just switched the subject and pulled her toward Taylor.

"Ana this is my PPO and friend, Jason Taylor. Taylor this is Ana."

Taylor looked at Christian, a look passing between them before he held his hand out for Ana to shake.

"Pleasure, Ma'am," Taylor said in his usual gruff voice.

Ana grinned at him and shook his hand. "It's just Ana and it's a pleasure to meet you, too."

Taylor nodded and then opened the door for them. Christian let Ana slide in first and then got in after her, letting Taylor close the door behind them and climb into the driver's seat. After starting the engine, Taylor caught Christian's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Where to, Mr. Grey?"

"Grey Manor, Taylor."

"Grey Manor?" Ana asked, turning towards Christian. "Are we going to your parents?"

"No. We're going to my house."

"Oh." Ana turned forward and looked out the window as Taylor drove the thirty minutes to get to Christian's home.

When Taylor drove past the park Ana and Christian first met, he felt her stiffen next to him and tried to look at her face but only saw the outline of her cheek. They didn't say anything, the SUV filling with awkward tension. Christian felt a little cheated that the woman he was madly in love with and knew almost everything about seven years ago was practically a complete stranger to him now. She looked like the same girl on the outside but he knew on the inside she was different. He saw glimpses of her old self, like when she smiled at him when she first walked into his office and the way she smiled at Taylor, but it was fleeting. And he wanted to make conversation but he didn't know what to say and he didn't want to hear about her life with her significant other. It was already hard for him knowing that she was sitting next to him and basically a stranger, but he didn't want to hear that he'd never get another chance to be the one she went to bed with every night.

Ana could feel Christian staring at her, but she didn't dare look at him. This was the first time being back in Seattle after seven years and driving by all the places she'd been with Christian and Ray were too much. It was like watching a movie and seeing ghosts of their younger selves laughing and being happy play before her eyes. Her throat closed up and she could feel tears well over her bottom lid as she stared out the window.

She wished she could go back and do it all over again, but then again she didn't because she didn't want to have to relive the pain and misery of being alone. Sometimes she wondered why God even created such emotions. Why would he want to see his children sad and hurting? Why create suffering and pain? She didn't know the answer, but she hoped that one day she could be happy again. She hoped that one day she would know what it feels like to feel that security and love that she felt when she was younger.

As they continued to drive through the city, Ana noticed that they were heading towards an area that looked familiar, but then didn't. Large houses were burrowed in the trees and a dirt pathway lined the outside of the forest. Ana whipped her head towards Christian, her brows furrowed and her mouth turned down.

"Where are we?" she asked skeptically.

His lips rose slightly. "It's a surprise."

She narrowed her eyes at him, and then when Taylor pulled into a familiar pathway her expression changed into one of awe.

She looked at Christian again. "Are we . . .?" Her words died away when they pulled into the paved rounded driveway and Taylor parked in front of the three car garage. A large granite fountain stood behind them, yellow and pink tulips surrounding the structure. And that was what gave the place away to Ana.

Taylor parked and opened Christian's door, and then Christian went around to open Ana's. She absently placed her hand in his as she stepped out of the car and stared at the house, speechless. Her mouth was open and her eyes wide.

Christian stared at her and was ashamed to admit that he didn't want to let go of her hand. When he loosened his fingers around hers, he was surprised when she gripped his tighter. He looked up and met her eyes.

"You bought it?"

Christian nodded.

"And you remolded it?"

He nodded again.

"Christian . . ."

"Do you like it?" he asked, unsure of the expression she was wearing.

Ana looked down, closing her eyes and slightly shaking her head. When she looked back up at him her eyes were glistening, but one of the most radiant smiles he'd seen in a very long time was pulling her lips up.

"You remembered," she whispered, and then let out a disbelieving giggle as she turned back to the house.

She almost couldn't believe her eyes, and even more so couldn't believe he bought this house and remolded it into the house she said she wanted when she was younger. Like she had asked for, there were two large gray stone columns that reached all the way to the top, the siding was of brown stone and each window had dark shutters on them. It wasn't like how she pictured it when she was younger, it was much more spectacular and more beautiful than she could possibly have ever imagined. The thing she loved the most about the front was how the front door had an enclosed porch, and rectangular and triangular windows were placed above the double front doors so you could see the top landing of the stairs and the chandelier of the foyer. She was completely awed and couldn't wait to see what the inside looked like.

Turning back towards Christian with a wry smirk on her lips, she asked, "Can we go inside?"

Christian grinned at her. "Not afraid of any dead bodies inside this time, Miss Steele?" Christian joked.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Ana laughed a real genuine laugh. "No, Mr. Grey, but I'm afraid an old cranky man might live here."

Christian's brows rose, a smile on his lips. "Are you referring to me as on old cranky man, Anastasia?"

She only smiled at him and grabbed his hand. Christian noted the way her eyes shimmered in delight as they bantered and he wished he could always make her look like that, and make her look like that at him.

When they got to the front door Ana looked at him with glowing eyes. "Is the door unlocked?" she asked him.

Christian shook his head and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. As he searched for the right key, something caught Ana's eye. It was a dull gold and when she got a better look at it she immediately recognized the piece of jewelry and gasped.

Christian looked up, his fingers halting their movements as he looked down at her. "What is it?" he asked.

Her gorgeous blue ocean eyes slowly met his, and they glistened with tears threatening to fall over the edge. Christian slowly lifted his had up and gently swiped his thumb under her eye and brushed a tear away.

"What's wrong?" he gently asked her.

She stared into his concerned gray eyes. "You still have the key," she whispered.

Christian looked down at the multiple keys in his hand, the old golden key Ana had given him years ago twinkling up at him. He ran his finger over the smooth metal. "I made you a promise," he whispered as his eyes caught hers. "And no matter what I'll never break it."

Ana fell into his chest as her emotions got the best of her. Seeing that symbol of their young love was the last thing she was expecting to see, and to find that Christian still had it just made her wound feel even deeper than before. She was beginning to think that maybe being here with him might not have been the best idea.

"Hey, it's okay, Ana. Cry all you want. I won't let you go. I'll never let you go," Christian whispered into her hair.

Ana pulled back and looked up at him. The way he was looking at her almost made her burst into tears again, but she pulled herself together, wiping at her eyes and putting on a brave face.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed. "I'm just a little emotional being back here."

Christian gave her a small smile, the concern still clear in his eyes. "That's understandable."

They stared at each other for a beat, the silence dawning upon them and their undeniable chemistry swirling between them. Christian was tempted to slowly lean his head forward and lock his lips with hers, but he restrained himself. To distract himself from his desire, he abruptly turned away from her and unlocked the front door to his home. A home that he built solely with the woman standing next to him in mind.

Pushing the door open he let her step in first, and when they were both standing in the pristine, warm-colored foyer, Christian closed the door behind them, the sound echoing through the house.

Ana craned her neck to take in the place around her. She thought the area was spectacular, and that was just her opinion of the foyer. She couldn't even begin to imagine what the rest of the house looked like. The floor was a tan marble with gold lines streaking through it and the walls were painted a maple gold color. In the center of the foyer sat a dark wood table with a large crystal vase of orange roses. To the left of them was a curved staircase, the steps made of the same marble and the balustrade a deep maple wood. She looked above them where an extravagant chandelier hung. Not too far from the chandelier was the landing of the second floor, which from where Ana could see housed a small den.

"Christian this place is . . . I don't have any words. It's probably one of the most beautiful homes I've ever seen." She turned towards him, her eyes wide but an awed smile on her face.

Christian smiled at her. "I'm glad you like it. Let me show you around." He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her through the open archway that led them to the kitchen.

"Oh wow," Ana breathed as she looked around.

Everything was white and airy but still had a homey feel to it. In front right of them was a long island with dark wood cabinets and a white marble countertop with chrome finishing and dark barstools pushed under the lip of the counter. Behind the island was the sink with a large picture window overlooking the backyard. To the left was the peninsula that separated the kitchen from the breakfast nook. The cabinets hung over the peninsula where the electric stovetop was built into the marble. Across from the peninsula was the oven and on the right side of them was the double door stainless steel refrigerator.

Ana turned to her left and walked towards the breakfast nook. It reminded her of the one at his grandparents' house. There was a medium sized white table in the middle of the booth-like seating area. The cushions and decorative pillows were a dark blue and egg shell white, and the light shining in from the three picture windows enclosing the area highlighted the sparkles of the decorative pillows.

Walking further into the house, Ana found herself taking two steps into the dining room where a large dark wood table that could seat at least twelve people sat. It was smaller compared to the kitchen but just as beautiful and airy. The entire room had light pouring in from all but three sides from the long, small windows placed towards the ceilings. To the right of her was where two large sliding French doors opened to a deck that circled outwards and then lead to the grassy backyard and the lake that looked exactly the same to Ana.

"Do you like it?" Christian asked form behind her.

She whipped her head around to face him and a smile was plastered on her face. "Christian this place is magnificent! Did you design this all by yourself?"

Christian modestly shrugged. "I had some help. Elliot and his company built it."

Ana's brows rose. "Really? He has his own company now?"

Christian nodded. "Yeah, he started it about five years ago, and each year he's gotten a little more successful."

"Oh, wow. That's great! What's Mia doing now?" Ana asked as she opened up the French doors and stepped out onto the deck.

"She's in France. It took her a while to figure it out, but she discovered she had a passion for food. She's attending a culinary school in Paris," Christian told her as he followed her out onto the deck.

Ana looked out over the deck and stared at the lake as the afternoon sun glistened over the water. She felt a sharp pain of melancholy hit her directly in the chest, but she pushed it down and turned towards Christian with a forced smile.

"Good for Mia. I'm sure she's more than happy with the path she's chosen." She paused and gazed at Christian. "I'm sure you're all happy with the paths you've chosen."

Christian could hear the sadness in her voice which prompted him to take a step towards her.

"And what about you? Are you happy with the path you've chosen?" Christian asked her, now realizing that she still hadn't told him about what she's doing now.

"Um . . . I'm slowly but surely getting there," Ana indirectly answered his question.

A frown pulled Christian's mouth down. He didn't understand why she didn't give him a straight answer but he didn't want to push her into an uncomfortable topic.

Nodding his head, he asked, "So did you just graduate from college?"

Ana took a deep breath and turned back towards the lake, wrapping her fingers against the thin railing of the balustrade.

"I did, yeah."

Christian was waiting for her to continue and when she didn't he prodded, wanting to learn more about her life now.

"What was your major?"

"English Literature," she answered softly.

A small smile pulled at Christian's mouth. "So your love of books hasn't died yet, I see," Christian joked.

When he saw Ana's back stiffen, he immediately recognized his mistake and internally berated himself.

"Jesus, I'm sorry, Ana. I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't thinking and—"

"It's okay, Christian," Ana told him softly from over her shoulder.

Silence descended upon them for that felt like the thousandth time for Christian. For a moment he didn't know how to salvage the situation, but the only thing he could really think about was how he couldn't stand the distance between them, figuratively and literally.

Walking up next to her so they were standing side by side, he silently looked out over the lake with her as he thought of something to say or do. When nothing immediately came to mind after about five minutes, he was almost tempted to release a loud sigh of relief when Ana broke the silence.

"What's that room over there?" Ana asked, pointing towards the side of the house where a cylindrical section of the house was.

Christian looked at where she was pointing and when he realized what room it was, he felt stupid for not showing it to her already. Holding out his hand for her, he said, "Let me show you."

Without hesitation Ana placed her hand in his and she couldn't deny how right it felt. She never had the feeling of calm when Cole touched her, but even if Christian was near she felt at peace even when her mind was at war. She didn't know what it was about Christian and why after all this time apart her body still reacted to him as if they had only seen each other the day before.

Ana willingly let Christian guide her back through the house. He took her back through the dining room and kitchen and pulled her into a hallway off the kitchen that connected to the foyer and sitting room. Ana noticed how wide the hallway was, which she thought was a little odd since there were only three doors and couldn't imagine a lot of traffic through the area, but nonetheless she still thought the place was beautiful with the marble floors and same maple gold walls of the foyer.

Christian stopped at the door all the way at the end of the hallway on the left side. Looking at her with a secret smile that made Ana look at him suspiciously, he said, "Open it."

Giving him one last look, she placed her hand on the gold knob and slowly turned it. When she pushed it open and walked inside all of the air in her lungs left her in a rush. Walking further into the room she could hardly believe her eyes. There were books upon books upon books. All of them placed perfectly on the shelves and all of them making her heart practically skip a beat.

She couldn't get over how beautiful the room was. In the middle was a wide maple-colored coffee table with a tan rounded sectional and two matching upholstered chairs on either side of it. Across from the sectional was a wood desk with a brown leather seat pushed underneath it. The walls were rounded, making the entire room one big cylinder. Against the walls, where the evenly spaced floor to windows weren't placed, were shelves of books. There was a small metal staircase just to the right of the door that led to the second floor, where more bookshelves were built into the walls, and more windows were placed. But what really amazed Ana as much as the books was the glass domed ceiling. It was circular, with eight steel beams separating eight triangular sections of glass. Ana imagined how she could sit in this room for hours and look up to see how the sun moved across the sky. It was love at first sight.

Christian watched as Ana slowly twirled about the room and couldn't keep the smile off his face at seeing the wondrous smile on hers. He could tell that she liked it, and he was proud that she did. He and Elliot collaborated on this room, trying to think of the best way possible to make it come to life and he could honestly say he wasn't disappointed with the end result. And he could see that Ana wasn't disappointed with it either, which made him feel even better about it since he created this room solely for her.

"I love this room!" Ana exclaimed with a giggle as she bounced on the balls of her feet, her hands tightly clasped against her chest.

Christian laughed, more than delighted to see her happy. "I'm glad you like it."

"No, I love it! I could live in here forever and never leave. It's so warm and inviting and cozy. I could see myself snuggling up on this couch with a good book and a fuzzy blanket and getting lost for hours and hours. This place is like my best dream come true!"

The grin on Ana's face hurt her cheeks but she couldn't stop. She couldn't even remember the last time she smiled so hard, let alone had been so happy about something. This place was almost too good to be true, and when that thought hit her, reality set in. She was only visiting Seattle. She was set to go back to New York with her fiancé in two days, and she didn't know when they'd ever be back, let alone when she'd have the chance to see Christian again.

Christian caught on to the sudden change of mood in her and stepped in front of her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, the concern clear in his voice.

Ana shook her head, trying to play off her sudden sadness with a smile. But Christian could clearly see what she was feeling in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uh, just a little hungry I guess," she mumbled.

"I can make you something," Christian offered.

Ana's brows rose. "You can cook?"

"Some things, yeah."

A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, her melancholy forgotten. "What kind of things?"

"A few sandwiches. I can cut up some fruit. And I know how to boil eggs," he admitted with a shrug.

Ana couldn't help the laugh that left her mouth. "I guess you haven't changed as much as I thought."

"We can go out if you want?"

Ana shook her head. "No, I'd rather we ate here. I don't want to be around anyone else right now."

"Okay."

Christian grabbed her hand and led her back to the kitchen. He rummaged through the fridge, finding something they could eat without having to take too much preparing it. He wasn't disappointed when he didn't see anything ready to eat, especially considering he spent more time at his apartment where his housekeeper kept a hearty stock of food.

"I don't really have anything quick to eat," Christian said apologetically.

Ana walked over to the fridge and opened the doors. "I don't mind having to wait to eat. Plus the best part about eating is making the meal," she commented, making Christian smile.

He watched as she pulled out a brown package that he hadn't noticed on the bottom shelf. He watched her unwrap it and was surprised to see that it was chicken. She then went to his cabinets, opening them up and pushing around through boxes and ended up pulling down a box of pasta.

Walking back over to the fridge she pulled out cheese and other ingredients. She placed everything on the counter and then looked up at Christian.

"How does pasta sound?" she asked.

Christian half shrugged. "Pretty good," he said.

She smiled at him and then motioned for him to join her. They began working together, cutting the chicken and boiling the water. When they started working it was quiet between them, but when Ana noticed that Christian was having a hard time cutting the vegetables she couldn't help but laugh, officially breaking the ice. It took them almost an hour to finish, and Christian had to admit that it was probably one of the most fun things he'd done in a while.

They sat at the dining table as they ate, and Ana couldn't help the déjà vu feeling she was getting as they sat across from each other, a bottle of wine between them.

"This was the room we had dinner," Christian said quietly.

Ana looked up at him. "What?"

"Our first night together. This was the room where we ate dinner."

"Oh." Ana looked around the room with a new perspective. She remembered that night as if it happened the day before, and as if she couldn't help herself, she looked past Christian to the room where she lost her virginity.

Christian stared at her as the emotions passed across her face, and he was sure his emotions were as clear as day on his face. All of his old feelings came rushing back to him, and just as the day she left he was still as much in love with her as ever. She may not be as happy and lively as she once was but she was still his Ana, and he didn't know if he could let her leave him again.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

Ana met his eyes. She noted the almost desperate look in his. She licked her lips and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I've missed you too," she whispered just as softly.

They were both quiet for a moment, lost in their own thoughts before Christian spoke again.

"Does he make you happy?"

Ana swallowed hard and nervously began to twist her engagement ring on her finger. The movement caught Christian's eye, and he looked down and closed his eyes, feeling the pain swirl in his chest. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed it until then, but now that he did he wished he hadn't. He was sitting next to the only woman he'd been desperately in love with and she'd given her hand to another man. He didn't know how to process this new information. He didn't know how to stop the pain. He didn't know how to turn back time.

"He makes me feel safe," Ana admitted softly.

"That wasn't what I asked you," Christian said his tone gruff and sharp.

Ana looked up at him, wondering why he suddenly sounded so irritated.

Christian looked up at Ana, his eyes almost pleading her. "I asked you if he made you happy. Anyone can make you feel safe, but I want to know if he makes you feel happy."

"Why do you care so much?" Ana asked, feeling defensive suddenly.

"I made you a promise, Anastasia. It may not mean anything to you anymore but it still means everything to me. When you gave me that key I promised you that I would guard your heart, only letting those worthy of your love in. I want to know if he's worthy of you," Christian told her as sincerely as possible.

Ana felt herself getting choked up. She wanted to scream at him that of course Cole didn't make her happy because he wasn't Christian. Of course he wasn't worthy of her love because the only one she felt deserved it was the man sitting across from her. But she didn't say it. She couldn't. She may not have loved Cole the same way she was still in love with Christian, but she didn't want to betray his trust any more than she thought she had. She didn't want to break his heart by admitting to another man that she wasn't in love with her fiancé.

So instead she lied to the only man she knew could ever make her truly happy. "Of course he's worthy, Christian."

Christian looked down and nodded his head. It was silent as he reached over and drank the rest of his wine. When the glass was empty he refilled it and then drank that down too.

When he felt warm inside, the red liquid giving him the courage he needed, he looked into Ana's eyes and forced the most sincere smile he could manage.

"Well then it's settled. You marry Cole, and you and I can be friends."

Christian thought his words tasted like vomit as they left his mouth, but even if she was going to marry another man he couldn't stand the thought of her not being in his life.

"Friends," Ana repeated, and then chugged her own glass of wine.

It wasn't that the idea wasn't appealing to her; it just wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to be more than friends with him, but she didn't think that would ever be possible.

"Are you done?" Christian asked.

She nodded and let him take the plates from the table and place them in the sink. When he didn't come back right away, she followed him and found him standing at the sink, his arms braced against the counter and his attention focused somewhere out the window.

"Christian?" Ana tentatively asked as she slowly approached him. "Is everything okay?"

He didn't answer immediately, and his complete silence began to worry Ana. She wondered if he was upset about her answer about Cole.

Suddenly Christian turned around, halting Ana's thoughts and held his hand out for her.

"I need to work off that pasta. Walk with me?" he asked.

Ana looked at him for a moment, trying to decipher the look in his eyes. When she couldn't find the answer she was looking for, she placed her hand in his and let him take back outside and towards the lake.

They began walking along the edge of the lake, and Ana was surprised to see how large it actually was. She didn't remember it stretching so far back, but then she realized that she wouldn't have known the actual length since the lake curved and was hidden from view by the tall trees and leafy shrubs.

Christian wondered what Ana was thinking about as they walked hand in hand close to the edge of the bluish-green lake. And then he wondered if she cared that he was holding her hand so tightly. He assumed she didn't when she made no move to retrieve her hand, and that gave him some comfort. He still felt heartbroken over the fact she was set to marry someone else, but as long as she was happy that was what mattered most to him. But when he thought about all the times he'd stared at her when she wasn't looking since she came back, he didn't think she had the expression of a happy person. He really wanted to know what was going through her mind.

"I come out here sometimes to think," Christian said, disturbing the tranquil calm around them. "Just looking out and breathing in the air and listening to the birds helps me think. It kind of gives me a new perspective."

"It is really peaceful out here. And really beautiful."

"Yeah . . ." Christian said, gazing at her more than the scenery.

"Makes you feel like nothing bad could ever happen. That only good things could happen here and you'd feel nothing other than contentment," Ana thought aloud.

Christian stared at Ana as she slowly told him her thoughts, and inadvertently her desires. He could hear the sorrow and longing in her voice and he wished she'd open up a little more so he could make her feel happy again. He thought that she thought that Cole may be making her happy, but by the way she looked and talked Christian knew that she wasn't.

"Ana," Christian began, stopping to stand in front of her as he dropped her hand. "I . . . you . . . uh, I want you to know how happy I am to see you again." He mentally slapped himself. That wasn't what he had wanted to say to her.

Ana looked at him. "I'm happy to see you too, Christian."

"I know you'll probably be leaving soon—"

"We're leaving Wednesday," she told him.

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Wow, Wednesday. That's . . . soon."

"Yeah," Ana said softly, looking down at her feet.

"I'd like to see you again before you leave," Christian told her.

Ana met his eyes again. "I'd like that too," she said softly. "I can come back tomorrow?"

Christian nodded and gave her a small smile. "Okay. But your . . . fiancé won't mind?" He had more difficult saying fiancé than he'd like to admit.

Ana shrugged. "Even if he did he couldn't keep me away." She gave him a warm smile that made him light up from within.

He smiled back and grabbed her hand, turning forward and continuing to walk but Ana gripped his hand. He turned to look at her to see what was wrong and found her looking anxiously at their joined hands.

"What is it?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and slowly lifted her face to his. "I, um, I'd like to see Ray tomorrow," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "Would you go with me?" she asked uncertainly.

Christian gave her a gentle smile and was tempted to pull her into a hug, but didn't knowing that he'd never let her go.

"Of course I'll go with you."

She gave him a relieved smile, her shoulders relaxing and gripped his hand as she turned forward, as did he and they began walking again. They chatted about small things, like how Christian's parents and grandparents were doing and what he did with his company. Christian asked her how her mother was doing and he wasn't shocked to hear that Ana didn't know much about what was going on with Carla. He tried to ask her questions about her time in Georgia, but she closed up and only gave him short answers. She gave him a few details about her time at NYU, but none that had really quelled his curiosity. He wanted to know everything that happened to her while they were apart, but he just decided that for the moment he'd have to settle on working on getting her to open up.

By the time they got back to the main house the sun was setting and casted dark purples and pinks across the sky. Ana didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to. And Christian knew she had to go, but didn't want her to. They were both reluctant to leave each other, and that became even more obvious when Taylor had driven them to the Four Seasons and Ana stalled as much as she could so she didn't have to leave the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Christian assured her, feeling like the next day couldn't come soon enough.

"Okay. It was great seeing you, Christian. I really enjoyed today," she told him.

"I did too."

They stared at each other, that familiar chemistry swirling around the car. Taylor could even feel it.

Ana bit down on her lip to keep herself from saying something that would ruin everything she worked hard to keep bottled up. Squeezing her clutch in her hand she turned back to Christian and gave him a small smile.

"Well I guess I should head inside now."

He nodded. "I suppose you should."

She attempted to keep her smile on her face but she knew it came off more as a sad grimace than anything.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, his stubbly skin warm under her mouth.

"I'll see you soon, sweetness." She hastily slid out of the car after thanking Taylor for the ride, and only when she was in the lobby of the hotel did she realize her slip of tongue. She'd called him sweetness, a word she hadn't consciously said in years because even the thought of it reminded her of her loss. But when she said it then it came so naturally. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the elevator wall as she thought about what she was going to do.

Christian watched as Ana strutted into the grand hotel, her sweet kiss making him feel desire and contentment he hadn't felt in over five years. He pressed his hand to his cheek, smiling that he could still smell her unique scent against his skin. He was now surer than ever that he couldn't live his life without her. And even if he did only have one day left with her, he promised himself that he'd make it count and find a way to make her his again.

When Ana got into her hotel room, she was surprised to see all of the lights off. It was only a little after ten and she'd expected Cole to be in bed waiting for her. She didn't know whether to feel disappointed or happy that her fiancé wasn't there to greet her.

Walking further into the room she found a hand written note on the table next to the kitchenette. It was from Cole.

 _Didn't know when you'd get back. Gone out with my dad. Cole._

Ana frowned at the note and then exhaled roughly as she let it fall back onto the table. She could tell by the words of his letter that Cole wasn't too happy that she'd spent the entire day with Christian, but she didn't want to cut her time short with him because Cole was paranoid. Whether he had actual grounds to be paranoid Ana wasn't entirely sure, but she was certain that she didn't want Cole to feel like she didn't want to be with him. She did, or at least she thought she did. She didn't know what she really wanted anymore. Well, she did know what she really wanted but it was impossible to go back in time.

That night as Ana lie alone in bed, trying to stay awake for Cole's return, she thought about her day with Christian. He made her feel more alive than anyone had in the years they'd been apart and she didn't know how to process that. She couldn't just give up everything she had with Cole to be with Christian. Cole had been there for her, he tried to reassure her and give her the security and calm she needed to push forward. But Cole had never made her feel like she could be her true self; like she could tell him everything and he'd understand. He'd never made her feel happy with just one look or made her feel wanted with a simple touch.

Cole just wasn't Christian, and that was her biggest problem.

 **This chapter is shorter than most, but if I didn't stop it here it would have gotten too long.**

 **Thank you all so so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Your guys support is what keeps me writing.**


	16. Paving the Future

"Today's our last day here. You're really going to spend it with him?" Cole asked Ana incredulously as she slipped on her shoes.

Ana let out an aggravated sigh as she sat on the bed. "Cole, you act as if we haven't spent time together while we've been here. I don't see what the big deal is that I'm spending time with an old friend while you do work with your father."

"The big deal is that something is going on between you two and I want to know what it is! You've been acting weird and distant since that ball, since you saw him." Cole crossed his arms across his chest as he glared down at Ana. With a resigned sigh he added, "Ana, just try to put yourself in my shoes. How would you feel if I was spending all my time with a woman that I claimed to be an old friend? I can almost certainly tell you you wouldn't be too pleased."

Ana though about Cole's words for a moment and tried to find the softness within her heart to sympathize with him. She was at a loss when she didn't feel even a hint of jealously at the thought of Cole hanging around with another woman, whether that woman was an old friend or not. What was she supposed to do with that information? How was she supposed to relay that information to Cole?

The night before, before she fell asleep and before Cole returned to their hotel room, she lay awake for what felt like hours just thinking about Christian. No matter how hard she tried to turn off her brain, she couldn't. All she could think about was the day she had with Christian and what was in store for them the next day. And when Cole finally came home and slid under the covers with her, cradling her body close to his, she fell asleep dreaming it was Christian who was holding her.

She didn't know what type of person that made her or what she was supposed to do with the way she was feeling, but she knew for a fact she didn't want to hurt anyone. Cole had been there for her during a time when she was lost and felt all alone. He'd helped her come out of her shell more than anyone else had after Ray's passing. He gave her a shoulder to cry on and a listening ear, no matter that she didn't really divulged her feelings to him, but the fact that he was always there for her meant more than anything. She couldn't just throw all of that away for a man from her past. She couldn't just break his heart and leave him for someone he didn't even know was a threat to their relationship.

She still may have had feelings for Christian, but she was sure that once she went back to New York with Cole they would get buried away again just like before. Her heart sank at that thought. She didn't want to forget him again, she didn't want to look back on him and just see him as a distant memory. But what else was she to do? She was stuck in a triangle and didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Sure, Christian would be disappointed when she left again, but he'd get over it. He'd just see her as a distant memory the same way she saw him before she returned to Seattle. After all he had his company to keep him busy, and maybe warm female companions to keep him warm.

Ana felt a bolt of jealously stab her heart at the thought of Christian being with other women, but immediately pushed the images aside. What Christian did was his business, and what Ana did was her business, she decided with a faux sense of determination.

With a deep breath she looked up at Cole. "I can understand why me hanging out with him so much irritates you. But I swear nothing has happened, Cole. We're just friends."

Cole looked into her eyes, his light green irises darkening. Taking a deep breath Cole stepped toward her. "I want to believe you even though I know you're keeping something from me," He told her softly. "But I trust you, so if you say you're just friends, then I'll take your word for it."

Ana placed her hand against his cheek and lifted up on her toes to press a chaste, gentle kiss to his mouth. "Thank you," she whispered, pulling back and looking into his eyes. "I'll be back later."

Grabbing her purse she started for the door, throwing a small smile over her shoulder at Cole as she left the room.

Christian was waiting in the front of the Four Seasons, looking at his phone while anxiously taking glances at the front doors. He had texted Ana early in the morning asking when she wanted him to pick her up, and she responded to come by around ten in the morning. It was now five past ten, and he was growing more anxious by the minute, paranoid that maybe she'd changed her mind. He was about to pull up her number and call her when he caught sight of a petite brown haired woman stroll past the pristine glass doors.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her walking towards his car in a sleeveless, collared light blue shift dress with cream colored pumps. Her short hair brushed against her shoulders and her ocean blue eyes practically sparkled in the morning light.

Christian dazedly opened the door and stepped out of the car, holding the door for Ana as she walked closer to him.

"You look beautiful," he told her as she approached him.

She gave him a shy smile, looking down at herself self-consciously. "You don't look too bad yourself," she said softly, looking up at him.

They stood stock still for a moment, just gazing at each other. Taylor subtly cleared his throat from the front seat, pulling Christian out of his stupor and guided Ana inside the back of the car.

When Taylor began pulling away from the grand driveway of the Four Seasons, Christian turned to Ana and asked, "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Just as she opened her mouth to answer a low rumble sounded form her abdomen. She blushed lightly, making Christian chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes," he responded. "My housekeeper has outdone herself this morning and did the honor of making a large breakfast waiting for us back at Grey Manor. Would you mind joining me?"

Ana looked at Christian, finding it a bit too difficult to look away from his captivating gray eyes.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to make your acquaintance," Ana said with a smirk.

Christian smiled at her. "Good, otherwise I don't think I'd be able to tell Mrs. Jones that her wonderful breakfast would have been a waste of time."

"Well we wouldn't want that, would we?" Ana grinned at him.

"Not in the slightest. I don't really make a habit of breaking older woman's hearts."

"Oh, so it's just the younger women heart's that you regard with no sympathy?" Ana joked, but was subtly asking if he had many women in his life. She knew it was a high probability. Christian Grey was a handsome, wealthy bachelor after all.

Christian looked down at his hands, his fingers toying with his watch. "I've not had many women in my life to disregard without care, considering there's only one woman I really want."

Christian looked back up at Ana as she stared at him. The car was plunged into an awkward silence as Ana looked away guiltily from Christian's almost pleading gaze. She closed her eyes tight as she turned her face towards her window, not able to stand the way Christian looked at her. She was torn between wanting to throw herself into Christian's arm and remaining loyal to the man who's ring she wore, but when Christian looked at her with those eyes that she fell in love with, her resolve waned and she felt herself caving.

Neither one of them said another word until Taylor pulled into Grey Manor. Christian stepped out first and walked around the car to open Ana's door. When his skin touched hers as she placed her hand in his, their eyes met.

"I'm sorry for my comment," Christian said softly.

Ana shook her head. "It's no big deal, Christian."

Christian wanted to contradict her, but instead nodded his head and led her to the front door. When they stepped inside he heard Ana take a deep breath and watched as she looked around the foyer again. He noted the longing on her face.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

She looked at him and forced a smile. "Of course."

Christian gave her a skeptical look when she turned away hastily but let it go as they headed to the kitchen.

"Smells good in here," Ana commented, as she looked at the food laid out on the island before her.

"Thank you, dear."

Ana turned around and yelped, surprised, when she saw a woman in her early-fifties standing behind her with a kind smile on her face.

Christian couldn't help but laugh at the high-pitched scream that left Ana's mouth. Walking towards Ana he gestured towards Mrs. Jones. "Ana this is my housekeeper, Mrs. Jones. She's usually at my other property in the city, but decided to grace us with her presence here." He shot the older woman a grateful smile. "Gail, this is Anastasia Steele my, um, friend," Christian finished awkwardly.

Ana stepped forward with a friendly smile on her face, her hand held out in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Jones."

Gail shook her hand, a friendly smile on her lips. "The pleasures all mine, Miss Steele."

"Oh, please call me Ana," Ana told her with a wave to the hand.

Gail gave her a smile and a nod then turned to Christian. "Will you need anything else, Mr. Grey?" she asked.

"No, Gail, you've done enough. Thank you."

The older woman nodded her head and disappeared into the hallway off the kitchen after giving both Ana and Christian one last smile.

Ana turned to him with a smile. "So she's the one who's been keeping you from starving?" Ana joked.

Christian shot her a rueful smile as he picked up a plate. "So some might say."

Ana chuckled and picked up her own plate, filling it with waffles, eggs, and sausage. "She seems really nice. I'm glad you've had someone here to take care of you."

They had just sat at the table when Ana had made her comment, making Christian pause his actions. "You are?" he asked.

Ana frowned up at him. "Of course."

Christian blinked at her then shook his head and looked back down at his food. He didn't think Ana would care one way or another how well off he was while she was living with her fiancé in New York. But the fact that she admitted that she still did care about him did warm his heart.

Ana stared at Christian for a moment as he began eating, wondering why he sounded so surprised at her admission that she was glad he was taken care of. It's not like she wanted to see him unhealthy and living all alone. She was very grateful to Mrs. Jones and Taylor for taking care of Christian, no matter that they were paid to look after him.

Pushing her strange thoughts aside, she dug into her breakfast, savoring the buttery flavor of the waffles and the savory saltiness of the sausage. She decided with her first bite that Mrs. Jones was a very excellent chef.

When they were done eating, Christian placed their dishes in the sink and turned towards Ana. Taking a few tentative steps towards her, he asked, "So . . . when did you want to see Ray?"

Ana took a deep breath and looked down. With a shrug she answered, "We can go now?"

Christian nodded and then took a moment to look at her. "You okay? You've seemed a little . . . quiet today."

Ana swiped her hand through her hair. "Uh, yeah, just feeling a little apprehensive, I guess."

Christian tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

Ana shrugged a shoulder and consciously rubbed her arms. "I just feel guilty. I haven't been here in so long and I feel like I've been a bad daughter," Ana whispered, the back of her throat burning as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

Truth be told, she did feel guilty about not coming to see Ray for so long, but she was also battling with herself and her feelings. It was making her feel crazy, and she had a hard time staying focused.

Christian stepped forward and tentatively pulled Ana into his arms, giving her the chance to pull away if she wanted. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer against him when she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ana, I'm sure Ray would understand why you've been away so long. Don't feel guilty. As long as you're going to see him now that's all that should matter," Christian whispered into her hair.

Ana took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes tight as she let both his scent and his words sink in. She missed the feel of his warm skin against hers. Missed the smell of his masculine scent on her clothes. She just missed him. Just like how she missed Ray and the childhood she had a hard time thinking about.

"I suppose you're right," Ana whispered, still holding onto him.

"Well I've yet to experience a time when I'm never wrong," Christian teased, trying to lighten the mood. He smiled in triumph when Ana slightly giggled.

"Really?" Ana asked him, pulling back to look at his face. "What about that time we were at the park and you got too close to the little gooselings. You said that nothing bad would happen and next thing I know you're running away from a handful of angry geese," Ana reminded him with uncontrollable giggles.

Christian laughed too as he recalled that time. "That was an exception," he said. "I didn't see their mom's and I thought they'd let me get close enough."

Ana continued to laugh as the memory became sharper. "Oh my God, that was so funny. I still remember your face when you were running away screaming that they were going to peck your eyes out."

"Those things are mean. I just wanted to get a close up look of their babies."

Ana and Christian continued to laugh as they reminisced together over a shared memory that was of a better time. When their laughter died down, reality settled in a somber feeling descended over them. They were both remembering a time when they were so happy and in love, and now everything was completely different. Both of them couldn't help but feel melancholy over the time they've shared and the time they've lost.

Christian disrupted the silence when he cleared his throat and focused his eyes on Ana.

"So, did you want to go now?" he asked.

Ana blinked up at him, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Oh, uh, yeah sure."

"Okay." Christian nodded and gently grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the front door. "You have everything?" he asked as they walked towards the foyer.

"Yeah," Ana answered softly.

"Alright."

Taylor seemed to emerge from nowhere from Ana's line of sight, and she noticed Christian shaking his head at Taylor. Christian pulled Ana towards the SUV as he and Taylor talked beside the car. Ana watched as Christian walked around the car as Taylor disappeared to wherever he came from again.

When Christian slid into the driver's seat Ana turned to him and asked, "Taylor isn't coming with us?"

Christian shook his head. "No. I thought it'd be better if you had a little more privacy." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye as he put the SUV in drive and pulled away from his home.

Ana felt a small smile pull at the corner of her mouth. She always loved how considerate Christian was of her feelings, and he always seemed to know what to do to make a situation a little bit better. She didn't want to compare Christian and Cole to each other, but she couldn't help but think about their differences. Cole had always been supportive and kind and she did love him. But Christian and Ana continuously seemed to be on the same wavelengths. They just got each other, even when they didn't talk they still seemed to understand what the other needed. And even though now, after not talking to each other in years, they still seemed to understand each other on a level that Cole and Ana would probably never be on. She didn't know if that was because she was completely herself with Cole, or if it was just the way things were between her and Christian.

"Thank you," Ana whispered.

Christian frowned but kept his eyes on the road. "For what?"

"For being here and for coming with me to see Ray."

Christian took a short glance at her, and then slowly reached across the console to take her hand in his and gently squeezed it.

"I'd do anything for you, Ana," Christian said softly.

He kept his eyes forward but Ana stared at his profile. When Christian didn't meet her eyes, she turned her head forward and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against the seat. How could she not feel anything for him again when he said things like that to her? She didn't want to admit it, but she knew without a doubt that she was falling back in love with Christian, and she was falling harder than before.

They rode in silence until they pulled up at the cemetery Ray was buried. Christian stepped out of the car first and then helped Ana out, then they walked the short distance to get to Ray's headstone.

Ana took a deep breath as she stared down at the gray sandstone rock staring back up at her. She felt a chill take over her body and her lip began to tremble as all those feelings from the day of Ray's funeral came rushing back to her. She felt so guilty and so heartbroken that she didn't even know what to say or do. All she could think about was the pain lancing through her chest and making her breath come out in short, raspy pants.

Christian rubbed his hands up and down her arms and she slightly jumped, forgetting that he was even there with her for a moment.

"Do you want some privacy?" Christian asked softly.

She hesitated for a moment, trying to decide whether or not she wanted to be alone or not. She settled on silently nodding her head as she kept her eyes down, not wanting him to see the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll be by the SUV," Christian murmured lowly. He squeezed her arms softly before Ana felt him move away, the heat of his body no longer warming her chilled skin.

She wrapped her arms around herself and taking a deep breath, sank to her knees so she was face to face with Ray's headstone. Her fingers gently traced the words carved into the rock, a lone tear rolling down her face and landing on the green grass below her.

"Hi, Daddy," she whispered, her voice raspy and low. "I . . . I'm sorry I haven't come to see you sooner, but I—I was too weak. I feel so lost without you, Daddy, and every day I think about you, think about all the fun time we had and then I think about . . . I think about how you're not here anymore and how much I need you." She sniffled as she wiped her hand under her nose and over her cheeks. "When you left I was so distraught, and then Mom took me to Georgia away from Christian and my life completely fell apart. Ever since then I haven't been the same, and I don't know how to get back to the person that I was, because I miss her. I miss being happy and laughing, and smiling. I just miss everything. I miss you so much. I missed Christian so much. I tried to make myself forget, which is another reason I stayed away, and I'm so sorry for that, Daddy. I would have come sooner but I . . . I—I was scared.

"I was terrified of coming face to face with a time that was once filled with so much happiness but now when I think about it, all I feel is pain. It's so painful being here and I don't know how to deal with it. I don't know how to get back to a place where there's only happiness. I wish I could just go back in time and just hug you one last time. And listen to you tell me how much you love me. And just . . . j—just sit in front of the TV and watch ba—baseball."

Ana covered her face with her hands and sobbed harder than she had in years. All her pent up feelings came rushing out at once. Her body shook and shivered as she cried. Her tears poured down her face and ran down her arms onto her lap as she kneeled in front of the headstone.

"I can't d—do this without yo—you. It's too hard. A—and I mis—miss you too much. I just wa—want you back. I need y—you to tell m—me what to d—do." She sniffled again as she tried to sit up straighter and wiped her hand down her face again. "You w—were always go—good at making me h—happy. Tell me how to b—be happy a—again. Please."

"Ana?"

She jumped and tilted her head up and around to see Christian standing over her with a concerned look over her face. He bent down beside her and wiped her tears away.

"Everything okay?" he asked gently.

Ana didn't say anything, she didn't move either as she stared at Christian and then silently turned her head so her eyes fell upon her father's headstone. Is that my answer, she thought. She wondered if Christian's appearance was her father's answer to her question. She wondered if Christian was the person to make her happy again. When she let the thought settle, a strange wind blew over her, ruffling her hair and gently sweeping against her cheek. She blinked as she looked up to the sky and then back at the headstone in front of her, her face softening, feeling as though her father was right there with her.

For once in a very long time, she felt a peaceful feeling settle over her and she could only hope that this was just a beginning to getting her life where she wants it.

Turning back to Christian, she looked into his eyes and nodded her head. "It will be," she whispered. She gave him a small smile, and then turned to the stone in front of her. Her fingers moved down the bumpy stone. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered, and then slowly stood to her feet. "Thank you."

She turned to Christian with a small smile. "I think I'm ready to go now."

Christian nodded and then shifted on his feet. "Okay, I'll be at the car in a moment."

Ana tilted her head to the side, but nodded her head after a beat and then turned round and stalked back to the car. She stood by the passenger side door and watched curiously as Christian stood in front of Ray's headstone. She wondered what he was saying.

Christian stood with his hands in his pants pocket and his back straight as he looked down at Ray's headstone. He hadn't told anyone, but that wasn't the first time he'd visited Ray's grave since he died. He usually talked about how much he missed Ana or how well he was doing at GEH, or even how much he missed seeing him with Ana. But today he talked about something different.

"I prayed she would come back, and here she is but she's so different than what I thought she'd be. Not different in a bad way, but you know, just different. Either way that doesn't change anything; I still love her as much as I did when she left, well maybe even a little more now." Christian looked out over the rows of headstones as he let out a long sigh. "She's engaged to someone else now, and she says she loves him. I told her we can just be friends even though that's really the last thing I want, but I'd rather be her friend than not be in her life at all."

He slowly moved his fingers over the top of Ray's headstone. "But I want you to know that now that I have your daughter back in my life, I'll do everything in my power to make sure she's taken care of. I know I haven't really fulfilled that promise recently, but it's different now. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her in my life, and I promise you if I do get the chance to be with her again, I'll give my last breath making sure she's happy. You have my word. "Christian let out his breath through his nose, took a long glance at the headstone, and then turned on his feet and moved towards the waiting car and Ana.

She was already buckled in the seat when he slid into the driver's side, and when he got in he caught her eye.

"What?" he asked.

She blinked at him, then shook her head and looked back out the window. He frowned at her and then dismissed the look she gave him as he put the car in drive and began pulling away from the gravel road. Like usual, the drive back to Christian's house was filled with silence and when he pulled up into his driveway and parked the car, neither of them made a move to get out.

Christian opened his mouth to say something just as Ana pushed opened the door and leapt out of the car. He watched for a few beats as she paced towards the front door, then his brain caught up with his body and he followed her.

"Ana?" he called out before she was able to get to the front door.

She halted abruptly and turned around, looking at Christian with sad, confused eyes.

"Why didn't you ever call me back? Why didn't you ever try to contact me?" Ana asked him, her voice cracking.

He took a step towards her so he was standing only a foot away. "I did try to contact you, Ana. I wrote to you, I called you. I tried to talk to you but you never responded."

Ana gazed up at him, shaking her head. "I never got any of your letters."

"Well I sent them. I wrote to you for months before I got enough courage to send them to you, but you never wrote back. I never gave up on us, Ana," Christian added softly.

They gazed at each other for a few minutes before Ana looked down, tucking her hair behind her ear and shaking her head.

"I—I guess it doesn't matter anymo—"

Christian cut her off by grabbing her arms and pulling her close against him as he looked down into her eyes. "Don't you dare say it doesn't matter. You don't think it matters that I tried to call you? That I tried to find a way to get you to talk to me without breaking any laws, because I could have, trust me and I even thought about it. But I respect you too much to invade your privacy like that. So tell me again that it doesn't matter that I was tempted to break laws to find you because I missed you so much. Because I loved you so much. Because I still love you so much."

Ana looked at him with her mouth slightly open and tears brimming in her eyes. "Christian—"

"Tell me that you love me too, because despite how you feel about your fiancé, I know you still have feelings for me."

Christian continued to hold her about the arms as they stood in front of his door. Ana looked down to avoid his gaze as she unconsciously moved her hands to his chest.

"I—it's more complicated than you're making it seem, Christian."

"No it's not. You either love me or you don't." Christian looked down at her, releasing one of her arms to place a finger under her chin so her eyes met his. "I never stopped loving you, Ana. I don't think I'll ever stop loving you."

Ana opened her mouth to suck in precious air as a stray tear fell onto her cheek. She swallowed hard as her ocean blue eyes found his stormy gray ones.

"I've always loved you," she whispered, her voice so low Christian strained to hear what she said.

He pulled their bodies closer together. "Tell me you love me," he whispered.

Ana inadvertently whimpered as she felt Christian's mouth hover over hers. She felt her knees become wobbly and her breath became shallow. Her resolve completely shattered when his breath blew over her face and his body heat warmed her skin and her soul.

She took a breath, a shaky gasp escaping before she said, "I love you."

Ana wasn't given a chance to say or think of anything as Christian crushed his mouth against hers. She gasped at the contact, her mouth falling open giving him the chance to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Her body immediately responded to the contact, and she felt herself come alive in a way she hadn't felt since she left Seattle.

Their lips moved over each other's again and again as their hands roamed over each other's bodies, feeling, touching, squeezing. Ana could feel Christian's arousal through his pants as he rubbed their bodies together, and sizzling heat pooled deep in her groin, making her hot and wet.

She moaned against his mouth when his hand moved down to her backside and squeezed one of her cheeks roughly, pushing her further into his erection. Christian couldn't control himself. He'd dreamed of having Ana in his arms for a long time, and now that his desires were becoming a reality he wanted her more than he wanted to breathe.

"Make love to me," Ana gasped against his mouth.

Christian stopped for a moment to look into her eyes to see if she really wanted him as badly as he did her. When he only saw heat and desire in her eyes, he locked his lips onto hers again and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her dress riding up so even less fabric was covering their bodies.

Christian reached for the door, awkwardly opening it as they stumbled inside and kicked it closed behind them. He blindly carried her up the stairs to the right of them, his mouth on hers the entire time. He groaned deep in the back of his throat when her nails scraped against the back of his neck. When they got into the hallway he pressed her back against the wall, his mouth continuously ravaging hers. Ana unwrapped her legs from around his waist and put her feet on the ground as her hands roamed under his shirt and tried lifting the black fabric over his head.

When his shirt was off she took a few beats to admire his masculine physique. His body was well formed and she couldn't help but stare at the muscle lining his hipbones making that delectable v that narrowed down into his pants. She'd never been more anxious in her life to see a man naked more than she wanted to see Christian and all of his virile masculinity on display.

"Like what you see?" Christian asked, his voice husky and low.

Ana looked up at him, her eyes hooded and dark. She bit her lip and slowly nodded her head. She reached behind her, unbuttoning her buttons and then slowly pulling the sleeveless dress from off her shoulders and then let it billow to her heeled feet. She kept her eyes on him as he stared at her body, her eyes looking up and down at her as she stood before him in only her bra and panties. She couldn't help but feel pleasure at his heated gaze. And she knew what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't deny how right it felt. She no longer cared about what would happen. She didn't care about what tomorrow brought. All she cared about was how Christian made her feel and what they were about to do.

So when Christian's dark gray eyes found her lustful blue ones and he pounced on her, his body colliding with hers and his lips molding against her mouth, the only think she did was respond in kind. She moved her hands around his back and dug her nails into his skin when his mouth trailed down her neck, leaving wet, hot kisses on her skin. She moaned, the sound husky and desperate to her own ears but she didn't care.

Christian's mouth moved back up to hers and he picked her up again, moving to the closet bedroom. He made sure the door was closed behind them as he dropped her onto the bed and stood before her, admiring the way her flushed partially exposed body squirmed under his gaze.

"I've waited so long to feel you in my arms again, Anastasia," he said as his eyes focused on hers. "I'm going to make every second last."

Ana swallowed hard as she felt a rush of liquid seep out of her and coat her nether regions. She writhed on the bed, desperate for his touch, desperate to feel him on her and in her. She whimpered softly when Christian leaned over her, his arms braced on either side of her waist. He slowly lowered his head, and Ana growing impatient met him halfway and moved her hands to his back to pull his body closer to hers.

Christian smiled against her lips, feeling the desperate need rolling off her in waves. He could feel the heat emanating from between her legs, and he thought nothing of it as his fingers dipped down into her panties and rubbed against her wet flesh. He groaned at the moisture he felt pour out of her, as well as the moan that fell from her lips and the way she scored her fingernails against his back.

"God, you're so wet, Ana," he murmured against her mouth.

"Take me already," Ana all but pleaded, opening her eyes and imploring him with a look to do as she asked.

Christian was smiling as he placed kisses along her collarbones. His fingers dug into the hem of her panties and pulled them down her legs. He then reached behind her back to unhook her bra and pull the straps down her arms. He threw her underwear on a heap behind him as his eyes roamed up and down her naked body.

Ana squirmed under his gaze but when she saw him pulling down his pants and underwear she stopped moving to stare. Her eyes widened slightly when he was completely exposed to her. She thought he'd always been above average in his size, but she couldn't help but strain her memory to recall if he'd always been as thick. Either way she was impressed and felt herself flush at the thought of having him inside her again. Her body was craving him and she could feel her insides contracting, anticipating his intrusion. With that thought she started squirming again.

Christian pulled her up, pulling the duvet back to expose dark red sheets, only to push Ana back onto the mattress. He fell on top of her, their chests pressing together, his thighs spreading hers. He softly kissed her again, his fingers entwining in hers and pulling them up above her head.

"Do you still want this?" he asked, his warm breath filling her mouth.

Ana groaned and lifted her hips up. "Yes, please, Christian."

He kissed her more passionately, moving one of his hands between them to line himself up with her body. He slowly pushed himself into her body and growled in the back of his throat at how tight she was. He was certain that if she wasn't as lubricated as she was, there would have been no way he would have pushed himself in so easily.

Ana's eyes rolled back and she arched her back as a long moan echoed into the room. She felt herself stretch as he pushed further into her and she was feeling anxious for more. She lifted her hips up, pulling him in deeper and an anguished-sounding groan sounded past her lips.

"God, you're so tight," Christian moaned into her shoulder.

He pulled out again, slowly moving his body and a set pace only to push back in. Each time he moved inside her he felt himself being pulled in deeper and he couldn't remember feeling such pleasure. He continued to push and pull; he grabbed her hands again and held them above her head as he picked up the pace. His body was tingling and he could feel a sheen of sweat coat his body, creating a film of moisture between his and Ana's chest. Ana's moan was egging him on and the louder she got the faster he went.

Ana moved her head from side to side, wanting the pleasure and trying to fight it at the same time. She couldn't remember a time she'd ever felt like this. She was floating, her mind was in a daze and her heart was synced with Christian's. It was all too much for her, her feelings, the pleasure, the desperation. She felt a distant familiar pull deep in her groin; she could feel her lower abdomen contracting. Her body stiffened, her legs tightening around Christian's waist and before she knew it she was feeling nothing but white hot pleasure as her orgasm struck her like a bolt of lightning.

"Christian!" she cried out, her orgasm prolonging as he continued to plunge deep inside her.

Christian tried to hold on as long as he could, but when her orgasm hit her, her muscles pulled him in deep, trying to keep him inside her as she climaxed around him. He could only thrust a few more times before his spine tightened and shoved himself as far as he could go inside her and spilled his hot seed into her womb, coating her inner walls. He saw stars as he groaned louder than he ever had, his body jerking almost violently as he rode out the spasms of pleasure.

When they both came back down from their highs, Christian rolled off her and fell onto his back beside her. They were both panting, their bodies still tingling after their releases and a feeling of relaxed contentment washed over them.

It was only until the euphoria wore off and reality set in that Ana felt the aftermath of their actions. She closed her eyes tightly and pinched her mouth closed. Releasing a deep breath she turned to Christian, who was studiously avoiding her gaze.

"Christian," she whispered.

He was prepared to hear her say that what they had just done was a mistake, but her next sentence was something he didn't expect.

When he turned to look at her he saw the worry on her face.

"What is it?"

"You didn't wear a condom," she whispered. "And I'm not on the pill."

Christian slowly looked away from her, his eyes finding the ceiling. He ran his hand through his hair as he thought that things may just get a little more complicated if Ana didn't leave her fiancé.

 **This is shorter than normal because I think my brain has been short circuited. I've been feeling drained of all my energy too, which is why I didn't edit this chapter like I should have. So sorry for the mistakes.**

 **I'm not so sure about this chapter, mainly because I'm not really pleased with the way it turned out but I couldn't seem to come with anything else. So sorry for that too.**

 **Anyway, this story is almost over, I'd say about five chapters maybe, give or take a few. Oh, and by the way, to those of you who have forgotten, this story is based off The Notebook, and if you don't like the way it's going or the way I write _my_ characters, by all means, feel free to stop reading. Trust me you won't hurt my feelings.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites. It truly means a lot.**


	17. Where to Go from Here

**April 15, 2024**

"Daddy! Daaaddy!"

I turn my head around just in time to see Olivia running towards Ana and I on the couch as she holds up her finger, tears running down her face.

I stand up and pull her into my arms, wiping away her tears as she holds her finger in my face. I see now that she has a cut on it and blood is slowly dripping down her pointer finger.

"What happened, princess?"

"She got a paper cut." I look up to see Teddy and Liam standing just on the threshold of the living room. "We were playing monopoly and the paper sliced her finger on the edge of the bill," Teddy explained to me.

"I got her a Band-Aid," Liam tells me, holding it up and handing it to me.

I set Olivia on the floor as I strip the Band-Aid out of the paper and wrap it around her finger. When it's covered I kiss her finger, knowing she'll tell me to do it if I don't.

"There you go, all better," I say and hug her as she wraps her thin, short arms around my legs and grins up at me.

"Thanks, Daddy!" she says, her tears forgotten.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

I watch as she runs back out of the room with her brothers following her and out of sight. When I turn back around I see everyone watching me with a smirk.

"What?" I ask, taking my seat back beside Ana.

Mia laughs. "Oh, nothing other than the fact that that little girl has you wrapped so tightly around her finger that you're practically a ball of mush."

I roll my eyes and then shrug. "I love my daughter, I'm not ashamed of it."

I hear Ana scoff beside me. "You spoil her is what you do," she mutters.

I raise my brows and smirk down at her. "Oh really? And what is it called when you give Teddy everything he asks for, and don't even get me started on the way you baby Liam."

She gasps, feigning an indignant expression. "Teddy's my first born and Liam is my baby, and I am their mother. I have every right to spoil my boys."

I laugh at her, but can't argue with her further.

"Speaking of your children, was that day after . . . well, you know, was that when Teddy was conceived?" Mia asks, on the edge of her seat like she's been the entire time I've been retelling my and Ana's story.

Ana and I look at each other, smiles on both of our lips. She wrinkles her nose slightly and gives me a slight shake of her head. Like always, I read her perfectly.

"Ana doesn't want me to say," I tell Mia with a laugh. "I guess I'll just have to finish the story so you can get all the details."

"Yeah, that'd be pretty amazing, but leave out _some_ details. I don't really want to know in descriptive memory how my niece and nephew came about," Mia says, her nose wrinkling in exaggerated disgust..

I roll my eyes but chuckle despite myself and lean back in my seat, throwing my arm over Ana's shoulders as I continue our story before our interruption.

"After that afternoon things between Ana and me changed pretty drastically, as well as her relationship with Cole . . ."

 **March 9, 2009**

"What do you mean you're not on the pill? Why wouldn't you be on the pill?" Christian asked her as he paced in front of the bed in all his naked glory.

Ana was sitting up on the bed, the duvet pulled over her legs as she held the thick fabric against her chest.

"I didn't need to be on it, I had no use for it," Ana mumbled as she avoided eye contact with Christian, even though she caught herself looking at his body as he wore down the carpet beneath his feet.

Christian abruptly stopped and faced Ana, one hand on his hip as the other roughly tugged at his hair. "Why not? I don't understand. Why wouldn't you have not been on some sort of contraceptive pill when you're engaged to someone? Unless he always put on condoms or you two just didn't have . . ." Christian's voice faded as his eyes met Ana's, an inquiring look in his eyes. He narrowed his eyes at her as she kept her head down. "You two haven't had sex?" Christian asked, not knowing whether to feel shocked or relieved that another man hasn't touched her intimately.

Ana kept her gaze down as she silently shook her head, not knowing exactly why she was feeling ashamed that she was admitting that she and Cole never had sex. She didn't know if it was embarrassing because she was admitting that to Christian, or if it was more embarrassing that Christian would know that the last time someone had penetrated her was the last time they were together.

"I don't understand . . . Why have you two never—you know not that I'm complaining, but I just want to know why?" Christian asked as he sat on the bed and lifted her chin up with his thumb and forefinger.

Ana shrugged and took a fleeting glance up at him. "I just never wanted to, I guess," she said softly.

She felt Christian shift next to her and she looked up to see his narrowed eyes on her face. "I don't believe that. You're engaged to him, how could you two have never slept together?"

Ana pulled her chin from out of Christian's grasp and turned her head to look out the window. "I wanted to wait until our wedding night," she told him, staring out into the distance.

"Why?" Christian asked again, wondering why she was suddenly feeling so distant.

"Because I just didn't, okay? Why do you care so much about the reason why I've never slept with Cole? It's not even that big of a deal," Ana suddenly snapped, her back straightening as she turned her glare on him.

"If it's not that big of deal then why are you making it such a big deal? I didn't think it'd be such a hassle for you to answer my question for the sake of my curiosity, but I was clearly mistaken." Christian stood up, snatched his jeans and shirt off the floor and redressed rapidly as he headed for the door.

He was just stepping into the hallway when Ana called out to him.

"Where are you going?"

"To my office," he muttered not even bothering to turn around as he left the room.

He stomped down the stairs and slammed the door behind him as he plopped down behind his desk in his leather chair and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe how fast their conversation went south. One moment they were lying in euphoric bliss and the next they were arguing about Ana's celibacy. He didn't even understand why it was such a big deal for her to tell him the truth, but he clearly wasn't going to get it anytime soon.

He was pretty tired of Ana keeping things from him too. He was trying to be patient, knowing that she was pretty fragile, but not knowing what was going on through her head was driving him insane. Yeah sure he could still read her body the way he always had, but now that they were older and considerably different people, he felt as if her mind was a complete enigma to him.

He placed his elbows on top of his desk and then buried his face in his hands just as he heard the door slowly creak open. He looked up to see Ana slowly sliding through the doorway and walking towards his desk only to sit in one of the winged chairs settled in front of his desk.

He watched as Ana silently fiddled with the hem of her dress, once again avoiding his gaze as he stared at her. He wondered why she followed him to his office if she was going to silently sit in front of him and avoid looking at him.

He was pleasantly surprised when she began speaking.

"I told Cole I wanted to wait until our wedding night because I knew it would be a while until . . . until we made it official. I figured by that time I'd feel differently about him," Ana said quietly, finally meeting his eyes.

Christian frowned and tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Ana licked her lips and sat up straighter in her seat as she picked at invisible lint on her dress. Taking a deep breath she said, "When I first met Cole, we were just friends, but I was comfortable being around him more than I was with anyone else while I was in college—well, besides Kate. We were friends for a couple years and he was just there for me. He let me cry on his shoulder and when I needed someone to listen to me he was there. He was—is just a great guy and I owe a lot to him, because despite how I may act now, he brought me out of my shell more than anyone else could when I was going to NYU.

"He is one of my best friends and we'd do anything for each other, and if one of us needed something we'd be there for each other. I was so dependent on him that I couldn't imagine my life without him and I didn't want to ruin our friendship by denying him his affection, so I agreed to date him, and after a couple more years I agreed to marry him." She stopped and took a deep breath as she slowly met Christian's intrigued eyes.

"I do love Cole. I love him almost as much as I loved Ray, but I'm not _in_ love with him. I don't think I've ever been in love with anyone besides you. And I couldn't bring myself to sleep with anyone I didn't love . . . and I—my last good memory of my time with you was in my bed and I honestly didn't want anything to ruin that memory. Even though I consciously tried to block everything out from our time together, I guess I unconsciously guarded myself in a way that no other man could erase what we had."

Ana finished her confession with her eyes cast down, and after a few beats of silence, she couldn't keep her eyes away from Christian's. He was staring at her with a blank expression and she didn't know how to interpret that.

"So do you think there's a chance I've knocked you up?" Christian asked her.

Ana frowned up at him, her mouth opening and closing rapidly as she tried to come up with something to say. Instead she uttered out a confused sounding "What?"

"Do you think we might have conceived our first child?"

"Our _first_ child?" Ana repeatedly dumbly. "How many kids do you want?"

"As many as you want," Christian said, his voice serious and a calm expression on his face that confused Ana even more than his words.

"I—I don't understand what's happening, Christian. I think we're jumping the gun a little bit, don't you think? I mean I'm still engaged to another man and you're talking about having babies with me."

"You've already admitted that you love me and you aren't in love with your fiancé, so what's the big deal?" Christian inquired as he leaned back in his seat.

Ana leaned forward in hers. "It's not that simple, Christian."

"Why isn't it?"

"Well I can't just go back to our hotel room and break off our engagement. Even if I'm not in love with him, I _do_ love him and he deserves better than me telling him I'm leaving him for someone else as if our time meant nothing to me," Ana explained to him.

"Ana, I lost you once. I'm not going to lose you again, especially now after I've had you. You can't possibly expect me to feel sympathy for your fiancé when you belong with me. We belong together, now more than ever if we've created a baby."

Christian looked at her from behind his desk and he could see her irritation growing with each word he spoke, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to sugar coat his feelings or what he believed in. He did feel bad that her fiancé wouldn't have a gorgeous, amazing, considerate, passionate woman on his arm anymore, but that was his problem to deal with not Christian's. He loved Ana more than he loved anything else and now that she was back in his life there would be nothing to stop him from staying in hers, unless of course Ana no longer wanted him.

Ana sighed and ran her fingers through her short strands in frustration. "I don't want to argue again, Christian, but I'm going to do what I think is right. You don't have to agree with me, but I ask you at least respect what I want to do."

"You know I'd never do anything that would disregard your wishes, but Ana don't expect me to sit back and do nothing as you run back to you fiancé."

"I'm not asking you to, Christian."

"Good."

"Yeah."

Christian took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, his arms bracing against the desk, making his muscles flex with the effort. Ana's eyes fell on his thick, sculpted arms and she shifted in her seat, her bottom lip sneaking in between her teeth.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Christian asked her.

Ana's eyes trailed up slowly from his arms to his eyes. Her lip popped out from the confines of her teeth as she took a deep breath as his heated gaze settled on her. She looked at him from hooded eyes, and a silent messaged passed between them.

Pushing his chair out, Christian slowly stood up and prowled around his desk, his eyes on Ana as she watched every move he made. Coming to stand in front of her, he stood in between his desk and her, his thick calves parting her lean, short legs. He put his hands on the arms of her chair and leaned his body forward so his face was only inches from hers.

"What do you want, Anastasia?" he whispered, his warm breath swirling over her face.

She looked up at him, her round blue eyes filled with lust and need. Licking her parted lips, she tilted her head up and said, "You."

He grinned quickly before his lips found hers in a searing kiss that poured out all of his desires and needs. Feeling the need to get closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up off the cushioned seat, pulling her against his body and making her let out a girlish squeal and giggle.

She wrapped her legs around him and rested her arms on his shoulders as he continued to kiss her mouth. She started giggling again when he placed wet kissed against her chin and neck, his tongue sneaking out to taste her porcelain skin and teasing her relentlessly.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked breathlessly as he carried her out of the room.

He looked up at her with dark eyes and a lascivious smirk on his lips. "Where we won't be disturbed for a few hours."

Ana took in a sharp breath as she unconsciously grinded her groin against Christian, her skin flushing and a pool of scorching fire burning deep in her core.

Christian grinned at her as he carried her up the stairs to his bedroom, and when he got her inside he made sure to lock the door behind them.

….

Christian and Ana lay naked on top of his king sized bed, their limbs entangled as pillows and blankets haphazardly litter the floor. Their breathing was slowly returning to normal when a few knocks sounded on Christian's door.

"What?" Christian called out, moving his eyes from Ana's ample chest to the closed door.

"You have a visitor, Mr. Grey," came Taylor's voice from the other side of the door.

Christian looked down at Ana, almost expecting her to tell him that she told Cole where she'd be. But the look on her face told him that she was just as clueless as to who'd be here as he was.

"Who is it?" Christian asked.

There was a moment's pause before Taylor answered him. "Miss James, sir."

Christian cursed under his breath as he glanced at Ana and then back at the door, feeling flustered suddenly.

"Um, okay, Taylor, give me a minute. Where is . . . our, uh, guest now?" Christian asked.

"In the sitting room, Mr. Grey."

"Okay, thank you, Taylor. I'll be down in a moment."

"Very well, Mr. Grey."

Christian heard Taylor's retreating footsteps as he leapt out of bed and began pulling on his clothes. Ana sat up in bed and watched as he rapidly redressed himself, a frown on her face.

"What's going on? Who's downstairs?" she asked, scooting out of bed herself and picking up her dress off the floor.

Christian walked towards her and snatched the dress out of her hand. She looked up at him with wide, curious eyes.

"I need to take care of something downstairs, but I want you to stay up here, alright? I'll only be a moment," Christian told her, placing a kiss to her open mouth as she gaped at him speechlessly.

Before she could even find the words to ask him anything else he was out the door, and he made sure to take her dress so she had nothing to wear. Not appreciating being forced to stay in his room without an explanation, she rummaged through his closet and began looking for something to wear that would be suitable enough to meet a stranger in.

Christian practically jogged down the stairs, knowing he had limited time to get rid of Isla before Ana came down unannounced and introduced herself to his lover—soon to be ex-lover.

Crossing the foyer, he padded into the sitting room and was met with long almost white blond hair, long limbs and a lean body. Turning around upon his arrival, she smiled at him, her straight white teeth on full display and her pale blue eyes crinkling in the corners.

Stepping forward, she kissed him on the cheek, and when he didn't respond the way she wanted, she took a step back, the hurt in her eyes but a smile still on her face.

"Isla, what are you doing here?" Christian asked, his voice soft but his tone demanding.

She clasped her hands together in front of her and looked up at him with blue eyes that are so different from Ana's but held the same adoration for him. Only Ana's eyes are the only one's he wanted to see hold such an emotion for him.

"You haven't answered my calls, and you haven't been at Escala all weekend." She looked up at him with a shrug. "I missed you."

Christian ran a hand through his hair and down his face with a long drawn out sigh. "Listen, Isla, now isn't really a great time, and I really don't appreciate you coming to my home announced. I've told you before that if it's an emergency to call Andrea or Taylor, you can't just come to my house without an invitation because you missed me."

She tentatively took a step forward, and when she reached out a hand to place it on his chest, he stepped back, making her hand fall forward and land back at her side. She looked at him with saddened eyes, and the last thing Christian wanted was to make her cry. Despite the fact that he held no emotional connection with her, he still didn't want her to be upset. She was a sweet girl, practically perfectness personified, but she wasn't perfect for him.

"I—I just wanted to spend some time with you. I didn't think that I would be intruding on you, especially since you don't seem to have company."

Christian subtly shifted on his feet and a small fleeting looked passed in his eyes. No one paying attention would have noticed, but Isla being a woman in love with him knew a few of his quirks most other people didn't and she also knew when he was trying to hide something from her.

Her eyes moved past him towards the stairs. He turned and looked back, wondering if Ana was descending down them at that moment, but no one was there. He turned back to Isla to see her head tilted to the side and her eyes focused on him.

"She's here, isn't she?" she asked softly.

"Who?" Christian replied, playing dumb.

He never told Isla of Ana, he felt no need to, but he was sure she had to of sensed that the reason he never gave himself fully to her was because there was another woman. They never openly talked about it, and he was sure Isla tried to drop subtle hints to make him admit there was someone else, but he kept his mouth closed. He didn't want her to know mostly for the reason that he didn't know how she'd react.

"The woman you're in love with," she answered softly. Christian just stared at her, and she tipped her head to the side with a small nostalgic smile. "Come on, Christian. A woman knows when the man she's with is thinking of another woman. I may be a few years younger than you, but I'm not stupid."

Christian looked down at his bare feet. "I've never claimed you to be. I know you're a very intelligent woman, which is why I thought that this would work between us, that you'd understand I was only looking for a physical relationship, not an emotional one," Christian admitted.

Isla nodded and looked at her clasped hands and fiddled with the hem of her blouse. Her eyes met his again. "Can I meet her? I'd really like to meet her."

Christian shuffled his feet. "I don't think that's a very good idea, Isla."

Just then they heard the sounds of footsteps falling behind them. Christian turned around in time to see Ana slowly coming down the stairs in a pair of his sweatpants and most likely one of the smallest t-shirts she could find. Considering Christian didn't spend a lot of time here, he assumed she had a difficult time finding something to wear in the small selection of clothes that hung in his closet.

Ana strutted closer to them, her head held high and a small smile on her face. She gave Christian a cold look as she passed him and stopped in front of Isla.

Holding out her hand, she said, "Hello, you must be Miss James. I'm Anastasia and I hope you can forgive me for looking so unkempt at the moment."

Isla took a moment to look at her, but then a genuine smile broke out across her lips and she shook Ana's hand.

"You can call me Isla, and I'm sure your current attire can be ignored for the time being, all things considered," Isla said in an amused tone.

Ana giggled. "Fair point well made. I was just getting ready to prepare lunch for Christian and myself, would you like to join us?" Ana asked.

Isla looked at Ana and then her eyes moved up to Christian as he stood behind Ana watching the exchange between the two. When he caught Isla's eye he gave her a stern look to which she rapidly looked away.

"I don't want to intrude—"

"You're no intrusion. Any friend of Christian's is a friend of mine."

Isla glanced between Ana and Christian, and after a moment placed a grin on her face she looked back at Ana. "Um, okay, that sounds lovely, thank you."

Ana swiped a hand through the air dismissively. "Oh, it's no problem. It'll be nice to have the company, right, Christian?" Ana asked as she turned around to look up at him with a wide smile and sparkling eyes.

Christian looked at her, no humor in his gaze whatsoever at the awkward situation. Christian wondered if she felt the tension between him and Isla, and if she did why she chose to ignore it. But not wanting to upset her or argue with her anymore, he forced a smile and nodded his head.

"Sure, whatever you want."

Ana beamed up at him, but he caught the glint in her eye that told him she wasn't too happy with him.

"Great. This way Isla, I'll prepare lunch in the kitchen."

Ana let Isla lead the way to the kitchen, making sure that she was far away enough that she wouldn't hear her whispered words to Christian.

"Have you lost your mind? Did you really think you could keep me locked in your room with no clothes while you tried to send her away before I could meet her?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "And I want my dress back, I feel ridiculous in these gigantic clothes!"

Christian held his hands up in defense as she whisper-yelled at him, but couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips at how domestic it all felt, despite the circumstances of it all.

Christian abruptly pulled Ana into his arms and placed an open mouthed kiss to her lips, and when he pulled back he couldn't help but feel male pride at her dazed look. When she came out of her stupor she gave him a disapproving look that quickly turned into amusement as she berated him.

"Behave yourself. And where's my dress?"

Christian pulled the blue fabric out from the back of his pants pocket and handed it to her. She rolled her eyes at him when she snatched it from his hand.

"I'm going to go change real quick. I'll be there in a moment."

Without another word or a glance back, Ana scurried off to the closest bathroom to change. When she went into the kitchen she saw Christian and Isla making small talk. She noticed the way Isla hung onto his every word and the way her eyes practically sparkled every time he glanced at her. Ana felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. She looked young and she guessed she couldn't be a day over twenty-one.

She felt even worse when she caught Christian's eye when she came into the room, and the very same way Isla was looking at him, is the way he looked at Ana. She was sure the look she gave him wasn't too far off from his, but she wanted to control herself in respect of Isla's feelings. She knew that Christian most likely already told her that a real relationship between them wasn't possible, and Ana wasn't the type to rub salt in an open wound.

She smiled as she walked past Isla towards the fridge and ducked her head down as she perused the contents of the fridge. Smiling when she saw how Mrs. Jones had restocked the fridge, she pulled out a saran wrapped pizza and pulled away the sticky plastic. She shook her head in awe as she looked down at the Caprese chicken pizza before her and wondered how Mrs. Jones found the time.

Turning her head to look at Christian and Isla as they softly chatted, she asked, "Seems Christian's housekeeper has left premade meals in here. Does pizza sound good? It has chicken, and looks pretty mouthwatering. It's just needs to be warmed up," she told them.

They both nodded their heads, so Ana made work of preheating the oven and placing the pizza on a thin pan. When the oven was warmed up, she slid it on the first rack and then walked over to Isla and Christian, joining in on the conversation.

Christian watched as Ana stood on the opposite side of them and engaged Isla in conversation, inquiring about her where she was born, what she did for a living and things of the like. He couldn't help but admire her and fall deeper in love with her. He knew she could have thrown a fit that Christian allowed his ex-lover in his home while she was there, but instead she treated her with respect and civility and genuinely seemed to like the girl. He knew that if the tables were turned there would be no way he could smile at Ana's fiancé let alone talk to him about what he did for a living.

Christian was even more surprised that Isla seemed to enjoy Ana's company, asking her questions about New York and what made her want to go into the field of publishing. Neither of them seemed to even consider the fact that they both knew Christian intimately, and a few times he even had to pinch himself because he didn't know women in these types of situations could behave so collectively.

He was practically mute all throughout lunch as Ana and Isla chatted and laughed about things Christian was sure he could care less about. For a moment he was even jealous because Isla was the one making Ana's eyes sparkle as she threw he heard back and laughed at something silly, but then he realized how ridiculous he was being.

It was nearing five o'clock in the evening when Isla finally decided it was time to be on her way. She and Ana said their goodbyes and Christian lead Isla back to her car, opening the door for her before she slid in.

Isla stood behind the open door, looking at Christian with a wistful smile. "She's lovely, Christian. I can't say that I'm okay with another woman making you happier than I can, but I'm glad that you have someone that will make you happy."

Christian gave her a sad half smile and a shrug. "Isla, you're the perfect woman, and any man smart enough to see your worth will be lucky to have you. I appreciate the time you've given me and all the nights we've shared, but I'm sure you understand that what we had is no longer possible. We can be friends though, if you want," he offered.

Isla sighed, the pain heard as she released her breath. Looking up at Christian with teary eyes, she shook her head. "I'm going to miss you terribly, and I am grateful that you gave me the chance to explore places I didn't know existed, but I think here is where all contact should end. It's bad enough knowing that you'll belong to someone else . . . I don't think I could be friends with you and watch you be happy and in love with someone that isn't me. I'm sorry."

She kept her head down and wiped away the few tears that fell from her eyes. Christian watched her in sympathy feeling terrible that she was going through heartache and knowing he was the cause of it. Placing his hand on her cheek, he wiped away her tears with her thumb while he lifted her face to his.

"Don't be sorry, I understand. I'm sure that if the tables were turned I'd feel the same way you did. And I'm the one who's sorry, if the circumstances were different I'd be with you and we'd be happy, but . . ." his sentence trailed off, and he shrugged his shoulders.

Isla nodded her head in understanding, sniffling as she gazed up at him. "But you're happy with someone else," Isla said, finishing his sentence.

Christian silently nodded his head. Isla shakily pushed loose strands of her long hair behind her ear and looked away from Christian's gaze. Taking a deep breath she met his eyes once more and forced a smile on her lips.

"I guess this is good bye," she whispered, her eyes clouding with tears once more.

Christian leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek, knowing that she'd appreciate the action more than he'd like doing it. When he pulled back he gently placed his hand on her cheek and gave her a small smile, one filled with gratitude and sympathy.

"Good bye, Isla."

Christian watched as she slid into the driver's seat, closing the door for her and after putting her car in drive, he watched as her taillights disappeared down the driveway. When she was completely out of sight, he turned around and walked back into the house, catching sight of Ana eyeing him from the stair steps.

She was giving him a look that he didn't understand. "She's in love with you," she told him.

Christian walked over to her as she sat on the last step, making her tilt her head back so she could look at his face. He sat down next to her, his thigh brushing against hers.

He ran his hand through his hair and over his face before he answered. "She does, yes."

Ana didn't say anything for a moment, and her silence drew Christian's attention.

"Do you think it's worth it?" she asked.

"What?"

She turned to him, her eyes bleak and her teeth worrying her lip to the point of drawing blood.

"Us. This. Do you think it's worth it to break people's heart and send them on their way just so we can be with each other? I mean, don't you feel really guilty about breaking her heart just so you can be with me? Don't you feel terrible that you made her cry and it'll probably be a long time before she'll really gets over you? Doesn't that burden your heart?"

Christian was quiet for a moment as he studied her. He immediately understood why she was asking him the questions that she did. She was feeling unsure about how to call off her engagement with Cole, and as much as Christian desperately wanted to be with her, he wasn't going to try and make her feel guilty for going back to her fiancé. He wanted her, but he wanted her at her own volition. He didn't want to be with her if she'd be wondering for the rest of her life what it would have been like if she'd stayed with Cole. If she was going to be with him, he wanted all of her not just parts of her.

"I do feel guilty, a little bit, but I feel more relieved and free than I do guilty. Yes, I feel bad that I unintentionally broke her heart, and yes I feel bad that she cried, but I'd do it again if I knew I had a chance at real happiness, and I think I do. If you're asking me if I think that it's worth it to break someone's heart, even when I gave them a warning beforehand about what our relationship would be like, to be with you, someone that I know will make me happy until my dying day, then my answer is yes and it'll always be yes.

"Don't you get it, Ana? I love you. I've always loved you and I don't think I'll ever stop, and I may not know everything but I do know that when you feel the love like I do for you, you hold on to it for as long as possible because you may never get another chance to experience it again. I want to be with you. Forever. And I want you to want to be with me. But I can't be the only one fighting for us. I can't fight for you knowing that you'll go back to him. So if you don't think you can be with me . . . then maybe you should leave now. But if you do think you can spend the rest of your life with me, then fight for me. Fight for us. Fight for our love."

Ana stared down at her fingers, knowing that Christian's gaze was heavy on her. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to be with Christian more than she could say, but she didn't think she could just leave Cole and break his heart the way Christian did Isla. They might not have shared a physical bond like the one she had with Christian, but they had an emotional connection that she just couldn't abandon.

She was so confused. She wanted to be with Christian but she didn't want to leave Cole. She was afraid of him hating her, afraid of him making her feel like a user and someone inconsiderate of other's feelings. She didn't want her last memory of him to be one where he was accusing her of being heartless and cruel. They had so much history, and even though she wanted to be in Christian's life forever, there was still a part of her that was reluctant to let go of the life she had with Cole. She didn't know if it was the security that he gave her or the fact that he felt like a part of the small family she had left, but she didn't think she was ready to say good bye to him yet.

"Do you love me, Ana?" Christian asked, breaking her away from her inner turmoil.

She looked at him. "You know I do."

"Then what else matters? If you love me and I love you and we want to be together, why should anything else stop us from being happy?"

Ana stood with an aggravated huff of her breath and began pacing in front of him. She pulled at her hair and her teeth chewed on her lip.

"It's just not that simple, Christian."

Christian stood up and intercepted her path. "Why isn't it?"

"Because I don't want to hurt him. I can't just do to him what you did to Isla. We shared something different than what you two shared and I can't just tell him that I want to be with someone else and expect him to understand!" she told him in distress.

"He's a grown man, Ana. I'm sure he'll be hurt in the beginning but he'll get over it. Life goes on and I'm sure he'll meet someone that will love him the way he needs a woman to."

Christian had her wrists gripped in his hands as he stared down at her. She shook her head as he talked and her stubbornness to be selfish was irritating him. She was worrying about how her happiness will effect someone else who Christian was sure would be upset for a while, but eventually find another woman to keep his bed warm.

"I don't think I can do this, Christian. I need to think about what to do. I—I think I should probably go. I need some space to think."

Her eyes were wild as they looked everywhere but at him, and he felt his heart aching in his chest at the thought of the only woman he ever truly loved going back to another man on what's supposed to be her last night in Seattle.

"I need to go," Ana repeated again, taking steps back from Christian and looking around as if she lost something.

Christian stepped forward, blocking her path as she tried to find somewhere to escape him and their current problem.

"Don't leave me," he whispered.

Ana shook her head and closed her eyes, blocking out his face. "I need to go, Christian."

"Not yet. Please. If you're going back to him, if you're choosing him over me, at least spend one last night with me. Spend the night with me."

Ana continued to shake her head as tears welled in her eyes. Christian held her face in his hands as he whispered softly to her, and when she stared shaking her head again, he placed soft kisses all over her face.

"Just one night, Ana. I lost you once, and I think I might be able to survive if you leave me again, but just give me one last night with you. Give me one last memory to hang on to."

Tears streamed down Ana's face as she gazed into Christian eyes. Those eyes that she dreamt about almost every night but never allowed herself to think about consciously. Those eyes that made her heart melt and her knees weak. Those eyes that she wanted to spend the rest of her life staring into.

"I . . ."

"One night, Ana, and if you want me to let go of you forever I will. Just give me one more night," Christian pleaded as he stared into her deep blue pools of emotion.

She shook her head again as she gazed up at him. "I don't want you to let go of me." Throwing herself into his arms and molding her mouth against his, she kissed him, wrapping her limbs around him and hanging on tight. "Don't ever let go of me," she murmured against his lips.

Christian held her body closely against his as he kissed her back with a passion he didn't even know he possessed. He moaned into her mouth as she pulled at his hair, her legs wrapping tighter around him trying to pull him closer against him.

With her securely in his arms, he carried her up the stairs, articles of clothing falling at their feet as he carried her to his room. By the time they fell on top of his bed they were both naked, and mouths and hands were everywhere they could reach as they kissed and caressed each other.

Without thinking or asking, Christian lined his body up with hers and slowly sunk into her, groaning as her snug warmth pulled him in deeper and her moans called out to him like a siren. He pushed and pulled, their bodies creating a rhythm that made them both delirious with pleasure. He kept his eyes on her as she kept her eyes on him, the eye contact making the connection of their bodies even more intense and intimate. He pulled their hands above her head and held them steady as he slowly made love to her, watching every emotion that crossed her face and committed it to memory.

If this was to be his last night with her he wanted to cherish it and spend it like it would be like his last day on earth, which he felt like it was. If Ana wasn't in his life, he didn't want to live anymore. She was his oxygen in his lungs, the blood in his veins and the water to his survival. Without her there was no life, and without her there was no life worth living. He needed her, he just wished she needed him in the same way.

Ana let her body take over as she shut off her mind and just enjoyed the time Christian spent making love to her. She knew what she wanted; she just wasn't sure how to get there. She knew she could be selfish and play it the way Christian wanted her to but she wasn't like that and she thought Cole deserved more than just a simple good bye the way she observed with Christian and Isla.

She loved Christian more than she'd loved anything else, and she wanted to be with him. She loved every part about him, flaws and all and wanted to spend every moment with him. She just needed space away from him so she could think clearly without his presence distracting her.

But at that moment all she could think about was what he was doing to her body and how to make it last forever. She'd never known a love like that and she didn't want to experience it with anyone else. She just wanted Christian but everything was easier said than done.

With one final stroke every single thought and image was evaporated form her mind as ecstasy overtook her body and completely clouded her mind. She moaned out loud, her nails scoring down Christian's back and her thighs squeezing his hips as she shook in pleasure.

Christian held onto her tight as he poured every ounce of himself into her, the feeling of her muscles tightly squeezing him prolonging his orgasm. His breath blew roughly into her ear as he buried his face in her neck and he loved the way her smooth skin rubbed against his body.

When he was totally spent, he fell to her side, his erection falling limply to the side and he closed his eyes. He felt Ana shuffle next to him before he realized that she was snuggling up against him. He smiled softly as she stroked his chest lovingly, and the last thing he heard as he was shrouded in darkness was her whispered, "I love you."

Christian and Ana woke multiple times during the middle of the night to reacquaint their bodies with each other and it wasn't until almost two in the morning when they were both out for the count.

The next time Christian woke up bright sunlight was streaming through the windows and he was tempted to get up and close them, just so he could snuggle up against Ana and fall back to sleep. He was about to do so when a loud knock sounded on the door and he realized that it was whoever was on the other side of the door that had woken him up.

Pulling on a pair of pants he found on the floor, he rapidly moved towards the door and swung it open, ready to give whoever was making such ruckus a tongue lashing. He turned to make sure Ana was still asleep before he stepped out into the hallway with a slightly irritated looking Taylor.

"What is it, Taylor?" Christian asked gruffly, still trying to pull himself out of his sleep state.

"You have a visitor, Mr. Grey, and he's insistent on speaking with you," came Taylor's low, deep voice. "I tried telling him you were unavailable at the moment, but he's not taking no for an answer, sir. If it was under any other circumstances I would have personally escorted him off the property, but as you'll see, my hands are quite tied."

Christian nodded, but frowned, having a hard time making sense of what Taylor was saying and trying to shake off a feeling of shock at the most words Taylor had ever spoken to him in one sentence.

"Okay, where is this visitor?" Christian asked with a yawn, not really registering the situation as important as Taylor's tone was making it sound.

"In the foyer, Mr. Grey."

Christian nodded again and began descending the stairs in only sweatpants and nothing else. He figured anyone brave enough to come to his house at such an early hour in the morning should expect to see him dressed inappropriately.

He was rubbing the sleep out his eyes when he got to the last step of the stairs. Blinking his eyes and looking at the tall figure before him, he had to blink again to make sure he was seeing the right person.

"Senator Blandino?" Christian asked in a confused tone.

The tall political figured looked at him up and down a moment, ignoring his attire and looked him in the eye.

"Mr. Grey, I'm sorry to intrude in your home so early, but my son has been looking for his fiancée for most of the night and this morning. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I have reason to believe that she's been here with you."

Christian took a deep breath and ran a hand through his wild, unkempt hair. The situation was already complicated, and Christian knew things were about to get ten times worse.

 **A lot of you asked for a speedy update and here it is, and I'm a little ashamed to admit I'm iffy about this chapter.**

 **I felt like I was floating on uncharted waters when I was editing because, honestly, I've never been in love or know what it feels like to choose between two guys I cared about immensely. So I apologize if you don't like this chapter, but I did try my best to write about something I have no idea about and I hope that my ignorance of love wasn't too obvious.**

 **I tried to think about how I would act if I was Ana's situation, and a lot of it's for fiction sake, but I think I would feel uneasy about just throwing away a relationship that helped me become someone a little bit better than I was before. So if that wasn't obvious by my writing I once again apologize, but nonetheless I hope you guys do enjoy this chapter.**

 **If you didn't like it or don't understand Ana's decisions that's totally okay, but don't leave a nasty review. Frankly it would be highly unnecessary and just a reminder, no one likes mean people.**


	18. The beginning of the end

**Sorry for any and all mistakes**

"Ana," Christian called out, shaking her shoulder as she lay face down on his bed. "Ana, come on. You need to wake up."

Ana groaned and turned her head. Sleep filled ocean blue eyes met his as she blinked up at him.

"Wha . . .?" she mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes with her fists.

Christian stood up straight and grabbed her clothes off the floor. "Senator Blandino is downstairs."

That immediately woke Ana up as she looked at Christian with a surprised expression that immediately turned to confusion and then finally guilt.

"Oh no," she mumbled as she stood up and rapidly threw her clothes on. Her face was pale and her eyes wide as she stared at Christian when she was finally dressed. "What did you tell him?"

Christian shrugged. "That I would wake you up and bring you down."

"Oh God," Ana moaned. She ran her hands down her face and through her hair as she stood in the middle of Christian's spacious room, her eyes darting back and forth as remorse shone brightly in them. "He's going to hate me," she whispered.

"Ana—"

"I have to go." She barely looked at him as she practically wobbled towards the door on her shaky legs.

"Ana, wait." Christian grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his bare chest. "You don't owe them anything, you know." He looked into her eyes, imploring her to see what was inside his. "I love you, Ana, you know I'll always love you. Just . . . just stay with me. Please."

Ana looked up at Christian, her eyes soft and filled with sympathy. With her hand on his chest she took a few steps forward and gently pressed her lips against his.

"I know you love me, and I love you, too. But I have to go. I'm sorry."

She pulled away from him but Christian held on to her hand. "At least tell me you're coming back," he pleaded. "You'll come back to me?"

"Christian, I—I can't do this right now. I need to go talk to Cole."

Christian dropped her hand and adorned a deep frown. "So that's how it is. He's always going to be your priority over me? You're always going to run back to him and leave me here guessing what I mean to you?"

Ana stared at him with an annoyed expression. "You know what you mean to me and I'm not going to let you guilt trip keep me from doing what's right. And despite what we've done, he's still my fiancé and deserves an explanation."

Christian ran his hands through his hair and turned away from her. On a sigh he said, "I can't sit here and watch you run back to him, not knowing if you're going to come back to me."

There was nothing but silence between them for a moment before Ana's soft, hurt voice permeated the air. "What are you saying?"

"I'm not gonna be here for you to run back to as you decide who you're gonna be with, Ana. It's either me or him."

"Christian, I—"

"Chose," he ground out, his back still facing her.

He was met with silence, and for a moment he thought she left. As he was about to turn around he heard her soft voice.

"I have to go."

Bowing his head and closing his eyes, he tried to drown out the immediate pain he felt in his chest at her response. She hadn't given him a real answer but it was enough to know who she was choosing. He felt like he couldn't move and the only thing he could think about was having to watch her walk out of his life again, but this time it was at her own doing. He could hear her breathing and having her so close but knowing they were so far apart intensified his pain. He didn't know if he could survive her absence again, he didn't know if he could even live without her, didn't know if he had enough strength to fight for her when she had given up on him. All he knew was that he didn't want to come second to someone he knew would never love her as much as he did.

Taking a shaky breath, he croaked out, "Good bye, Ana."

He listened to her steady breathing, his ragged breaths filling the space between them, and when he finally heard her retreating footsteps, he staggered towards the bed, his head in his hands as the complete desolation and heartbreak poured out of his heart and paralyzed his body. She completed him and her departure left him as an empty shell of a man. And she hadn't even said good bye.

The car ride to the hotel was tense and awkward. Ana could feel the judgement and disapproval rolling off of Cole's dad in waves, and when she finally came down the stairs and met him face to face, he looked at her with such betrayal that it almost crippled her. But still none of that was compared to what she was feeling at leaving Christian there, answerless and confused.

She could still hear his heartbroken voice ringing in her ears, the sound of the desperation in his voice as he asked her to come back to him, the pain in his eyes when she said she had to leave. She bit her lip hard, hoping the pain would keep her from sobbing in front of her fiancés father. She wanted to give Christian a concrete answer, she wanted to tell him that she would come back to him, but she couldn't. She knew who she wanted to be with, who she was more in love with, but the guilt at betraying Cole by sleeping with Christian was eating away at her and she felt like promising Christian of her return would be like another betrayal to Cole. It didn't make much sense, but then again nothing made sense to her anymore. Love was complicated and made things messy. She didn't know why it hurt so bad either, love was supposed to make people feel strong and invincible, yet she felt weak and vulnerable.

She didn't even know what she would say to Cole, or if she'd even be able to look him in the eye. He'd know where she'd been the moment he looked at her, and she wasn't ready for him to hate her. Even though she couldn't openly admit that she regretted sleeping with Christian, she knew it was wrong and she felt so distraught that she had went behind Cole's back and lied to him. He had asked her before if there was something going on between her and Christian and she had lied straight to his face. She couldn't get over how terrible she felt and she couldn't even imagine how Cole would feel.

So when Senator Blandino had finally pulled up to the Four Seasons, he gave her a stern look that all but forced her out of the car and into the grand entrance on wobbly knees. The elevator ride up didn't go as slow as she wanted it, and before she knew it she was standing in front of her and Cole's room.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Almost immediately the door opened and she was greeted by her disheveled fiancé. His normally neatly combed hair was shooting out in all directions, his eyes were blood shot with dark bags under them and his clothes were wrinkled.

Before she could even say anything she found herself embraced in his arms, her face smashed against his chest. She could feel his wildly beating heart through his button-up.

"Jesus, Anastasia, do you have any idea how worried I've been about you?!" Cole bellowed at her, pulling her inside and shutting the door behind them. He ran his hands over her, checking for injuries or something that would tell him that she was harmed.

"I'm sorry, Cole," Ana replied meekly, still recovering from the way he yelled at her. She'd never heard him raise his voice and it shocked her.

He glared at her with wild eyes, his irises dancing flames. "You're sorry? Sorry for what? For being out all night without telling me where you were at? For not answering your phone? For leaving me here an anxious wreck wondering if you were hurt or in danger or if some pyscho kidnapped you?" He pulled at his hair as he paced the floor. "Do you have any idea what I've been through in the last eighteen hours, Anastasia? Do you even care?"

"Of course I care," Ana said, standing up and stepping in front of him. "I just—I just lost track of time and I didn't think . . ."

"You didn't think what?" Cole asked, wondering why she trailed off. And when she didn't answer him right away he finally took the chance to look at her, noting that she was in the same outfit she wore the day before. He looked back up at her, and she could see the accusation in his eyes clearly. "You spent the night with him?"

Ana looked down, unable to meet his eyes as she slowly and silently nodded her head.

She heard him breathe harshly through his nose, but she still didn't have enough courage to look up at him.

"Did you have sex with him?" Cole asked, his voice deathly quiet.

Ana looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes because she knew what lied ahead for them.

"Cole, I'm—"

"Do you love him?" he asked.

She just stared at him, her mouth slightly open but nothing coming out.

"Do you love him, Ana?" he repeated, his voice taking on more of an edge.

"Yes," she replied, her voice so quiet he strained to hear her.

Cole put his hands on his hips as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to control his emotions.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

Ana looked him straight in the eye. "Yes."

Cole looked away from her and shook his head. Slowly walking over to the window, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared out into the distance. Ana silently watched him as he turned his back on her, ignoring her as he battled with his mind and heart.

"Then what is this, Ana?" Cole asked abruptly. "What are you doing, huh? Why did you lie to me when you knew exactly how you felt about him and then made me look like an idiot for trusting you."

Ana blanched at his words and felt her heart plummet in her chest. He was upset, which he had every right to be and that fact only made it ten times worse.

"I didn't expect it to get this far," she murmured as she looked down at her hands. Her gaze slowly found his again.

He was staring at her like he didn't even recognize who she was. "What we're you expecting then?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!" Cole yelled at her, making her jump. "Just for once just tell me the truth. I deserve that much, don't you think?"

Ana was openly crying now as she looked at him, his body blurry as her tears coated her lashes and rolled down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I tried . . . I wanted to keep myself at a distance but I wasn't strong enough. I—just being around him brought back so many memories and feelings . . . and I'm just so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to hurt or lie to you, Cole. I love you so much and you've always been there for me and I needed you . . . but now I—I am just so sorry!"

Cole was quiet as Ana's low sobs filled the room. He stepped closer to her, standing only a foot away as he looked down at her.

"I asked you if there was something between you two, and you told me you were just old friends. That obviously wasn't the truth. So you want to tell me the truth now?"

Ana looked up at him with her teary ocean blue eyes and nodded her head. Cole grabbed her elbow and guided her to the bed and sat her down before he took a seat next to her. Ana took a deep breath and wiped the tears from off her cheeks before she began to speak.

For the next thirty minutes Ana relayed to Cole the past she shared with Christian and everything they had done over the past two days. Cole was quiet throughout the entire thing, making Ana feel even more anxious. She didn't know how he was taking it and when she was finally finished talking she was afraid of what he would say to her.

She watched as he stood up, one hand on his hip as the other ran through his messy hair.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before? Why did you keep it all from me?" Cole asked her.

He looked down at her with sympathy and hurt in his eyes, and Ana had to take a deep breath to keep her emotions from bubbling over.

"I—I don't know. I just didn't want to burden you with it . . . and I didn't like talking about it. Losing Ray was hard and then losing Christian made it even harder. I didn't want to talk to you about it or anyone, really. The pain was still too much, and in a way I think not talking about it made me feel like what I had with him was still mine—it was untouched and I wanted it to stay that way even though I no longer had him."

Ana looked back up at Cole only to find him turned away from her. He was standing with both hands on his hips, his head hung low and he's breathing silent and deep. She was sure he was trying to contain his rage at her lies and betrayal, but when he turned around to face her she was surprised to see his green eyes filled with nothing but love and understanding.

He moved closer to her, his hand reaching out and gently caressing her soft, tear-streaked face.

"I feel like it's my fault that you kept this from me. Maybe if I had been more open and less focused on getting us to a place I wanted us to be then maybe this wouldn't have happened," Cole told her, his voice tinged with remorse.

Ana stood abruptly, making his hand fall back to his side as her wide eyes trained on him.

"No, Cole, this is in no way your fault. You did everything you should have and you were—you are the most thoughtful, kind, considerate man I know. This is all my fault and I take full responsibility for my actions, so please don't blame yourself."

Cole looked down at her with sad eyes, the pale green color that used to give Ana hope and made her feel safe was breaking her heart. She couldn't stand to see him sad, and it was even harder to deal with it knowing that she was the cause of his torment.

She placed her hands on the side of his face, a fresh wave of tears blurring her vision as she leaned her head against his chin. He softly puckered his lips and pressed his mouth against her forehead, wrapping his arms around her and cherishing the feel of her warm body pressed against his.

"You're the perfect guy, Cole, and I will never forgive myself for hurting you," she whispered softly.

Cole closed his eyes and turned his head so his cheek was resting on top of her head.

"You're the perfect girl, Ana, and I will never forgive myself if I tried to make you stay."

Ana pulled away from him slightly and looked up at him.

"What?"

He lifted his hand and brushed away a few strands of loose hair from her face. With a sad, gentle smile on his face he said, "I love you, Ana, I have for a long time. And I know you love me, but despite how well we got along with each other and how close we are, I could always feel that you weren't giving your full self to me, and now I know why. Your heart already belongs to someone else."

"Cole, I—"

"No, wait, let me finish," he interrupted, and when she nodded he continued. "I tried my hardest to bring you out of your shell, and for the most part I succeeded. When I first saw you I could see the pain and sadness written all over your face, but I could see the potential for you to be happy again whenever I looked in your eyes. I wanted to be the one to make you happy again, and little by little as you started emerging from your shell I realized how special you were and how lucky I was to find you.

"As time went by and our relationship evolved into something more serious, I had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that there was something missing, and for the life of me I just couldn't put my finger on it. And then when we were at the Governors ball and you saw Christian Grey I saw how you two were looking at each other. I knew that there was something between you two, but I didn't want to push you to tell me, I wanted you to tell me on your own.

"At first I was mad at you, I felt betrayed and paranoid and most of all insecure, to be honest I still kind of do, but now I understand. It all makes sense now." He looked down at her, his eyes looking deep into hers. "He was what was missing. Despite all my efforts to make you happy and make you feel secure and safe, I still wasn't enough, and really I'm okay with that. I'm okay that even though I know you won't be mine forever, I'll know that there's someone out there who will make you happier than I could ever make you. And really, that's all I want for you, Ana. I just want you to be happy, even if I'm not the one doing it."

Tears were streaming freely down Ana's face as she stared up at one of the greatest men she had ever known. She tried to blink back her tears but they kept rolling down her face, and when she finally spoke, her voice was scratchy and broken.

"I do not deserve s-someone like you, C-Cole," she whispered.

He tilted her chin up and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"You deserve all the happiness in the world, Ana," he told her, giving her a sad smile.

Ana closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around him as she buried her face in his shirt and cried her eyes out.

"I love you," she told him through her sniffles.

Cole hugged her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her and resting his chin on her head. He smiled a little as he responded.

"I love you, too."

 **April 15, 2024**

"So what happened after that?" Mia asked, looking between Ana and me.

I turned my head and looked down at Ana, finding her already gazing up at me with her sparkling eyes. She winks at me and then turns her attention to Mia.

"I'm sure you can guess what happened, Mia," Ana replied with a wry smile.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously, but I mean, did you go back to Christian immediately? Did you stay with Cole for a few more days? Give us details, Ana!"

Ana giggled as she shook her head at Mia's enthusiasm. "Um, from what I can remember it took a few days for me to return back to Grey Manor and find Christian."

Mia frowned. "Why?"

Ana impishly shrugged. "I had a few things to settle before I could spend my happily ever after with this hunk." Ana giggled as she patted me on the chest.

I rolled my eyes at her and looked at Mia. "No, she just wanted to torture me."

"I did not! I tried to get back to you as soon as I could. You don't even know how anxious I was to be with you again."

"Well it took you like a week to come back to me, so you obviously weren't that anxious."

"It really took you a week?" Mia asked.

I answered before Ana could. "No I don't think it took that long, but it sure felt like forever . . ."

 **March 15, 2009**

Christian had been moping around his house for the last three days. Even though he could feel the sunlight warming his skin, he felt like he was living in perpetual darkness. Ana had left him again, and this time he felt like not only had she taken his heart with her, but she had taken every reason for his life too.

He hadn't done any work since the last Friday. He hadn't eaten since the day before. He had barely left his room since she left. His mind kept going over everything he could have done differently to make her stay, to make her understand that he needed her and that they belonged together, but whatever scenario he came up with, he was faced with the cold hard fact that she had left him for another man. A man who she had told him that she wasn't even in love with.

The first day after she left, he was angry, furious in fact, and he wanted so much to hate her, to forget about her. But through the red haze of anger and hurt, he knew that it would never be possible for him to ever hate her. She had his heart and he knew she always would.

The next day he tried to drown out his sorrow, tried to make himself forget the pain that was more intense than the first time she left him, but his addled mind didn't help the situation. He ended up vomiting up his guts in the toilet and was left feeling ten times worse than before.

And now here he was, sitting on the deck behind his house as his heart slowly beat in his chest and his mind whirled with thoughts of the one person who meant the most to him. He tried to reason with himself that maybe it was for the best that she was gone, but he knew that that wasn't true. He could feel deep in his bones that he and Ana were meant to be, and he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she clearly hadn't felt the same. He didn't want to believe that their time together, as short as it was, meant nothing to her, but he was afraid that that was the case.

She had clearly lied to him when she told him that she wasn't in love with her fiancé, and he had foolishly believed her. But then he couldn't think of a logical reason as to why she would lie about that. She had to of known that if she wanted to be with him, all she would have had to do was tell him, so why would she lie about it? He felt lost and alone and confused. He tried to douse any hope within him about her return, and each minute that passed the flame inside him dimmed a little bit more.

He sighed as he looked out over the wide back yard. The sun was shining, there was a nice warm breeze blowing against his skin, and it seemed as if the wild animals were out taking advantage of the nice weather, happy to be out and enjoying their time. And as Christian watched a family of ducks float atop the lake, he found himself jealous at how easy their lives must be. He figured they didn't have to face such things as heartbreak and insecurity and worthlessness. He felt dead inside, and he found himself wishing he were a bird, able to fly free above the clouds and go anywhere he wanted, leaving his past behind.

The sound of a car door slamming closed brought Christian from his inner turmoil, and standing up, he went back inside the house and towards the front door. He would have let Mrs. Jones or Taylor answer the door, but deciding that he wanted to be alone to suffer his misery in peace, he sent them away, telling them to enjoy a few days off.

Opening the door to see who had arrived at his home, he stepped out onto the front porch and was met by the sight of a silver car parked next to the fountain, the headlights facing him and the trunk popped open, blocking whomever was there from his view. He took a few more steps down so he was standing on the pavement, squinting his eyes to see who was hiding behind the car.

His hand fell limply to his side and his mouth slightly opened when he saw a small woman come into view.

"Ana?" he whispered almost in disbelief.

She walked closer to him, a bag in her hand and when they were only a foot away she stopped and stared at him as he stared at her. Their eyes roamed each other's body as if they were trying to remember what the other looked like, and when they finally made eye contact again, Ana dropped her bag and ran into Christian's arms.

Neither of them said anything as they embraced, their eyes were closed and they were reveling the feeling of being with each other, being in each other's arms. It was five minutes before they pulled away from each other, although Christian couldn't keep his hands from touching every visible part of Ana.

"You're back," Christian whispered to her as he caressed her face and stared down into her eyes.

"I am," she replied softly, closing her eyes and pressing her face closer into his touch. "And I want to stay."

She opened her eyes to see Christian's expression, and she was met with anticipation and anxiety.

"Did you . . . I mean, are you and Cole—"

"It's over between us."

"You called off the engagement?" Christian asked, trying to keep the elation out of his voice. "How did he take it?"

Ana sighed and unconsciously rubbed where her engagement ring use to be. "At first he was pretty upset and hurt, but then he said he understood." She looked into Christian's eyes. "He said he wanted me to be happy, and he knows you'll make me happy so he let me go. He'd rather me be happy with another man than with him," Ana murmured quietly, still a little dumbfounded at how incredible a guy Cole is.

"Do you believe that I can make you happy?" Christian asked her.

She gazed at him with confident eyes. "I know you'll make me happy, and I swear if you'll have me, I'll do my damnedest to make you happy every day."

He smiled down at her and placed both of his hands on either side of her face. "I'll hold you to that, baby."

He swooped his head down and covered her mouth with his, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her body up against his.

"I love you," Ana gasped as they pulled apart for a moment to breathe. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up next to you every morning and lay my head next to yours every night. I want to have your babies. I want to grow old with you. I want you. Every day. Now and forever."

Christian grinned down at her and rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. "I think that can be arranged."

He kissed her again, pouring all of his emotions into his actions as he picked her up and carried her inside, closing the door securely behind them. They left the past behind them, and even though it was the end of one part of their lives, it was the beginning of their forever.

 **April 15, 2024**

"And here we are today," Ana commented with a laugh and a dainty shrug. She turns to look at me, a loving smile on her face and dancing eyes. She leans over and presses a kiss on my cheek making all the women in the room coo.

"Oh my God! Guys, that was the cutest love story ever! I can't believe how romantic you were, Christian," Mia says, giving me her best googly eyed look.

Kate sighs and rolls her eyes next to us. "Ana clearly hasn't shared with you all of the things Christian has done for her birthday and just about every holiday." She turns to look at Ana and me. "Tell them what you got her for the fourth of July."

Ana immediately turns red and I can't help but laugh. "That's probably a story for another day," I comment dryly.

"By the shade of red Ana turned it sounds interesting." Elliot laughs.

Ana makes a face at him. "Alright, well it's been a blast guys, but it's getting late. We should get the kids home," Ana says to me.

I nod and stand up, pulling her up with me. Everyone follows suit and we say our farewells as Ana gathers the kids and gets them in the car in less than ten minutes.

"You should come by more often, darling, your father and I would love to see more of you and your family," my mother tells me as she sees me out to the car.

I can't help but laugh. "You see me at least twice a week, Mom."

She gives me a gentle smile as she places her hand against my cheek. "That's still not enough." She leans in to give me a kiss on my cheek. "Drive home safely darling and don't be too hard on my grandbabies."

I grin at her and squeeze her hand. "I'll see what I can do. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, darling. I'll see you soon."

I turn away and get into the waiting car, driving home and watching as my parents' house that holds so many fond memories fades into the distance, but I find comfort in knowing that it'll always be there. That no matter what happens, I'll always have my parents love to support me.

When we get home, the kids go running inside as Ana calls out to them to get ready for bed. As do most nights, it takes almost half an hour to get them bathed and tucked in, Olivia being the most stubborn to go to sleep.

"Can't I stay up another hour? Pleasseeee?" Olivia whines to me as I sit on the edge of her bed and tuck her sheets around her.

"You know your mother would be very upset with me if I let you stay up past bedtime, Livy."

"Do you always listen to what Mommy says?"

"Yes, and you should start learning to listen to your mother, too, maybe then you'll be able to do more of the things you want to do."

"But—"

I place my finger against her mouth. "Shh, enough talking now, Princess. You need your beauty rest, don't you?"

She nods her head at me, making her ponytail swing behind her. "Yes."

"Then close your eyes and go to sleep."

I hide my grin when I hear her loud sigh. I find it quite amusing how my daughter has more of my attitude than my sons do.

"Good night, Daddy," she says.

"Good night, Olivia," I whisper as I place a kiss against her cheek. I stand up when she finally closes her eyes, turn out the lights and gently close the door.

I walk across the hall and check on Teddy next, only to find him with his lights already out and sprawled across his bed in a dead sleep. I walk beside his bed and place a kiss on his head, smiling down at him, laughing softly that he still sleeps the same exact way he did when he was a baby.

Heading to the next room, I check on Liam. I'm not surprised to find him with the lights out but a see a flashlight glowing from underneath his covers. I suspect he's reading one of the novels he got from the library.

"Hey, buddy, aren't you supposed to be asleep?" I ask him as I sit on the end of his bed.

He slowly pulls the covers down away from his face and shines the flashlight on his face.

"I know, I know, but I'm getting to the good part. Julia is just about to find out who murdered her husband and Arnold is too busy trying to cover up his past to worry about the dangers lurking in front of him. I think Marcel was the one who killed Andy, but then Sophia has motives too and I just need to find out—"

I laugh and hold up my hand, "I have no idea what you're talking about, son, but just make sure you go to bed soon. You do remember how tired you were last time you went to bed too late, and I'm sure you don't want to feel your mother's wrath again, do you?"

He shakes his head. "I'll promise I'll go to bed soon, I just want to get this chapter read."

I shake my head as I stand up. "Alright." I lean down and give him a kiss on top of his head. "I love you, son."

"Love you too, Dad," he murmurs distractedly.

Closing the door behind me, I run my hand down my face and drag my feet to mine and Ana's bedroom. I close the door behind me and flop onto the bed just as Ana comes out from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body and her hair damp.

"Let me guess, Olivia threw a fit, Liam was up reading and Teddy was already passed out?" she says with laughter in her voice.

I lift my hand in the air and give her a thumbs up, making her laugh. I feel her move closer to me, her legs straddling me as her bare skin rubs against mine.

"Would you really have it any other way though?" she asks me.

I open my eyes and stare up at her, looking at every edge and corner of her beautiful face. I shake my head and grin slowly up at her. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

She sighs and spreads out over me so her body is resting entirely against mine. I pull us up further onto the bed and hold her against me as I shift us to our sides.

We're both quiet for a moment, our steady breathing the only thing heard in the air. I look down at her when she shifts against me.

"When you first met me, did you ever think that our lives would end up like this?" she asks me.

I brush away a few damp strands of hair away from her face as I gaze into her eyes.

"No," I answer. "It ended up way better than I ever imagined."

"Even though we had some rough patches, and there was a lot of heartache, I wouldn't change the past if I could. It made us who we are and got us to this point. I couldn't be any happier than I am now."

"I feel exactly the same."

She beams up at me, then throws her towel to the side and snuggles her nude body against me. I hold her closer against me, loving the feeling of her warmth spread through me and light me up from the inside.

"Do you remember what you said to me the first day we met?" she mumbles against my chest after another long moment of silence.

"No, what?"

"You told me that if we were meant to see each other again we should leave it up to fate."

"Or coincidence," I add, remembering the comment I made outside of Ray's house the day I met her.

"Right, or coincidence." She looks up at me those ocean blue eyes that I still dream about most nights. "Which do you think it is?"

I grin down at her. "Which do _you_ think it is?"

She mirrors my expression.

"I think it was a coincidence that we met, but it was fate that brought us back to each other."

"I think that no matter how long we're apart, how many lives we live, or what worlds we come from, you and I will always be destined for each other, Ana. You are my soul mate, my other half, my one and only true love, and nothing, not even time, will ever diminish the love I have for you. I love you."

I watch as she closes her eyes and leans her head against my chin. "I love you too. Even after I stop breathing, the sun stops burning, and time stops ticking. I will love you for all of eternity, Christian Grey."

I close my eyes and wrap my arms tighter around her.

"I'll hold you to that, baby."

…

She's not breathing anymore.

I can't feel the sun burning.

I don't hear the clocks ticking.

But she's somewhere out there.

And she still loves me.

As I still love her.

Forever.

 **That's it folks. I know it took me forever to update this, and I hope this didn't disappoint but I like the ending and can't see it any other way.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read and joined me in the journey of my Christian and Ana. I had a lot of fun, learned a lot, and will forever be grateful to all of the readers who supported me and kept reading. You guys are amazing!**

 **One day soon I may come back to this and do a total edit, but until then do enjoy!**

 **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites from chapter one to this chapter! I really, really appreciate it!**


End file.
